Naruto The Demon siege Chronicles
by m6l99
Summary: On the night of Hinata kidnapping Naruto would meet the 4th Sannin of Leaf and the remaining members of a proud founding clan of Leaf, his life changed forever, and help decide the fate of 2 realms Lang/Lemons/Dark/Gore/violence/Megacross, chapter 1 edit
1. Chapter 1 NTDSC Book1

Naruto The Demon siege Chronicles

By M6l99

The Clan of shadows and The one eyed wolf Sannin

Match ups,

Nartuo/Temari/Tenten/Ino/Hinata/Hanabi/Sakura /Tayuya/Sasame/ Raven/Maria/Kin/Yugito

* * *

_The Recorded history the Great Burn of the Upper Realm and the Shattering of the Moons of the Under Realm, _

_Giants of metal and flesh who's thirst for mayhem, is unending, they burned all that lay before them,__The Sky turned red from the light of million fires, and the air became like burning poison, as the Gaga's, man made devils, made real created as the finale ultimate weapons to end the timeless conflict that beginning was forever lost, used there powers began purging the Realms, of all life be it there enemy or creator, none were spared, __even the greatest warriors with the most powerful weapons forged in the upper Realm nor the now long lost magic's of the Under Realm, were unable to stop them,_

_Energies from those attempts, cause great disasters even shattered the one of 9 moons of the Under realm and the back lash of power cause __doorways,to open that aloud Demons to enter the Realms, and began the end of days, even the sleeping Old Gods, began to wake._

_At the Realms darkest hour The 9 Great Tailed beasts, appeared, did battle and seal the Gaga's powers in side keys and scattered them to far corners of the Realms, _

_ -taken from a recovered text from the dig site in the barriers- _

Life rebuilds and fact became history and history became myth, and the next chapter in time has yet to be written

* * *

-Prologue-

The history of the Elemental Land is rich with tales of greatness and sorrow, more so in the Land of Fire

The Senju Clan,Along with the Uchiha Clan, Nara Clan, Hyuuga Clan, Akimichi Clan, Yamanaka clan, Roth clan, and many others fought ageist each other and ageist waring Demos tribes in the many battles of the 1st ninja wars,

Senju Hashirama purposed a union of many clans in one village and founded the village hidden in the tree leafs,Konohagakure.

At the end of the 2end Great ninja wars Under the orders from Fire daimyo and the 1st Hokage,the Roth clan and her vassal clans, left the Village Hidden among Tree Leaves Konohagakure, to guard the Grand line tunnel, the largest gateway that connected the 2 Realms, Whose size spanned 3 miles at the opening and a ceiling of 4 miles, Airships, did need to fear of causing damage, or cave ins that needed mouths to clear and set up bracers, few other tunnels, can boast,

The Roth Clan whole hardly fallowed there orders, on mass 5 sub clans that made up the Roth Clan and solders of Fire along with there families, traveled to the The Grand line, and began to police the area, in and around the Grand line,

Many battles had been fought with those who use the Grand line for war, but the Roth clan prevailed, and built there clan home with in the Grand line naming there new home after there Clan's founder Azarath, first clan head of Roth master in Fuuinjutsu, and the first to bend and summon shadows,

* * *

-Grand line tunnel-

8 stories high fortress walls, each towers raised there banner flying high in the air is a battle banner of Roth, all blue with a yellow circle with a picture of a Raven with it wing curved upwards.

Azarath fortress, who's walls and cannons stop, any from using the Grand line tunnel, for War, they have peaceful manage the flow of commerce's between both Realms for over 80 years,

Over 6 generations of Roth guarded and over saw Grand line tunnel, at both ends, people and trade passed though always under the watch full eyes of the Roth,

The Fortress was more of a enlarged town then a military base, gardens and homes dotted the landscape in and around Azarath Fortresses walls and Fortresses, it was breath taking the work that spanned nearly a century, but sadly nothing lasts for ever.

Still maintained ties with there home land Konohagakure, when news came from Konoha shocked the whole clan the 9 tailed fox attack on leaf and the Death of the 4th Hokage the shocked and un-nerved many elders taken this as signs of darker days ahead,

* * *

6 years passed after 9 tailed fox, attack and the 4th's death life went on, but over the last few month's the largest expanding and heavy militarizes nation in all the under realms the Ogan empire had started to harass, trade ships and caravans entering or leavening the Grand line tunnel and the surrounding, area, cause much disruption and soon those disruptions had cause people to lash out at each other and quickly small battles broken out causing much friction in relations.

The last straw was when the Ogan empire, demanded that the Roth clan hand over control of the tunnel to the Order of the Judges, and swear there fertility to the Ogan Emperor it was out right rejected.

Now once more the Roth Clan prepares for war, but soon as war had been declared every thing turned bad real fast outposts went quite random reports of Umbra, B.O.Ws and Nidraa'chal Summoned Daemon Hosts making hit and run attacks, on forts and or lone military units, the Genma Ogan and mercenary Airships over power what few Airship classed patrol ships the Roth had at hand, even sitings of elemental land Ninjas had been seen and engaged by The Shadow Ninja.

These attacks cause massive losses but the most worrisome that theses attacks seemed very well thought out and between 3 hostile races working under the Ogan no less.

The Roth began to prepared there forces but there enemy moved with un-hear speed.

* * *

Sounds of cannons rang though the air as large Airships pour volley after volley in to Azarath fortress whose returns fire with its few remain cannons.

Troops armed with melee and automated, weapons, moving forward under shells that screams over fire by air ships and artillery covering there advance, and explosions rocked Azarath.

On the ground Armour solders to misshapen monsters push on wards under the Battle banner of the Ogan empire all white with a ash color drake.

There were other banners as well The Genma, Ogan, Umbra, Nidraa'chal, whole host of Human and Demos races, who are most hostile to any one in both Realms march side by side,

Over head hidden hangers carved in the cliff side, sprang to life launching there housed fighter force, each Roth pilot know the odds but bravely launch them self at the mass of metal and guns, with Auto cannons blazing.

3 45T Fighting Wings thunder though the air being over 20 years old and being up graded hasn't stop the Fighting Wing from matching any Under Realm made fighter, on a one on one bases, but 10 to 1 no can win,

Dodging flak, cannon, and mg fire from 2 Frigate, with 6 MD 33 Hunt, a pod liked hull with 2 bat like wings armed with 6 Cannons, were right on there tails, with tracers round screamed pasted Fighting Wings hulls, as there pilot evade

1 Fighting Wing got pelted with bullets and good number of them hit the pilot and coating the egg like glass canopy with her blood, causing the fighter to crash, down to the cavern floor below,

A pair of Bat winged MD 33 Hunt, fighters wave and dodged past larger airships shaped like dragons, they fly's though the air looking for fresh prey, when a cannon shell destroys one of them, the shell first striking the pod like main hull shattering it in a hail of burning metal and the pilots burning remains, a piece of the wing crashes in to the second fighter sending it in to a death spin right in to a Corvette, that destroy a vital engine forcing it to fall out from the firing line,

Both fleet and fortress fire cannon shells in to each on the cavern flood 1000s of armed troops poured in to opening's that been blown open by bombers and started burning and killing any thing that got in there way, the Roth ninja and Azarath guards fought to stem the tide, and hope for the allies can reach them in time.

Roth troops were being forced back, by Summon Daemons who attack and ate the dead of both sides, was turning the battle in to a blood bath,

The old to the young were none were spared; as Genma Ogan Umbra Nidraa'chal and many others slay any in there view.

Roth got there own good hits in a Massive combine jutsu dozen of -Great Black Shadow Dragon(s)-, a snaking body of a dragon with 2 red eyes roared as it rips apart, many of the attackers, even a few Airships had few Dragons tearing though there in sides causing fuel and Ammo stores to cook off, as fires rip along there hulls there grav rings lost power, and burning hulks came back down to earth,

The site of falling airship on fire cause mass panic as troops tried to flee from the mass of fire and metal crashing down on there heads,

But even with heavy losses, but the combined army push on, and forced back Roth, who fought like corner animals tried to take as many with them to the after life.

A lone and cornered Roth solder vainly fires his pistol at a Summon Demon "Die die die die" spat the Solder, at the massive Abyss Daemon made of flesh and armor made from fallen Roth Orgn Genma, and others its many reds eyes lock on to the solder its massive maws open, seeing his death, the Roth solder throws his gun at the beast and pull the pins on the 2 termite grenades, attach to his combat webbing.

AAAAAAAAAgggggggggghhhhhhh--Chomp--WwwwwaaaaBbooooooooommmmm

* * *

-In side Azarath many Hall ways-

Running though halls a little 6 year old girl stumbled and falls, as whole hall way shake from an explosion nearby, getting back up to her feet she again ran coughing.

"Mommy,Raven" yelled a 5 year old Maria as she tries to find her sister and mother, smoke and falling debris, made it hard.

Covering her mouth with her hand as the smoke got thicker Maria stumbled though hall ways, and she screamed when she saw many dead bodies, many were family or friends she had only been with, mere hours before,

"Ahhhggggg gurgled" came out from a side room Maria slowly headed to a broken door, and peeked behind the corner,

A tall Umbra stands over the body of woman he had just killed, wear a black coat with straps coving his arms and chests, his face had a pale grey blue color to it with a long red scar starting from the top of his hair less head over his eye across his noise and ending at his left cheek, the scar was kept closed with metal staples, and his remaining eye was a black orb, licking his claws clean of blood,

Maria tried not to make a sound as she back away then bumped in to some thing.

"Well well well what do we have here" said a woman's voice and a hand grabs a fist full of Maria hair,

"Ow let go" screamed Maria as she was roughly picked up by the waist, and was grabbed by the chin, and Stare right in to the eyes of a Drow, but her eyes had the color of blood she is tainted a ver'drowendar wearing Light grey armor with red gemstones, and purple cloth with white accents and skirt her hair braided with dyed purple tips, denoting her as part of Nidraa'chal clan." Shut up you little cunt maybe I'll would let you live as my pet"

The Unbrah walk out of the room, hearing voices "You found a other one and a young and fresh one too" said the Unbrah and open his mouth show off rows a fangs and long black tongue reach out like tentacle,

"Try not to kill her after your done I want her as a pet" joked the Drow as Maria try to avoid the tongue, when a spinning blade severed the tongue, then a Roth ninja stabbed the lower back side of Drows as she emerged from the shadows,

2 other Roth shadow ninja jump out from the shadows, stabbing the Umbra in the waist causing his entrails to spill out, both Roth tried to pull there swords out but couldn't, and Umbra was still standing and griming with large amount of blood poured out from his month.

"Run Now" shouted the Shadow nin, and with that Maria ran as fast a she can.

The entrails started to move on there own a tied up both Roth as the tried to free them selves, the Umbra started to mutate growing a large yellow colour eye from its mouth and snapping maw burst from the Umbra's chest, and the entrails began to draws both Roth towards the maw and its many rows of teeth.

Running for her life Maria heard sounds of fighting then a loud screamed, along with a loud gory splashing eco down the hall, maker her run faster.

Maria keeps on running she been crying seeing many of clan kill then something block her path and grab her "Stay way" yelled Maria and blindly throwing her small fists at the person or thing in fear.

"Sweetie its mommy" said a gentle voice, making Maria open her eyes,

"Mommy" warp both arms around her kneeling mother neck and cried "there dead people and really bad Demos every were I'm scared"

"Shhhhh mommy here I'll protect you from the bad Demos"

"Wait where's Raven" cried Maria fearing her twin was dead, turning her head wildly looking for, Raven.

Arella thought Raven was with Maria, and bit her thumb, unable to tell Maria that Raven may be dead.

Both heard sounds of some thing big, is coming there way as the sounds got clearer they started to pick out,

Sounds of gun fire and an EEEEEEEEHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA was heard when a Genma Giant upper body crashed though the wall, its head had 100s of bullet holes and sword cuts, sparking, a oozing green slime, a sign that the Genma Giant wasn't getting back up any time soon an man jumps though the open, he turned and gave the Genma Giant, a kick to see if it was dead.

He wore a long red coat wearing with white hair armed with a smoking hand gun and a large sword "Yo Arella you should of call me early this is one hell of a party"

"Dante have you seen my little Raven, has any one of our allies coming" said Arella look very tiered she had been fighting for hours, looking for her children, and helping her clans-kin, to safety.

"Ah Damn it not good the Lasts, I heard Nobunaga forces are holding off what troops and ships the Spatran, Oni, Slaten and others can bring to bear, but they wouldn't be able make it in time but my self Yagyu Jubei, my bro Virgil, Hideyasu Yuki, Hedled and Slade were able to get past the main force and are doing as much damage as we can even 4 Swords, and 2 Sannin can only do so much, and I found something, you have been looking for".

Griming Dante and hop though hole he made, and came back with a bumble in his arms,

"A Genma was throwing her around, most likely to tenderizing her up a bit before eating her".

It was a sleeping Raven a little ruff up but fine, Dante handed Raven over to Arella, who fete over her Maria hold he tniw glad that her twin sister is safe.

"Mom" spoke a worn out Raven "I'm here my little black bird" Aerlla said trying not to cry she was the leader of Roth, and a mother she had to be strong.

"I'm sacred" Maria clings to her mother and sister she saw things that plague her for years.

Both Dante and Arella turn towards the far wall, as clacks and loud bangs were seen and heard.

"Well you better close your eyes kid because it's going to get messy real fast" said Dante and summons the twin blades of Agni & Rundra, the Firestrom brothers, Sword of Fire (Agni) and the Sword of Wind (Rundra),

Smashing though the wall was Gertrude an large 2 headed dog with armour plate on its back and heads that happens to favourite pet of Genma scientist Guildenstern.

"You 3 get going I'm going to show rover here, that he can't be make a mess" grimed Dante as Gertrude roared, she did not like being called rover, and fired off several lighting orbs from her mouths.

Dante charged welding Agni & Rundra, who were engulfed in fire and wind, deflated the lighting orbs and slashed one of Gertrude heads gouging a good part of its helmet apart of its lower jaws, spilling purple blood making Gertrude trash about, in pain.

Aerlla Raven and Maria made there way from Danta's fight as loud roars and rude remarks, about Gertrude mother was a cheap whore pet poodle, there was a loud bang along with some thing collapsing and Danta yelling "Get along little doggies Waaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhooooooooo" , along with a loud pain roar from Gertrude.

* * *

-Main Gate house-

An green clad ninja speeds across the roof, his black hair is tied in to tight pony tail with a eye patch covering his right eye, his name is Yagyu Jubei Mitsuyoshi, cutting down a Nidraa'chal warrior his partner a Nidraa'chal summoner saw that her mate was easily killed was shock and soon in to blind rage, with a primal cried of rage the Nidraa'chal summoner tried to kill him by firing tainted **-Mana bolts-**, in rage as her mate was slain,

Jubei, speed made it hard to get a good bead on him, Jubei, block a sickle strike, from the Summoner, he draws his Tanto, and slashes her waist, the wide eye Nidraa'chal drop her weapon and then to her keens holding her waist and stopping her organs, from spilling out.

"I'll be seeing you soon my love" spoke the Nidraa'chal and soon found her head wasn't connected to her body,

Jubei, was adout to leave when he look around the roof for some unseen enemy.

A Shokujinki burst though the roof and tackled Jubei sending them both tumbling off the roof,

Landing on there feet both combatants attacked each other.

Jubei slice though a Shokujinki arm sending its arm from its body in a rain of blood, the hairless gorilla with a massive fang lined mouth and long bone like claws roared in pain and inhaled then exhaled shooting out a **–Gut bomb-** an ball of slime dodged to the right and focused his Chakra just as the Gut bomb exploded sending a cloud of smoke everywhere, then Jubei ran out from cloud with his sword glowing,

Shokujinki roar and charge and jumped in to the air in a attempt to tackled Jubei,

**-Strikes of the sword of light –** all the remaining limbs of Shokujinki fell off and made a splat sound when it hit the ground,

Returning his sword to his Scabbard, Jubeis then heads for the sounds of battle near by.

* * *

-The main garden-

Years of hard work of maintaining the garden had been undone with horrible act being committed, the ground was littered with bodies, in the middle of a large melee, is a white hair man wearing a blue coat armed with a sword,

Virgil sword flashed cutting down a Ogan, he weaved under a blow and spited a man size Clank in two, fallowed by a Licker who got its brain case slices off, an Shokujinki found her self hold in her guts after having her waist sliced open.

Virgil easily cuts a path of death though any one in his way, then after he stops, seemly wait for some one.

"Come out Karl Ruprecht Kroenen, I spotted you long ago" said Virgil wiping the blood from his sword,

Tonfa swords spins in gloves hands of Karl as a leaps from his hiding place and crossed blades with Virgil, in a wild patter of twists and slashes both men tried to out move each other, in a deadly dance of death.

Stepping back from each other both Karl and Virgil circled each other before Virgil look up and step back,

Karl tiled his head to side then look up as Gertrude lands on him, with a boom

"A 10 out of 10 landing" grimed Dante, "more like a 8 of 10" said Virgil as he jumps up a ledge, Dante just flip off Virgil.

**(A most impressed battle master) (I agree most impressed) _Clanged_** "what I say about you two talking" said Dante after he bashed the demon weapons heads to getter as Agni & Rundra tended to talk a lot and got his nerves,

Under Gertrude a gloved hand was sticking out seemly limp started to twitched,

* * *

-Main Hall-

Several bodies got thrown out from a windrow, and fell down to the stone floors below.

"What is that all you got" stated Hideyasu as she idly spins her twin sickles, as she turns to the rest of group she was fighting with, one of Slaten Elite Red Pyramid Executioners,

She was coving a group of Roth many were children elders and wounded, make there way to a safe area,

"Well if you losers won't come to I'll just come to you" said Hideyasu lower her triangle helmet down and attack.

-Metal saws- Hideyasu throw both giant sickles, so fast they appeared to be metal saws blades.

Both cut a blood path though assembled solders, then returned to Hideyasu who deathly catches them with her hands.

"Lovely blood of my fallen foes, give me more" cried Hideyasu and began to hack though the mod of enemies.

* * *

-Court yard-

Both Slade and Yuki smash aside a large number of enemy troops, standing back to back, "we lost this battle Azarath fortress has fallen" said Slade as he snaps the neck of Ogan solder and using the dead Ogne sword and throws it were it stabs the neck of Genma 3 eye ninja, making the Genma drowned in its own blood.

"Crap I hate it when I lose a fight all we can to is get as many people to safety" complained Yuki, and performed boomerang attack with broad sword throwing it with one hand buzz sawing though the hoard of enemies, killing or maiming all who was in it path before returning to Yuki hand.

Slade started a number of hand seals and 2 Chakra blades formed in his hands **–Wind Cutter Blades-**and throws both at the same time make an X tearing the ground and solders apart,

* * *

-Darken room-

Aerlla Raven and Maria entered a disused area have to by past a large fight, when Aerlla stop and seemed more pale then Grey after she saw a group who were waiting for them.

Oda Nobunaga sat on a fold out chair drinking tea that was poured by Judge Ghis on his right and Judge Gabranth on Nobunaga left held his red cape behind him Judges Zargabaath who held a platter of biscuits Drace was holding on to Nobunaga Sword and Bergan, holding a platter of sugar milk cups.

"More tea my lord" asked Ghis.

"Yes Ah Lady Aerlla a fine day for a battle" said Nobunaga as he held his western tea cup up for Ghis to refresh his tea.

"You are going to pay for this Oda" spat Aerlla as she pushes both Raven and Maria behind her.

"Care for a some tea maybe a biscuits" offered Nobunaga as dust fell from ceiling Ghis uses a napkin to cover Nobunaga tea and Zargabaath use a lid to cover the platter of biscuits from the dust,

"You can stuff your biscuits and die" yelled Aerlla as serial black birds made of shadows came from the shadows around Aerlla.

Nobunaga didn't move as the black birds turned in to black daggers when they were about to kill Nobunaga all of them were destroyed by a sword flashes,

Ghis was standing in front of Nobunage now holding a sword,

"I wanted to do this with out any violence" stated Nobunaga get up, Gabranth drapes his red cape over his shoulders and handed his sword the Odachi, by Drace.

"Hide" Aerlla commanded

"But mo m" started Raven but one look from there mother quieted them,

"NOW" yelled Aerlla and both Raven and Maria, ran for a large pillar, only the top of there heads were seen and drop right down after a sec.

Aerlla pulls a handled from the void of her robe and draws out a metal shaft of a large sickle, the Shadow Void,

"I ask you join with me and rule both Realms, "Ask Nobunaga drawing Odachi holding it up high, over his head with the scabbard out in fount,

"And bring a new age of war the last time nearly both Realms were destroyed, you want that to happen, "Aerlla said as she bents both keens holding Shadow Void with 1 hand and doing a Hitsuji – Ram seal, with her free hand,

"You know me I would never use any thing like that in war, I preferred this way of battle one on one using all your power in a contest of skills" stated Nobunaga.

"They all say that but in the end they still do it and use the weapon that were never to be used, the Gega weapons" said Aerlla.

"That's why I have collecting all the keys for summoning them" Nobunaga spoke and attacked which was block by Aerlla.

"You're a fool even if you don't use the keys other may tried it's to much power to have in one place" Aerlla pushes back Nobunaga and swigs causing both blades to spark, both are masters in there chosen weapons, slash and block at each other.

"I can say the same for you taking you whole clan and guarding the Grand Line you can't really believed, it was all for peace," Nobunaga trades blows with Aerlla, as they talk,

"Yes I do Human and Demos can lived in peace I just guard ageist warmongers like you"

"Sadly that you think so little of me I'm more of a man who wishes, for peace,"

Nobunaga thrusts out his scabbard to hit Aerlla in the stomach, and slice in her shoulder with Odachi, Aerlla got her blows by cutting in to Nobunaga chest plate,

"After countless lives are lose" snap Aerlla,

"I can say the same to you following orders to guard one of the greatest gate ways between the realms" mocked Nobunaga,

Both combatants draw blood and step it up a notch.

**-Shadow Chain-**, a pool of shadows appeared under Nobunaga feet as chains made of shadows came up and wraps around his arms and legs.

-Shield of the Power– A barrier shield formed around Nobunaga breaking the shadow chains,

**-Night blades-** twirling Shadow Void so fast the eye can't fallow waves of shadow launch out.

The barrier takes the attacks with eased Nobunaga, collects Dark Chakra using one handed seals.

**-Orbs of might-** 6 orbs spin around Nobunaga barrier as he shouted "Kai"

All 6 orbs shot out coming at different angels around Aerlla dose hand seals and launched -Night of the Void- 6 pillars of twisting shadow, formed around Aerlla a with yelled "Kai"

6 orbs impacted the ground the explosion fallowed by blinding light, the pillars twisted in to the attack and exploding, around Nobunaga.

A cloud of smoke shield both Nobunaga and Aerlla, from view as the smoke clears Aerlla was still standing with Odachi stabbed though her, Nobunaga use the confusion to get up close to Aerlla's guard and stab her though the chest.

"MMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM" Screamed Raven as Maria was shaking with tears in her eyes,

Nobunaga, pushes Odachi, in to Aerlla chest she gave a strangled cried, and dropped her weapon, it just vanish before it hits the ground, Nobunaga, leans to Aerlla ear "Your clan will be wiped out and those who still lives will scattered, to the winds as punishment for standing in my way".

"Then Nobunaga, you better make sure" said Aerlla, as blood drip out from the sides of her mouth,"The Will of fire burns brightly in every Roth and Clans of Leaf and brighter the flame the larger the shadows" Aerlla gave mock chuckled,

Nobunaga with draws Odachi, letting Aerlla falls to the ground, Raven and Maria ran to her,

"Mommy don't died," Maria shakes Aerlla, Raven Cried hugging Aerlla chest, shaking her and calling out for her to get up Aerlla hand started to move, and went un-notices,

"Let's be off" said Nobunaga

"What of them" asked Ghis

"Disposed of them" Nobunaga, remembering what Aerlla, said better get rid of any thing that will become problematic in time.

"Yes my lord" said Ghis , and with draws his weapon, and turns to find them gone.

"There Gone??" stated Ghis .

"Heh Aerlla never knows when to give up" said Nobunaga with his eyes closed as he heads for the door ways with the Judges in tow.

* * *

-Secret passage-

the remains of the Roth clan began to entered a escaped route, but were flanked by large group of enemies,

Bam, Bam, Bam Bam, Bam, Bam Dante unloaded both Ebony & Ivory , in to Hunter coating it insides all over the cave wall, as he plants his boots in to skull of Genma, who was about to stab a 6 year old

Yuki and Virgil, tore though heavier solders like Clanks and B,O,Ws,

Jubei along with the few remaining Roth ninja mowed down, enemy solders like grass,

Hedled and Slade had Summons there bosses of there chosen animals,

Hedled on top of Red Earth a massive Death Worm boss (like the Dune worms but not as big) that would give even Mamba a run for his money, spat slime that melted any thing that it touches and using his massive bulk to crunches even destroyed a airship by spitting out rocks like cannon balls,

(These vermin aren't worth my time next time find better me prey next time) stated Red Earth, as cannons set up on a small hill tried to priced Red Earths thick hide, when his tail erupted from the ground tossing Cannons and solder like if they were toys in to air.

"Well how about that mantis like Battle bug heading towards us" said Hedled as she points to a green and brown coloured machine like mantis, that started to fire energy beams.

(That may appeased me) said Red Earth and head for the Battle bug, who shrieks raising both metal claws to attack, Red Earth eagerly returned the challenged.

* * *

-Nearby-

Slade riding on top of Fang the Wolf boss who using his claws and teeth to rip apart larger war machines,

Fang sink his teeth in to a meaty looking Unbrah B.O.W that looks like a cross between a slug and octopus,

Ripping a chunk of flesh from Unbrah B.O.W, making green blood flow from the many wounds, roaring in pain, the B.O.W wrapped his tentacles around Fangs leg's and neck, howling Fang try to break frees as Slade using his Gate keeper axe to chop free Fangs,

Ripping a few tentacles, off from the main body fang open his mouth, and fire –Ice Bullet- right in to maw of the B.O.W causing massive damaged as the Ice frosted blood and organs.

Jumping back on top of Fang head,

(Spittoonly this meat is rotten) gagged Fang the B.O.W smell bad and look bad now he knows it tasted bad.

"Maybe you should not eat wile you fight "Remarked Slade, de summons Gate keeper, as shadow ninja appear behind him.

"Slade, Sama lady Aerlla has been badly wounded and may-may- not live much longer" said the Shadow ninja sorrow was thick in her voice.

Slade just stared at the Shadow ninja.

* * *

-escape passage-

The Roth clan once numbered in 4000s were now only a few 100+ left many of them children elders and walking wounded, had crowed around there fallen leaders as med nin and healers tried to save Aerlla, who held her children hands, but sadly were unable to the best they can do is deaden her pain and make live a little longer,

"Aunty I sorry I failed every" gasps Aerlla, Akane gave kiss to Aerlla forehead,

"You did the best that any one can expect and more" said Akane, as she gently placed her hand on Aerlla cheek, rubbing her thumb agiest Aerlle cheek.

Slade push though the mass of Roth and saw the wounds Aerlla had received, and bowed his head they were mortal,

"Slade" ask Aerlla her voice was weak,

Removing his mask show his white hair grey eye and breaded face,

"Don't talk save your energy" spoke Slade taking a hold of Aerlla free hand,

"I don't have much time you mush take what's left of my clan to Konohagakure, warn them of the war on the horizon" coughed Aerlla,

"I will, I'll take Raven and Maria under my care" said Slade.

"I name you there godfather after all, Raven and Maria come here" said as Raven and Maria, move closer to there mother,

Aerlla takes out a Scroll and press it in both Raven and Maria hands" In here is all the secrets and Jutsus of the Roth clan there are yours to learn and past on to your sons and daughters and those of the clan's as well Raven you will have **Shadow Void** Maria will have** Night Blade** and you will both sign the Crow contract when you are ready"

"Please don't go" begged Maria, "We need you" cried Raven,

"I will a.ll…ways ….watch.. over both ..of you ,……..I .Love yo..you always" said Aerlla as she draws her last breath,

Both sisters wailed over there dead mother, many Roth bowed there heads and some cried.

Slade Summon 2 large wolfs and knocks out both Raven and Maria using a Genjutsu, and tiding one to each wolf and sent them off,

"We must leave now carry what you can but we must move quickly" ordered Slade "blow the charges as the last moments"

"Hai" replied 6 Shadow ninja as the teleport to the detonators,

"A fitting end we came from fire and we leave in fire" spoke Akane, seeing her home burned, before she found a young boy tugging at her robe, seen that his mother was being carried on by 2 Shadow ninja,

"Yes little one," said Akane,

"Were are going" ask the boy, Akane, picks up the child, "To new village surrounded by giant trees" smiled Akane, not wanting to worry the child needles,

"You mean Konoha" his dark blue eye lit up,

"Yes, I do now I'll tell you how Konoha was founded"

**-On the caravan floor-**.

"Forward we have taken the Grand Line charge" yelled a random solder as ranks of solders mach forward up hill fallow by tanks war machines, and beast

A lone Shadow ninja set the charge "May you all burn in hell" spat the female Shadow ninja, as the last of her people fled to safety, and turns the detonator, in gulfing her in fire, her counter parts pressed there own detonator.

Above 6 explosions rocked the cavern ceiling causing rocks slide to fall on top of the enemy crushing many, airships bended under the weight of multi ton bounders rain down on top of them,

Much of Grand Line was now sealed or made in imposable to get airships let alone whole armies, though its was going to take a long time, to clear.

Nobunaga saw the craven cave in "It looks like its going to be plan b then" he stated and head for his flag ship.

* * *

**-6 months later in Konohagakure-**

In one of the many parks in Konoha walking though the forest Nartuo was hiding out from the latest mod out for his blood,

It was lively day some other hidden village had signed a peace treaty, there was partying and lots of food but he was chased off again, what really hurt him, of all the families with an mom and a dad

"Why" mumbled a 6 year old Nartuo from the day he had been born he was hated, yea there were people like Ayame and Teuchi Ichiraku, the old man, Iruka, Chouji, Shikamaru, that mousey girl Hinata, they were his friends, the others just don't care or plain hated him,

Both his friends and enemies had one thing in common a family and they know who know there family histories as well as there mother and fathers.

"WHY" yells Nartuo and throws a rock in to the tree line and got a pain yell.

"Son a Bitch you little punk that hurt" growled a Cloud ninja, rubbing his forehead as he and his 6 other comrades emerged from the under brush.

"Eeeww your not making out with each other are you" gagged Nartuo once he stumbled on 2 old people kissing and touching, it was gross.

All the Cloud nin face fall at what a 6 year old had said, and got back and denied that they were gay, when the leader with Hinata tucked under his right arm, came in to the clearing.

"What are you doing??" said Gashira seeing them with a runty blond haired kid,

"Well he said we were gay after he throws a rock at Ji's head," explains a Cloud ninja.

"No not that I meant why didn't you deposed of that runt by now" deadpan Gashira,

"Hay Cyclops why are you holding Hinata" demanded Nartuo this was wrong all these nin weren't wearing a Leaf head band and one was holding Hinata who look like she was still asleep.

"Well I'm going to take the Hyuuga back to Cloud Village remove her special eyes for study and use what's left as breeding stock, after she been broken, of course" said Gashira.

"What?? I'm not going to let you do that" yell Nartuo and pulls out a Kunai, and tried to attack Gashira but was kicked in stomach by one of Cloud ninja, then ganged up, by the other, Cloud ninja surround him.

"And what can you a runt can do to stop us" said Gashira as his fellow Cloud ninja started to kick the blond,

"My my my 7 grow men beating on a little kid and kidnapping another, how mighty Hidden Cloud has gotten" spoke a mocking voice in the trees.

"Whose there" demand Gashira, when he felt some one behind, and the Hyuuga was snatched away, from his grasp, Gashira turning around to see a retreating form sink in to the shadows, then turning forward in time to see the blond sink in to the shadows.

Standing around like idiots the Cloud nins look about, for there appoint or appoints, they weren't expecting, any thing that lerp out from the bushes

3 wolfs the size of horse, leap on 3 Cloud ninja, ripping out there necks

Another Cloud ninja got his head cut off, by a sword 2 Cloud ninja started , screaming as hands and mouths made from shadows reach out and grabs a hold of then and drag them in to the shadows,

Leavening Gashira thinking what kind of bloodline can do that,

Gashira tried to run when he turn around and founded a pair of hands on the sides of his head, and looking strait in the face of an mask man.

With one clean motion Slade snapped the neck of the last Cloud Ninja, to his left his wolf summons the Trackers, Low moon, Quick dash, and Lone eye dragged the dead Cloud ninjas in to the bushes to finished there meal, Jubei wiped the blood from his sword, and 2 Shadow Ninja were carrying the sleeping children.

"Halt stand were you are" demanded Hyuuga Hiashi with over 40 Hyuuga who surrounded Slades group.

"Were is my daughter tell me now or we will kill you," said Hiashi in a even voice but in side he was raging mad Cloud had made fools of Hyuuga, and of Leaf even had the gall to kidnap his very own daughter.

"The one with black short cut hair, ho my Hinata has grow a lot hasn't she, the last time I saw her she was still a babe" said Slade having his back turned to Hiashi.

"Why are you talking as if we know one another who are you" demanded Hiashi the tone of the voice was hovering in the back of his mind, he knew that voice from some were.

"You wounded me Hiashi your twin brother Hizashi would shake his head at your forgetfulness and you're wife what was her name??" talked Slade as he is pasted Hinata,

"Akana" said Hiashi, if he knows him, he would know his wife name, and her way of

"No its Rei she would pull on your ear and yell in it not to be so forgetful" said Slade and turned around.

"Slade" Hiashi nearly drop his jaw to the ground here was a man hadn't seen in over 10 years, he still can play mind games with him,

"The one and only I believed this belongs to you" spoke Slade as he hands Hinata over to Hiashi, who show relief, Hinata was safe, and Rei had was a wreck, with Hinata being kidnapped, right under there noses, nearly killed her,

"I see Konoha is still envied for its blood lines, and I have some more problems to lay on its shoulders,"

"Great Sannin the other child has a broken arm along with 3 broken ribs with burses and cuts" said a Shadow Ninja who was holding Nartuo in her arms.

"The Uzumaki boy did he tried to save Hinata" ask Hiashi, only the most trusted Clans members, of Konoha bloodline clans watch over Uzumaki Nartuo, all the current Clan Heads, served along side the 4th, and one time or another, he save there lives, so Hiashi and the other clan heads vowed to keep him safe,

"Yes he must have walk in on the group, and tried to stop them after the leader, said on what hidden cloud was going to do with her" replied Slade, as he used a healing Jutsu to lessen the pain, for the boy, taken note that he seemed to be healing as fast as some types of Demos taking note that some of the Hyuuga were mumbling damned fox or demon spawn, Uzumaki was a will respected name along with Yondaime,

"Why are Roth Shadow ninja here, has something happen?" ask Hiashi as there group heads for exit to the park, the clean up crew can removed the bodies.

"Roth was nearly wipe out" stated Slade, Hiashi was stocked he needed to hear this, and seeing 4 more Roth Shadow ninja 2 of them who happen to be carrying 2 girls the same age as Hinata, who seemed to be twins,

"Sent word to my wife I'm been delayed" Hiashi and has Hinata carried by a trusted Hyuuga,

"I Don't want to intrude but can you have Raven (pointed to the short haired one) and Maria (pointed to the one with long haired), stay at your home" ask Slade.

"Of course and Uzumaki would be taken care of by Hyuuga as well" said Hiashi ,then a Hyuuga spoke up,

"Lord Hiashi you're not going to let that Fox Brat step on Hyuuga ground" spat the Hyuuga then found him self unable to speak as Slade has an Iron grip on his throat.

"Why are speaking ill of this boy, I knew his parents and he be at lest given his due as any human being.

"That no human his that damned 9 tailed fox" said the Hyuuga, getting some colour remarks from the Roth, after the Hyuuga insulted the Uzumaki boy.

"Stand down your main mission is to protect the Twins and the boy so no fighting" commanded Slade, getting the Shadow ninja to take a passive stands, Roth and Hyuuga clan mens Left for the Hyuuga compound.

Leavening Slade, Jubei and Hiashi alone

"I'll head back and report to the others, and tell them to come on in they must be getten antsy" said Jubei and transport away, in swirl of leafs

"Tell me what has happen to the 4th Hokage and why the 9 tailed fox is so hated" ask Slade,

"Very well but keep in mind that not all hate Uzumaki Nartuo" said Hiashi.

* * *

-Next The Clan of shadows-


	2. Chapter 2 NTDSC Book1

Nartuo-The Demon siege Chronicles-

By M6l99

The Clan of shadows

This is a Naruto, AU cross over with Teen titans, and minor cross over with Finial Fantasy, Spider riders, Resented evil Silent Hill, Onimusha ,Drowtales and DMC 1,2,3 with dose of imagining, with tons of Soda, drugs( the helpful type).

Match ups,

Nartuo/Temari/Tenten/Ino/Hinata/Hanabi/Sakura /Tayuya/Sasame/ Raven/Maria/Kin/Yugito,

* * *

"Mmmffff SooSo zzzzzz, why dozzzzzz, smell like Ranme" mubbled Maria as she hugged her stuff bear SooSo ZZ aka Naruto.

"Want all the Ranme in the world ZZZZZZZZZZZZ that will be my first order ZZZZZZZ as Hokage ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" Naruto talk as he sores -- zzzz

"Kiss me my Samurai in white armour you whisker mark are soo cute" Said Hinata as she hugged Naruto and drapes her sandal less leg across Naruto legs.

"Mariazzzzzzzzzzzzz don't zzzzzzzzz touch zzzzzzzzz that you know what zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz last time" grumbled Raven as she tired to move closer to the warm spot in the middle.

Peeking though the sliding door, several maids watch the 4 children who were under the watch of 2 Roth a male and female the other 4 were getting some thing to eat or taking a bath, being on the road one doesn't to eat well or take a bath on time,

"I should get my camera, there soo cute" said maid 1

"But Naruto isn't he that trouble maker" spoke maid 2

"Yea but the way he sleeping he's really cute that way but he so loud" remarked maid 1

"He must be starved, for attention I heard he was raised at an orphanage" said maid 2

"He doesn't look like a Devil fox save for the whiskers marks" remarked maid 1

"Don't you 2 have some work to do" ask Rei wearing her house coat, her long hair was done up in a bum with 2 chopsticks along side the monarch is an 5 year old Hanabi who was holding on to her coat,

"Yes ma" both maids chimed and hurried off,

"Gossipers" muttered Rei, when Hanabi tugged on her sleeve,

"Yes fire cracker" said Rei look down at Hanabi, her wide white eyes, looking right at her.

"Why sister, with strangers and a boy there ticy" ask Hanabi,

"We're watching over them and keeping them safe, very bad things were done to them" spoke Rei, Hanabi like to ask a lot of questions.

"Why are they sick there all grey?" ask Hanabi, getting the still immobile, Roth guards to look at each other, what wrong with Grey skin.

"Remember when you ask about our eyes well there part of a clan that has very special powers" said Rei, Hanabi tended to say anything that was on her mind,

"Ok why do they have purple hair and eyes they look like my dollies?"

"Ho boy" thought Rei her fire cracker was in her (Why) mode, the 2 Roth's guards sweat drop.

Ka-Pow

Hiashi was throw back from the hit, He Idly noted that Slade hits a lot harder then the last time they met, and land on his ass, and Slade was piss off, and a piss off Slade is never good for ones heath,

Hiashi prayed Slade didn't act on his anger, a long time ago he went by other titled Slade the Terminator, and the path of death Slade left behind him, bbbbrrrrr that event Hiashi never wanted to see ever again, in his 30 years of knowing Slade.

"Your telling me that the 4th Hokage son is treated like garaged, and none of clans don't lift a finger to stop or at lest curved, the people misguided attempt at revenge on a Tailed Beast" ask Slade in his normal even tone, Hiashi was know to be stone face and cold hearted, but Slade was a master at, it,

"The Clans were only able to stop people from killing Naruto, we can't just use a jutsu to change people minds" said Hiashi, rubbing the burse on his cheek, and was help up by Slade.

"All right I under stand but why did Kyuubi attack Leaf he's normally one of the more passive of the Biju a joker mostly" said Slade.

"WHAT passive that fox burned down half of the village down and wipe out 2/5s of Leafs population , as a joke I'm not laughing , I lost count the number of times I woke up in a cold sweat, after dreaming the day Kyuubi, came here" stated Hiashi,

"Well people use to honoured the Biju but that's some things I'll goes in to detail later, its now known that Kyuubi along with other Biju went missing over the years," spoke Slade, crossing his arms. "as if some thing was hunting them".

"The mysteries of the world, you discovered, some thing new every day" muttered Hiashi.

"As some secrets should need be known" stated Slade.

Fire Country is know to have long summers with a short fall winter and spring cycle, and aloud Trees in Fire Country to grow to heights, of small mountains, and a good place to hide,

With that aside several trees were being use as a meet place, and they were not the normal birds,

Nearly about 100 Demos were hunch over on tree branches, leaning on the tree trunks, hanging by there hands feet or tails or just crawling along the sides of the trees,

"The Hunt has ended and what we got to show for it nearly half our number lost, to those Shadow ninja, the Sannins or those blasted summons" spoke a Licker its skin had a red hue, with many old scars across, its upper body and arms wearing black pants with bandaged shins his claws feet's and hands were dug deeply in the tree tuck,

"His right but we must have some thing to report with" said a Genma 3 Eyes ninja his switch blade buckler was in folded back mode, wear a dark blue ninja t-shirt and pants his brown skin is wrap in bandages cover his head forearms and lower legs, a visor with 3 green lenses that glowed,

"((Why should we even try the reaming Roth are now in side one the most powerful Hidden villages in the Elemental lands, its suicide to even tried to enter,)), said the vibrate-ding voice of a gas mask wearing Umbra.

"What are you wimps talking about, this just means there more killing to be done that's all" declared a Skull faced suit of armour, the suit it some what bulky in a western lands style, and wore an toga style brown cloth over the armour, tied with a thick leather belt with a large meat hatchet and a long dagger, on the back of the helmet is a long white maim of hair.

"Berry sup, you would charge a army by you self" stated a Troll who had blue skin and orange hair wear black pants and brown sleeve less shirt his belt held a number of throwing axes,

"Damn Strait," declared Berry who thumped his breast plate, getting a hollow sound,

"Tck we ant's blood seal Tck suits of Tck Tck armour like you Tck" commented an Invectid tick.

"Quiet " said Ko-Enshaku a weapons master he wore a Land of Bamboo style armour the torso shoulder hips arms and legs guards were of a dark grey color the shirt and pants was a dark grey/green colour, Ko-Enshaku wore a red scarf around his neck, and a tattered red cloak.

Ko-Enshaku turns to the rest of the Demos ninjas, when his second in command jump over to the branch he's standing on.

A man wearing a brown overly large rope with 2 claws arms around the chest had a number of leather belts across his chest and waist, bandaged covers whole head,

"So what the plan"

"Well Iner Skard we attack kill any one in you way but ninja ones with blood lines are to be killed, at any cost" Ko-Enshaku ordered and with that, the entire Demos force tree hop to Konoha.

* * *

Roth refugees entered Leaf with a sign of relived some of civilians, cook and ready hot meals for the famish,

Hyuuga Rei look at the remains of the Roth clan the site broke her heart, "Aerlla, your are needed more ever", muttered Rei shaking her head at her friend demised "Have those who are badly wounded or sick to be housed at Hyuuga compound"

"What of the Elders………"ask a branch House Hyuuga.

"To hell with Elders" snapped Rei, the branch House Hyuuga bow and didn't hide the smirk, as he makes, the needed arrangements, Rei is well know for her dislike for the old system,

Rei turned to see Nara Yoshino barking orders to the few Nara, to get blankets, and food, "Well at lest I can work with her she a set of lungs on her" thought Rei as Yoshino got many of the lazy Naru to work, and made many younger Roth giggled at the Nara antics,

* * *

Hokage Tower, the Hokage office

The Clan head a elated clan Head of Roth and the Wolf Sannin, were now meeting in the 3rds Hokage office.

Sarutobi Sandaime, felt a ill wind blow, soon thing bad was about to happen, Hinata attempted kidnapping by Hidden Cloud, Having to sort out the Roth Clan refugees, the Nara and Hyuuga offered to help housed and feed the 200 Roth men women and children until housing was made ready, and Roth can stand on its feet.

"So that it then after nearly 12 years of peace, this Nobunaga wants to start up a war" said Sandaime, looking at a Roth elder, a woman of 70 years she had the tell tail Greyest skin and purple hair and eye colour of a Roth she styled her hair in to two long pony tails at the base of her skull with the sides cut in a page boy cut (like Ayeka from Tenchi Muyo) with lines of grey hair and few wrinkles.

"I'm afraid so and even more Nobunaga, wants to rule every thing and to add to the mounting problems, we been fallow by a force of Nobunagas troops we managed to cut there numbers in half" spoke Roth Akana,

"But I believe there still out there even may be in side Leaf walls right now" Stated Slade,

"My Clans master hive queens have become restless, they feel something foul in natural Chakra around, the Village", said Aburame Shibi, dressed in his green coat and sunglasses.

"Inuzuka nin dogs smell some thing in air as well, and we all itching for a fight after what those Cloud ass holes pulled Inuzuka Tsume said to prevent any Inuzuka trackers in following them, some Cloud nin set off smoke bombs that was laces with pepper, several herds, that caused, temporary blindness and burning of the nose, Tsume got her sinuses good cleaning out, because of it, Kuromaru was still being treated, and no one and she means no one hurts her partner.

"We should have every ninja, we have out in force and track them down and show them that Leaf doesn't let one any just walk in and do as they pleased" said Uchiha Fugaku, like Inuzuka they were thrown off guard, being the back bone Konoha Military Police Corps, and special ANBU unit, having let the daughter, of one the head of Konoha leading clans, even if she is of the Hyuuga Clan, Uchiha never lets any things get past them a 2end time.

"It's rare for me to be in agreement with Fugaku, but a show of force would de-swayed any attack, in the short term and net us info on Demos plans for the monument" said Hiashi.

"There a down side many ninja are spread all over the villages and the areas out side the main wall," spoke up, Nara Shikaku one of the Ino Shika Cho group, and happens to be the brains of the group,

"Well you better start recalling them, if I know whose leading that group, he wouldn't let, something like the number one ninja village, slow him down, he'll go all out and cause a much damage as he can before things get to much to handled," Slade stated,

As if he knew what's was going to happen, a massive explosion fallowed by a fire ball shooting up in to the air in the back drop of Konoka,

"Ko-Enshaku is early, or Berry got tired of waiting," said Slade.

"I'm to old for this horse shit" muttered the 3rd and tiled his hat to hide his face.

A large burning bonfire, which was once a house, stands Berry the chopper who just thrown a fire grenade, into the said house, dusting off mortar and splinters off his shoulders,

"You can wait for any thing can you" deadpan Iner Skard, jumping down from a roof top.

"As the Saying goes I kill there for I am" said Berry and turns to fine the other occupants of rest of the house, seeing who or what set a house on fire,

"There some more killing to be done" stated and spotted his first victims, a family who were looking right at him,

Drawing out both hatchet and long dagger, Berry yelled out a battle cried and kill the father followed by decapitating the mother then spotted the kids in the corner, and slowly walks towards them,

Out side the house the sound of children screaming was heard before being silence,

* * *

Other Demos were setting fires or killing at random, a Green hunch over Umbra wearing a gas mask with a hose contented to a tank on his belt the Umbra hump look like it was malformed because of the holes,

The Umbra pick his targets and strained him self veins bugled on the hump as horns were pushed out, then with yell the horns were launched like rockets, which explode on impacted, causing people to run in all directions.

"You can't do that very fast can you and must really hurt" spoke a voice, then felt some one splat his hump, turn around to find a sliver grey haired man with one eye covered with a leaf head band and wear a mask, say "Bye" and he snapped his fingers, and despaired in a bang of smoke,

"Huh what the fuck was that guy" said the Unbrah then pick up the smell of some thing burning, then found out the mask ninja slapped a Exploding note on his hump that happen to be full of chemicals use for his horn bombs.

"Ho ShBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMBBBBB" the Umbra said as he was turn in to living bomb,

* * *

Near by a woman screamed as a licker leaping from wall to wall hunting down a fleeing woman with her 3 year old child in her arms.

-Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu-

A stream of fire hit the licker and burned it to ash, Kakashi Hatake with a bored look walk out of his spot "You better get to the shelters this no place for you"

"Thank you" said the woman and ran for the nearest shelters

Kakashi shoulders slump "man why can life be a bit more like Icha Icha Paradaisu and the girl is saved and thanks the hero with more then a Thank you".

Kakashi saw his fellow leaf ninja began to battle the attacking Demos , both sides throwing high level Jutsus, Genjutsus large throwing weapons and, special abilities, even a few gun shots.

This was almost like the time the nine tails fox attack Konoha but there just more of them.

Kakashi dodges, a swipe from a metal claw, a Demos ninja wear a visor with 3 eye, wearing a pair of robotic arms, with some kind of metal belt feeds attach to a back pack.

"Eat lead" stated the 3 eye and aimed both arm claws that were wide open with a 3 barrels gun pop out, and fired,

Kakashi, lifts his head band from his eye, and draws out his families White fang tanto blade, an white charka aura, formed around the blade,

Dodging another volley of bullets keeping just ahead, of the 3 eyes line of fire, Kakashi runs towards, the 3 eyes, then dose a running slash, time stands still then the ammo feeds, came apart.

Finishing his attack Kakashi returns the White fang tanto to it scabbard, with click, and the 3 eyes fell face first, in to ground.

Nearby

"YOH I Konoha's Noble Green Beast its victories, you can not stand ageist my burning flame of youth" yelled Konoha taijutsu master Might Gai as he knocks out a Drow woman with a blow to the gut, then heel kicks a large Genma armed with axe, who tried to attack him from behind.

"Who hell is this guy" remarked a Troll as he throws his axe, only to have then thrown, back at him, by the bowl cut haired man.

- Fire Style Hell fire breath-

A fire ball of blue green fire impacted the ground vaporising it in a wave of heat,and chakra fuelled fire, Gai was barely able to dodged it.

Gai was smoking from the heat, and sees a armoured man walk towards him,

"Some one who uses pure Taijutsu, I don't find many who can match me at hand to hand combat" said the man wearing a red griming face mask,

"Heheheh well looks like the boss found a new play mate" said Berry who was covered with blood, walk beside" Ko-Enshaku.

"I guest you want to have him for your self, we don't have much time, more Leaf ninja are coming, there about as skilled a the Shadow ninja, and have powerful blood lines, even a few genies, our troops are have a hard time cooping with them" stated, Iner Skard, jumping down from a roof top, his claws had a coating of dried blood,

"I guest we should take our leaven then crap I haven't even started, yet" mourned Berry, he only killed about 20 people 2 dogs 5 cats and a cabbage cart.

"Yes but lets us be off after we kill the Taijutsu, master" said Ko-Enshaku, then all 3 hears a sound of 1000s birds chirping

-One Thousand Birds-Chidori-

A loud noise similar to many birds chirping and with burst of speed Kakashi ran right for the group, with blade of pure lighting cutting along ground.

"Two can play that game" yelled Berry and did his own hands seals and metal blade formed on the right arm with blue energy surrounding it and he ran right for Kakashi.

-Mega Cut-

Chidori and Mega Cut clash both energies fighting to over power the other then all the charka was release in a blinding explosion. As the smoke clear the remains of a chair and a potted plant were at the center of blast zone.

Berry appeared near Ko-Enshaku and Iner Skard,

Kakashi appeared in front of Gai "are you alright" ask Kakashi, yes Gai is a pain in butt the ears and eyes, but he was one of the few friends he got.

"Yes my internal rival that attack only faze me, but now" getting to his feet "I'm O.K now" said Guy doing his nice guy pose,

-Ice Bomb-

A Ball of blue Charka lands behind Berry and in fount of Ko-Enshaku and Iner Skard, then exploded freezing the ground makes ice spikes explode from the ground,

All 3 Demos jump away from ice, then Ko-Enshaku got kick by a black blur, and using Iner Skard, as a spring board, to fallow Ko-Enshaku landing.

Berry the Copper takes out both his meat cleaver and long dagger in med flight, and bring both down upon Gai who dodged, the ground caved in by the amount of power behind that attack.

Getting up from the crater Berry got a good look a Gai guy.

"Holy crap, look at the size of those eyebrows I think there moving"

"Ahh I see you are stunned at my Bursting fires of youth" Gai in his nice guy pose.

"What have you been smoking no one can have eyebrows that big and what the hell is with the green suit and that ugly bowl cut" Berry remark looking at Gai if he was ninja or some one from the nut house that climb out of the window and over the wall.

With a look of some one who was about cry a waterfall Gai nearly got split in half by Barrys meat clever.

"How dare you mock my hip style and strike me like a coward you shall feel the rightist wrath of Konoha's Noble Green Beast" declared Gai.

"Aaaaah" O...O Chopper just stands there's looking at Gai doing his Noble Green Beast pose,

"Maan why do I get the weirdoes" thought Berry and charged Gai with hatchet in hand

Gai weaved past a swipe from the hatchet, and counters by punching Berry in the face, but Berry's helmet's lower helmet jaw clamp's down on Gai's fist, drawing blood, Berry tightens his bit, to rip this freaks hand right off.

Gai kicks Berry's side normally the sealed armours don't care if some one hits them with fists legs or even bullets, due to there bodies (suits of armour) reinforce with chakra because of soul and chakra transferred, in to a shell.

2 kicks nearly smash in Berry's side, making him let go of Gai's fist and tried to Gut Gai with his long dagger but gets a kick to the chest that pushes the sealed armour away from the green clad ninja.

"Time to mess with bush brows head"

LoL " All right Bush brows you going to know why I called Copper I killed over 234 people most of them females hehehehe it gives me joy to remember the screams"

Gai look greener then his suit after he hears that "So you're a serial murder"

"Yup" Berry taking pried in the statement "I all ways wanted to be remember and I fallow this motto I KILL THERE FOR I AM" then the crazed sealed armour gave the most evil laugh that would terrorized the nightmares of people for years.

"Then I don't need to hold back for a monster like you" stated Gai and went in to Bone breaking style combat stances.

"Good its no fun if you don't fight back" said Berry and formed hands seals.

-Bloody rampage-

A charka aura formed around Berry and he came right at Gai like a runaway train.

Gai dodged the charge getting around to Berry unguarded back side

-Leaf Strong Whirlwind-

A high spin kick slammed in to the steel armour making a dent and launching Berry forward

Tumbled along the ground, to a dead stop Berry knows that he can't feel pain, but gowned any way.

"What the??" Yelled Berry who got back up, staring at Gai "I am fuck" was the only thing going though Berry mind as Gai readies for another round.

Throwing his long dagger at Gai who smack it aside, and ran right at Berry who's had his meat cleaver ready for an over head cut,

-Leaf Rising Wind-

Gai's high kick easily snap the glove hand right off disarming the seal armour Gai then ready him self and open six of the eight chakra gates and performed - Morning Peacock-.

Gai's powerful kick Berry in to the sky as the sealed armours makes its downward landing Gai then punches Berry over and over, causing a peacock-like fan of flaming chakra to develop with each hit.

After falling to the ground Berry look more like scrape metal with amount of damaged he had taken,

Force Berry in to a coma like state to save what little charka he had left and to protect the seal that keeps his soul on this plain.

Iner Skard landed in fount of Kakashi and both engaged hand to hand, combat

Iner Skard fighting style used his metal claws to there fullest forcing Kakashi on the defence.

The Blood hunter claws were coated with come kind of poison that would eat though any thing judging by the smoking claws marks to that brick wall.

Pulling out the White Fang and a Kunai knife Kakashi block and deflated Iner Skard claw slashes and stabbings, both dance about, trying to land a killing blow.

"Time to die" stated Iner Skard and he went in for the kill.

-Binding Bandages-

Rolls of bandages came out from Iner Skard sleeves and wrap around Kakashi,

-Poison dart attack-

Followed by 100s of mini Senbon Needles coated with toxic venom, launch from the writs of the claws gantlets, turning Kakashi in to a pin cushion,

Iner Skard fallowed up with other attack

-Venom Strike-

Iner Skard right claw started to oozes with green venom, and striking out like lighting stabs Kakashi though the chest, causing most of Kakashi body to melt, riping out his claw, Iner Skard, watch the now dead nin drop dead.

"My you like to go over broad don't you" a voice said in a bored tome

"WTF a body swap" stated Iner Skard as the Kakashi in front of him turns in to a pile of smoking slime that was once a log, the real Kakashi was off to the right reading his pink book.

Iner Skard again attacked sliver haired ninja who putt's away his book, and lifted his head band and showed off his Sharingan eye, blocking the kick and pushed Iner Skard, back.

"Well now I know why your scent had another's mingled, with you own" said Iner Skard getting in to a fight stands.

"You must be a tracker then well you going to a problem we can't you fallowing people now can we" Kakashi ready him self.

"I' am a hunter I track down anything, even to the ends of the Realms " said Iner Skard and started hand seals, for other attack.

-Wind style Venom cutter wave-

Both Blood hunters claws glowing a sickly green, Iner Skard cross both arms then performed a X slash sending a X wave of toxic wind came right at, Kakashi.

Kakashi did hand seals and slams both hands in to the ground pull up a -Earth Style stone wall- a tall stone wall from the ground blocking the Venom cutter wave, but toxic venom was eating away at the stone wall,

Kakashi pumps Charka in his fist and punch's forward at the Stone wall.

-Earth Style stone wall explosion-

Kakashi punch the wall and sending charka in to the wall that exploded outwards sending shards towards Iner Skard.

Countering the Earth jutsu Iner Skard open his mouth stretching his bandages open and expelled a stream of dark green smoke -Acid Cloud- melting the rock shards before they even hit him.

But -stone wall explosion- was an feint Kakashi dove in to the ground a jump out of the behind did one of his favourite Jutsu - Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu: A Thousand Years of Death-

(Poke)

--OO--

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh" screamed Iner Skard as he jump high in to the air, holding his violated butt.

Back Flip in med air Ko-Enshaku, lands then Dodges and axe kick,

"Slade how nice for you to see me how's Aerlla," mocked Ko-Enshaku, and gets a right hook from Slade,

"Playing dirty now how low can you go, I see you still with your 2 boy friends" counted Slade, who gets a hay maker, as a replied, "or what still have trouble in bed with women"

Drawing two bull whips from his cape and uncoiled them, and Ko-Enshaku, strike outs like a cobra smashing the ground were Slade was standing, the dust cloud cleared Slade now stands to the far right, of the weapon master.

"You're a failure like you son, and your bitch moaned like a slut" Ko-Enshaku said knowing that the cool headed, man sore spots, and started pushing his buttons,

Slade gave Ko-Enshaku a dark look and takes out a metal tube and with Sssffff uncompress in to a bo-staff,

Both fighters attack each other in fury of weapon strikes that would have maimed or out right kill some one below there skill level,

Like a living Snakes whips crack in the air as they strike at there target only to be dogged or tingled up with a pole staff this duel went on for some time.

Shagging backwards after an hard blow to the stomach, and seeing both Berry turned in to soup cans and Iner Skard, getting his ass violated, it a clear sign for him to run away and live to fight another day.

Ko-Enshaku was highly skilled and can handled Slade the Cyclops and Bush brows all at the same time but the problem was 20 powerful ninjas all ANBU most likely was pushing it and on top of that more ninja reinforcements on the way.

"Stay and fight or take what's left of your partners and troop and leave Leaf" said Slade, knowing that Ko-Enshaku hated losing.

Ko-Enshaku he was good but taking on Hidden leaf ninja force taking in to account that Slade is still at 100 would lead to his down fall,

As Iner Skard came back from LKO (Low Konoha orbit) and smack in to the ground, thanks to power of the Thousand Years of Death.(/)

"We are leaving" said Ko-Enshaku and reach in to his cape takes out a paper ward and thorws the ward in to the air that glows to form a near invisible portal.

"Right that one eyed freak butt poke me" Blood hunter got to his feet and ran with a limp, towards Gai and dives him away using -Acid Cloud-.

Both Iner Skard and Ko-Enshaku grabbed what's left of Berry and ran in to a portal making there get away, leavening the remaining troops behind as a covered, for there get away.

After Ko-Enshaku, and friends ran Slade turn to Gai and Kakashi, who wanted to know who had aid them, in there fight.

"I 'believed thanks is in order," said Kakashi,

"Yes we most thankful for the aid" spoke Gai,

"No thanks is needed Hatake Kakashi Might Gai replied Slade, getting both Jounin, on guard, Slade always gets a kick out of catching people off guard.

"I believed we are at disadvantaged you know our names but we haven't been introduced" ask Kakashi,

"Its in my nature to know every thing and every body as a Master Saboteur ,my name is Slade" and gives a mock bow,

"Yosh I see you may look unyouthful, but your soul burns brightly with the power of youth" proclaimed Gai making, Kakashi stand way over to the side, pretending he doesn't know Gai, Slade was using all of his massive will power to not punch, the eye sore wear moron lights out,

* * *

Yuuhi Kurenai slices thought the neck of other Demos her 3rd kill this day, doing -Tree Binding Death-, 3 times really tasked her Charka stores and she needed a rest before move on and finding another opponent,

"Woo, first Cloud now rampaging Demos what's next" Kurenais said to her self, and pops in a solder pill in to her mouth.

"Hot wild monkey sex with your best friend in whole wide world" said a voice above her.

"Anko I'm starting to think you're a nymph" replied Kurenai looking to see Mitarashi Anko kneeling, while being on the side of building, using -Act of surface Climbing-,

"Why that" ask Anko trying to look like she didn't do any thing perverted.

"There's a Demos women knocked out and hog tied with her pant pulled down to her knees right next to you" death paned Kurenai.

"Ho that she a prisoner I collected I wasn't going to do any thing to her" Anko innocently replied, next to her was a Drow woman, who having been Hog tied had her chests and breast puffed out as she hang in the air, by a thin metal wire, wrap around the rope that tied both feet and hands to getter.

"Well the Drow has a mini vibrator in her panties, with the dial for it in your hand" said Kurenai and points to the withering Drow who sported a red blush and her panties now had a big wet spot around the crotch.

"Hehehe looks like I got my hand in the nukey jar" Anko sticks her tongue out and rubs the back of her head with her free hand.

"Pervert" muttered Kurenai, and spots a large red skin what ever, trying to carry off a girl no older the 16 teen, who seems to be wining in her smuggles, by holding on to a lamp post for dear life,

"I can go" offered Anko, Kurenai just rolled her eyes yep her friend is a nymph, judging the way she looks at endangered girl like a pierce of meat,

"Ho noo your not adding another to your little harem" said Kurenai yes she did sleep with Anko a few times, and Anko didn't eared the nick name Queen of interrogation, for nothing, she can get women to spill every thing, even spilling some things that you don't need a mouth,

Kurenai, pulls out Shuriken and throws it, nailing the red skin Demos in the thigh, causing a screamed of pain and drops its prized, and yanks out the Shuriken

Getting a good look at the Demos, and put a new word for ugly, it had dried blood colourer skin with many old scars across, its upper body and arms wearing black pants with bandaged shins his claws on his feet's and hands are very long, and deadly.

It look down as the Shuriken in its thigh with it sightless eyes, and hiss, show off his long barbed tongue,

"The ugly fucker is doing Orochimaru tongue" muttered Anko, as the Licker drops the girl, who gives a swift kick to Lickers butt, then ran for it, after dodging a claw swipe, from the Licker,

Kurenai, breath out after the Demos miss the girl, when it tried to take the teen head clear off, then it turned his head, and looks right at her,

Doing an Tiger seal Kurenai needed to weaken this kind of Demos, -Senses Confusion Disorder- sends wave Chakra in to hearing centers, causing her opponent, to become unsteady on its feet,

Kurenai takes this chance to finish the Demos off right now, take out 6 Kunai 3 in each hand, but the Demos some how started moving, jump to a wall near by.

The Licker echoes radar was badly scrabble, but it senses of feel and taste, still worked, leaping to a near by building and surreys along the wall dodging Kunais thrown by Kurenai,

Licker pointed one of his claw hands at Kurenai and fingers claws shot out -Claw Drilling Bullets- shooting all 5 claws at Kurenai, who back flips away, just as the bullet like claws hit the ground,

As the Licker leaps towards Kurenai as she finish her back flip, and is tackled to the ground, out of Anko line of site.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh" Kurenai cried out as loud hisses, and sound of a shuffle.

"Shit shit shit" swore Anko leaving her captives, they weren't going any were, Kurenai is still a rooky Chuunin who happens to be a Genjutsu mistress, using guile and hidden traps, to defeat her opponents but her Taijutsu wasn't as good for a toe to toe fight, and that Demo seem to be about as fast as herself and outs weight Kurenai by a mile.

Leaping down to were Kurenai was tackled to Anko, got a surprises when she found Kurenai.

* * *

-Konoha Hospita-l

Kurenai, groaned as the sun glare its light on her eyes, "Go way I'm not getting up" muttered Kurenai, and tried to roll over, but got a sharp pain, on her left arm.

"Hisss were am I" Kurenai ask not expecting, an answered, as she rub her banged arm,

"In room 108 of Konoha Hospital" spoke a unknown voice, her instincts kick in and jump out of bed wearing a hospital gown, in a Taijutsu stands, trying not to fall over from the pain.

"Well is that any way to greet some one who save your life" said a unknown ninja wearing a black shirt, pants with shoulder, chest, arm and leg armour wearing a metal yellow black mask with one eye, sitting in a chair.

"Save my life" question Kurenai, then felt a breeze, in her black regions then getting a blazing blush she dove back in the bed and press up ageist the wall as much as she can using the bed sheet as a shield.

"Jumpy today" spoke Anko leading ageist the door frame, seeing her friend confused, and all flustered.

"Were the hells are my pants and who the hell is this man" screech Kurenai pointing a finger at the Unknown man,

"My name is Slade miss Yuuhi" and gets up from the chair with the of sounds of stiff bones loosening up.

"Ok just call me Kurenai now what happen" ask Kurenai, relating, if Anko was here and seem fine with Slade, watching over her she give him a chance.

Flash back Jutsu

Anko lands to fine Kureni covered with blood her right arm had deep cuts and bites, her sides were stabbed tearing, though the vest armour, being padded with steels plate, but what happen to that Demos,

**Srecccch**

Anko turns and draws out a kunai only to find that she wasn't being attack,

A black glove fist smashed in the side of the red licker face, breaking fangs clean off from its mouth, the blow sending the red licker in to wall coating it with its blood,

Letting out another screech, rebounded off the wall swinging claws wildly, the unknown ninja duck and dodged, then plant his knee in to the lickers gut doubling it over, then with cold detachment a kunai then got driven in to its skull, with a pain whimper the licker fell over dead.

-Flash back Jutsu-

* * *

"After a short stand off Slade got you Hospital, and we been taking shifts watching over you" finished Anko. Sitting on the side of the bed,

"I guest I you my life then" Kureni said, hoping he doesn't ask her to do any thing, she doesn't want to.

"No thanks is needed you would have done the same for any one, I got to be going I need to check up on my wares" Slade waved off, vanished in bang of smoke,

Kureni blushed Slade seen like a grown up Kakashi that doesn't read porn all the time.

"Hot and drooling over Slade now Kur-chan" said Anko in surreally tone.

"What no" screeched Kureni.

"Ok I'll take him he must be hung like horse and body of a god" cooed Anko clasping both hands under her chin, and wiggled her butt, about.

"Ho no he's my, your meat hooks ant' touching him" yelled Kureni some how making her head 10x larger becoming cartoon like, with little cartoon arms waving about.

"Haha you got the hot,s for him after he save you life, just like in those romances novels you got under your pillow" Anko teased she had her hand over her mouth doing eye smiles UU.

"Ho get out you you nympho" yelled Kureni as she throws every thing she can get her hands on,

"Muhahahahahahahahaha" laugh Anko as she runs out from the room dodging pillows bed sheets, and a bed pan.

* * *

Naruto felt hot, and tried to removed the blanket, but it move back on top of him, and he move it off again, it move on top of him again as he heard a wined as a pair of hands lashed on to his shirt,

"Wass p" Naruto grumble and open his eyes, seeing a long haired girl with pale skin latch on to his shirt, "Huh??" on his left arm pit was other girl with oddly grey skin and purple hair cut short, other pale girl with short hair was hugging his right arm, lastly another grey skinned girl with long hair was hugging his left leg thigh.

"How this happen??" Naruto thought he was dead meat if some one seen this,

"Well your becoming a ladies man aren't your" spoke a older woman voice, Naruto, look to side and found Rei sitting near a table with some tea,

Naruto saw the White eyes and gulped she Hyuuga, then the 2 on him are Hyuuga , he is dead meat,

"Take easy I'm going to hurt you in fact I'm very grateful for what you did" said Rei when she saw Naruto fidget.

Naruto look at her with his blue eyes, as Rei laid down on the top of the bed mat and kiss the top of Naruto head, making the winker boy blush,

Remembering what happen, Naruto look to find that it was, Hinata, who had a good glop on his arm,

"I'am going to get in to trouble" ask Naruto,

"Ho no but I'll have a fine time, make my little girls died from teeing, for sleeping with a boy for the first time" spoke Rei brushing some of Hinata hair,

"Died, please don't I want any one dieing" pleaded Naruto he didn't want any one dieing, most of all Hinata she was one of the few who would say hi even if was behind a tree, or give some of her food,to her before running away.

"No dieding maybe a little fating" laugh Rei,

"Miss I'll guest you want to me go now" said Naruto, and tried to get up.

"Is going to be hard for you to leave with my 2 little girls on you, and you can call me Rei miss make me sound old"

"Well you wouldn't want me around if you knew who I,am" said Naruto,

"That you're Uzumaki Nartuo, a boy who tried to save my little Sunny, and give much needed time for help to come" spoke Rei smiling at the look Nartuo gave her.

"Huh you know who I am and you not curse at me or beating me" ask Nartuo.

"As long as you're in my care no one with lay a hand on you" spoke a male voice,

"Hiashi I saw a number people tried to set fire to the compound, but they were chased from my Byakugan range by you and the guards" ask a worried Rei when she heard explosions, and 4 more guards came in to check on her and the children,

"They were dealt with I have to say after 6 months Roth prove there still not as weak as they look", spoke Hiashi as he enters the room, many of Hyuuga, thought that the fallen Roth clan legendry shadow ninja, were weak, and useless but, even after and haring 6 month journey, they out skilled many veteran Hyuuga, Hiashi is glade after his own flesh and blood was nearly taken away and with the raid on Leaf, got many Hyuuga to up there training, even to the point of asking some Roth to spar, these events got a lot of arrogates and pride out Hyuuga, beside him self his brother and few others, much of Hyuuga had gotten too soft for his liking.

"Where's Hizashi" ask Rei he hasn't seen her half brother, after the news of Hinata being safe.

"Isn't he here I thought he would at lest check up on you and children??" Hiashi wonder his brother was one of most worried beside him self or his wife, and would have checked in on them.

"Did I something wrong??" ask Nartuo, he wonder what old stone face, as many children often called the leader of Hyuuga, that he never smiles, now he had a look of worried.

"Ah no I need to check on something, its still early for someone as young as your self, to be up," said Hiashi and got up and left.

"But I'm not sleepy" said Nartuo,

"You are now" said Rei as she poke Nartuo's forehead, and he went out like a light, and she got up to fallow her husband, some thing bad happened and it was good idea to put the children to sleep.

* * *

Neji couldn't believed this was happing, even after both his farther and uncle fought tooth and nail, they were over ruled by elders and he was branded as member of branch house, only a week, now this.

Then telling that Cloud demanded that they want Hiashi body as payment, because that elders wanted to keep the Byakugan in the clan they would sent the only look alike they have his, father,

Using all will power not to shed a tear as his older sister held him as there father body was carried out to appeased some damn Cloud diplomat,

"**Why have you done this with out my Knowledge or consent**" roared Hiashi, both main and house Hyuuga, felt a pit of ice like fear in souls when they saw Hiashi, entered the room with his wife, with a black wearing Slade and number of Hyuuga, and Roth guards in tow,

An elder step in front of group stepped up "we did this for the good of the clan and leaf, you allowed some rabble in side the walls of Hyuuga compound and you did this with out our consent", Slade had raised his hand to keep, the Roth in the room from, ripping the Elder apart, for calling them rabble, there nerves were still frayed, even after getting some pay back, on Nobunaga troops.

Hiashi didn't answered, he just walk towards, the elder, then strikes him in the chest sending the old man back towards the other, elders dead, the Elders were shown that Clan head rules and they advised,

"You thought that I wouldn't agreed to hidden clouds for my body and demands of you most honour elders because of Hizashi is my brother, you right, Lighting Country would go to war with Fire Country because of hidden clouds plan has failed I highly doubt that, the whole Country would go to war for Cloud wounded pried if they had any to begin with" said Hiashi his Byakugan active.

"Do you know what you just done" said other elder.

"Yes I avenge my brother, be thankful that to much blood was spilled, or I would have killed the rest of you here and now," said Hiashi, putting the fear of the gods, in to elders, and Cloud diplomat, who wisely left with out making a noise, he though he was getting Hiashi not his branded brother, and he was scarred shit-less of Hiashi.

* * *

Raven grimmest as sun light hit her face, and yawed, fining her self on a comfy mat instead of hard ground or on the back of some one.

"Were am I??" muttered Raven and saw she was with 4 other people that shared the mat,

"Snort"

Raven saw her sister, who had a grip on a blond boy thigh, then notes the black haired girl wake up and look in to each others in to eyes.

"Who are you??" ask a short haired girl with white eyes with the faint out lines of a her pupils.

"I can ask you the same thing" said Raven, who thought this was one oddest monument, in her life.

"Hyuuga Hinata"

"Roth Raven that's my sister Maria and who is this and the boy"

"Boy ho my" said Hinata fated, when she saw who she was sleeping next to.

"Huh that was odd??" muttered Raven, and saw the long hair girl with white eyes wakes up.

"I hope you don't feint as well" said Raven

"Huh??" said Hanabi, then found Nartuo, a boy a year ahead of her and who is in the same class as her older sister, who right now she was on top of.

"Why Nartuo here in my room, wait this isn't my room, who are you, and who's her and why my sister here" Hanabi ask her brain hasn't fully rebooted.

"Ho boy" thought Raven.

* * *

Next Welcome Home


	3. Chapter 3 NTDSC Book1

Nartuo-The Demon siege Chronicles-

By M6l99

Welcome home

This is a Naruto, AU cross over with Teen titans, and minor cross over with Finial Fantasy, Spider riders, Resented evil Silent Hill, Onimusha ,Drowtales and DMC 1,2,3 with dose of imagining, with tons of Soda, drugs( the helpful type).

Match ups,

Nartuo/Temari/Tenten/Ino/Hinata/Hanabi/Sakura /Tayuya/Sasame/ Raven/Maria/Kin,

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The past 2 Weeks,

Leafs views Nartuo Improved, from being scum to tolerated, being in the care of both Roth, who treats him like long lost little brother, and Hyuuga, who gives a nod, well most of them,... some of them any way, some still hate his blond guts, they were prime prank targets,

"Come back here" yelled a random Hyuuga who just got flower bombed, turning his black hair white, running after a 6 year old Nartuo, as he runs down the street,

Other Hyuuga has fallen make the total 17 prank and 4 repeated pranks

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day after the Demos raid

After every one of the chibi size wake up, Maria had a fit and tired to ring Nartuo, for stealing her teddy bear and it had taken the combined might of Hinata, Hanabi, and Raven, to stop Maria from getting her hands on Nartuo who denied any knowable of Shoo hoo, and his whereabouts.

This was broken up when Rei Hiashi, and weird eyed mask wear guy, whose name was Slade, told Hinata, and Hanabi that there been a death, in family,

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Every one attended the funeral of Hyuuga Hizashi, the Compound had black banners, hanged, along the outer walls, in side the main hall stands a shine with a picture of Hyuuga Hizashi, with black bands on the left and rights sides of the frame surrounded by flowers and insets, medallion with engraving of a black Raven had been placed at the base of the picture, the Roth clan believed that when the soul leaves the body a raven will carry the soul to bridge between life and dead, so they honour Hizashi by placing the medallion, at Hizashi memorial, as a guild and to have save journey to the after life.

After the memorial people were mingling both Hinata, and Hanabi were crying and being held by Rei, Hiashi, was condoling his half sister and niece, Slade along with Raven, Maria and number of Roths were there paying there respects along with number of people from other clans who paid there own respects.

Wanting to get away from the massive of people that, reminded Nartuo of ever so fun mob, which tried to run him out of town or beat him.

Finding the garden, some what deserted, only a boy about a year older then him self sitting on rock throwing pebbles in a pond

"Hi" said Nartuo, as he plops down on grass, near the rock, were Neji sat

"Hi" grunted Neji.

"You Neji right??"

"Yea what was your first guess" snapped Neji.

"You're lucky at lest you have some one to mourn" said Nartuo, thinking that Neji knew about him,

"Lucky my dad is dead all because of Hinata, she didn't let her self get kidnap then he would still, be alive" yelled Neji, and throws the rocks at Nartuo and jumps on him and starts punching him.

A Roth and a maid hear the shouts, and broke up the fight the Roth held Nartuo who had a number of cuts and blooded noise, and the maid held Neji, who had a black eye and slit lip,

"Don't blame Hinata she not the one who killed you dad," yelled Nartuo as he tried to get out of the grip, of the larger Roth.

"Yes she is she been fated to be weak, and that weaknesses lead to my dad death, you don't know what you're taking about me being lucky" yelled Neji

"I never had a dad or a mom or a sister or a brother, only the Old man and few others are the only, people that are like family to me" spat Nartuo.

"Then it was fate that desired you to be abandon by your parents" yelled Neji.

"What let me at him" roared Nartuo, and nearly over powered the Roth who had to summon some shadows to hold the boy back as Neji was hauled away, by number branch house Hyuuga, who came in to garden, along with the other guests and mourners, when both boys started shouting.

Neji and Nartuo would be enemies after that first meeting, thought it wouldn't come full head, 6 years down the road, both will finished the fight that was started, in that quite garden.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time past, after the funeral

Hinata, and Hanabi, became friends with Roth twins both were heirs to there Clans, but all 4 had a crush on Nartuo, some thing that may cause some headaches later on.

Raven, was the quite one who like reading poetry and dark novels, and tends to talks mono tone most of the time and only shows emotions, when with people who she knows, Raven got along well with Hanabi, who happen to be a fan of dark novels, and poetry

Maria is loud brash, tends to jump the gun like the Shoo hoo and Nartuo incident, oddly Maria like painting and flower arrangement, 2 hobbies that needs steady hand and quite nerves , and became Hinata rival friend, one who would challenge and aid her,

Hyuuga Dojo

The large Dojo was getting a lot of use now, Main, Branch, and Roth, spar, duel, and improved there skills and Ninja arts, starting to see a bit worn out seeing a number of patch ups like, cuts, burns, and human shaped holes, many were caused by an Roth throwing a Hyuuga in to and though the paper and wood sliding doors, or the harden wooden walls.

Slade was often gone on missions mainly SSS class, for days on end, but made time to give pointers, to the younger children

Slade was giving pointers to 5 children on the ninja arts, so a match was held so that Slade can rate there skills and show what's needs improvement.

"Ready set fight" commanded Slade acting ref between Maria and Hinata

"Hayy" Maria strike out with her left leg, that's got deflated, with a shoulder block,

"Haii" Hinata , throws 2 open palms, that got block, by forearms, then a kick nailed her in the side,

Snagging back, Hinata attack again, trading blows with Maria and goes like this, Palm, fist, block, duck, palm, high heel kick, block, rapid palm thrusts, shagging backwards, left fist, right triple kick, left palm right palm dodged, upper cut, bent backwards,

Hinata got her legs kick out from under her, and return in kind with a leg swipe senting Maria on her butt.

Both Hinata and Maria were sweating and tired,

"Tie"

"Tie"

With that said Hinata and Maria fell back unconscious.

"I guest it's a tie" said Slade, and pick up both and lay them to the side, Hanabi, was mad at the skill show by he older sister.

"Haaayy why dose Hinata seem better at fighting then me" complained Hanabi, she always beats Hinata in spars.

"Maybe she doesn't want you to get hurt, blood bonds are stronger then fists" said Slade, Hanabi puffed out her cheeks and just look more peeved.

As Nartuo and Raven began there sparing match but Slade stop it after seeing the mistakes, in Nartuo style or lack of any style.

"Nartuo do you know any of the basic Taijutsu stands" ask Slade, Nartuo would have badly hurt him self if he keep on using that miss mashed Taijutsu .

"Well only what scrolls the old man gave me, at school the Taijutsu teacher told me stand in the corner and watch, he said that, I already know Taijutsu killing blows," said Nartuo,

Raven just dropped her mouth, that was the dumbest thing she had ever heard, no one knows Taijutsu killing blows, at the age of 6.

Slade just placed his hand on his mask, and sighed he going to have to arranged some thing, Gai and Hero, would be good Taijutsu teachers," how are your hand seals"

"Ah ok **Rat Ox Tiger Hare Dragon Snake Horse Ram Monkey Bird Dog Boar"** said Nartuo, dose each hand seal perfectly, by this time Hinata and Maria woke up.

"What happen??" ask Maria rubbing the back of her hair,

"Nartuo Taijutsu is total garbage" said Hanabi.

"That-ts n-ot a-a-a nice thin-g to say" spoke Hinata,

"No it is garbage" stated Raven and repeated what Nartuo had just said.

"What kind of teacher would tell some one some thing like that" death pan Maria.

"A-a lot of th-e the teachers d-on't like Nartuo, v-ery much" spoke up, Hinata.

"But don't you have the same classes as Nartuo, at lest then, he would be able to spar, or have some one correct him, in reviewing" Raven, Both her self and Maria, started ninja training only a year ago, there teacher, drill this in to there heads that practicing, make prefect, or you end up as Kunai meat, as in dead meat.

"No-o I-m in a different class, I'm-m mo-more suited using-g defence Taijutsu" spoke Hinata.

"That's not very becoming of a Hyuuga using defence Taijutsu" said Hanabi, Hinata got a down cast look.

"Were not all perfect, Hinata" Maira wraps a arm around, Hinata neck" I see more defences style Taijutsu users take down, an attacker wearing them down and finishes the fight on there own terms" Pressing her cheek with Hinatas and giving a smile.

"Ok I think I get your point" said Hanabi, Kaiten - Eight Divination Palms of the Hand, Heavenly Spin, is one of the most powerful Gentle fist Taijutsu move and its defence like.

"How are-are we goin-g to to help Nartuo-kun" Hinata poke her forefingers together.

"We beat him up" declared Maria, pumped her fist in to the air.

"Huh" stated Raven.

"Beat Nartuo –kun up" fidget Hinata

"As a way of improving his Taijutsu, it must be my best idea ever mwhahahhahahahahahaha" laughed Maria, acting like a mad girl,

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(In the western lands of Transylvania, a Red head female 16 year old research aid sneezed, knocking over a stack of books that hit a lever, that happen to be the on switch for the power dynamo, whose had been connected, to Ant-Grav ring, as power raced though the metals that made up the ring, repelled, the forces of gravity, shot in the air, though the newly repaired roof, after a very messy experiment, using Chocobos, and new type of bird seeds,

The cables snap off cutting the power fed that ran though the ring , staying in to the air for a second, then did a noise, in to building that once held it, making another hole that happen to be were the head master office, who happen to be a fan of rare beetles,

"The Red spotted pincer beetle, a rare one all the way from Under realm low tree lands" spoke the head master Beetle, who studies the foot ball size beetle with magnifying glass,

As he was doing the ohh haas as a large metal ring smashed the display case, crunching the Red spotted pincer beetle, under its weight right in fount of him .

Beetle eye brow just tick, then breathed in deep, he knew who cause this,

The city state of Beetlebug seem to shake with the yelled MISSSSSS CLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAYYYYY)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slade found that Nartuo only knew basics of the ninja arts his ninjutsu is good, but the rest will have to be retrained or those bad habits will stunt his growth as a ninja, when 2 purple and black blurs, tackled Nartuo,

"Were going to help you train" said Maria

"Huh???"

"Even if it kills you" declared Hanabi, and both attack Nartuo who happen to be real good at dodging, and blocking, only his attacks need a lot of work,

"Help me" yelled Nartuo as he runs around the dojo with Hanabi and Maria right on his tail.

"Well every little bit helps" said Slade and sweat drop, at Nartuo who now was clinging to ceiling, with Maria and Hanabi tried to dislodge him using, broom sticks,

"Hey cut it out", cried Nartuo as broom stick poked his butt,

"Then get down here and fight like man" said Hanabi, giving another poke at Nartuo off to the side lines.

"Raven dose M-Maria do this often" ask Hinata,

"Dose some thing dumb yea she dose" replied Raven and sweat drop as Nartuo who got a good poke that made him let go of ceiling , and land on top of Maria and Hanabi, all 3 were sprawled out on the floor daze with cartoon swirls in there eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leaf ninja academy

Umino Iruka the scar face teacher of ninja academy class 0-2, got notices that a number of Roth children were being in rolled, and he got the Twins heirs, there was even talk of a over haul, of ninja progam.

His class was full of children who been train as ninja in there clans styles and now were attained the academy, to homes there skills,

Make or break there road to becoming ninja starts here,

Those who stands out from the rest

Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Tsukumo , cousins and next in line of Uchiha greatest ninjas, a spot held by there older brothers Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Shisui,

Yamanaka Ino Akimichi Chouji and Nara Shikamaru, who there fathers, are Ino Shika Cho group, one best 3 ninja cell Iruka has ever seen, tall boots to fill,

Aburame Shino of the Aburame clan being host hive for "Kikaichu" or Destruction Beetles, this made him some what Isolated, a boy of few words like most Aburame, his clan decimated Iwa's Killer wasps users the Kamizuru clan, in the 3rd ninja wars.

Haruno Sakura, not hard to miss with her bright pink hair, the only Haruno to train to become a ninja in 20 years much of her clan was nearly wipe out by a rogue group of Demos and missing nins who attack, the town were Haruno clan made there home, one night much of town population was killed and whole village was burned to the ground.

Those who survived were throw to the 4 winds, only Sakura own branch of the Haruno clan, made there home in Leaf.

Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru, the other animal team besides Shino, Kiba was loud some what lazy, and one of the best trackers in training, and second born son of Inuzuka Tsume who happen to be one of the loudest women, in Konoha's, Akamaru some time show more common sense then Kiba, and help him out as any partner would do.

Hyuuga Hinata, first born of Hiashi, was not seen for 2 weeks, after nearly getting kidnapped a raid by Demos and, having her uncle dieding, so both Hinata, and her sister had taken a leave of extend absents along with Nartuo,

Much of his class room was empted, for a good 2 weeks, when there families thought it was safe to sent there children to the academy.

"4 of them were late, Naruto not a real stocker, Hinata, was there a blue moon or did hell freeze over, and two Roth girls Twins, better mark this tardy as late, and not know were every thing is"

"Better get started then" grumbled Iruka, when he heard loud foots steps and yelling,

"Some short cut, were late" yelled a high pitch voice, a girl he hadn't heard before.

"Well I thought it was good idea I never been down that route," yelled the one and only Uzumaki Naruto,

"Even after 2 weeks I start to get used to the lower sound level" muttered Iruka and desired to head them off at the door,

Opening the lower door, and found nothing, when the upper class door was thrown open but the door tented to jam, and 4 6 years old trying to fit in small opening but getting then selves suck

On top a Short Purple haired girl who's got her right leg over Naruto shoulder, with a long hair girl with the same hair colour as the short hair one got her face mashed up ageist Hinata, face both were tangled up to getter.

"Ow get you elbow out of my ribs"

"Who hand is on my butt"

"Owwy"

"That it I'll fine my own way to school"

"Ho brother," Iruka just pinches the bridge of his nose, that's the 4th time a pile up had happen, the other 3 were from the fan girls.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

later after getting untangled mess of hyper 6 year olds undone.

"All settle down" call Iruka, children still talked "All settle down please" children still talked, Iruka eye brow just ticked, "**Shut Up**" make the children face forward looking at him, smiling like it was normal Iruka made his speech,

"You have all heard about a Clan refuges living at the Hyuuga and Nara compounds" Iruka started but was interrupted,

"Yea there kind of weird look grey tones and purple hair and eyes even some got tattoos on there faces" said Kiba and Akamaru, who was on his head, barked.

"Not half as weird as you flea boy" came a shout from out side, it was tradition to have new students, wait out side, as the teacher, induced them.

"Flea boy I'll have you know I get a flea bath once a week…….. aw crap" retorted Kiba then thought on what he just said as a round of laughter, went around the room.

"Kiba your stay after school to mop the class room floor, with that said the name of this clan is…" started Iruka but Naruto, interrupted.

"There Called the Roth there really nice and they really know how to kick, butt" shouted, Naruto, and getting a bop on the head, by Sakura who was sitting in the same row a right between Tsukumo and Sakura.

"Your not supposed talk when the teacher is talking and How you know what there name is dope" stated Sakura, .

"But Sakura-chan I was living at Hyuuga compound, for the last 2 weeks" wined Naruto, getting the whole class attention,

"Living at Hyuuga yea right what you do broke in and hid" said Sasuke, how did the class dope managed that, his father mention something about that but didn't go in to details.

"No he saved my life" said the quite voice of Hinata, both Kiba and Shino looked at there desk buddy.

"You're the Hyuuga that was nearly kidnapped" yell's Kiba, he had a crush on Hyuuga, but saw she like Naruto, so he became a older brother that look out for Hinata.

"Were you hurt" ask a mono tone Shino, Hinata, she would talk and often made a little salads, for him and his colony, with sweet honey, much of Aburame like sweet tasting things like honey or sugar, so Aburame has the largest honey bee and maple tree farm in the area, and highly value trade item, that exported from Leaf.

"No Naruto came and he stalled the cloud nin, when Slade-sama, and Jubei-sama found us" said Hinata,

"What the Wolf Sannin and Demon eyed Sannin" shouted Sakura,

"Who?? You know about them forehead" ask Ino, Sakura was about to answered, when a voice spoke up.

"There like the three Sannin of leaf, Slade is a master of stealth, and holder of the Wolf Summons and Jubei is from Yagyu clan and master of the Yagyu Shinkage-ryu school of swordsmanship hold of the Hawk Suommons" said Raven sitting on the platform were the teacher had his desk and were he show the ninja arts to his class with her sister, next to her.

"Let me guess you got tired of waiting" deadpan Iruka he didn't blame them, all this was eating in to his teaching time.

"Yea you sure lot talk a lot, I think your going to be a boring teacher" said Maira off handed, then gulp when a aura of KI formed around Iruka.

"Nice going" muttered Raven her sister always get them both of them in to trouble.

"**Boring am I, I'll show you boring"** said a evil looking Iruka, making the whole class huddle in a corner.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An unknown forest area

Three Demos stand in a clearing

Claudius one of the leaders of the Gemna hordes waits with Guildenstern and Gargant for there contact,

"Were is he, maybe he isn't coming" muttered Guildnstern tapping his black staff on the ground, there contact was from this very village that, gave Ko-Enshaku, a bloody nose out of 200 ninjas and troops sent to wipe out the last of those vermin Roth, 25 returned, Both Roth and Hidden Leaf, saw to that,

"My Dear Guildnstern he'll come, he's driven to learn every thing and destroy his enemies, something we can exploit, to work in our advantaged" Claudius hide part of his face with a large metal fan.

"Besides I like to match wits with him, I rarely have any worthy opponents that, can match my skills", Claudius like to use cloak and dagger, then open combat.

"He's here" Stated Gargant, and a man enters the clearing oozeing with manacle's and snake like eyes, wearing a black robe with red clouds, and a hat with laver strips and a spike ball hanging off the rim.

"Kukukukukuku, nice day isn't"

"Aaah Orochimaru, I see you got our message and offer" said Claudius,

"Yes leader sama was very please with the offer," said Orochimaru,

"That's good my lord will be very pleased," Claudius, as he fan him self,

"Do you mind if we wait I was sent to escort a new member" ask Orochimaru,

"So that's why you had us meet here" said Guildnstern, his backs on his head fold back as 8 tentacles, came out,

"Yes with those lovely red eyes"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konohagakure early evening

Jubei yawed as he wake the streets of Konohagakure, he normal would be on the road on his journey of self discovery, but helping his friends to safety, but longing of the open road was calling out to him, "A nice place I think I'll come back here for a rest in 6 years"

Jubei walk all day often stopping, talking or getting a bite to eat is was getting dark,now families having dinner,

He stops when a slight burn feeling in his eyes started when he neared the Uchiha part of town,

"A Genjutsu" muttered Jubei and lifts his eye patch, black orb with ever moving swirls of red, turning a peace full view of wall gate in to the scene of Roth fall, 4 bodies lay on the ground 2 men a woman and a small 2 year old girl.

"Crap these are sword cuts who ever done this are pros" Jubei looks for signs of life, he seen blood baths were no one was spared, "Well he who lives by the blade die's by the blade" Stated Jubei using his Demon eye to fine the most like spot were the killers would go,

"There the clans head house" thought Jubei and dashed towards the building, there was death everywhere, with small fires and imbedded weapons on ground and walls.

Leaping over the wall, and kicking in the paper wall, Jubei sword blocked the blow of another sword user saving a black haired woman holding on to a small girl, there was a go deal of blood on the floor,

"Well I didn't think Leaf would kill it own using one ANBU so you must be a turncoat then, fine by me people like you give us ninja a bad name" grind Jubei, his Devil and normal eye blazed with fire as he push the ANBU back,

Taking a defence posture in fount of the two "Can you run"

"Yes but were my little boy Sasuke" said the woman her eyes were stained with tears, like if her own son nearly ripped out her own heart, the little one had a cut across her back and losing a lot of blood.

"I'll find him just run and get help", she didn't move "don't just sit there run woman" yelled Jubei snapping the woman up of her shock, and she made a mad dash with the wounded 6 year old girl,

"How trouble some but now I can test my power on some one who can challenge me" spoke the ANBU.

"Fear what you wish for," Jubei getting in to Yagyu Shinkage-ryu stands,

The ANBU dash forward, slashing causing sparks to fly as steel crossed steel, exchanging fast sword blows, a hard kick to the side forced Jubei to come to a conclusion, on were his dance partner came from.

"Well you must be the coldest SOB to murder your own clan Uchiha" spat Jubei "the Yagyu clan had there own pariah, who slain a number of his own family".

"There were just a means to test my power after I killed my best friend by drowning using a Genjutsu, to activate Mangekyou, and only a Uchiha can have a hope of facing me, but you not affected by the Genjutsu," spoke the ANBU masked Uchiha.

"What a load of horse shit, to test you power your only a killer, who like to see red like you eyes, my Clan can't be affected by Genjutsus and we can see the moves of someone before they make them, and to tell you I wasn't even using that power yet, and you were having a hard time keeping up with me and had to used Sharingan, to slow my movements, down" said Jubei making ANBU Uchiha, rethink his next attack, he was forced to use his Sharingan power to slow down the movements, of Jubei his skill was perfect, flawless.

-Fire Style Great Fireball Jutsu- ANBU Uchiha, launched a fire ball at Jubei who counter with his own Jutsu – Earth Style Wall - a mud came out from Jubei mouth and formed in to a earth wall,

- Earth Style Earth Dragon Projectile- Jubei fallow up his counter a head of a dragon made of mud formed and spat out mud projectiles at ANBU Uchiha,

-Ring of Fire-the Uchiha sending a pulse chakra and controlled the nearby fire to formed around ANBU Uchiha, to shield him, from the mud Projectiles.

Jubei thought it was time to take this fight up a notch and began a number of hand seals -Ice Bomb- a orb of blue chakra formed in Jubei hand and throws it at the ground,

Outside the roof shattered as ice spears grown out, 2 ninjas leap out from the hole before the ice cover the exit over.

On the roof tops of the now depopulated Uchiha district, sounds of steel meeting steel, echoed, though, the air.

Both ninjas leap from house to house at speeds normal eyes can't fallow, only seeing flashes and sounds of swords clashing,

ANBU Uchiha, performed -Shadow clones Jutsu – 4 copies attack Jubei, which were no match, for Jubei skills,

Spiting one in half, before stabbing another clone in the neck, the real ANBU Uchiha, performed - Shadow Clone Explosion- the last 2 clones glow white and exploded, sending roof tiles and wood everywhere.

ANBU Uchiha didn't see Jubei away were, no blood or body parts, when ANBU Uchiha danger sense kicked in, and turned to see, Jubei, right behind him.

"Nice try dip shit -Strikes of the sword of light – "fast sword strikes cut in to the ANBU Uchiha,

ANBU Uchiha got deep cuts as he barely dodged the strikes, the last strikes that spilt his Crow mask in half, that blow sent the ANBU Uchiha, on his back, laying before getting, up.

On one knee holding his side's with deep cuts cover his chest arms and legs a sword lifted his head, and Jubei.

"Uchiha Itachi" said Jubei, he meet with Itachi briefly, and he didn't trust him, his eyes were evil and power hungry.

Jubei decide that Itachi was too powerful and evil to be aloud to live, in prison, or as a missing nin" on be half of hidden leaf I declare you guilty of mass murder any last words, Uchiha Itachi" said Jubei,

"Yes "-Amaterasu Goddess of the Sun (Heavenly Illumination)-" spoke Uchiha Itachi, black flame burn around Jubei, making him leap to other building, and having to thorw off his coat as some flames, had got on it,

"Shit should of cut the ass hole head off when I had the chance, got to seal the Heavenly Illumination, or it will spread and burn down leaf," Jubei started a number of hand seals, called out,- Kami seal light of holding- a scroll suck all the black flame before rolling up and seal it self, with a seal of light in kanji,

Uchiha Itachi, leap to a side street as Jubei, was sealing the black flame, "Brother what happen was there an attack" spoke his brother, Sasuke who saw the fight, he was talking to the Roth twins, and Nartuo who got some coaching from a Sannin, and wonder if they would him give some pointers, but time flew by as spar and was just now headed home, when he saw all the death.

"No I killed them all, to test my power let me show you" said Itachi, not letting Sasuke get over the shock pulled him in to the world of -Tsukuyomi - God of the Moon (Moon Reader)-

"What were are we" said a scared Sasuke, every thing was black and white,

"You will see though my eyes as I kill every Uchiha, after you kill the victims you will be the victims and see you death at my hands, for the next 7 days" said Itachi and Hell starts for Sasuke

"Aaaaaaaaaaggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

In the real world Itachi looks at his brother who was curled up in to a ball, then ran when shouts of other ninjas coming this way, so he take's his leave.

Soon Jubei found Sasuke when he was looking for Itachi, after he hear the scream,

"Stop no no more please" moaned Sasuke, as memories hammered his mine, as he was being cradled in Jubei arms, this made Jubei make this vow.

"Uchiha Itachi I Yagyu Jubei Mitsuyoshi will kill you for your crimes" yelled Jubei in to the night sky.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hokage Tower

The 3rd Hokage shuffle papers not normal day to day papers death order, for Uchiha Itachi,

"How far have we fallen for the ideals of the 1srt Hokage "spoke the age man, as he stamps a seal making the kill on sight order fully official.

"Look like all are affected, this dark day," said Akana, who used the shadows to teleport in,

"Yes Leaf seem less lively Uchiha, made every one feel proud that they are a part of leaf" Sandaime sadly said then filled his pipe with tobacco, when another pipe was handed to him.

"Not offering, a smoke to a lady" smile Akana, Sandaime chuckled, and filled Akana pipe with tobacco lit both with a Fire Jutsu, and handed Akane her pipe, and both enjoyed the moment,

"I don't want to sound like a gold digger, but you have a district now empted" spoke Akane, Roth is proud and self reliant they don't like to totally be depended, on the good will of others.

"Not my call only a Uchiha can aloud that Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Tsukumo are they only remaining Uchiha alive, besides Uchiha Itachi.

"I under stand but Roth knows the pain of loss love ones all to well" Akane, look in to the 3rd eyes.

"Hmmm time will tell, I like to ask if you can look after Nartuo, the Roth are not marred by hate, I would have asked one of the other clans, but" said Sandime, Akane catches on what Sandime, is hinting at.

"Gladly the boy is a ball of energy, and my grand nieces, haven't laugh after what has happen over the months" said Akane, tone under line a topic, she wanted to bring up.

"What's on your mind?"

"The Uzumaki Clan"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uchiha Mikoto, stare up at the same ceiling tile for 100 time, then to the sleeping Sasuke, who had to be drugged after what Itachi did to him and Tsukumo had to get stitches, for the long cut across her back side, if Tsukumo, didn't move a little faster she would have been cut in half, she would have a scar, but it was better then dieding,

Uchiha Mikoto, stare up at the same ceiling tile for 101 time.

"It's not going to changed color if you keep looking" spoke Jubei as he enters the room holding a bag and flowers in vase,

"The defender from the forces of boredom" joke Jubei getting a sad smile from Mikoto,

"Aaaahhhaaahh I'm not good at making people feel better" Jubei, bowed his head, he was all set to hunt down Itachi when his father rain on his plans.

his father had track him down, and is going to sent Nanohana Yagyu Jiyu and Siberian Yagyu Freesia to him for training and to in list with Leaf, but on a even sour note the tripled damn Munenori was spotted in the border areas of Rice field country along with a number of missing nins and Demos, so he had to be on his toes, Munenori made most S class missing nins look like school yard bullies.

"Thank you for saving our lives, I can't believe my own son would murder his own clan" sob Mikoto, both Sasuke, and Tsukumo, seemed to shake as if they hear Itachi name.

"Mourned the dead, but don't live in the past and let darkness rule your soul" said Jubei as he left there were many things to be done.

Leavening the room that held the last of the Uchiha clan, to heal and mourn.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Sex waring-

Anko and the rest of interrogation and torture Unit have been working over those Demos take been prisoners, in the raid but have netted very little info, and half of them talk in there own dialect, they under stand what the interrogators ask, but the interrogators didn't under stand what came out from there mouths.

Until 1 prisoner, changed sides, and translated the audio tapes, in a exchanged for a better holding cell, and be aloud to be set free, after

Leaf is wildly know for there fair treatment of prisoners taken in battle and rarely experiments on then to if out there secrets and blood lines.

In guarded barrack, were the prisoner have been moved, who was handing in a report to her keeper Anko,

"I'm sorry but this is all that they would have know if you got you hands on a Commander they preview to more secrets" said Vlondril the very same Drow who got tied up by Anko, as she lays the thick file full of any useful translates, Vlondril did in the waiting hand of Anko, who flips though the papers,

"Himmm well even if not much there the locations of hidden bases in fire country, will be very helpful, here take this the ANBU strike team command" said Anko, as she hands the file to a ANBU, who left in a cloud of smoke,

"Well" ask Vlondril who happen to wiggled in her seat, Anko smiled and propped her hands under her chin," Well What"

"You Damn well know WHAT" yelled Vlondril and stands up and pull her pants and panties down, a ward just above the mound of white hair, Leaf heard of Drow cunning and back stabbing, Anko place special ward to make Vlondril cooperated fully .

"OH that silly me I forgot" replied Anko, Vlondril would have throttled Anko if she wasn't horny as hell, the ward caused Vlondril to build up to a orgasm, but not having the realest part, damn it even Drow interrogators haven't thought this up.

"Please, can take the ward off" beg Vlondril.

"Sorry honey I got headache" Anko like to torment likely recruits, nearly 400 years old, and not looking a day over 16 Vlondril was averaged in ninja and combat skills but knows over 40 languages and number of other subjects,

"AAAAAAAAAAaGGggh" Vlondril just cried, "I'm worth less my bitch of mother is right" Vlondril just sank to ground, and sobbed.

"I may have went over board" though Anko then remember the faint scars, on the Drow back side, "might as well show what's heaven is like Kai"

"Huh" Vlondril felt her self getting wet, reaching for the ward , and pulled it off," oh thank the goddess"

Vlondril wanted to start rubbing her self, but she still had some pride left, she would go to her room, but found Anko behind her, and look much like a cat, with a new play mate.

Vlondril, nearly screamed, as a finger ran from her core up to her butt cheeks, "What huh" Anko smirked.

"It's my way of saying sorry but it's my job I'm part of the IT Unit" Anko purred as she rubs Vlondril inner thigh, then grabs a breast giving it a good sneezed, Anko brushed a lock of white hair, giving the tip of Vlondril ear a nip then lick the inside and finished her off as she blows in to Vlondril ear, that done it like a jolt of energy, her pussy sprayed semi clear juices, for 40 sec.

"Ho Goddess" moaned Vlondril, as she cum soaking her crotch thighs, panties and pants, as her ass was suck in air as she lays there, in a heap.

"Damn I forgot how good and wet elf's get when some thing like that to there ears" said Anko, one of he first lovers was an Wood elf after the Gay Snake Sannin bitch left her in sea country, half naked in a run down hut, ANBU Hunters found her half dead, Leaf employed a number Demos as ninjas one of then was a part ANBU Hunters.

The Wood Elf name Ruby helps her recover and sealed the curse mark on her shoulder, and comforted Anko as she recovers, its was a tearful good bye when Ruby got orders for a prologue missions in month, both Ruby and Anko had long good bye, on the last week, before Ruby left, they fuck each other, like there was no tomorrow,

After that they had to help each other walk, because they were so sore.

"Well let's get you out of those damp things" said Anko and grab a hold of ankle and undid the straps of the sandal pull it off followed by the other.

Anko like a child un-wrapping a toy striped Vlondril of her wet pants, panties and shirt, and rolled the Drow on to her back lead in a kiss Vlondril lips,

Anko massaged the large black breast on the left as Anko lick suck and nip the greyest nipple with her, mouth, then dip her fingers in the folds of Vlondril plugging her core and massaging her clit with thumb,

Soon Anko wearing her net suit had Vlondril bent over the desk and pleasured her pussy with a vibrator, and rubbing her stomach or groping her breasts.

"Uh It's been ages" said Vlondril between cries of pleasure

Vlondril had been kick out of he own family before the Unbrah wars whose out come forced much of the Drow race to leave there under ground homes after the Unbrah, finial campaign.

There Night elf cousins direct descent's of the dark elfs, who fled from the ancient Dark elf lands in massive shattering of the moons in Realm wars, to the great groves and forest of the far north welcoming them,

Her mother despised her " because Vlondril didn't learn to be warrior arts, Vlondril was good, with a blade but never did beat any of sisters in duels and a attempt on her life left her back scared,

Fleeing from the tainting and nearly getting kill by her former House kin, Vlondril, join a mercury unit.

"Poor thing Anko will make it all better" and Anko kissed Vlondril, g spot before swiping the vibrator, at a faster pace.

"Aaaahhh push deeper"

Vlondril would be purring and interrogation and torture Unit would be getting a new Language translator with 40 languages in under and upper realm.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Training area,

Roth Hero, a master of hand to hand combat wearing a black loose long sleeve shirt with a blue patch with a raven in the center blue ninja pant with the chafes warp with bandages and black sandals,

"I must of did some thing wrong in a past life" mutter Hero as Might Gai dose stretching, doing a number of warm ups that no man should do in spandex,

"Yosh join, me Hero stretching, will help fan your flame of youth" shouted Gai,

"No" stated Hero, and started to get sick as Gai did doing toe touching, "I really really hope he wears underwear under that green eye sore of the suit"

As Gai was doing his uuuugggg stretching Nartuo Kakashi and Slade enter the training area, and got an eye full, as Gai bent over.

"For the Love of the gods NOOOOOOOO" Kakshi covered his arm over his eyes in the most dramatic way, with the other hand wide open, trying to block the view.

"My eyes they burn they burn" cried Nartuo holding his eyes and rolling on the ground, in agony.

Slade just pulled a flack out from his belt, lift his mask and takes a good long drink,

Hero thought going to Forest Troll territory was good idea , sure Trolls ant's to picky about who or what they were eating, but man in spandex doing toe touches, boy that a really hard tossup.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kureni stands in front Hyuuga gates, "I'm acting like school girl" Kureni spoke, she was attracted to Slade, this was not hero fallowing, she just got the feeling.

"Maybe he has girl friend or even married maybe he doesn't like a women or he's in to guys" rambled Kureni,, passing back and fore, in fount, of the guarded gate

"Just ask him already" said a Hyuuga guard that Kureni never take note, of the 2 guards.

"Man women can be so confusing they can kill with out a second thought but when going to ask a guy out for a date, they can't chose, I should know I got 5 sisters said a Roth guard.

"You poor guy" replied Hyuuga guard and both laughed, but forgot that saying women are confusing in front of Genjutsu mistress, was "not" a good idea.

Later

Grumbling about Green beasts and never be aloud to breed, after meeting Gai's mini me Rock Lee, Slade stop and tiled his head at the odd site.

Slade look oddly at 2 grow men dancing in the streets, with a smug looking Kureni, "Thats some thing you don't see every day" making Kureni jump and blushed when she saw Slade.

"Ho Slade sama I, I meat can you, ahhh go with me for lunch" studded Kureni, _"smooth ready smooth"_

"Hm I'm was going out for lunch I would welcome some company" replied Slade, and offered his arm to Kureni, who happy latch on and chat with each other, leaving 2 grow men under a Genjutsu dancing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next We got head bands and who this Orange skin girl


	4. Chapter 4 NTDSC Book1

Nartuo-The Demon siege Chronicles-

By M6l99

We got head bands and who this Orange skin girl part 1

This is a Naruto, AU cross over with Teen titans, and minor cross over with Finial Fantasy, Spider riders, Resented evil Silent Hill, Onimusha ,Drowtales and DMC 1,2,3 with dose of imagining, with tons of Soda, drugs( the helpful type).

Match ups,

Nartuo/Temari/Tenten/Ino/Hinata/Hanabi/Sakura /Tayuya/Sasame/ Raven/Maria/Kin,

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time Skip 6 years

Morning the people of Konoha awoke to a new day.

Roth Clan house, build in recorded time thanks to Chouji, Clan the Akimichi,

The other Roth members lived in the former Uchiha Clan homes each house there a shrine, for those who died, Roth are believers of good chi, and peaceful spirits.

Other Parts of the Uchiha Clan, was donated to Roth, with the rest of the district, given to the people of Leaf.

Only the rebuild Uchiha Clan, home remained in Uchiha owner ship,

Inside Roth clan living area, a purple panted room, much of wall space has a book case or a desk, with a computer,

In the center, of the room was a bed, slowly the evil beam of light from the early dawn, creep ever closer, until.

Light shine on a mop of purple hair,"hmmm go away" the sun still shined "Damn sun" the purple blob starts digging deeper in to the bed, before giving up " fucking sun I hate you" the covers were throw off.

Raven yawn letting the covers fall of her body, clad in a blue night shirt that shows off her developing body, B cup breasts slim body well trained after years of sparing and training.

Maria got up at the same time as her twin sister, bless with same looks as Raven, removing her night shirt, Maria posed and cup her breasts in a mirror "I' wonder how big these would get" Maria spoke to her self and pressed both grey orbs to getter.

Hinata padded out of Bath room clad in a violet bath robe, "Good morning" spoke Hinata as her sister past her by looking like the living dead, staggered past her "Gummbleed" snorted Hanabi and yanks the bath room door open.

Kiba on all 4s yawned like dog, and hops out of bed, leavening Akamaru, to sleep

"Hay MOM WERES MY CLEAN COAT" yelled Kiba, "WHAT AM I YOUR MAID" Tsume yell back,

Kiba tore down the hall and barges in on her sister,"Hay Hana have ……..wow big tits" Kiba ogles his top less sister breasts.

"Kiba you perverted little snot" screamed Hana and throws any thing she can get her hands on, throw then at Kiba pelting him in to submission.

Akamaru, just padded around in the same spot and plops back down, to sleep some more.

Aburame Shino fully dressed ate his breakfast, and looks out the window "Hmm that new must be Nartuo doing".

"Hay boy look at that hahahahah" Chouza waved his son over Chouji, "what, huh he didn't whahahhahahaah," both Akimichi laughter nearly shaking the house apart.

"Shikamaru, Shikamaru," yelled Yoshino then she stomps up to her son room to give the women of Nara version of a wake up call, "WAKE UP" Yoshino yelled right in Shikamaru ear "WHAAAAAAAAATTTT" yelled Shikamaru, holding his ears.

All three Yagyus were on the roof commenting on the painting style

"Hmm lack the finer points but I give it an A for size" Jubei and used his hand s to frame the site

"Damn I lost the bet" muttered Nanohana she made a bet with rest of her class, that Nartuo, wouldn't do what he say he would do, a day before the Genin test.

"A complete waste of time" commented Freesia.

"Not so he did it right under the nose of every ninja, on night patrol and it funny as hell like the time your uncle ran naked though the streets, but he was drunk as the sun shines" said Jubei, Freesia just slap her face in to her hand,

"Great more things I didn't want to know about Yagyu clan, most embarrassing moments" deadpan Nanohana.

"Hokage-Sama!" One of the Hokage's aides rushed into the room. "That brat just vandalized the Hokage monument!"

Sarutobi rubbed at his forehead, wondering for a moment what had inspired him to say something so inviting to the gods of irony. "Capture him and have him brought here."

The man shuffled his feet for a moment, and looked sheepish. "He, um… Well… We can't catch him. He's too fast!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Hokage monument were the faces of the 1st, 2end, 3rd and 4th Hokages had been carved, in to the mountain side, as a reminder to show who they are, but now

The 1st had 2 black horns panted on top of his head with an black bread curled at the points near the nose and a pointed black goatee panted on his chin,

The 2nd got a wide grim with black out teeth,

The 3rd had the words Ape pervert written on his forehead

The 4th got a black eye and a fish cake swirls on his cheeks.

Those who claimed that Uzumaki Naruto's pranks were chaotic or random could not be more wrong. While it might seem that vandalizing the Hokage Monument was, at best, an expression of his frustration with the way the village treated him. Many would argue that the boy just targeted his pranks at gaining attention, or perhaps at harming everything that made Konoha, Konoha. Naruto, however, preferred to think of himself as an artist.

A 12 year old blond leap to roof top to roof top laughing, as a horde of Leaf ninja ran after him.

Wearing a black and blue coat with a dull orange fox that made a circle with its body in the back ground was the red swirl mark of Uzumaki clan, with a black hood on the back, with hidden pockets.

An dark blue sleeve less shirt that had a layer of metal mesh netting and metal woven cloth that stop non chakra infused blades and slows down bullets, his coat sleeve were rolled up show fingerless gloved arm guards with a Chakra harden steel plates on the hand and fore arm. Much like Slades own gloves, a black sheath for his weapon the Sword of Chu, Yu, Gi a gift from Slade, and Roth

Finishing off with black pants with the thighs wrap with bandages with Kunai holsters attach to a belt that held 2 Shuriken pouches and a fanny pack, his shins were tightly wrap in white bandages, with a pair of black combat ninja sandals.

"Get back here" yelled a random ninja.

"Your going to get it this time" yelled another ninja

"You'll never catch me" shot back Naruto, as he throws a smoke bomb, and vanish,

In a bushes of a tree Naruto sat down beside a friend,

"You know dope you're going to have to turn you self in" smirked Sasuke,

Sasuke wore a black shirt, with a wide turtle neck with elbow pads and gloves, across his back is a red sheath for his TRIPLE Edged sword it was in graved with a number of runes that can make fire, when he pump chakra, in to his sword, black shorts and keen pads with his shins wrap with white bandaged with blue ninja sandals, his Kunai holster was tied to his right thigh and a Shuriken pouch on his right side.

"Ha they can't catch a cold, besides its one more way to prove how good I 'am I panted the whole mountain, right under there noses" stated Naruto,

Both Naruto and Sasuke are friendly rivals Sasuke would have gone mad if he didn't have his mother his sister, friends like Naruto and his sword teacher Jubei,

Note: Naruto has been trained by Slade, Hero Gai, and Kakashi along with people from Roth and Hyuuga as for Sasuke he beening trained by Jubei and his mother so they are about even in skill,

Naruto having more stamina and Sasuke having better control.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flash back

Yagyū not wanting to be tied down to one village, thus the chance that Yagyu would be destroyed, if ever the village fell, split the clan in branch clans with full rights and status as the main Yagyu clan,

In the age of the first Hokage and the birth of hidden leaf this has been made thank to aid of the founding clans much it from Yagyu, and connections they had in Fire greatly helped in building in the village,

Yagyūs estate was build to house the main branch, but was left abandon after and the 9 tail, fox.

But after the 9 tails attacked, the branch in Leaf moved to the capital of Fire Country, leavening the Yagyū estate, in the care of retainers, until the agreement made by the heads of Uchiha Clan and Yagyū Clan, and the one to lead the renewed Yagyū Leaf, was the elder son of the main branch,

In the Yagyu dojo.

**Snack**

Sasuke was thrown to the ground after he demanded to be teach by Jubei, when he was in the middle of class with his cousins,

"You dare come in to my home and command of me to stop teaching my own blood and teach you the way of the sword" said Jubei,

"I need more power to kill my brother" Sasuke said and Jubei got pissed and started beats him with his training sword , making both Nanohana and Freesia filch with each hit, there elder cousin, never get's angry let alone hit any one,

Sasuke had red welts all over his body " Sasuke what about your mother and cousin, will you kill them to gain the power that's how your brother gain the ultimate level of Sharingan by killing his best friend" said Jubei.

"W-what I can't kill them" Sasuke and Jubei tossed a blade to Sasuke "Why not you said you want more power, just slit there throats and you be just like Itachi" stated Jubei.

"NOO I'll never be like him" yelled Sasuke throws the blade at Jubei but only nicks his cheek and imbeds its self in the far wall.

"Now I will teach you," said Jubei.

"w-what, that was a test" Sasuke stubbed.

"Yea well can't have avenger as a student, your mother would burn me alive if you turn out like Itachi can we now" Jubei flashed a grim.

"Mom ask you to test me" said Sasuke, why would she do that.

"Yup kiddo she was just worried you been angry for a month pushing her and Tsukumo away and throw your self in training only stopping after you throw your gut out and pass out" said Jubei, and had Sasuke sit between Jiyu and Freesia, making them blush,

"Well this might turn out better then dad have planed out" thought Jubei, his Father Yagyū Sekishūsai, made a pact between Uchiha Clan and Yagyū Clan and to be seal with the marriage of a daughter, of Yagyū and Son of Uchiha, but with Itachi nearly slaying every full blooded Uchiha, leaving only one male heir, and one female heir.

But Sekishūsai, was never one to let things go, both Jiyu, a branch clan of Yagyū,

Yagyū clan East and Yagyū clan North sent there best daughters to Leaf and reopen the Yagyu clan in Leaf, and the Restoring clan law became in affect, that meant that Yagyū Jiyu Nanohana of Yagyū clan East and Yagyū Freesia of Yagyū clan north, will wed Uchiha Sasuke the last true son of Uchiha, when they reach the age of 14.

"Mourned the dead, but don't live in the past and let darkness rule your soul" Jubei said and shows a female head band tied to his sheath, and a Tanto tuck in to his belt, "I lost 2 people I care for very much, so I know full well a life of a avenger, is lonely and cold path that I traveled"

Sasuke nodded.

Flash back end

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well Teme still have fangirls troubles I see" said Naruto, nudging Sasuke "It must be you dark brewing personally" remarked Naruto, a WLS fan club, using binoculars, spy glasses, even one had a radar dish and was scanning every thing.

"At lest I got girl troubles" shot Sasuke, and smirk in self triumph as Naruto shoulders, slump, he was still clueless that he got his own little fan club, better behaved and smaller but sill a fanclub.

"Low blow" muttered Naruto.

"And it's going to be even lower after you 2 clear the paint off the Hokage monument" said a voice.

"Huh" both pre teens look up to see Iruka above them he was smiling before he got a mad look.

"**Naruto you Moron" **yelled Iruka that shakes the tree so hard that both Sasukeand Naruto, lands head first in to ground with there butts and legs bent sticking in to the air.

Later,

"Scrub faster boys or you'll be late for the genin tests" stated Iruka, armed with a cardboard fan, to whack un-ruling student's heads.

"Why am I helping clear this off" muttered Sasuke, with 3 lumps thankfully Naruto used water base paint, using water hoses, made the work go faster.

"Just hose" stated, Naruto with 20 lumps and armed with a stiff brush, scrub the paint off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sex warning.

Kurenai house,

A modest size home with 2 floors, up stars soft noise can be heard, in the main bed room, Clothes were scattered around the floor at the edge of the bed is a orange black mask and a leaf headband, lay side by side.

Slade leaned on wall as Kurenai head bobs up and down on his lap as Slade cresses her silky hair,

Slade had his eye closed as he in joys Kurenai sucking his cock she kiss the head a licks to the right of shaft then the left then in gulfed the whole cock, and hummed nearly making Slade cum,

With a wet "pop" Kurenai finished her blowjob up and now sat on the bed with her elbows propping her up her large D breasts top with deep red nipples and her trim pussy was wet, Slade, looks in to Kurenai eyes and she nodded, and spread her legs wider,

Slade gently eased him self in to the folds of Kurenai as she arcs her back and gasp as Slade was at the hilt, Slade Grunted and began to move his hips.

"Slade I'm going" breathe Kurenai and started to shiver as her orgasm bolts thought her body, His member expertly assaulted her core as Slade kissed her passionately.

Slade grunts as he shoots his load in to, Kurenai, there was so much that it over flowed, both adults, just lay there, "that the best Slade…Slade what's wrong" ask Kurenai.

"I feel like I betrayed my wife" cried Slade, both his son and wife were killed by Ko-Enshaku after Slade kills his older brother Death's hand.

"It's all right I'm here she would want you to move on with your life" said Kurenai, as hugs the lone wolf.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later

Slade dressed in black pants and a t-shirt as he reads a newspaper, drinking a cup of coffee as he sit on the bed.

"Wooo that felt great" said Kurenai wearing a bath robe as dries her hair with a towel,

"Heh look at this" Slade said and pasted the newspaper, to Kurenai, who starts laughing the head lines reads THE HOKAGE MON, PAINTED THE JOKER OF LEAF HAS DONE IT AGIEN.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well there all here" thought Naruto, he had to take off his jacket because it got wet, damn emo, who got some pay back, by using the damn water hose.

To his left sat Yagyu Jiyu Nanohana Yagyu Freesia and Uchiha Sasuke

To the right of him is Akimichi Chouji Uchiha Tsukumo and Nara Shikamaru,

Behind sat Roth Maira Roth Raven Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru, Haruno Sakura Aburame Shino Yamanaka Ino Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Hanabi.

Hanabi, work her ass off to get in to Iruka advance class, 1 to prove that she can do it and 2 to be near Naruto-kun, Hinata Raven Maira.

All 4 came to a agreement they would NOT be fan girls, after seeing the Yagyu girls did to WE love Sasuke fan club, let's say that Yagyu girls didn't like to be order to quote "Get away from our Sasuke bitches" and showing off there skills with the blade, were they cut there clothes off leavening the WLSFC in there underwear.

After that the class room was a NO FAN GIRL ZONE, giving Sasuke some peace, when Freesia and Nanohana were around.

Because of that both Ino and Sakura really got in to training, so they can beat the Yagyus and win Sasuke heart, more like after they fight, the best kunoichi will win Sasuke heart.

Roth Maira Roth Raven Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Hanabi seemed a bit out of it, some thing happen, over the pass week.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon

Suzume Namida Touji Mizuki Roth Hero and Umino Iruka entered the room.

"I'm glad that so many potential Genin are here today, for those who past will be paired up in to 4 man cells 3 Genin and a Jounin," said Iruka, seeing, that the Academy Students, were not impressed,

"In other words you will get paid for kicking some ones butt, and help support the village, learn out side the walls of this Academy, and maybe make a name for your selves like a Sannin or even become the next Hokage" spoke Hero, many Students perked up at paid kicking butt and making a name for your selves,

"HELL YEA this time I will past get my head band then become Hokage" yelled Naruto, that got others to yell or clap,

"That was a bit much you just deluding them" mutter Iruka.

"You got to sell it, besides it's the Jounins job to, beat reality in to there little heads" mutter Hero.

"I guest your right" said Iruka. "OK first up Clone Techniques"

"Because of recommendations, to expand the number of aloud Clone Techniques" said Namida, and unrolls a Scroll then dose a tiger seal and said "Kai"

A large tub of earth and water puff in a cloud of smoke "All Bunshin types are aloud and but False Clone only get half marks other Clone types will get full points, control and numbers will be counted as extra points " many Students gulped, many didn't have good control, other smirked, this was going to be easy.

"Yes" said Naruto he can never do a good False Clone but a handy Jutsu he learned from Raven, and Maria clan.

"Haruno Sakura"

"Hai" said Sakura and stands in front of the class, doing the hand seals - False Clone Jutsu- 8 Sakura clones appeared, there was even one in her seat,

"Very good Chakra control not a drop wasted most new Genin can only do only 3 at a time, you get full marks for control" said Iruka.

"Heehee I did it, I trained for mouths" said Sakura, as she skips to her seat, Inner Sakura proclaimed **"Cha soon Sasuke we be together because love shall all ways prevail Cha"**

"Ha nice Sakura –chan" said Naruto, but Sakura blows him off, and asks Sasuke, on what he thinks.

"Haa crap"

"You should stop trying Naruto, she in her own Sasuke world" spoke Shikamaru "No offence Tsukumo"

"None taken both Sakura and Ino are setting there selves up for a big fall" said Tsukumo, as she watches the others take the Clone Techniques test.

"What yea mean" ask Naruto.

"She getting at that Sasuke got other priorities, that doesn't fit with WLSFC goals" finished Shikamaru.

"Ho then when Sakura is all heart broken I'll be there hehehehe" cackled Naruto,

"What A Moron" thought Shikamaru and Tsukumo

Naruto cackling started to weird out, the others, people in the room

"OooKK Naruto your up" said Hero, wondering if the boy lost it.

"HeeHee all right " Naruto - Shadow Clone Jutsu- and 10 real copies with form and substance.

"And for extra points I like to do a Jutsu I'm been working on" grins Naruto.

"I see no problem go ahead" said Iruka.

"All right here it goes -Sexy Jutsu-" and 12 nude girls with long blond hair did up in to pigs tail, Henged in with puffs of smoke, and every red blooded male blows blood from there noises, as each Heng Shadow clone did some very provoke poses.

"My super Jutsu can take out every male ninja that sees it" said Naruto, very happy with him self but gulped when killer intent froze him, turn around to find every girl looking at him with murder in there eyes.

"AND piss off every kunoichi that remains standing any last words" said Sakura looking evil as she pops her knuckles.

"You're my friend but I don't like perverts" spoke Raven her face wasn't there just a void and 2 glowing red eyes when he looks in side her hood.

"I'm really sorry Naruto-kun, but this needs to be done" said Hinata, with so much sweetness, it was scary.

"I'll think acting like chicken, for a day would be a good start for your punishment" said Ino as she readies her mind jutsus.

Each female had a black aura that meant pain full death for perverts.

"Ah I'm really sorry" apologised Naruto, as the horde of mad kunoichi fall on him,

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a bloody beat down..

"Now the tests are over, you all done well, and girls no, meant young kunoichi undo what you did I think he learn his lesson" ask Iruka, who had tissue, in his noise to stop blood.

Naruto, looking much like road kill, thanks to the beating he got by the fists and feet's of nearly every kunoichi,

Raven, and Maria, had him stringed up side down using the shadows, and his right side was numb, thanks to his tenketsu points, being block by, Hinata and Hanabi,

"I think he looks good up there" said Freesia, "I know what we can do.. we can put pretty pink bows on him" gushed Nanohana, "I think violet would do" said a overly cheerful Freesia, as both, now bubbly and very sweet girls giggled as draw up plans to decorate the Nar- piñata.

"They been trained in one of the most deadly swords arts in the 2 realms" stated Mizuki as the Yagyu girls, ask Raven to lower Naruto, so they can add a bit extra, to Nar- piñata.

"Yes Jubei acts like a lazy bum most of the time, be he is one of the most deadly ninjas to come out of Yagyu" said Hero as he checks to see if any more blood was coming out, of his nose.

"Heh if nab the forbidden scroll and a one of those bloodlines bitches I'll be rewarded greatly" thought Mizuki, as he looks at the cream of the crop of Roth, Yagyu, Hyuuga and Uchiha.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Council, room

The council, had a meeting for the up coming chunin, exams when Danzou, and his little friends, demanded for the baring, of 3 hopefuls, from Hidden Cloud, Hidden Rock, and Hidden Sand, from the tests.

Nii Yugito Aka Thunder Cat

Terra of Iwa Aka Stone Wolf

Gaara of the Desert Aka Blood Desert

"And Uzumaki Naruto the Fire Fox, that makes 4 holders of a Bijuu," said Akane, "well I see no problems, but Gaara, is going to need extra, watchers", Akane held no hate for Jinchuuriki's, maybe living in the Under realm gave her a broader view of the world.

Soon a large and loud numbered of complaints were directed at Akane, who had worst, having deal with a few of the louder Demos diplomats, many times in the past.

"So were allowing 3 more demons…." Ranted Danzou, but Sarutobi cut him off,

"Jinchuuriki's"

"What"

"There Containers of the Bijuu, there NotDemons, Devils, or evil sprits, we been though this" said Sarutobi, as he blows smoke out from pipe.

"Your still a fool one day the Demon brat is going to turn on you, and finished what he started 12 years ago" snap Danzou, as he sat back down, then yelled in pain and launched in to air, with his remaining hand coving his butt.

Akane withdraws a Kunai from the shadows, the 3rd and the Clan council, saw what she did and tries to not to laugh, well Inuzuka Tsume was laughing so hard she fell off her seat, and Akimichi Chouza, was banging the desk so hard, that he nearly broke his desk, even stone face Hyuuga Hiashi, started to crack.

"I'll find who did that I'll make sure they pay" said Danzou, glaring at the Heads of Nara and Roth, both use shadows, and both dislike him and wouldn't put it past them to try that.

"Your too troublesome to pick a fight with", said Shikaku.

"Huh sorry I'm just an old woman staring in to space" lie Akane, getting Danzon even more piss, and getting a few snickers from the Clan heads.

3rd smiled Nartuo's father would have done that to Danzou, just for kicks.

"Lord Hokage , about the Under realm Deep ninja, and officials due to the Roth clan's understandable, dislike, for some members of cretin countries who happen to be taking part Genins tests may cause problems" said Haruno Sakurano (Her names means Cherry Blossoms plains).

"My clan kins, won't attack any Deep ninja, or offices, our hatred is for the master mind behind the razing, of our home" said Akane, having taken a dark tone, near the end.

"Aham on a lighter note it seems that our newest batch of Genin appeared to be stronger, then last years" said Sarutobi,

Yuuhi Kurenai** Haruno Sakura Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru, Aburame Shino**

**Main line team/Recon team**

Sarutobi Asuma** Yamanaka Ino Nara Shikamaru Akimichi Chouji **

**Main line team/Capture and retrieval. **

Hatake Kakashi** Hyuuga Hinata Roth Raven Uzumaki Naruto **

**Main line/Assault team **

Mitarashi Anko** Hyuuga Hanabi Roth Maria Uchiha Tsukumo **

**Main line/Special tactics team **

Yagyu Jubei** Yagyu Freesia Uchiha Sasuke Yagyu Jiyu Nanohana**

**Main line/Heavy Assault team **

Note all 5 teams are recommended for cross training for ninja platoon, with Sannin Slade as over all command.

"Hmm Yagyus all in the same team, is wise", ask Inoichi.

"Yes Yagyu senior leader stated in a letter that Freesia and Nanohana, bloodline has yet to be come active and when it become active it's a painful moment, and they may become crazed and attack some one, with out realising it". Sarutobi, stated.

"It can't be that bad can it"

"Yagyu Munenori went mad and killed over 40 Yagyu, and that's when he was 14" said Sarutobi, many council members turn paled, if one Yagyu, did that, who knows what 2 can do.

Some council members thought about baring Yagyu Freesia Yagyu Jiyu Nanohana, from becoming Genin, but they would lose Yagyu support, and funding from the Fire Daimyo, Yagyu wasn't a clan to mess with,

"Jubei, won't let that happen besides both Yagyu girls were raise in good families, and eased in to the Yagyu fighting arts, not hammered in to the minds like Munenori or Itachi" spoke Akane, she knew Jubei the longest, and her word, carried a lot of weight, with the council.

"Well that reasoning is sound beside Jubei, is a very capable ninja, and a Sannin besides I believed that he'll will be on guard if any thing happens".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Genin party, held when new Genin, pass and to have fun, and others………….

"All right every body ninja Congo line yeehaaa" yelled Jubei wearing a grass skirt coconut bra over his normal clothes, and dance like a fool.

"Why can't he act his age" wined Nanohana, as covers her face with her hands, as other partygoers joined in, and so a snaking line of newly appointed Genin, clans kins, and assorted ninja, were dancing behind Jubei.

"Dum Dum Dum hay, Dum Dum Dum hay, Dum Dum Dum hay,"

"I gave up trying to under stand him" said Uchiha Sasuke "and looks like Freesia join the line" Nanohana groans, seeing Freesia join in.

"Dum Dum Dum hay, Dum Dum Dum hay, Dum Dum Dum hay,"

As the party went on and people mingled Sasuke and Nanohana continue to talk and seem to have a heated, debate,

"You have to tell those girls sooner or later" started Nanohana but stop when a neo pink hair Genin walk up to them.

"Sasuke-kun would like to dance" ask Sakura, and then got pushed aside, by Ino "Forget forehead, you would love to dance with me"

"Well.."

"No way piggy he going to dance with me"

"As if pork bun"

As both girls fight Sasuke developed a tick in his right eyebrow then got a mad look to his face.

"Will you shut up" yelled Sasuke, causing both girls to jump back in fright, the music, got turned off.

The whole room listened in, on Sasuke rant,

"I, have been engaged to Nanohana, and Freesia, and we' are to be married after the Chuunin trials" said Sasuke,

"But Sasuke-kun what about us" said Sakura, tears ran down her face, her whole life was falling apart; Ino was a wreck as she sobs on the ground.

"There's no us I trained beside Nanohana-chan, and Freesia-chan, for years they never ask me every day to go out with then, or try to run me down, they gave me my space to breathe, and don't act like little girls all the time, I have no feeling for any of you, grow up and move on" said Sasuke, and walk out of the room, Sakura ran out of the room, and shortly after Sasuke, left, Ino was wreck, and stayed in the same spot, crying her eyes out.

Jubei rub his head" that could have gone more a lot worst"

Soon the party got on track once more,

Both Elder Nara was, in corner, as Shikaku gives another fact of life to his boy, who really didn't need to heard.

"A man never under stands a woman's heart, but can't live with out them" said Shikaku, and kiss his wife on the cheek, who returned the kiss.

"Geees get a room" complained Shikamaru then felt a pair of arms wrap around his arm, and look in to the dark blue eyes, and a leaf head band, just above the eyes.

"Tsukumo"

"Shika would you walk with me it's a clear night and it's a full moon" blushed Tsukumo,

"Ahh all right" said dumbly, Shikamaru and walk out arm in arm with Tsukumo,

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside

Sakura, ran out of the building, just as Naruto was about to enter the building, Sakura push Naruto to the ground, and ran in to the street.

"Hay Sakura were are you going" Naruto said and was about to run after her when a slim hand grab his shoulder.

"I'll go there a surprised for you in side" said Nanohana, and runs in to night after the fleeing pink head.

"Surprised??" Naruto, said aloud.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Women bathroom

Freesia, help Ino to the bathroom and help her get cleaned up,

"Sorry" said Freesia as she wipes Ino face, with a cloth.

"For taking my Sasuke away to late for that" snap Ino.

"He wasn't yours to begin with nor my" said Freesia.

"Do you know his likes dislikes"

"Of course he likes aahh uuhhmm your right I don't know a thing about him I' know he cool" said a dejected Ino.

"You wouldn't think he was so cool if you saw him in his little fan print boxer shorts and bunny slippers in the morning" said Freesia, and she broke down in a fit of giggles.

Ino was shock but started to picture what Sasuke looks like in the morning wearing fan print boxer shorts and bunny slippers, and soon both light blonds were laughing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why do I think I'm going to be, made a laughing stock, in coming days", said Sasuke to him self, as he drink some punch,

Naruto, waited in the corner, after grilling Kiba on the details of events, Naruto isn't as dumb as people think, it was a harsh douse of reality, but Ino and Sakura, would benefit from it, Anuty Akane told him once, kunoichi are most likely, to be Rape before they are killed, if there skill weren't up to the task, in protecting them selves, having slack off in there training believing that there love would save them,

Naruto thought about the female in his life would save them, using every skill he has.

"Aaah Naruto, there you are" said Sarutobi with Akane and Hiashi, right behind them,

"Hay Old man Anuty, lord Hiashi, great party" grinned, Naruto.

"Indeed" said Hiashi.

"Well done Naruto you got head band," smiled Akane.

"Yep all thanks to you and others"

"We only help developed your skills, you're the one who wanted to train hard," stated Hiashi,

"Really? I never thought of it that way but still thanks for your help" said Naruto and bow to the clan heads, who returned the bow.

"Now Naruto there some thing I want to tell you" said Sarutobi, and put arm around the younger ninja shoulders.

"All right but have you see the girls I'm been here for half an hour, and I hadn't see them,"

"Ho there with Rei they have a Surprised for you" said Akane with a play fully tone.

Naruto, eyed Aunty when she takes that tone of voice , some thing big was about to happen or she was going to do some thing to him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the ocean of green trees a lone Airship glides though the night sky, the Airship over all shape is box like with 4 large engine nacelles, placed at the rear, smaller moving engine nacelles, along the sides 8, ball like turrets, line the lower hull,

The airship over all headed, towards Hidden leaf.

Actions of random events, in the next few hours would shade both Realm, in the coming years.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note

To better help you the readers under stand the terms in this chapter with out saying WTF very minor spoilers for Nartuo

The 4th Hokage name is Namikaze Minato

Nartuo mom is Uzumaki Kushina a kunoichi of the former Whirlpool Country - Uzu no Kuni and Hidden village in the whirlpools-Uzugakure no sato.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Park

The Brown haired Yagyu started searching in one of the many parks of Konoha tracking down the Neo pink hair,

Nanohana sigh, Sakura is one of the fastest in class, and that's with out using Chakra,

"Geees no wonder she got top marks she can do the basics perfectly" thought Nano and walks deeper in to the park and steps on a trap line,

"What??" shouted Nano as a log swigs out from the tree line catching, Nano off guard, hitting her in the gut "OOOOOFFFFFFF" Hano whole world turn white as she flys backwards and lands in a heap.

Choking on her own bile Nano got to her hands and keens "what the? was that some dumb kids trap" gaps Nano and got to her feet, then dove forwards as several kunai impales the spot were she was kneeling.

"WHY" yell a voice, the echo all around Hano.

"Sakura are you mad you would of kill me" shouted Nano, taking out her own kunai, she had to leave her swords at home, and thinking that no one would attack her at a party, yea right, next time I'm taking my swords every were.

"Why you take him away" cried Sakura as a large Battle Shuriken, flew from the trees, nearly taking the scalp of the new Genin, forcing Hano to duck and take cover, behind a rock

"What the?? When did she stock up on weapons" Hano screamed in her mind, as more normal sized Shuriken bounce off or imbed them selves around the rock.

"Sakura please stop this" Hano shouted out as she dose a equipment check 4 kunai 8 Shuriken, half a pack of gum,"crap" said Hano, then a Kunai with a Exploding Pouch impaled the ground in front of her "Double crap" yelled Hano as she runs just as the Exploding Pouch blows sending Hano along with flame dirt and rocks in to the air.

The smoke cleared showing a fair size crater, from in the tree a mad fit of giggling echo out.

Sakura with a insane gleam in her eyes, "Hay how did you like that you Sasuke stealing whore" yelled Sakura, as she jumps down, to fine Nanohana, in a heap, some blood coming from under the right side of Nanohana head,

"Why can't Sasuke love me, not you not Ino pig not any one "screamed Sakura, and started to kick and stomp on, Nano back and side,

"Stupid bitch" screamed Sakura her inner voice was scared, he outer self has gone mad,

Nano body start to realest Killer intent, making Sakura step back, and breaking the haze of rage that clouded her mind.

Nano placed both hands on the ground and got to her feet much like a zombie, staggering, to life.

"Ho Kami what have I done" said Sakura, dropping to her knees, she tried to kill her class mate, a fellow leaf.

"Hehhehehhehheheehehehehehhe" Laughed Nano, placing her hand over her bloody part of her face,

"Nano I'm sorry I'm didn't uukkkkkk" started Sakura, but Nano grabbed a hold of Sakura neck, and hoisted the kunoichi, up, her feet dangled, in the air,

Sakura, world was turning black as Nano strangles the life out of her, when she found her self looking up at the night sky, every thing around her was deaden, faint sounds of struggling can be heard out side her line of vision "Am I dead" said Sakura.

"No your not dead well not yet any way" said a unfamiliar voice, Sakura look at a pitch black skinned woman with snow white with Green eyes pointed ears and glowing red pupils, wearing a Leaf Headband around her neck and a Chuunin vest over a standard ninja uniform.

"A Demos??" Sakura said, out loud,

"I'm a Drow and the names Vlondril," said Vlondril in neutral tone.

"Hay Vlondril-chan I need a hand" yelled Anko who try to hold down Nano, who in returned try to dislodged the larger kunoichi, and almost succeed, a few times.

"All right and as for you –Mind Stun-"spoke Vlondril, using a spell knocked, Sakura out cold, Vlondril walk over to Anko who had Nano in a arm lock and warp both legs around the smaller girl giving no leveraged.

After Nano was knocked out thanks to –Mind Stun- and Vlondril tie up Nano with Spider silk robe that light as a feather and strong as steel.

"I hoping for a quite night" complained Vlondril, having better night vision, spotted the fight, near the end,

"I know and this was my week off," muttered Anko, and picks Sakura by her hair" you have no idea how much trouble you are in missy" letting the pink head drop face first in to the grass and removed Sakura head band and ninja sandals then proceeded to tie her ankles and arms to getter, after Anko finished she hefted Sakura, over her shoulder

"Better get Nano to the Hospital, you get pinkie to the Hokage and get a hold of Jubei" said Vlondril as she warps med bandages around Hano right eye,

"Right I'll make it up to later, I know this hot spring that Rudy and I go to" smiled Anko,

"That's nice I really got to meet this elf Ruby just size up my opponent" grimed Vlondril,

"I hope so to I miss her and besides I want to know who would be cuming in mercy" said Anko,

And with that said Vlondril body flicker and Anko vanished in a cloud of smoke,

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto, waited bored out of his mind, but seeing Jubei and Sakura mom flip out after a ANBU, gave them a messaged, and both ran out the door got him a bit on edged, "I really hope Sakura and Hano-chan are all right, both can be pretty violent, at times" thought Naruto then spotted Rei-san.

"Yo Rei" shouted Naruto and made his way over to Rei.

"Naruto-kun my your hansom, right make me wish I was in my Genin years and single" laughed Rei, and making Naruto blush,

"I' would never ask you for a date" blurted out Naruto, Hiashi would rip out his spine if he did.

"You saying I'm ugly" Rel glared at Naruto, Rei can kick his ass here all the way to Iwa.

"ACCK no your very well persevered for some one your age" said Naruto,

"So I'm old"

"No nono I can't see my self with you" panic Naruto as Rei has her Byakugan active.

"So I'm old and ugly" stated Rei.

Naruto sweated buckets, seeing his surrogate mother tapping her foot on the floor and having her arms cross, "I got it"

"Lady Rei you beauty surpasses the moon my eyes would be rip out for the sin of looking on such beauty" proclaim Naruto on his keen in the most dramatic pose.

Cat calls and shouts of. How sweet or why don't you say things like that to me, echoed, around the room, Rei look all flustered and waved her Fan in her face.

"Ho you are such a sweet talker" gushed Rei Hiashi hasn't did any thing romantic like that in ages "Better guilt him for a romantic night" thought Rei.

"Come Naruto the girls are waiting fallow me" said Rei and left the room as a Hyuuga of her rank dose, with very confused Naruto in tow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mizuki, can't believe his luck the old fool left his office in a rush, and didn't use the security wards, he got the scroll and now waited for a blood line bitch to be all alone, but with 2 hours to wait, for his ride,

"I can wait for a hour and a half before I need to go," thought Mizuki as her pats his pocket, were his seal the forbidden scroll in a smaller storage scroll.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Raven how my hair is" asks Hanabi, wearing a white and black formal robe with her long hair tied in bun with oriented hair chop sticks

"Is perfect like last 12 times you ask me" replied Raven as she fixes Hanabi oba, wear a dark blue robe with purple and white flowers prints her normal strait hair got trimmed and curled at the ends.

"Ho I can't do it, what if he says no or gets sacred off or laughs at me" panic Maria, dress much like her sister, her long hair was not in its normal long with simple hair band to keep her hair from her face.

"We can't back out now if he picks one or all of us we know how he feels" stated Hinata, fire burned in her eyes, she wore a violet flower print robe.

"There coming sit down sit down" ushered Akane, getting the girls to sit and close the sliding doors the separate the room.

So the door opened

"Ok what's deal Aunt Rei what's with all the surprises talk" ask Naruto, "hay Aunty whats going your give me a life time supply of Ramen, to appeased the next Hokage"

"Well……" Started Akane.

"You really got me life time supply"-Wrack-"OWWWWWWWWW" cried Naruto after Rei hit him over the head with her Fan,

"Its not food you Dummy sit down and let Aunty talk" yelled Hanabi from behind, paper door.

"Huh Hanabi all right what's going on" ask Naruto as he sat down behind the low table.

"Well Naruto you are of age now and certain thing you now aloud to know you mother, and the Uzumaki Clan,

"My Mother you know who my Mother is" yelled Naruto getting right in to Akane face, but 2 shadow hands pulled him back down to his place.

"Both you mother and father has many many enemies I can't tell you who your father is because, all his enemies and villages would destroy Leaf to get at you, to kill or brain wash your and turn in to a weapon" stated Akane.

"I..I under stand sorry for getting out of line, but please tell who my mother is"

"Her name is Uzumaki Kushina, the last kunoichi of the former Whirlpool Country - Uzu no Kuni and the Hidden village in the whirlpools-Uzugakure no sato" Spoke Rei.

"Last you mean"

"At the start of 3rd rain as Hokage, Kushina was found at the gates half dead from wounds and hunger, you father nursed her back to heath, and it wasn't love at first site, if you call scissor kicks between the legs love" replied Rei, and giggled at Naruto, face who wonder if his mom really did, that.

"Her Country was at war with a Demos nation and lost, she must have crossed Fire country to get here on pure will power alone"

"The few time I meant her she was a talkative tom boy with a knack for Ninjutsu skills which seem her best traits like personality and Ninjutsu skill, had been past on to you"

"Really…. What happen to her and my dad" ask Naruto.

"When Kyuubi no Youko attack she was giving birth to you, and in the chaos she vanish, there was no trace and with much of Leaf burned down we hadn't a clue were to start, your father die in battle and one missing kunoichi wasn't as important as the safely of leaf, if a rival village or a clan of Demos who lost much of there numbers because of Leaf and her allies victory in the 3rd ninja wars they would jump at a chance to finish off Leaf",

"Do you have a picture of my mom" ask Naruto.

"Here sweetie I save this for years just for moment" replied Rei and past a picture, of her younger self and Kushina"

"Wow she beautiful I mush gets my looks from pops" smiled Naruto.

"I would love to tell more but can't the clan heads and the old man vow to keep you safe, each one would have love to adopt you, but factors like a few poweful people here in this village, didn't like you parents, and spread rumours, about you just to smeared there names" spat Akane.

"I under stand is this the surprise" said a drained Naruto.

"Only part of it as the last Uzumaki, you must wed to rebuild you mother's clan, and carry on the history of Uzugakure no sato, the old man has you family scrolls,"

"Wee…eee Web as in marry a girl and have kids" sputtered Naruto,

"Oh yes many many children and more then one wife and it's legated, look up clan restoring act, in the village laws" spoke Akane,

"M..mmm..more then one??" Said a fate looking Naruto,

"And you're would be wives really have the hots for you, and the way you sweat talk, they be putty in your hands along with any other girl that you want" said Rei hiding her face behind her fan.

"You mean Hanadi and the girls" gulped Naruto, the girls were getting more attach to him, lately as if by command the doors in fount of him were pulled open and 4 lovely girl no goddess step out.

"We would be honour to be your wives" bow Hinata, followed by the others,"

"Sure that's great this message is a recording as Naruto is not here right now" said a robot sounding Naruto and his eyes rolled up in to his head and fell back.

"Naruto" yelled Raven Hinata, Maria and Hanabi as they check Naruto.

"Hhohohohoh Hiashi did the same thing when he was to marry me" said Rei as she drinks some tea.

"Men can be weak knee at times" Akane said off handed,

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please Hokage Sama don't kill my cherry blossom" begged Haruno Sakurano, who was on her hands and keens.

"For what failing to kill Yagyu Jiyu Nanohana, one of my own blood who I trained at the age of 6, who cry every night because she miss her mother" yelled Jubei, Slade had relived him of his swords, or he would have cut Sakurano head off.

"My baby had a hard life both her older brother and father were killed by Nukenin, right in fount of her, I try to help out her anger but I'm failed I'm asking for mercy" sobbed Sakurano.

Sakura was strip of her red battle dress wearing her black shorts and see though ninja top with wrappings coving her breast, gagged and held by Anko and Vlondril who force her to her keens and her head held up by Anko who got a grip on Sakura hair.

"I wasn't going to have Sakura killed, but she will be punished, I'm not revoking her status as an adult and ninja of Hidden Leaf," said Sarutobi making the ice ball in Sakura gut grow colder, this wasn't the kind old man of Leaf he was the Hokage military leader of Hidden Leaf.

"Very Well lord Hokage Yagyu will abide by you decision," said Jubei "I'm not cruel man I lost love ones as well, so miss Haruno, will keep her life,"

"But Sakura will need to learn how to control her anger I'm charging the interrogation and torture Unit members to correct Genin Haruno Sakura, anger problems, I can not aloud a kunoichi, trained to kill, act out of anger, endangering her team and others, this is my finale decision" said Sarutobi.

"Very well Lord Hokage, I failed to teach my child control" said Sakurano as she got up and head for her child, Anko look at Sarutobi and he nodded.

"Sweetie I can't get you out of this you realised at what you have done" said Sakurano, and kiss Sakura on the head, "please don't hate me"

Sakura just sobbed, as her mother left the room follow by Sarutobi, Slade and Jubei.

"Well Pinkie you cute little butt is my, don't worry I not going to beat you, or mare your smoothed skin of yours, they nick name me the kunoichi tamer, and queen of the torturers and my friend here was part of that attack force that raided Leaf 6 years ago, and now she part of I&T unit translator division" whispered Anko in to Sakura ear before she licks it.

"It true and Drow a renowned for there torturers, like having 1000s of blood sucking spiders drink you blood inside a box, sealed and that just one of the tamer stuff" said Vlondril, as she feels Sakura butt

Sakura whimpered as Anko and Vlondril take her to the interrogation cells,

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanabi ask to leave the room with as much grace she can musher, then made a dash for the wash rooms,

"Ho I got Pee bad" whimpered Hanabi she had to drink 4 cups of tea, then found her saviour, Mizuki.

"Teacher Mizuki can you show me were the bath room is please" ask Hanabi trying not to wiggle too much.

"You don't have to call me Teacher any more and the bath room is down the hall" said Mizuki.

"Thank you Mizuki-san" said Hanabi and walk very fast down the hall,

"Don't thank me just yet my little prey" muttered Mizuki.

"Aaahh much better", spoke Hanabi out loud as she eixts the washroom, she never saw Mizuki, doing hand signs

-Chakra block- Hanabi feels a pulse of Chakra, she turns around then feels her whole body warping around a fist, spat out some blood then blacks out.

(Naruto-kun help me) was the last thought Hanabi had before slipping in to a dream less sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Were are you Hanabi I need to ask you about some thing" called out Maria as she walk down the hall, Naruto got all his marbles together and didn't want to hurt any of them by choosing one.

"Big softy I'm not surprises we have a few more girls added before the year is out, hello what's this, a sandal" thought Maria and bent down and pick up the Sandal it the same type that Hanabi was wearing.

Maria noted some blood spatter on the floor next to other sandal, "Hanabi, Hanabi" Maria called out.

Maria look every were, and didn't find a trace of Hanabi, anywhere, fearing the worst she transported back to were every one using the shadows,

Every one jumped as Maria, entered the room using a darken corner, to transported, in

"I can't find Hanabi any were" stated Maria, holding a pair of Hanabi sandals in her hand," there was some blood too"

"What" Rei was wide eyed it was a repeated of 6 years ago,"No no no no not again," Rei grabbed, the sandals out from Maria hand "these are Hanabi I gave these on her 11th birth day, some one has taken my baby"

"I'll go look for her said Naruto as he got to go" who ever did this can have gone far, I get Kiba or Shino to help,

"Were coming too and were full kunoichi now," said Raven, but stop when Naruto look at her.

"Please I can't keep my mind on finding Hanabi with out worry about you all right and Aunt Rei needs support right now besides you not dressed for tree hopping" said Naruto and kiss each girl. on the lips, before run to track down some help.

"Be careful Naruto" whispered Hinata, before hugging her mother,

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konoha was in a uproar the forbidden scroll was taken from the tower and it became know that lady Hanabi was kidnapped.

"Aaagghh 1st some one steals the forbidden scroll now some one napped another Hyuuga what next the second coming of the 4th Hokage" said Hana, the Haimaru Siblings, wined and bark,

"Any luck Hana," called out Iruka, as he leaps on top of the same roof.

"Not a thing scar face, just normal crap you find in back alleys" said Hana off handed,

"Don't call me scar face miss yellow stained sundress" replied Iruka,

"Ho don't go there Umino you know Ash wasn't toiled train yet, and that was years a go" yelled Hana.

"You started it, huh was the Genin call out as well" ask Iruka,

"No why you ask" replied Hana,

"Because several of my pupils are heading out side the village" said Iruka and pointed to the leap forums of Naruto Kiba Tsukumo Freesia Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"Many be they know something we don't" Hana thought out loud.

"Or do some thing stupid" said Iruka as he follows behind,

"Huh hay wait up" yelled Hana with Haimaru Siblings ran after Iruka,

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next We got head bands and who this Orange skin girl part 2


	5. Chapter 5 NTDSC Book1

Nartuo The Demon siege Chronicles

This is a Naruto, AU cross over with Teen titans, and minor cross over with Finial Fantasy, Spider riders, Resented evil Silent Hill, Onimusha ,Drowtales and DMC 1,2,3 with dose of imagining, with tons of Soda, drugs( the helpful type).

By M6l99

We got head bands and who this Orange skin girl part 2

Match ups,

Nartuo/Temari/Tenten/Hinata/Hanabi/Sakura /Tayuya/Sasame/ Raven/Maria/Kin,

* * *

-A dark dank cell-

In a reinforced cell a lone prisoner, sat in wait buying her time, they though they have her at there mercy, for a time it was true but now she slowly rebuild her energy stores, with what little light they allowed her to feel when, feeding time came along,

(I a child of the goddess of war and rebirth blessed with her power, ages of warrior kings and queens run though my veins, they may chain and beat my body but my spirit will never be broken.) this pray to X'Hal was repeted, in her mind agien and agien.

Dull green glowing eyes look at the door it opened and a black haired woman wearing green with a smiling cat mask over her face, in her hands is a bowl with food that they force feed her every day and night.

"Here's your meal eat up its slop" said the woman as she lifts up a spoon full, of slop, "today's is brown gravy with lumps yum" went on the woman as she spoons feeds me, with this vile Bogone crap.

"To be honest I would let you go right here right now," looking at the mask Woman feeling of sadness was clear as day.

"You got lucky you're a princess, with a mother and father with brothers and sisters" talk the woman, as she pushes more food down my unwilling mouth.

"My mother dump me in a trash can, the very day I was born, later on as I got older I was assign to a group ninja training unit for Hidden grass, were I had to fight steal even kill to live,

"But You're just like me a cat that's been keep in a cage for too long" finished the woman, "maybe one of us will be free", and with that parting word my world is covered in darkness once more.

(Yes One day one of us will be free, from our cages), the prisoner flexes her arms,and feeling stronger, metal creeks under strain, and starts to crack.

* * *

-Forest tree tops-

Naruto Kiba Tsukumo Freesia Sasuke and Shikamaru. Stand on a large tree branch waiting for there only tracker to pick up the scent.

"Damn it what's taking you so long dog boy" growled Naruto, one his mates is in danger, and may be hurt or worst and Mutt and Pet are taking there sweat time finding her scent, Naruto anger, actives the seal on his stomach,drawing new

-In deep corners of Nartuo mind-.

"**Hmmm the Kit has gotten stronger; I may have to meet him soon, he starting to draw on my power, with out even knowing it" **a voice spoke out loud,

"**Life is going to a wild ride from this point onwards"** 7 tails wave about, showing the building excitement,

**"the wheel of fate has change for the Kit but more hard ship and battles lay ahead and I can't wait" **spoke a voice.

**"I can't stop the Kit from drawing on by power but slow the flow so he won't got mad from the power...We shall meet soon son of the Raging storm, and the 9 shall battle ageist Beasts of Armageddon the Gega,once more for they grow ever close to awaking, and the ones who had taken our lives and love ones from us, shall die by our hands, I vow this" **spoke the being behind a cage in side a dry room, the small pools of dark water began, grow a little as the holder fears and rage grow,

**"I make another vow To prevent harm to befall your mates and your most closest people there fate will not be the same as my love ones, kit" **darkness covers the room as quite sobs eco from the cage.

* * *

-Real world-

"Keep your pants on, tracking is a art beside Shino better at tracking in the trees then me and Akamaru" snap Kiba, as he and Akamaru, sniffs the air and the tree bark.

"Well I found you first's so shut up and start tracking" yelled Nartuo.

"Nartuo" called out Sasuke, his rival and friend was more gun ho then normal, and that can get him self killed, or one or all of us.

"WHAT" growls Nartuo, one of his mates was in danger,

"Clam down remember what Slade said" spoke Sasuke calmly.

"A ninja must be a hunter patient, quite, planning your next move, then strike" said Nartuo, and clamed down, Slade hammer that lesson firmly in Nartuo mind, and he has the lumps, to show for it.

Shikamaru swore he heard Nartuo, growl, well with those whisker marks, made him think Nartuo is part of a Branch clan of Inuzuka, well Nartuo is about as loud as them, but no Animal Familiar, "Damn, I can never leave a puzzle alone"

"What you say?" ask Tsukumo,

"Do we know Nartuo" said Shika,

"Meh? He's Nartuo the loudest blond haired Master Trouble making ninja of Leaf" Tsukumo replied.

"NO not that who are his family dose he any cousins what's his family history" said Shika,

Tsukumo, eyes widen at that question.

"Damn your right, and why do people hate him, and I mean HATE, only a few Clan ninja, all the Jounin and ANBU like him, besides Yagyu and Roth.

"I need to have a chat with my old man about this" stated Shika, Tsukumo had the same thought, "mother must know"

"Yo to the south" yelled Kiba and the unofficial Genin team leaps though the tree towards the South.

* * *

-8 KM away-

The Airship after reaching the most outer limit of Leaf Radar, and patrol zones, slowly eased its bulk in to the tree line, hatches open along the top and crew throws Cameo netting over the grey hull, some using a plant growing spell, made thick vines, that halp the airship blend in better,

After Leaf, demolished nearly every hidden base, and depots the Dark Empire had set up around Fire Country, forcing every remaining military unit to fall back all the way to there Bases in Wind Sound and Grass, made Ogan and other military planers go to extreme lengths to mission going near or inside Fire.

So they modified a number of out dated airships in to mobile bases but many were in disrepair and slated for scraping.

-Holding area Corridor-

A Missing Nin from Hidden Grass that goes by the nick name Cheshire her real name is Nguyen Jade, wearing a dark green kimono, cut just above med thigh with a lime green wast belt with the long ends trailing on her hip on her legs she wore black knee pads with chafe high leg mesh netting with black ninja sandals.

Armed with Poison tip Panther claws 4 blades each and stored in a pair of armour arm guards, along with the standard Ninja weapons and a number of scrolls holding personal things and other weapons Jade like to use.

"Mobile Base my ass" muttered Jade "This Tin can doesn't even rate as a garage ship"

Rush cover the walls and floors lighting was out on half the decks and junk was left in the hall ways, the only places that were kept clear were the female bunk rooms Stags room and the small shower area, the few women station here, had to band to getter, lets they get rape, but when Stags got put in charge, he smashed and I mean smashed those who step out line, and got every thing in order, that eared the loyalty, of his troops,

"Eww I though Stags got the crew to stop using the hall ways as restrooms" Jade gag at the (waste), along the rim and corners of the hall way.

"Hay Kitty cat" shouted a voice that made southern hicks sound smart.

"Gods of the Realms must hate me" muttered Jade, one of the HIVE ninja name Billy Numerous a moron with only redeeming (if annoying) power to copy him self, (a lot)

Wearing a red ninja suit with black sunglasses over his eyes and a ever present smirk, ran up to her,

"Billy what is it" said Jade in a bored tone behind her smiling cat mask.

"Big S send us our marching orders to retrieved a spy from that big old ninja village Leaf' replied Billy.

"Hooo boy I hope we get wesral with those tree huggers" said a B clone.

"You got that right Billy" said other BC.

Jade just transported away in a swirl of grass leafs leaving a small mob of Billy(s) started to talk with them selves or him self ?.

* * *

-Short time later-

Walking in to the outer hatch area, Stands Stags a powerful Invectid Beetle, from the Iron Horn Hive, his Shell armour the of colour of deep violet with 2 prong horns on top of his helmet with pure blue eyes lens or his real eyes it was hard to tell with some Invectid, wearing a black poncho with armour on the shoulders.

"Ahh Jade how nice of you to join us" spoke Stags in his ruff voice, "We have been only waiting for an hour".

"I was feeding our royal guest, can't have her dieing on us now can we" spoke Jade she thought back to her last employers who tried to cheat kill rape or sold her as a sex slave Stags rank up to be one of the better, ones.

"Hun" growled Stags

"Billy isn't one of the best person or people to assigned important jobs" said Jinx a Hex witch with pale grey skin Neo Pink hair styled in to 2 long pig tails tie with black bows her Battle dress is like Jades but dark purple with dark blue belt on her leg are striped black and pink legging going all the way up her legs just stopping at the rim show off a some skin, both her heels and toes were exposed and wearing a pair of thick leather sandals, but what made Jinx stand out is her eyes there are Neo Pink and black silted pupils.

The rest is your standard Ninja goons 2 HIVE 5 Sound 4 NukeNin hired for extra guard duty to keep a orange skin girl in her cell and 3 DEEP ninja 1 Licker and 2 genma 3 Eyes

"Grrr were is he" ask Stags.

"Most likely having a chat with him self again, why is he assign here, beside the need for big red targets" commented a Sound nin.

"I Heard He was giving his boss Brother Blood a headache or some thing" said 3 Eyes number one,

"Never mind let us be off" stated Stags as he jumps from the hatch fallowed by the others, Leaping though the trees Jinx stayed closed to Jade having meant the ex-Grass ninja in Oto, when her boss Brother Blood join forces with Orochimaru and Nobunaga.

"What wrong, you seem off today" ask Jinx,

"Huh sorry I had a one way talk with the princess, and got me think do I want to live this way" said Jade.

"I don't get your point" Jinx wasn't the brains of her team nothing, but Jade tend to stump her, many time before,

"Never mind just a crapy life bubbling up again"

"You still can join HIVE and you can spend more time with friends Tayuya and Kin, said Orochimaru always looking for new blood to join Oto" Stated Jinx,

"Being loyal to some one who seem nice, can turn on you, like that, I give my friendship and loyalty carefully, a hard lesson I learned early on" Jade Look at her few friends she has.

"I can't see Brother blood throwing away, his top fighters, but Orochimaru, he scares me," said Jinx.

"I met up with 2 of the 7 Ninja swordsmen of bloody mist, and there apprentices on a job before join up with Nobunaga, paid mercenaries forces, they told me not to join Oto, for any thing and they mean any thing, because Orochimaru even put the fear of the death god in them, and both faced the worst that both realms can throw at them"

"Crap Kin is going with her team to the Chuunin trials with a incognito Orochimaru, as her Jounin teacher, and Tayuya is part of his Sound guards" stated Jinx.

"Damn shit shit fuck, that means the plan is moving forward, but the date and Village that will be holding Chuunin trials haven't been announced yet" swore Jade, she saw group of Genma Unbrah Ogne and Orochimaru pet scientists even Genmas top scientist Guildenstern, where gathered together to work on a project called Resurrection, all she knew about that was 4 odd coffins being rolled in to a room with every Ward Seal and Spell used for keeping people out of the room, with a small army guarding the level".

"I don't like were this is going" said Jinx.

"I don't know much but run when you feel you're in deep, and relay that to Tayuya and Kin,"

Jinx found it hard to swallow the lump in her throat, she knows Jade for a nearly half a year and when she say run you run fast, Jinx had doubts but she heard about Guildenstern, work and happen to see one of his failures, there no way to tell what or who that mass of poor humanity, had been or can be called alive.

Hanabi head hurt and tried to move her hands towards her temples, to rub the pain a way but found that they didn't move, her stomach hurt and she wasn't able to move her feet on top of that there a iron taste in her mouth,

"Well looks like, Firecracker-hime awake" said a voice that wasn't her mother nor father, but a male voice, she knows………… Mizuki, that …..that ASSHOLE hit her, tied her up and taking her some were, to do who knows what, Hanabi now truly under stands the nightmares her sister has about being taken away, and it scared her.

No She is Hyuuga, trained by Her Father and Mother tutored by the Wolf Sage and wife to Uzumaki Nartuo, she will fight, until she die's.

"Untied me Mizuki right now and you may have a quick dead" demanded Hanabi, Mizuki stopped and leaps down to a clearing, and throws Hanabi to the ground hard then plants his foot on to the back of her head mashing her face in to the mud and grass,

After doing that Mizuki grabs Hanabi hair and look strait in to her eyes, "Shut up you may have been a royal in Leaf because of you white eyes, but here in the real world your just breeding stock".

Hanabi spat in to Mizuki face, "Well it looks like I have to tame the Firecracker, and you hadn't been place under Mind lock yet" smiled Mizuki as he see fear in Hanabi eyes, all kunoichi, get this type of GenJutsu, in case of rape, the mind is shut down, to preserved a woman sanity, and greatly aiding in recovery.

"Touch me Pig I'll bight my tongue off or any thing else that you even dare think, put in my mouth" spat Hanabi, and bit down and draws blood,no way he going to defile her temple only her Naurto had that right.

"And I would be very displeased if you do that vulgar act spy" Hanabi and Mizuki turned and Saw Stags and a number of ninjas behind him or in the trees.

"Who are you" ask Hanabi making Mizuki mad and he went to beak her jaw, or he would have if a violet colour gantlet, grab on to his hand and break one of his fingers.

"Aaagghh why you stop me Bug, I was only sup up the bitch" yelled Mizuki and a Kunai wiz by his nose, Stags grab Hanabi by and get her to her feet.

"Never use the B word when kunoichi are around" said Jinx, and tossed a Kunai in the air and lands back in to her palm.

"You haven't eared my trust to act with out my orders spy, you only had to take the scroll there was no mention of taking females barely at the age of mating" growl Stags he commands those under his command to follow orders and act with restraint.

"I'm Genin of Leaf with rights as a adult, and answered my question" said Hanabi in a even tone, in side she was sacred, one slip up and she dead, looking right in to the eyes of Invectid Beetle," his is very very big" Hanabi idly thought.

"I apologised I' am Stag the Strong Sword of the under Realm and one of the big 4" stated Stags, who gave a bow "And you are"

"Hanabi, Genin of the Hyuuga clan of Hidden Leaf", Hanabi mouth was dried, she may have been saved from being Rape, but now she may died, "At lest I have my pride, some career as a ninja" thought Hanabi, seeing a fang monster with a exposed brain with red pink skin wearing black pants with leather belts across it chest, its long claws tear gouges in the tree as it crawls down the truck.

"I know Hyuuga value Leader, Oto would benefit greatly if not we can ransom her" spoke a Sound Ninja.

"Hmmm you may be right if the spy was think about selling Lady Hanabi to hidden cloud he would have his head cut off and the girl would be treated as a guest of the new Raikage" said Stags,

"WHAT no one is that stupid and cloud all ways wanted the white eyes" yelled Mizuki.

"The 5th Raikage is a woman named Nii Nibinobori, I should know becasue HIVE were the ones hired to clear house, after the old Raikage double crossed us in a deal, and Brother Blood doesn't like being screwed over" said Jinx, Blood was more of a business man then a Kage, and the Cloud job paid a lot, the lost of a smuggling ring was "a minor loss" as Blood put it.

"I say we ransom her I could use the money" voted Jade.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY" yelled a voice that lit up Hanabi face, "Naruto"

Leaping down Naruto Kiba Tsukumo Freesia Sasuke and Shikamaru, to faced off with, Stags group.

"Heh its only the Demon and wet behind the ears Greeny Genin who got there head bands today" mock Mizuki, taking a battle Shuriken from the pack on his back the other Ninja draws there weapons, Stags stands looking at the Genin.

"Here the deal give us Hanabi and the forbidden scroll back and the 50 or so elite ninja right behind us may let you go" bluff Shika.

A low Buzzing sound near the clearing and a cute flying ??some thing came out from tree line its shape is a ball with fly wings and 2 orange eyes, it buzz over to Stags and clicked at high speed, before hovering besides Stags,

"Nice try this is a Buzzbit and this one just said there only 2 ninja and a pack of dogs" said Stags.

"Shit" Shika hope that this guy wasn't as well prepared, but 2 ninja and a pack of dogs, were a surprised, but there odds gone up to in the frying pan to in to the fire.

"I Don't give a fuck if there's 8 or 100 of you no one take any of my mates and lives" snarled, Naruto, making Hanabi cheeks turned red, and the Genin just look at him "Mate" as in wife, Hanabi Naruto's mate,

The others look at him then to Hanabi, "Mate", Kiba sum it up in one sentient, "Way to go, man you bag the ice queen" and gets a smack to the head by Tsukumo.

"Mate ha why any would any one want to be with a demon, like you do you know why people hate you" said Mizuki.

"Demon, that boy, doesn't appear to be from Hades, Nether realm or the Abyss" spoke a 3 eyes his visor zoomed in all three lens detected a spike in the boys Chakra.

(Tech note Genma ninjas the 3 Eyes are equipped, with special visors, with 3 Optic lens that, detect heat, has night vision, scan for Chakra spikes)

"So what I got greyest skin and silted eyes, and I take the name witch with pried you mush have drank some bad Sake or some thing" mocked Jinx, but her sixth sense sent out warnings of great power with the boy.

"Highly unlikely Spy" said Stags looking at those children have powerful fighting spirit, even that girl Hanabi has show more fighting spirit then Mizuki scared yes, but doesn't let it rule her, but the raven haired boy and one named Naruto, have fighting spirits that will force them beyond there limits, true warriors,

"That brat is no boy just a monsters that burned Leaf 13 years ago the 9 tailed fox demon who killed the 4th and murdered many families you should have died but that old fool and those inept clan leaders wouldn't allow those families, who lost people kill you," spat Mizuki.

"Fuck you Gayuki my mom is a great clan head, she not inept she just bossy," shouted Kiba, looking at Naruto, "no way that he, is the 9 tailed fox, but those wisker marks, may be a be some thing more.

Naruto was shocked was every thing that Akane and Rei told him true or a lie, and old man Sarutobi, was using him? What am I, then a flick to the head, got Naruto out of his inner mono log,

"Dope you look like a cat or dog then a fox demon" spoke Sasuke "He trianed with Naruto and only one who knows more adout the lost of famly , he never had any one beside the 3rd unilt the Roth Slade and every one who made firends with him

"Yea Sas-kun right besides if you were the fox you be big as a mountain your just short" grimed Freesia, thou is was hard to tell under her face mask,

"Yea your loud and a moron but not a mass killer" said Ino," those pirks don't a thing about you"

"Well looks like the Puzzle solved damn troubles some bozo, you ruined the challenged" Shika stated and flips off Mizuki.

"I seen a true demon on the day my whole life was changed by the traitor and blonde is no Demon" spoke Tsukumo, steel wires charged with chakra floated around Tsukumo, cutting any thing in there path.

"We are a pack and Inuzuka don't betray the pack Kiba and Akamaru, bared the fangs.

"I don't care if he the death god I love him Mizuki you and all those that hate him can go burn in hell" yelled Hanabi.

Naruto was floored his mate and friends didn't care if he a fox or him self,

Stags is impressed, and his troops were eager for a fight, but Mizuki, was pissed nothing was going right, but he can still kill the fox.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH DIED DEMON" yelled Mizuki and throws is a Battle Shuriken strait for Naruto, head, time slows as the whirling death neared his head, closing his eyes, it was to fast and if he did dough the Battle Shuriken would have taken Freesia, arm off.

Everything went dark and the sound of flesh being cut and warm blood spilling on to the ground.

"You dumb ass Iruka, if you weren't wearing body armour you be dead or crippled" yelled Hana,

Naruto open his eyes and saw Kiba older sister pulling out the battle shuriken, from Iruka, back,

"Teacher Iruka you fallowed us" said Naruto,

"Yea I can't have my former charges get kill can I"grinned Iruka,

"Iruka you of all hate the fox, your old team and clan were burned alive by him" shouted Mizuki.

Naruto prayed to every God that he know of that Iruka didn't hate him.

"Yes I hate the fox, Naruto face fall as fall as his hope then heard "but Naruto isn't it he the loudest blond haired Master Trouble making ninja of Leaf" spoke Iruka, as got back to his feet, hunch over, Hana jabs a syringe full of painkillers, in to him and used foamed bandages on his wound, "GODS DAMN fuck that's hurts" yelled Iruka, as the foamed bandages expanded in to the wound.

"Did Teacher just swore" Freesia said looking a bit frazzled, hearing her ninja teacher cuss of the first time, sure she heards Uncle, use a whole book full of swear words, but boring old Iruka.

"Big baby just suck it up be a man" remarked Hana, as she tossed the empty can away, and draw out 2 gloves and out them on.

"Ho yea haven't used these awhile" said Hana and punched her open palm Ash Grey and White growl, at the enemy.

Naruto gave a shit don't care grin, and draws, his weapon, "out of the whole school, there were only 3 teachers that I like and your in my shit list traitor".

"Learn eeek" started Mizuki but 4 metal claws were sticking out of his chest "Sup fool your all out of chances you may have gotten the forbidden scroll , but every thing after had become a massive fuck up, beside Smiley, that the ugly what ever with a tongue, likes fresh meat, and thank you for the scroll" spoke Jade and takes the scroll out of Mizuki pocket, then removes her claws out letting him fall, still alive but un able to move, some thing grabs him, and turns him over, Smiley, with his ever present grin dips drool, on Mizuki face, then rips his throat out "AAGHH grggles" drowning in his own blood as the licker takes mouths full of muscle, blood and bone.

Every Leaf Ninja on in horror at what just happen, Mizuki was a traitor but even he deserved better,

"Why" said Ino, hoping to get her eyes off the gory scene.

"Because we are ninja Leaf may value the High moral ground a lot more then other hidden villages, but we lie, kill men women and children, destroy important works and buildings, because our home lands wants to spare there people the horror of total war, where towns and cities are wipe out as armies in the 1000s along with Airfleets kill each other to attaint a victory" said a Waterfall Nukenin.

"Hay Genin grow up you been trained to kill for most of your life, now are we going to fight, we got 2 very important prizes, you be like little children and run to mommy or act like ninjas, and take back what yours" said Jinx as pink chakra dance between her fingers.

-Fire style Dragon flame Jutsu- stream of chakra charged fire, burn what's left of Mizuki body but barely getting away (Smiley) got burned as he leaps away, but….

-Duel Piercing Fang- two twisting tornados slam full force in to (Smiley) in med fall, bones break and muscles tears by the impact and twisting of Kiba and Akamaru, clan Doujutsu, the force send the body in to a tree, forcing a 3 Eyes to duck to avoid the corpse.

"How that to grown up for you" stated Sasuke, then draws TRI Edged, and got in to a attack stands.

"I'll got debts on the cat mask she got the scroll" said Naruto, "Going for another girl save some for the real stubs" yelled Kiba and got a number Shuriken thrown at him by all females, but Hanabi just sent death glares at the Mutt ninja,

"Now Genin show me you fighting spirit" declared Stags and removes a small hilt Behind his back,

"Hay ahhh you know that's a hilt right" commented Hana rising a eye brow,

"Looks are not makes a warrior, Stags lets his power flow in to his hand and declared "Claw Blade" purple Chakra and Mana shoots out from the hilt and take shape of a Short Zanbatou ( think Clouds sword but shorter with no holes and 2 catching groves).

"Nice going" muttered Iruka, Hana slap his Shoulder causing a dull pain,

"Jees Hana what your going to say next that he doesn't have army" mocked kiba, then pick up a sound and happen to look up, making every one look up to see a flying red some thing.

(Super man gag)…..(I know bad joke, hay it's a fan fiction)

"It's a bird" remarked a HIVE Ninja.

"No a Plane" said Sound Ninja.

"It's Billy Numerous", death pan Jade, not taking her eyes off the runt, "If he holds the power of a 9 tails I'm dead, but the way he reacted, he don't know about it till tonight, so he doesn't know how to draw the power from, the 9 tails, so my odd of winning has gone up" thought Jade, getting in to the Lazy Cat stands letting her arms sway and letting her long sleeves hide her claws.

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH –Wham- "She Loose Big S and hopping mad" yelled Billy.

All of Stags troop, started to sweat, remember the last time she got loose, "Aw Crap, better take care of those Green Genin fast" stated Jinx, and with grace of a dancer twirled around like a ballerina, send Pink Hex waves at the Leafs causing the ground to explode, sent rock dirt and trees at the Leaf ninja, "I'm a black cat that you don't want to cross paths with" grimed Jinx as Ino leaps to attack, sending a high kick at Jinx head, that miss, Jinx countered attack by enhancing her punch with chakra and slammed her fist in to Ino chest right between her breasts were the heart and lungs are, and a prime take down point or kill point.

Ino felt her chest, nearly cave in from the punch between her breast, and clutched the area were Jinx hit her, "What the damn you hit hard" Ino got out before Jinx attack with flying fists and feet's

"What going to cry girly, you fight more like a boy, with gender issues" mock Jinx as she kicks and punches Ino, who barely blocks, and manage to stomp on Jinx foot, that cause her to stubble and get a knee to the gut by the same leg that stomp on her foot

"At lest I got tits wash board" Ino spat as she back pads from Jinx, who was recovered already.

"Must be were all the blood goes that's meant for the brain, like all blonde ditz's" shot back Jinx she's a late bloomer damn it.

"Did you just made a jab about blondes (O) (O)+" said Ino, like Chouji being called Fat, he's big boned, blonde jokes really cheese her off, "Ho it is on now Bitch"-Mind Pulse-

Ino soiled green/blue eyes wile no Byakugan, or Sharingan, Mind Eye is only 60 years old, is powerful aloud her clan to take over opponent, minds using, Mind Body Change, but her body is left defenceless, and take the same body damage as the opponents, the more attack oriented Doujutsus are Mind Spike, Mind Shock, and Mind Derangement.

A powerful Physic, wave meant to cause distortion, hit Jinx before she can Hex is back to Ino.

"W..hhaat," stuttered Jinx every thing was mess up her body and senses, Ino got behind Jinx and grab her lock her arms to getter and body sue plexus, being highly flexible and both kunoichi , are around the same weight class, Ino easily head plant Jinx skull in to the ground.

Hanabi watch the all out fight and the winners get her as one of the 2 prizes, standing to the right is Stags who planted his sword in the ground and waited, "That guy is just standing there, is he afraid" thought Hanabi forces what little charka she had left and used her Byakugan, and let out a gasp, Stags Chakra was nearly blinding, and his coils seem to holding back even more. "How powerful are you" said Hanabi,

"Heh I'm rank in the top 10 strongest in the under realm and I can match the Slug Sage, in raw strength a shame her fighting spirit is broken, I would of enjoyed the battle".

"If he enters the fight every one is going to crushed, I got to find a way to disable him" thought Hanabi and began to use one of the chop sticks that got dislodged from her Bun earlier, "A Ninja never goes any were with out a weapon in handy reach, pulling out a small blade from the mini knife and cut her fingers a few times but slowly cut though her bonds.

"Hand over the scroll, right now and may let you go" said Naruto, faced off ageist Jade,

"hahahah surrender to a greeny genin that's a joke right" said Jade, and tucks the scrolls in between her Metal Mesh Bra clad breasts and closed her front, Naruto gawk, and compared the enemy kunoichi bust size to his other mates, "Great I must have got my pervert side from Dad or FuZZ face"

"Well runt let dance" said Jade and charged and swipes at his face "Whoo your fast" stated Naruto as he blocks and trades blows with Jade panther claws, sparks fly and Naruto got a few cuts in, and Jade landed a few deeps slash, and Naruto then got a quick kick to the crotch,

"Ugge good thing ninja pant has extra protection in the crotch but it still hurts" moaned Naruto, with his free hand holding his um damaged goods using his sword, for support.

"What why aren't your limbs locking up" yelled Jade, she use poison one cut and your body slowly numbs.

"I'm never been sick a day in my life and I heal real quick and here's a other trick –Shadow Clones- and with a cloud of smoke 50 Clones of Naruto appeared and yell "Ho"

"What you never know about the fox until tonight you can't draw on the fox's chakra with out training" said Jade she is in deep, who knows how much chakra he can draw out, it must be a lot for 50 real clones "better bring out the heavy artillery"

-Wild Cat- Jade charges in to melee of clones, slashing and kicking destroying clones left and right,

"Here goes Clone Ramming Suicide Attack", 3 Narutos throws, a Naruto are,

"-Leaf Shuriken- swarms of spinning tree leafs, impaled 2 of the Clones after they throws other Naruto at her, Jade throws a kunai and the clone is destroyed, and shock with up her spine "What? I can't move" Jade panic, if she been fight the clones the real, keep him self hidden.

"You learn a few tricks from a Sannin, Slade –Silence Hunter- is great for getting behind people and locking up the motor parts of the Brain " said Naruto "and this is from my mother inlaw" Naruto poking Jades Forehead she fell back but Naruto catch her and lay her down, "I'll get Ino or Tsukumo to fish out that scroll"

-Earth Style Wild Fang grip- 3 Dog nins jump out from the earth Clamp down on a Rock nuke Nin limbs - Piercing Fang- Hana twisted strait at the Rock ninja , sending him down for count covered with cuts,

Kunai, met Switch blade Iruka take outs another kunai and slashed at the knee cap, disable the 3 Eyes, in the corner of his eye a HIVE ninja wearing a cloak and a kasa from under the cloak 4 tendrils with saw blades,

"Hana look out' behind you" yells Iruka and grab a hold of the wounded 3 Eyes slaps a explosion ward on and throws the Genma at the HIVE ninja sent both tumbling to the ground and at last the ward went off.

"Thanks Scarface" said Hana as Iruka help her up and look around, Tsukumo, used her wires to disabled 4 opponents, severed hands and fingers lay about the injured ninja.

Naruto, finished taking down the green wearing kunoichi, and had a number of clones to watch her.

Freesia Sasuke and Shikamaru, had beat the stuffing out of a Red wearings ninja and his brother, who were now in a pile spotting a number burns and frost bitten, wounds

Kiba , sat on stump with Akamaru doing what dogs do on a Nukenin,

Ino look like she got in to the mother of all cat fights, as stubbles out from tree line, with a number of explode tree behind her.

Jinx teleported next to Stags, her pig tales were undone and sported tears and dirt on her clothes, and a bleeding lip " Stags why didn't you join in they wouldn't stand a chance" yelled Jinx.

"Because I want to see there fighting spirits, and they impress me, you were all arrogant and were punished for it" stated Stags, and felt some thing hit his leg, and grab ahold of Hanabi, his hand nearly cover Hanabi's chest," Lady Hanabi that was a very unwish toattack me noble as it seem, my code dose not allow me to attack bystanders but you just tired to disable me using that blade"

Jinxes glared at Stags and kick her self Stag was right then turned to were Jade laid looking dead or knocked out, and that blond kid with a tail beast in him, did the deed, "he is going to pay for hurting Jade, but I need to get stronger but first I need to warn the others and we'll show fox boy, that messes with us is not healthy.

"I would have done more but that traitor block much of my chakra" shouted Hanabi and tried to kick and punched Stags arm.

"Put her down now bug boy or I swear rip you apart" yelled Naruto, he look more feral like, and released killer intent, making nearly every one piss them selves Stags seem un infected and Hanabi, believed he wouldn't hurt her or his love ones.

"Naruto control your anger right now" shouted Iruka, "is that fox trying to break out or is it some thing else"

"He's engaged to Hanabi," said Sasuke,

"Meh??" shouted Iruka and Hana.

Before any one say another word a Green energy blast slams in to Stags back side making him stumbled, a red purple and orange blur races out from the trees and body checks Stags but he digs in and tossed Hanabi aside, were Naruto catch her in med air, and jump back to his side, Hanabi broke down, and cried on his shoulder,

Who ever was attacking Stags stay in his blind spot punching his sides each hit was like a hammer blow, and seem to cause pain to Stags

grab a fist full of red hair and pulls a orange skin girl wearing grey armour on her torso arms and legs with purple boots skirt and top, she look like she been in a cell for months .

She yelled a stream of word that nobody under stands making Stags replied in fast chirps and clicks, the way they sound it was death treats and curses,

Stags slam the flat side of Claw Blade in to the girl side that sent her in to a massive tree, making a large indent, before landing face first, and got back up and spits out green blood, and seem to lend to her left side.

"You used up too much of you horded light energy Princess, and being in the dark so long you stamina is not as it should be, I well leave now it will be in your best interest to stay in the upper realm, if you returned your elder sister will kill, NovaStar" said Stags and turns to Jinx's and pick her up and placed her over his shoulder,

"I'll be back and fox boy you're going to pay for killing my friend" yelled Jinx as Stags leaps to the trees.

"Wait she only knock out, great other one that wants my head" said Naruto, Hanabi passed out, in his arms, being drained of much of her chakra, and all the stress had catch up to her,

Ino went over to were the red head stay after hearing what Stags said, "You need a hand," Ino ask gently, and a pair of green on green eyes looks up tear trails ran down her cheeks, made more clearer thanks to the dirt,

"Why BlackFire betray me and threaten my little sister"

"I really don't know, but you can come with us, and there are other Demos living in Leaf not a lot but you won't be lonely, my names Ino of the Yamanaka clan,

"StarFire of the house of Flame, ruling house of the 10 great tribes of the Tamaranians"

"Wow that all most as long as the Fire daimyo title would Starfire or Star be alright" said Ino she really blood blue, this Starfire.

"I would like that" said Starfire, and Ino help the taller Demos up "boy they grow big don't they were you come from"

"Huh"

"You Brats help Iruka, I''ll watch over the prisoners, until the ANBU gets here" yelled Hana her dog growled at the Nukes and enemy ninja, making it a real good I idea to stay put.

The Un official rescues team turn for home with one extra,

"Hay you can come out now" said Hana Slade with Hokage and the Genin leaders leap from there hiding spot,

"Stags is one of the most powerful of the Swords in terms of raw strength, and values Honour highly" said Slade and removes the storage scroll from the grass nukenin,

"Is it wise to let some one like him go" commend Kakashi.

"He knew we would have interred feared if he got involved, Stags likes to scout for prime opponents" said Hero.

"What about Naruto, we all felt that power that's coming off of him" said Kurenai, and knock out the wound ninja using a sleep Jutsu.

"There was some thing different now Kyuubi charkas isn't as foul all that rage is gone" said the 3rd.

"Beside the KI, and those angry fazes the kid went though, all that raw Chakra is to much for him to control"

"Roth limiters can help our face tattoos are not just for looks" said Hero,

"We'll deal with every thing tomorrow" said Hokage, feeling the night excitement is getting to his old bones

"I'll take the Kitty to I&T she seems to know a lot, and good fighter," said Anko" ho yea Kurenai-chan you'll get Pinky in a few days if her rehabilitation goes well,"

"What do you mean" ask Kurenari glare at her friend who wave good bye, and vanished in a cloud, of smoke,

"I don't think sakura going to make it to your team frist meeting" said Hero.

* * *

Sex warning Sex warning don't read if you not 18

Little BSMS that means tied up sex, but nothing to kinky, minor Bible Black stuff,

Fangirl elimination program fallow by Mental study and reconditions then Anko fun time

"Uug damn sex crazed loony this is for the a love hotel not for I&T" complained Morino Ibiki, after taking a look at Anko and her friend outline work detail,

"Your just mad you can't watch, this is normal for Drow or your not getting any" remarked Vlondril, reading a book from Chel'el'Sussoloth saved after the relished of Umbras, super weapon G-Mat, and the Mass exorcised from the Great Dark to Over lands.

"My sex life is none of your business" snap Ibiki, and slams the file down on the table getting a large spider, sitting besides the Drow to Hiss and bared his fangs and had its forelegs raised, wait to lunged at the human.

"Don't do that Ibiki your getting Shika agitated, ho mommy little Shika unset " choood Vlondril, and scratched behind, the main eyes of Shika, making the Tunnel spider , chirped and snuggles closer to Vlondril,

"Well you spiders are easy to spot , then the snakes and just about as handy" said Ibiki there few thing that can scared him well after getting blow up and scared , so Large Snake Summons along with Spider Summons scattered every were, in I&T, the site of one would break people after being lock in the room, if you remember to feed them, before hand, and there poisons can be used for a number of helpful serums.

"Yo got fresh meat, a Nukenin from grass" declared, Anko as she kicks the door open, with her prizes slug over her shoulder.

"So the standard then ship of back to Grass" ask Ibiki,

"No she was working as mercenary the with Ogan empire, and knew a lot of info, and she is Cheshire" said Anko and show the Smiling Cat mask in her free hand"

"The GrimingCat, so you got her" ask Ibiki, as he grabs Jade by the hair to lifts Jade head up and left her chin, "She the real deal, the Only Genin to kill the 5th Kusakage"

"Her she on older then 15" said Vlondril, Kages are the best of the best,

"Well the Runt got her" Anko stated, "I see it first hand, along with the Old Greer, Slade and Genin teachers,"

"Heh Little Loud mouth, got her eh" Ibiki like the little trouble maker as did many of ANBU, they all look up to Minato and Kushina, using there code of Honour, yes they did kill people, when the order went out, they fight, with every ounce of being, never gave in blood lust or the darker animal mind of all living beings, Rock and Genomarings called them the Raging storm, The Yellow Flash and The Red Tornado, they massacred much of Rock elite ninja and wipe out Genomarings army that held Grass Country in there grip.

"The Boy with the Fox Bijuu" said Vlondril as her summons crawl up her legs and on to her back using 4 legs to latch on to special hooks on Vlondril vest with the other 4 latch on to her sides.

"Yup now lets get Kitty to were Pinky is hanging around" said Anko.

"Hogging all the fun" muttered Ibiki, he like his job, bursting the egos of enemy ninja, making them spill every thing.

"Ah Mr Santiest feels left out there a whole Mob of Nuke and Enemy ninja getting patch up, be for you can sink you teeth in them" Anko told Ibiki,

"AH Anko you made my night, I better get set up" replied Ibiki, and hummed a tune as he leaves the room.

"He really love his job" commented Vlondril, Shika chirped in agreement.

"Well he one of the best, now let start, is Pinky cleaned out," Ask Anko,

"I did it two times and a 3rd time, just for fun" said Vlondril as she unlocks the door,

"Drow are a bit Dominating are they" replied Anko, as enters the room with Jade still over her shoulder,

"Heh If your going to do a job do it right and do it well" said Vlondril.

The Cell is roomy with a table level bed with a sheet 2 cabinets on right wall

A Toilet had been placed at far left corner were there guest sat,

Cover with a layer of sweat, Nude thin body with a little baby fat around hips and stomach area, her Breasts were well on there developing at the size or small apples very perky, and firm top with cherry red nipples, between the thighs, a darker shade of pink around the pink lips and folds

"UUggg please no more" begged Sakura, she was strip then Forced to Bent over as Anko did a full body search, Sakura was poke entered and humiliated, she said she was sorry and got a hard Slap to the rear, right on her rosebud and pussy" sorry didn't cut it missy you damn lucky the oldman believes in second chances, or Yagyu will have your head or have your enter clan banish, so I'm been order to change your attitude and anger problems I got a file of 300 reported cases of violet outbursts hitting fellow class mates, and to top it all off with what happen tonight.

Sakura eyes wide with tears running down her cheeks," He won't do that"

"He would and can the oldman walk 2 lines the kind old grandpa and the military leader of Leaf" said Anko and jams 2 fingers in to young girl, causing a Loud Scream,

"You're a horrible woman you're raping me" cried Sakura, and Anko grabs a fist of hair and yank Sakura up to Anko mouth.

"NO girl I'm Know rape people that do it enjoy that ugly act like the power they have and abuse a woman then throw them away to died, I'm doing my job as a Ninja of Leaf fallowing orders" yelled Anko, and takes out a Kunai.

"But I never rape any one, I know in and outs of a kunoichi mind, and interrogate in a center way, I pick at them breaking there defences to get at the woman under the kunoichi," softy spoke Anko as she traced the blade light along the thigh and up and over the left bum cheek and up along the spine.

"Aaaagghhh" moaned Sakura,

Anko had to leave some thing big was happening and got the Drow name Vlondril, she tied her to the toilet and flush her out 3 times, Sakura never thought her stomach expanded that big, or live after 3 times, first she got a hose up her anus and got cold water, in to her making the stomach blow, Sakura cried out when Vlondril pull the hose out, pressed down on her bulged, causing her to loss control of her bladder and bowels, Sakura mind went numb, after but Vlondril, repeated this other 2 times,

Sakura was left alone after Vlondril clean her up of any waste.

"All right ready to talk" said Anko as she kneels in front of Sakura looking right at her neither regions.

"Don't look it's not right" blushed Sakura,

"You didn't answer my question are you right to talk" said Anko and with one finger she started going up and down no the outer lips"

"Mmmnpp I don't under stand"

"What happen after your father and brother were killed" ask Anko, and leans in and blows lightly.

"Aaahhhhhhh I can't remember" gasps Sakura, Anko looks at the girl.

"Hmm Sakura what's set off your anger"

"Loud people and perverts" stated Sakura, then seem to go blank,

A mini Sakura cried as Papa and big brother, didn't get up and red sticky stuff cover them, loud shouts and crieds were every were, "Hay Looky here some crying little girl," shouted a large black monster with blues eyes and sandy blonde hair, "You want to have some fun" ask another monsters,

"Hell yea this little cunt will do before I can fine some real ass"

"Pervert come here you little brat"

"OWW your hurting me stop" yelled Sakura as she was throw to ground her dress got ripped and hands start touching her then some thing entered her, causing pain,

Mini Sakura open her eyes to find mommy holding her with uncle aunty and 8 of her cousins with grandmom, she was covered with blood, not of her own, mini Sakura started crying.

"Sakura, Sakura" said Anko as she lightly slaps her cheeks, Sakura look at Anko, and started crying,

"I , I block out what Happen, two men hurt me," cried Sakura "One was loud and had blue eyes and blond hair I didn't see the other one but the word pervert stayed with me, Naruto when ever he is loud and look at me with those blue eyes made me mad, I prayed, that some dark handsome hero will save me from the bad men"

"Ah Sasuke, and when you found out about him being merry to the Yagyu girls made you remember in some part about you rape, taking your dream away" Anko.

"I got throw in to the river and wash ashore were Mom and my reaming family found me all the blood and other stuff got cleared off" Stated Sakura, her voice was dead.

"Fits your mother story when they found you naked after your old home got attack"

"I'm dirty, no one would want me" Sakura, then Anko kissed her on the lips forcing, her tongue in to her mouth and swirl around, Sakura was shock then let the nice feelings take over,"

"Your not Dirty you never were" said Anko, and untied Sakura, wrists

"Your letting me go," ask Sakura rubbing her wrists.

"Well yes and no I,ll give you a name of a friend that's help's women who have been though what we been though," Anko said,

"You been.." said Sakura,

"Yea Pinky and still got a parting gift" Anko takes off her trench coat and pulls down the shoulder strap to show a odd 3 marks surrounded by a circle of runes,

"What is it" Sakura look the mark made her uneasy.

"A story I may tell some day, now to my other play thing" Anko and walk over to Vlondril, who strip search a kunoichi Anko had carried in, a Basket on top of the biggest spider Sakura has ever seen, doing check with clip board and pen using its feeding arms that had 3 small talons, to grasp.

"Feeling better Cutey" ask Vlondril, as she pulls off a pair of hot shorts, off the Kunoichi, and drop them in to the Basket and the spider wrote down, the name,

"Ah yes' Sakura said not taking her eye off, and not note that she still nude,

"Her name is Shika my partner and helper" said Vlondril, and tie the Kunoichi hand arms too getter, and bent her over the table spread her legs and tied using ankle binders"

"All right time for the full body search" Vlondril put on a pair of gloves as Anko searched the Kunoichi mouth and found a lock pick and mini Senbons , Vlondril, pulled a another lock pick out from the Kunoichi, lower areas.

By now the Kunoichi was well awake "What are you doing"

"Full Body searched" said Anko, "and were about to finished up,"

"Get you hands off me you Demos whore," yelled, the Kunoichi as Vlondril, lifted her up from the table she got a punch to the gut by Anko, the Kunoichi brown eyes seem to go blank, as her mouth just hanged open with line of drool, coming out.

"Don't get mouthy Kitty your in no position to do any thing, save your self the trouble and tell us every thing"

Sakura sat down on the table and heard a chirp Shika had a towal on her back, Sakura wanted to scream, but she felt drained, Taking the Towel and muttered a thanks, Sakura fell asleep,

What's in this next part is Bible black-ish if you don't under stands or don't like don't read, this is not for any one under 18 (I hope this won't be removed I gave lots of warnings )

* * *

-Hours Later-

Sakura felt a warm feeling between her legs, along with grunts and mourning, Sakura turned to were the noise coming from,

Anko Nude behind with a pair of legs wrap around her hip, Anko seemed to be kissing the neck of the Kunoichi, that was hauled in, with a look of pure bliss.

"I'm going to cum again" yell the Kunoichi "it's so deep"

"You, don't get to use you sex often" Anko said "you feel great"

"Uuungggm" Screamed both Kunoichi, white water came out, between the woman, and pooled around Anko feet,

The Kunoichi slides down the wall, like a rag doll, with a happy look on her face her tongue, hang out as her head tiled to the right Anko studdred and streams of white, covers Jade face hair and large brown nipple breasts, more white water leak out from Kunoichi centred.

"Well like the show, I just got a jar of special pills last week" said Vlondril, Sakura, look a Vlondril who fully nude with large breasts with grey nipples her body of a fully grow woman round hips with main of white with a penis above her cunt?? Penis,

"They last about 2 hours and we spent a hour already" said Anko sporting her own Penis," And Jade here needs to take a break, Anko jesters with her head to a very happy Jade covered with Anko essence.

"Sorry about licking you it a good way to wake up" smiled Vlondril.

"No it's alright it felt nice" Sakura meeky look away.

"It's not hard to make love to different partners, who are willing and a life of a ninja is dark and hard at times so best way to relived stress is sex," said Vlondril sitting cross legged her member semi hard.

"My grand mam said if you believed you can walk you chosen path you must put all your energy in to it" Sakura, look at her interrogators." That why I join the ninja school, to protect my family and clan but I guess I lost my way for a time"

"We wouldn't force you, the door is unlock and a guard will blind fold you and take you back home" said Anko, sitting on the edged of the bed/table.

"I think I'll do…." Said Sakura and grabs Vlondril temporary member,

"Ahhhh gently, it a part of my body for a short time but still a part" gasp Vlondril.

"Pay back" spoke Sakura and gave raspberry, when Vlondril gave a sore look,

"Bad girl, but I'm more bad," said Anko and massaged Sakura breast and rubbed her own breasts on to the smaller girl back, Vlondril takes Sakura hand from her Penis and place it on her own breast,

"Soft but firm and warm" Sakura said and take the nub and started licking.

"It this you're first time doing this" ask Vlondril with a blush across her face, she like then her lover did this to her breasts,

"I read a book call Come Come Make out once" said Sakura, and got a chuckle from Anko.

"Handy little book a best seller in the both realms, I just don't like people reading it in the open" remarked Anko think about a Sliver grey haired mask wearing ninja lazy open pervert.

Anko lifts the Pink head on too her lap legs spread open with Anko penis hiding Sakura, pussy.

"Its big" was all that Sakura said, Anko look in to her eyes and younger girl nobs, grabs a hold of Sakura waist, lefts her up easily,

"Get off that diet even if you're a adult now you too young, to starving your self, have meat cheese or what ever, but gain a few pounds, this will only hurt you by making you weak" Anko sternly said, this years batch of Kunoichi are the worst in age's, damn bird head Sasuke, he oozed bad boy, beside the Kunoichi from Roth Hyuuga one of the last female Uchiha and a few others, all are too thin way to girly to make it.

"Yes ma, can I… well Miss Vlondril can I um suck your cock" ask Sakura,

"Forward a improvement," said Vlondril and get on her knees with her member in front of Sakura face, take a lick, a hour of rutting with Anko and Jade, gave it a salty tasty but she hook for life, lick all the way up and down the length to open puffy lips of her sex, then in gulf he entire length.

"Aaaah Goddess" cried Vlondril and start to move her hips and hold Sakura head, Anko not wanting to be left out easily inch Sakura pussy to the tip of her temporary Penis, causing Sakura, to moaned that nearly sent Vlondril,

Anko lick her lips and pull Sakura rear to a kneeling pose and lift her up until her feet bangle, in the air, both Anko and Vlondril are a lot taller then

"Ready" said Anko look at her Lover, getting a good hold of Sakura waist.

"Set" replied Vlondril and supported, Sakura body as the smaller girl warps both arms around the Drow

"GO" both older Kunoichi started to thrust in out of Sakura, who enjoy it and a weight was lifted out from her soul,

Sakura own juices ran down her legs and drip on her feet, as her legs bend and toes curled up, soon all 3 cum

Drank as much as she can Sakura pull out as more essences splashed on her face, her womb over full spilled out a mix of her own and Anko Essences, cover her inner thighs and legs,

"We're not done yet" spoke Anko and pull out off Sakura, and thurts in to her bum" aaaaghhh too big take out take out" cried Sakura and lased on to Vlondril, well as she plunged in to her pussy,

"Aahhh" Yelled Sakura, as 2 members, jack hammered in to her,"I'm Happy" was the only thought in her mind,

* * *

-Later-

A semi awake Sakura her body tics and shakes as she lay on the bed covered in white, Jade laid her head on Sakura stomach, her legs dangled over the edge and large amount of essences ran between her legs and drip on to the floor, both girl eyes were glazed over,

Wearing a sport bra and ninja pants Vlondril, sat on the floor her spider near her getting her head scratched, as the Drow drink her coffee,

"Nice work V "said Anko wearing her Net suit and skirt and sat down beside her friend,

"I enjoy my job"

And both clinked there coffee cups together.

* * *

Next Lives of people

* * *


	6. Chapter 6 NTDSC Book1

Nartuo The Demon siege Chronicles

By M6l99

Lives of people

Match ups,

Nartuo/Temari/Tenten/Ino/Hinata/Hanabi/Sakura /Tayuya/Sasame/ Raven/Maria/Kin,

* * *

-Morning the people of Konoha awoke to a new day-

StarFire winker her noise, as the warm sun rays shine on her face, shoot up from her sleep her Hello Kitty night shirt was hanging off her shoulder and her messy bed hair.

"Were am I" muttered StarFire, and remember what happen, her capture was under taken 8 Hammers (Clanks, armed with MGs in each fingers (4) and missile launchers in side there chests), and 2 platoons of Shock troops (Helghast from Killzone), from the Ogan throw in o a cell the breck outs the recaptures what Stags said, and her staying at Yamanakas, Ino didn't want her to sleep in hotel or the barracks and her father Inoichi and mother Inoyash, saw the state Starfire was in order her to stay with, them until she assigned housing, or longer but she needs to earn her keep.

"I don't want to live alone" thought Starfire, and knock on the door draws Starfire away from her thoughts, patted across the floor and open the door,

Expecting Ino or one of her parents, but was shock, when she look in a pair of amber eyes and getting bad flash back of glowing amber goggles of a Ogan shock troop looking down on her prone body, the trooper look ruff up, his vest got a number of burns and dark grey armour was exposed in places, cuts and tears cover his pants and coat with a few dents on his helmet glare at her, even wearing armour gas mask , Star can feel he wasn't very happy, in quick move he lifts his black boot and slam it down on her face,

Starfire snarled and grabs the neck of person in front of her and forcibly pushes the person ageist the wall, and was about to punch in the Stock trooper head in,

But a heavy feeling, stared to cloud her mind, Star felt dizzy and yellow spores cloud her site, and black out.

Later.

"Star wake up"

"Star wake up"

"Why is my head hurt as if the Genomaring army is doing battle drills on it" groaned Starfire,

"Sleep spores, they pack a heck of a hit Katy normal use it to stun, people but the amount she used knock you for a hour.

"Why you Attack Katy for" ask Ino, she had a number of band aids on her body, if ask that she lost the fight her replied was If I look bad go see what I did to the other kunoichi,

Katy hid behind Inoichi who look very upset, all Star saw of Katy is slivery hair light peach skin amber eyes and antenna, when Katy takes a peek the quickly duck behind Inoichi.

"Please forgive me Katy surprises me her eyes cause me to remember my captured"

"Oh that explains it but you scared Katy half to death" Inoyash, takes Katy hands, "Don't worry Starfire won't attack you, she was kept ageist will, like you were" the elder Woman claps Katy hand, and co ask, Katy.

Starfire saw that girl that she attacks nearly bearks her heart Katy wearing a pale yellow shirt with a high neck and a brown skirt with brownies coloured ankle boots.

Her Exo skeleton was mar by what seem like cuts, cracks and a few burn marks, her butterfly wing with patterns of red gold and white had tears and holes, her left antenna, was cut in half, almost blinding part of her senses.

"What kind of beast would do that to her, there are few Demos that have the ability to fly, the Invectid, Butterfly breeds are the most beautiful and peaceful" Starfire said, looking even more sorry for not controlling, her self better.

"Katy was a slave to crime boss in Sea Country and been badly miss treated she can talk but to people she use to" said Inoichi.

"From what we got out her hive is migratory and there very good at hiding there trials and being able to fly made it harder to tack and with no place to go so we taken her to our home, she even runs the flower shop when we're away".

Katy thought it was best to leave and left with out saying a word,

"You mention flower shop,"

"Yea why?" ask Ino.

"I use to help tend the plants with my mother, an training exercised I use is very helpful with growing flowers" Starfire said and poke her fingers to getter,

"Really?? Well Myself and Ino, will be doing missions and we can use some extra hands all right we can't you pay you a lot right now, we'll just take half for home and board, you can pay the other half with missions, if you want to be a kunoichi," said Inoichi,

"Really Oh thank you thank you thank you," yelled Starfire, hug Inoichi, and forget that humans are not strong or durable as Tamaranians

"Daddy you're turning blue" yelled Ino,

"Aaaahh, Human aren't as durable as Tamaranians, cried Starfire as a limp Inoichi bend backwards, like a doll with anime lOO eyes and blue and black shadows on his face.

* * *

-Training Field 14-

Kakashi, sat and reads his book giggling once in awhile, as he victims aaah students, Slade got him not to be late after long discussion with a Tree top duel half a dozen Jutsus and using there Wolf nin and Dog nin, summons, The Son of the white fang, got his ass handed to him, on a patter,

Slade, gave him a picture, of his old team, Rin left after the end of the 9 tales attack on Leaf, she believed that Kushina is alive and being held by one of enemies or the group that destroyed her country, Rin was never hear from again, but deep down he knows Rin is alive some were in some forgotten corner of the Realms.

* * *

-Flash back-

Ash floated on the winds mere 2 day and there were still fires burning 2 newly promoted Jounin and a large orange man like giant, Omniaxtor is GS a large orange giant with arm the size of great red woods and 4 stubby legs with armour on his shoulders arms and waist with a Nidaime Hokage-esque forehead protector.

"Rin why leave now Leaf every ninja right now, Kushina-sama body may have been burned to ash I don't want to lose you to, on some fools search, and what about Nartuo you were there with me when that mob tried to kill Nartuo, even in the hands of the old man, the Hokage, along with every one close to Minato-domo and Kushina-sama, standing right be side them.

"On top of that even the some clan ninja wants to kill him, only the Clan heads and there most trustful people, beat them back, and kill the leaders, they still want to kill the demon child, that force the Old Man to make that law.

"A Fate they rightly deserved, to kill a mere baby who only hold back the beast, even if he the son of the Raging storm, in which they gave there blood for this village" spoke Omni shakes his head, "How far has this village fallen in a span of 3 days".

"She still alive, I'm feel it" said Rin her yellow fang marks, made her stand out in crowed, and showing her rare talent , of Guardians Summons, "he at lest want to have her remains in tomb with Minato"

"Damn you and you call me thick headed, good luck Rin, big guy you and your friends better watch Rin or I'll test out my -One Thousand Birds-Chidori- on you asses," said Kakashi,

"I will give my life to protect Lady Rin" stated Omniaxtor.

"Thanks Obito would be proud" said Rin and pulled down Kakashi, mask and kiss him.

"Whoo I'm starting to think I should go with you" said a red face Kakashi, and pulled up his mask.

"Lady Rin we must leave or the Lord Hokage will stop us" spoke Omni .

"Good luck my Rin "I will guard Nartuo with my life along with friends of Minato, and people who believes in what he stands for".

"Here Son of the White Fang, your blade" spoke Omni "A Guardian needs his sword" and throws a tanto blade to him, "its been re- forge, by the hell fire of Ifrit homed by Gilgamesh, skills of the blade, and imbued with the power of thunder by Quezacotl, Rin wanted you have your family blade re-forge.

"Thanks Big guy good luck" said Kakashi

Rin waved good bye and jump on her GS and Omni leaps faster then Kakashi can track, with his un covered eye.

* * *

-Flash back-

3 Chakra powers were heading towards him, with low level KI.

"Well about time you got here I'm all most done" said Kakashi, lowering his book and move his head to dodge Kunais 20 in all nailed the tree trunk behind him.

All the Kunais went up in to smoke leavening only 1, Kakashi, then jump up to avoid a Air wave that sliced the tree he was using as shade,

on the ground pools of darkness appear black chains made from the shadows shot out from the pools him and wrap around his arms legs and upper body like a X.

"A bit mad are we" ask Kakashi, in a bored tone.

"You Jackass" yelled Nartuo, cover in mud,

Hinata glare at Kakashi in full piss off Hyuuga , covered with molasses, and tree leaves, her war fans in her hands, open wide,

Raven clothes and hair were bright green, and look a little winded after have run for her life from Lee and Gai who wanted her to become, "Yosh The Green Bird of Leaf",

"I'm not happy right now Kakashi, and you don't want me angry with you" said Raven her arms cross under her chest and close eyes with a constant ticking eyebrow.

"Touchy I sent a message to meet me here," said Kakashi.

"Yea but forgot to tell us about the traps, the delayed time pant bombs Superbushy and Bushy eyebrows chasing Raven-chan, around town" counted Nartuo.

"How did you lose them, Gai and Lee are persistent in there Fires of young, and Raven that colour all wrong for you, " spoke Kakashi, and gave out a little Eeek as the chains tightens when Raven close her fist.

"I had to use my Sexy Jutsu that made Gai to Just stare and Lee proclaimed he will date me, Hinata, used –Sleep touch- (The poking of the forehead that sent Chakra in to the part of the brain that, manages sleep).

"Hmm very good team work, and you manage to catch me as well, but there one thing you got to know," said Kakashi, breaking the chains, causing all 3 to gasps and a wave KI made them stand in fear, slowly Kakashi seem to be come larger with a black and white aura his, visible eye was glowing,

(YOU HAVE) said Kakashi sounding evil making all 3 Genin huddled to getter and hug on to each other for dear life.

"Pass" said Kakashi who turned back to normal just as he said that word, and kneel down reading is little pink book.

IOOI IOOI IOOI

Doing a massive facefall, all 3 got up with the thoughts of beheading there Jounin leader/teacher, and with all there might.

They got up and yelled with all there might "WHAT??" with such force that made Kakashi bend back but remain Kneeling and reading his book.

A hour of running a gantlet of traps and trying to save Raven from a fate worst then dead for many dark clothes wearing Roth the duel green spandex beasts of Leaf, all for what.

"Be for you try to kill me I'll tell you why you just went though" said Kakashi, lazily, is fun to torment Greeny Genin, make them think, and home there skills.

"This was a test??" ask Hinata, and blows a leaf that slides on to her nose, but the leaf stay, making her whimper she has molasses in places she though molasses wouldn't get in to.

"Yup"

"We just pass the Genin trials, and you had us go though traps and ugly dressed freaks, for what, a laugh"

"Yes and to see that your had what it takes to be ninja, Nartuo, normally only 3 teams out of 28 or more pass but due several recommended changes, made by you Clan Raven in the training like mental excises for better control or basic wall climbing for larger stores of Chakra, you noted the reduce paper works, with more visual examples, and class mates being keep behind when it seem they were at the top of your class" said Kakashi.

"There are 5 teams out of 80 because of this" ask Raven she was being training at the age of 6 and would have been enrolled, in the general ninja school but the events that happen Raven never know what the classes were like.

"right Roth has been at war on and off for over 80 years and made changes to there training regiments to make better and more ninja in the span of 6 years, and that's why Roth ninjas are good they just work harder at it, and those who been held back have another year to get an chance, to become Genin Hopefuls and pass a little test to be come full Genin" spoke Kakashi, and turned the page,

"So we are now ninja" ask Nartuo, with Hinata and Raven look right at Kakashi, "I said Yes were your ears block or some thing" replied Kakashi., who pick out some thing in his own ear with his little finger.

All three Full Genin glared at there teacher and leader.

"Hay Hay before you hangs me by my toes" wave off Kakashi when he saw the looks of painful death on his Genin decorated faces.

"My teacher told me those who fail a mission are still ninja but those who abandon there team mates are lower then Garbage" stated Kakashi "Keeping secrets from your team mates, make you untrustworthy slime" you have only to tell a secret, that will affect you enter life and lives of your fellow ninja, you past the team work part now for the trust part.

Nartuo retold the story of the 9 tailed fox and link of the day he been born.

"About the 9 tails we know Shino Nanohana Ino and Sakura as well" said Hinata, Nartuo look at Hinata wide eyed and under that sticky face were to off white, orbs was love just like Hanabi, when she got kidnapped and when he catches saving her.

"The Hokage him self told use along with our mothers about the arranged married and about you guest, a week before the test" smiled Raven, "the others know you and your no evil demon, just a loud knuckle head friend, with a dream to become the Kage, who honourable, and never abandon, a friend or people in need.

"I' have friends and 4 goddess that love me hahahahahahahahahhah" laughed Nartuo and lay Back on the grass" This is the most happiest days of my life"

Kakashi did an eye U smile and both girls Blush, and told there secret dreams.

"I want to belike my mother, and rebuild my clan to there former glory, I still want to kill the man who taken my mother from me and my sister, but I know one day some one will bring him down and in doing so avenge all those lives he had taken" said Raven and got pull down beside Naruto who cleans a spot on her forehead and kissed it,

"What kind guy if I don't hug my mates, and help them feel better when there sad,"

"I hate the branch house and the cursed seal I will find a way to removed the mark the enslaves by blood kin" said Hinata with fire in her eyes, "Roth has a few seal masters and scrolls, Aunty is a master who trained my mother in most secret Kin Don and Fuuin jutsus of Roth, I can help if you want"

Hinata leaned over Naruto to hug Raven got Naruto, preview of how big Hinata breast are, "how big are they, when on my chest they feel really soft".

"Hin-chan, your make it hard to breath" ask Naruto, "I can't seem to let go of Raven"

Nartuo place a hand under Hinata, touching her breast and a hand on her butt and tried to get up from under Hinata, but found her glue to his chest and his hand were glue to Hinata.

"We stuck"

"I'm sorry its molasses"

"What are we going to do"

"Take a bath-Water style grand tidal wave-" said Kakashi and finished his hand seals, the pond near by rose up and came down on the 3 Genin, after all the water reseeded, Raven Hinata and Nartuo, now clean and wet, now un stuck,

"Aaagghhhhhhh that it I going to rip that's mask off your face and make you eat it" yelled Nartuo, and Draws Chu, Yu, Gi.

"That is very mean of you" said Hinata her hair was plastered to her head and clothes stick to like a second skin, not hiding her body.

"Any last words" said Raven, and slick back some hair, from her, face, a orb of shadows surround her free hand.

"Yes this is only a shadow clone and meet me tomorrow at 10.am for you first D rank" said Clone Kakashi and went Pop.

Training Field 14 soon was filled with the sound of crying,

* * *

-Yagyu estate-

Haruno Sakura, awake and dress in a formal kimono, red with pink flower patters, along side her mother dress much the same way.

"She may want to Satisfaction" said Sakurano,

"That's why we here" said Anko with Vlondril,

"But it may not matter you Vlondril know full well about Clan inner works our system may differ at some point but we have similar ways" said Sakurano,

"Yes Vel and lower Clan keep with there ways, but Jubei, Nanohana and Freesia, ant the vengeful type, Yagyu only declares a vendetta when there blood is spilled, needless the Vel'Sharen, one of the most powerful, Vel House, in the old Drow empire, Yagyu declared a Blood feud on Sharen, when they killed a diplomat who was to be the next head of Yagyu, when she tried to stop, a Sharen from killing a woman who trip up her by accident, she was killed "for a lowly slave stop a Sharen,"

Yagyu found out there heir was killed and her body violated, and demanded her swords returned and the one who killed her to brought the to face Yagyu, Sharen didn't replied because they think that Yagyu didn't have the power that some little human trash that, dare to call it self a clan, so as a replied they sent the broken swords, and what was left of the body to Val'Nal'Sarkoth fortress were, all Realm and over land ambassadors stayed at, Yagyu used several IOUs from Val'Sarghress, Val'Sullisin'rune, and aided Val'Beldrobbaen with the help of a seal master from the Roth clan, to seal a demon that the last remain daughter of the Val'Beldrobbaen Ilharess, Waes'soloth, was infester with, a deadly Abyss demon and used Drow clan laws for a Clan battle were 2 clan forces fight on a field of battle, leavening, the rest out of the fight,

With presser from 4 clans made Vel'Sharen, agreed to the battle, and in the open field of the militant Val'Sarghress, fortresses were all the watch Vel Clan Ilharesses watching……" said Vlondril, but a voice finish.

"My Old man and great-Aunt avenged the lost of my older cosine, when my Aunt takes the head of Zala'ess Vel'Sharen," said Jubei, "decimated the army destroyed all the golems and killed those What the Black Dragon boss call "Lower then slime poor excused for dragons".

"Who happen to be my bitch of a mother," said Vlondril,"my clan Val"Sharen, 6th daughter, of Zala'ess Vel'Sharen ,if I meet your Aunt I'll thank her"

"Your well come I'll pass it along, my Aunt still has the broken sword a trophy" said Jubei,

"How powerful is Yagyu?" ask Sakura.

"About as powerful as Hyuuga'on a one on one bases there over 20 branch clans, scattered all over the Hidden nations and countries, but combine the entire Yagyu can match Hidden leaf in man power at the start of the 3rd ninja wars, but the Yagyu Sharen war was only a very rare exampled, normal each clan is independent and only come to getter for a new clan head of Yagyu as a whole,"

"Am I in real trouble" said Sakura.

"Not really you been punished and Anko told me the minor details I under stand, now Nanohana did lose a eye but her Demon eye has be come fully active, many can just turn the Devil eye on a off but some do lose a eye or have it remove as a right of passage" said Jubei, as sound of fight was heard in the dojo, a number of clan retainers the odd Leaf ninja and a number of clan ninja, watching.

"What going on?" ask Sakurano,

"A match, we normally when some has activated there eye so we have fighting matches," replies Jubei,

In the centred is Nanohana and Freesia, with wooded train swords crossed, trying to break the stale mate,

Kicking the left leg of Hano Freesia, jumps from the swipe, and got past to attack Hano from behind, Hano turn around with Freesia and getting them back to back both trying to get at the front of each other, going around left to right but countering each other, before Hano duck down to do a leg swipe but Freesia, flips over Hano and swigs downwards, to be block by the Tanto that Hano draws, she gose at Freesia and attack with lower slices that missed and cut at air or being deflated, back flipping away, and found out she was looking a False clone with a wooden blade to her neck,

"Huff Huff Huff you gotten faster" said Freesia, as she lowers her mask with a layer of sweat, on her face,

"Huff Huff Huff I got a lot of anger to work out, even beating the snuffing out 12 people" Hano said still wearing the bandages on her eye "the tics won't go away as well"

The defeated and wounded groans in pain hold ice packs and cold pads on there burses.

"It will go away with time your new eye is growing from chakra after all" said Jubei,

Hano turns to greet her uncle when she saw pink not red but pink.

"What that Haruno bitch doing here, trying to finish me off I only ran after you to tell you why and what dose she do attack me and nearly blowing me up" shouted Hano, every one look at the Haruos,

Gulping down air Sakura, step on to the match stage, and did low bow then got on her knees and hands, "you'd won't forgive me its alright I was handed my punishment from Hokage to spent a entire night with I&T members Anko and Vlondril, for a full kunoichi interrogation, for 10 hour's but if you still want satisfaction I give you my head, just don't carry this to the rest of my clan,"

Hano drops the wooden sword and take her normal swords from the bench, and draws her Katana, shaking her sword in her hand thinking about what Sakura said, the rest of the clan is satisfied, she wasn't but thoughts of killing every last Haruno, was fading,

Garbing Sakura hair and yanked her head up that exposed her neck and with on clean cut, Sakura made no noise and just close her eyes, and waited for the end.

Sakurano just look way but after a min there was no sound of a body falling, she look towards the stage her child was on her hands and knees with Hano walking away with something pink in her hand,

"I think Hano won't go after your clan, but your kid going to need a hair cut," said Anko.

"I think I just wet my self" said Sakura, now with uneven hair, and fell in to her mother arms using every bit of strength she has not break down crying.

* * *

-Ninja Holding Cells Block 3-

Jade, was happy, well have been captured, interrogated and fuck by temporary dickgirls a good thing, "I just had the best lay I had in my entire life and I may died, if they treat there captured like this I love to see what they do to them selves".

"Yes Anko and Vlondril do like that part of there job and highly effected, way of getting information from kunoichi," said a voice

"Huh you're the Old Ape" said Jade looking still laying on her bed,

"Ah my nick name because of my fighting style Monkey fist Taijutsu (From Kim Possible eh he summons a monkey so it fits)" said The 3rd.

"You know I kill a Kage fat pig thinking he the son of the daimyo do what ever he wants, no wonder Grass lost 2 of the best ninja of grass started this village at the end of the 1st ninja wars and our poor showing in last war my country is run by fools" rant Jade.

"My you had to get some stuff off you chest," remarked the Hokage." Sandaime spoke" you kill your Kage in self defence,"

"Yea I did a major favour to Grass, well worth been branded a Nuke. So what are you going to do with me, besides giving me the best night of my life.

"Your welcome Anko said that you would be honoured to join Leaf, in ahem your rehabilitation, the fact is there going to be another war like the last Realm wars,"

"I realised it when meeting the worst of the worst in Sound there a big plan going on the in the up coming Chuunin trials," replied Jade,

"Well Leaf has been selected to host the Fighters tournament it's not public knowledge yet, all major and minor powers in both realms are sending teams to take part" said Sandaime,

"I don't get it what about Chuunin trials," ask Jade,

"Being held as part of the tournament, even Nobunaga, wouldn't try any if he did every Realm power would destroy him, along with Hive and my former student Orochimaru Sound" spoke the 3rd.

"Well I think there a major lynch pin a project called Resurrection, and every top Genma Unbrah Ogne and Sound scientists maybe even a few Hive scientists, and about a small army of elite troops and Ninja guarding it but only thing that my friend say there were 4 long boxes like coffins".

"Damn you Orochimaru has your madness and horrible experiments, bearded its rotten fruit" thought, Sandaime.

"you're under watch by ANBU Uzuki Yuugao until you proven trust worthy but what has transpired here is a S class secret only one s know about this are my self military heads and Clan leaders" stated Sandaime.

"Hai"

"Here a card for a doctor, that help with -self defence-"said Sandaime, under lining the last part.

"Your really are The Professor" and "The god of shinobi" you fucking know every thing" glare Jade and grabs the card, from the Hokage.

"Even Ally cats are taken in," said Sandaime,

"What about Tailed beasts you have one of the most powerful bijuu is side a Greeny Genin who just finds out about his power and your village the top of bunch, and he wasn't train in how to use it" stated Jade.

"Hate" was all the Hokage said before leading Jade from her cell.

"I'm not going to like this am I" ask Jade.

-Hidden sand outskirts-

Gaara sat on outcropping of rock in deep mediation, sand swirls around the rocks in a slow moving whirled wind pattern.

**(You seem at peace today you neither spilled lovely red blood to day nor made death threats to your older sister or brother even baka)** said Shukaku, as he managed to keep that damned monk to shutup for a time.

"Because I'm get to prove my life ageist every Realm race who would be fight in the Fighters tournament",

**(Hahahahaahha lovely, my boy a feast of blood as you crush them in our sand, we may even feel pain and bleed)** spoke Shukaku, he and Gaara had a love hate relationship he protected Gaara when he was a baby but costs Gaara his mother and to have a some what normal life, and the whole uncle bit didn't help Gaara state of mind,

"Huff I do not care for you," thought Gaara, Shukaku lower him self to the mind Gaara at eye level,

**(I May like Blood and Killing but I'm victim as much as you and Karura)**

"Silence"

**(No your fa—I mean Kazekage, and the mummy of a grandmother are the ones to blame, in my days of freedom Humans and Demos would honour me and my kind, now only a few honour us and rest see us as Demons and weapons, the stupidly to compare Demons to us Bijuu**).

"What Ever"

**(MMhh You Smoking hot sister is coming, I give up my tail to have go at her)**

"Yo Gaara I was wonder were you went off to, you left before the mission briefing was finished "

"Temari, I'm only doing mediation" said Gaara,

"Yea I can see that, but want about the plan" said Temari,

"I got the important parts, what on your mind" ask Gaara getting up and looks out to the endless dunes of Wind Country.

"I got misgivings working with the Genma and Unbrah there more blood thirster then Shukaku, at his worst,

**(Ha like to see them try)**

"I don't care who or what they are I will crush all those who stand ageist me Nee,san" stated Gaara,

"You never call me Nee,san in years" said a shock Temari,

"You and a lesser extent Kankurou, and Baki (Baka) are a few that never tried to hurt me" said Gaara.

"I can't hurt my brother no matter what" said Temari,

"You know that Shukaku like's you"

"W-w-what," sputtered Temari, and back away.

"He said thinks you Smoking hot, and he'll give his tail to have go at you" repeated Gaara" I think he just in heat"

"I can't see my self with him," said Temari, hoping her half mad little brother won't act on that impulse.

"Just like the other woman he tried to woo" remarked Gaara, made Temari, look at her little blood crazy brother, he made a joke.

**(You little shit……… ho well here comes our fight of the day, the smell of metal and oil mix with faint traces of blood, Full body Auto mails)** said Shukaku **(gunpowder and lead copper jackets bullets, Machine guns don't stay in one spot like the last time healing bullet wounds are a bitch to heal,)**

"Temari stay out of my way" stated Gaara looking to were the enemy was coming

"Were are they I'm getting sick of this" snarled Temari, the attempts on Gaara life were getting to the point that they attack Gaara right in the middle of Sand village, and killing bystanders, Gaara prefers to attack those who attack him first, more satisfying kill Gaara had 3 views on people, Enemy, Bystanders and Non-enemies.

Under the sand 3 rolling sand waves darted from the dunes, and circled around Gaara and Temari,

-Sand Style Sand explosion- said Gaara 3 pillars of sand erupted from the desert 3 metal bodies crash to the ground.

3 automails began Getting up with no damaged,

_Nice try boy for a little snot your as good as they say _commented a off yellow Automail with a barrel like body with a dome with 2 red orbs for eyes one normal arm on the right and a large Crab like arm on the left for legs there are 4 spider like legs, on the back is a sword and gun.

The other 2 were copys of each other, Brown and Grey armour human shape with a kasa, on there heads with a faceless face with, only 2 red eyes, the main body large chest with a bandier across the cheat, a normal arm on the right and a hook like arm on the left, normal legs with waist armour,

"Just Go away and rust, why are you keep on coming after him" yelled Temari her Battle fan on her shoulder,

* * *

"Heh fools" said Gaara,

What?? You bastred of a whore ranted the yellow Clank.

"I'm not Blood Desert for nothing, because you're all going to die" spoke a evil griming Gaara.

Big talk let see if you can back it up said Yellow aims his claw at Gaara, its opens and barrel extends out and a jet of fire, shoots out and engulfed Gaara and forced Temari to leap away.

The rock that Gaara was standing on got turn in to melting magma.

Landing to the right the wind user ready her main attack

-Wind Style Cutting Whirlwind- with one swig Temeri launches a whirl of chakra powered wind blades

Brown 2 got hit by the full force, deep cuts start to cover its armour, but don't do any major damage.

"Its going to take a look more then a little fire to kill Gaara," said Temeri.

Brown looking a little worst of were draws a large sword and aims its Hook arm that, opens to revile a barrel, with a loud H-Click, started firing heavy lead shots, at Temeri, spent casings are ejected as each shot is fired.

Large holes appeared on Temeri, chest and head, then Temeri, turns in to sand,

A Sand clone damn ninjas

She above us watch out shout one of the brown Automails

What?? she above us yelled Yellow and both Clank Auto mail look up to find Temeri on her fan seemly flying in the air.

-Wind Style air blade- a barely visible blade of wind, cut the Brown Clank Auto mail in half.

"And now you died" said Gaara – Desert Funeral- the other Brown Clank Auto mail, sinks in to the sand and is crushed, causing the ammo to exploded.

Not bad Kid, they fought in the bush wars in the Western lands killing those bloods sucking Methuselah said Yellow as his claw rotated.

"I'm bored so died now" said Gaara and used -Desert Coffin- sand cover the Yellow full Auto mail body and lifts him in to the air, - Desert Funeral- spoke Gaara close his fits and the sand encased Clank is slam in to the ground, with boom,"

"Let's go" said Gaara.

"Ah Gaara, why did this happen to you and our clan" muttered Temeri as she follows her brother.

A spy viewer pop out from the sand and sees his Prey move away,

_Report _crackled a radio.

Target has been study has that blood line Iron sand, but second target destroy unit one and primary destroy unit 2, I got no damage shall I'll kill them now said Yellow he was made for high presser zones and Gaara attack didn't even strined his armour,

_No Slash Claw returned for now you'll have another go at him soon._

I'll be counting the mins said Slash Claw

(Auto mails are cyborgs)

* * *

Hidden Rock, Ninja assigned housing.(Lime)

"ah ahaa ahah ahaa," moaned a blonde lithe girl who had her hands brace her self ageist the wall with brown shorts pulled down to her feet as her boyfriend, who was oddly a shade of green with darker short cut hair,

"Gar stop aah teasing me MMMuuff" pats the blond stare at him with her Grey/blue eyes,

"Are you sure we been only touching for months, you really want this Terra" ask Gar looking up from his working over Terra outer lips.

"Yes I want you to mated with me, please I need this" said and pushed off from the wall and kicks of her shorts then removes her gloves, "Well"

"Ho I was watching the strip teases" joke Gar and a black t-shirt, was throw in to his face,

Terra had a slim body long blond hair that went down to her butt cute face small breasts with light pink nipples, a Seal of Binding on her stomach, a Large rectangle in black with runes scrip 4 lines a darker shade of yellow nearly brown, cover her pussy,

Gar gulp at seeing his girlfriend nude, sure he saw her topless or bottom less, or in the buff when taken a shower, she was in heat and being part of countless animals Gar gave in to his –Wild side-.

"Let me help you get out of those" said Terra, and kissed Gar as she undoes, his belt, Gar rub Terra side,

Soon

Both were now on the bed. With Gar on top of Terra, and slowly eased his cock in to Terra inner core, her hands griped the bed sheets.

"Ahah I feel mmfff to pop" groaned Terra, as Gar eased him self in, when

**"HAY GAR TERRA GET YOU BUTTS OUT HERE NOW" **yelled aloud voise and nearly banged in the door in.

"So closes" cried Terra, Gar just place his head, between Terra neck and shoulder,

"I was sooo close" wined Terra.

"Many if we don't answered he'll go away" Gar said.

**"I AN"T LEAVING**"

"The out side of my apartment has bricks lay out side right" ask Terra, wrapping her bed sheet around her,

"I think" Gar scratches his head.

Grinning Terra stomp over to her door, and open it to show her team mate who towering over her a dark skin men named Logan with both arms and legs auto mail replacements, and half of his head, covered with metal and his right eye is a red orb,

"Was I interrupting" ask Logan, seeing Terra undressed state.

"Yes and watch you head," said Terra and he eyes glow yellow, bicrks floated in to the air,

"Watch my –Bang- Oowwwwwwww. –Bang- wwwwwwooo –bang-, stop that," yelled Logan as bricks impact his body.

A Tea house across the street.

"Boy I'm real glad that I sent Logan, instead of going my self "remark a Woman with blue hair, and drinks her sake

"I may have broken a nail" making the waiter sweat drop as they both saw a flying Logan who was imbedded in a large rock,

"AND DON"T COME BACK" yelled Terra and slams the door.

* * *

Next Lives of people part 2

* * *


	7. Chapter 7 NTDSC Book1

(I made a error the 2ed girl the pink haired one was taken out of the story, in a edit)

Nartuo The Demon siege Chronicles

By M6l99

Lives of people part 2

This is a Naruto, AU cross over with Teen titans, and minor cross over with Finial Fantasy, Spider riders, Resented evil Silent Hill, Onimusha ,Drowtales and DMC 1,2,3 with dose of imagining, with tons of Soda, drugs( the helpful type).

Match ups,

Nartuo/Temari/Tenten/Ino/Hinata/Hanabi/Sakura /Tayuya/Sasame/ Raven/Maria/Kin,

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hokage Office

Sounds of wining and begging can be clearly be heard, behind the doors.

"No"

"Come on pleaceeeeeee"

"No"

"I'll do my sexy jutsu"

"I got my camera, and for the last time I'm not demoting Kakashi for testing you and your team mates", spoke the 3rd.

"Beside how will this year Genin blooper, be made this year, filmed by Nin animals and few hidden cameras," thought the 3rd.

"Fine", pouted Nartuo, "You have Uzumaki scrolls"

"Right here and your mother sword," said the 3rd and pulls out a storage scroll and unsealed it,

there were 2 large Scrolls with the Uzumaki swirl crest with a curved sword and what seem to be blade with a odd hand guard , but the weight, made in look, to be more of a danger, to the user then to the target,

"Cool" said and picks up the one with the odd hand guard after a minute of inspecting, and clicks a switch, the blade spilt in to 3 curved blades and all the weight had been, evened out.

"Whoo, now were talking hay Grandpa, you know what this is," asked Nartuo, this odd weapon oozed deadly.

"Heh well your lucky that's a Night Elf Wind Galvan, and they rarely give these away, to outsiders, your mother happen to, eared the right to weld that thought a trial.

"Elf? Ohh the pointy ear people, right" remarked Nartuo,

"Aah yes those pointy ear people" Sandaimem, shakes his head, Nartuo has seen other Elves from time to time but nobody brother to tell him, what who and what's that.

"I think I'll leave this for later, I might give my self a bad hair cut" remarked Nartuo, Sandaimem, chuckled those Wind Galvan's can take you head off if throw the wrong way.

Soon Nartuo had one of the scrolls open, and began to read

_Hi sweety _

_If you haven't guess I'm your mom, I'm writhing this letter, in case I don't make it though the night, if fuzzy had its way but your father, before he was killed discovered an ancient, summons Shiki Fuujin jutsu, which calls fore the Ninja god Shinigami the Death and shadow God, but calling fourth old horny is a 2 way street, Shinigami can if Kima sama will its seal the fox in to you, or at lest seal way much of the foxes power, so it can be finished off,_

_But the4th will have to give up his life to, Shinigami, I wish there was a other way, but one needs high chakra and a new born baby, for the sealing to work,_

_I don't want to rambled on, Fuzzy is getting closer, and the induced birthing is about to happen I'll say this I love you even if I'm gone will be with you in spirit, and if my and your father friends, don't watch out for you I will curse them from the after life, or some how come back to life and kick there ass._

_And if you see a funny dress old man with long white hair and 2 red lines on his cheeks spying on women bath house, hurt him for me and ask for training, _

_And if you see a guy wearing a mask that one side black and the other side orange tell him I still have those photos, he'll know what that means._

_Your mother _

_P,S You got to have lots and lots of babies if you get a girl or girls if that law is in acted read those little red books that the old ape reads._

"Little red books?" muttered Nartuo, then remembers what Kakashi was reading and those times grandpa stuff some thing red in his desk when ever he came to see him,

"I wouldn't have though my mom was a pervert, but then again, who ever thought up that clan revile laws that say he must marry a lot of girls,

Shaking his head, he tried to open the other scroll by found it seal up tight,

"Don't brother you need the seal master who done the sealing to open that scroll and only if he thinks your ready, "said Sandaimem, seeing Nartuo, was about to stab the scroll.

"Ok so were is this seal master granps"

"At a bath house" muttered the 3rd,

"What??" Nartuo though what kind of Seal master, spent his time at a bath house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Under realm, unknown location,

A Dark empire base manned by Ogan solders,it had been build to inspired fear for those who would dare near its walls, but 3 fast moving blurs zig zag, across the open field avoiding search lights and traps, with out losing speed the shadows ran up the wall, right between 2 Ogen when there backs were turned, a slight noise cause one on the left to look around and lend over the side.

Soon

Along a hall way you can feel the cold uncaring metal, lines of doors one every 4 feet broken the other wise unadorned hall, 3 shadows speed down the hall, at neck breaking speed.

Soon stopping at a inter section, all 3 shadows blends in the surroundings, as group of Ogan troops mach down the hall, there goggles, glow a eerry orange.

As soon as they pass by the shadows, moved on to there target,

(Note she talking to a make believe friend or to the reader)

In a dirty cell a young Drow hanged by her writs nude covered with dried blood and other things, she been badly abused, for weeks,

"Hi yea thing aren't looking good right " rasps the Drow, her orange hair matted with grim her amber eyes seem dull,

"I can't feel any pain" spoke the Drow half of her face is covered with purple burses, and swollen.

"I know sick fuckers, now there just toying with me, I got barely any Mana left to live" said the Drow, and hack up some blood "damn ribs".

The cell door opens up another Drow wearing the colors of the Nidraa'chal clan,

"Good day how are you" smirked the Ver'drowendar, as she closed the cell door.

"The fucking maid didn't leave a mint I want a refund" joked orange hair Drow, and hack up some blood, as she chuckled, at her own bad joke.

"Hee it look like you still have, some spunk left, I'll think I'll cut that mouthy little face off, spoke the Nidraa'chal as she grabs the girls face, her nails dug in causing blood to dripped out,

"How about you cut my ears off so I can't hear your hag voice" remarked the chain Drow, and yells in pain as the Nidraa'chal drags her nails from her face making deep cuts on both cheeks.

"I have order to drag out your snuffing, but your starting to piss me off now with your mouth" stated Nidraa'chal, and draws a dagger, "I think I'll start with your teeth, and see were this goes, the Nidraa'chal forced the younger Drow mouth open, and was about to start, when the cell door open,

"I'm busy what do you want" snap the Nidraa'chal, and turned her head to the door were a Ogen trooper stands,

"I said what is it" said the Nidraa'chal, hearing no replied, turned fully to face the trooper.

"What the matter with you, damn males can't do any thing right" growled the Ver'drowendar, as she move towards the door when the trooper drop to his knees and forward, there was a Kunai lodged in the lower spine, she scanned the room, trying to pick out her attacker.

"Ha there you are elf you did a good job of hiding your aura but a lesser being such as your self can't stand ageist my power" spoke the Ver'drowendar, her blood red eyes glowed and tainted mana was collected in to a ball, between her free hand,

"Drow ego it never stops amazing me I though you got you power from a demon seed," spoke a voice that seem to come from every angled inside the cell.

-Death bolt- yelled the Ver'drowendar, as she shot out her hand and launched, a blood red and black Mana ball, at a random wall it hit some thing a body seemly appears out of thin air, falls down then disperse in a cloud of smoke, after it clears instead, of corpse there in its place a mangled Kunai.

"Wow it like you, can't hit the broad side of a airship" came the voice again.

"Behind me" yelled the Ver'drowendar, she whipped around and used her dagger, in a wide swig a Red Crescent wave had been created, she would have killed the prison but a semi visible arm knocked the Ver'drowendar arm and sent the attack off course that sliced the chains causing the girls to fall, to the ground.

"Got you now –Dark blast-" stated Nidraa'chal, as she thrusts a ball of mana in to the center of semi visible body, the force of the attack sent the invisible attacker in to the wall behind, the prone girl who was too weak move,

A sizeable burn had been made dead centered, of person, whose -Camouflage Concealment Jutsu-, was slowly dispelled,

"I deal with you later" stated the Nidraa'chal, as she walks past the prone girl towards,

Now full visible, a red haired female elf (the ears) wearing ANBU Attack Gear and a Deer mask with red markings denoting her as a Jounin.

"Who do we have hear, your one of those ninjas, maybe I'll implant a demon in to you and use you as a body guard," remarked the Nidraa'chal, as she open a pouch, attached to her belt to with draws her summoning stones, when the though to be wound ninja sprinted in to action, stabbing a Kunai in to the pouch going though the hand and femur bone.

"Nay I like who I am" remarked the ANBU, who lets loose a quick kick that made the Nidraa'chal, fall to her keen, then punches her throat, collapsing her wind pipe"

"I' can't have you dieing right away" spoke the ANBU as the Nidraa'chal, rolled on the ground holding her crushed throat.

Stepping over the slowly dieing Ver'drowendar, The ANBU checked the Drow,

"Boy they work you over," remarked the Deer,

"Who are you"

"I'm been sent by Ven'nedia to rescued you Kiel'ndia Vel'Vloz'ress" spoke elf as she , pops a few med pills, in to Kiel'ndia,

"Mom sent you" Kiel'ndia said, a sliver of hope appeared her mother didn't know were she was, and the chances of her self of surviving this was slim.

Deer reach for her neck pressing on the comm. speaker around her neck,

(Deer have you recovered the primary)

(Primary recovered plus she has Code Orange wounds Bear)

(You may have some problems) spoke Bear

(Ferret here I have the info Bear I can be at Deer location, in under 20 sec)

(Ok I'm going to cause a racket, but watch for Death Commandos, I just ran in a few of then)

"Crap" Cursed Deer, as she deactivates her comm.

"A problem?" said Kiel'ndia, as she try to get up, those bad tasting pills helped boost her Mana, but she was still weak.

"Hold it" commanded Deer as she tries to keep Kiel'ndia from moving.

"I want to pay back that bitch for the 3 weeks of hell I had to live though" growled Kiel'ndia,

"She going to die a slow painful death, choking on her own blood, is that pay back good for you

"And you be joining her soon" spoke a augmented voice Deer grabs Kiel'ndia and rolls to the left and avoided several glowing disks that imbedded them selves in to concrete floor.

A Death commando, stands at door way and begins throwing more glowing disks, forcing Deer in to a corner.

"Got you now …………" started the Death Commando, but found a sword come out of his chest, and with a bone crunching twists the sword was withdrawn.

"I'm here and have save the day" proclaimed a short male clad in ANBU Attack Gear and a Ferret mask with blue markings denoting him as a Chuunin.

"Cutting it a bit close" Remarked Deer wrapping Kiel'ndia, in a blanket, and helve the Drow on to her back.

"I was going for a dramatic, save the day kind of feel" remarked Ferret.

"Ham" said Deer, as both ninjas plus one wounded, dashed down sounds of combat filtered though, as they near entrance to the court yard.

Out side Troopers tried to kill an attacker who was cutting them down in quick sword attacks

Kiel'ndia, watched on before exiting the build she was half awake, but was now fully awake watch some thing that few, living beings would see.

Bear slash a Trooper with his sword be fore jumping up to avoid an arm swig from a War Hawk Clank, leaping on to the out stretch arm Bear got on top of the Clank then plants his sword in to the forehead, sparks came out as the War Hawk wobbled, then fell backwards, as Bear jump off, and throws a 6 Kunai killing or wounding 4 Troopers.

Bear began doing hand seals and slams both hands to the ground -Jukai Koutan - Birth of Dense Woodland-

Thick Trees and roots exploded up from the ground coiling around Tanks buildings troops and other objects cause more confusion, but Bear wasn't finished yet, starting another round of hand seals, and yelled "Kai" -Moku Bunshin no Jutsu –Wood Clone Jutsu-

A Death Commando, armed with a sniper rifle zero in aiming at Deer's head, but felt some thing grab his leg, looking down the Death Commando, saw a hand made of wood from the very tree limb he was using as a sniping spot, then finds him self getting kicked off the branch, and going hand to hand with a copy of the Ninja causing all the chaos.

As Ogan start fending off Wood Clones, one WC got turned in to tooth pick by a Trooper, using the full auto setting on his rifle, then gets stabbed by a other WC.

Deer and Ferret, speed though the court yard Ferret ahead of Deer cut down any one who tried to stop them.

-Mana fire storm- chanted Deer random fire lit up, causing the number of Trees to catch fire, that leads the Ogan to divide there forces in finding the enemy and putting out the fire.

-Fire style Spreading Cloud Incision Jutsu- A fine mist stream had been exhaled from Ferret mouth, which caused a wide area bomb explosion, when it reached a fire which sent any thing that wasn't nailed down and few that was to go flying away from the point of detonation.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Out side the now ruined base.

"That was the most kick ass fight I ever seen said Kiel'ndia, and "I cause a few in the past"

"I don't doubted kid" said Ferret as he lends on a large rock formation,

"I'm older then you and call me kid again you regret it weasel boy" retorted Kiel'ndia, and hiss when Bear touched a tendered spot,

I'm comparing you to our youth standards and you're older by our standards but by the standards of your people you're still a preteen" courted Ferret

"Wha……..OW" cried Kiel'ndia and clutched her side.

"Don't worry this will help with the pain" spoke Bears and taps points along the chest and neck.

"Wow I can't feel the pain I feel like I can take on the world" yelled Kiel'ndia, and posed, It would have been all good if the blanket haven't fell off, causing Bear to look away and Ferret to gawk, then Deer came back from scouting the area.

Deer nailed Ferret on the head with her fist then went over to pick up the blanket and covered Kiel'ndia up, "Slow down firefly".

"I'm "started Kiel'ndia but fell back in to Deer arms" Still very weak" finished the Red head,

"Thanks I got to know how did you" asked Kiel'ndia, but Deer beaten her to the punch.

"Huh oh living after getting a blast of taint mana, my body armour may look light but has seals that reduced the force and energy of attack, but I'm still going to have a wicked burse in the morning.

"Heh wicked I'm a bit tired now" spoke Kiel'ndia, and fell asleep.

"Its time to go there must have been a team or teams sent after us by now" spoke Bear,

"Well let's go" stated Deer and with that they vanished,

Konoha Training area

Sakura reached Training area 12 were her team was to meet her new team mates, now her hair, was cut short after Hano cut her hair off but a quick stop at a barbershop help even it out.

Yuuhi Kurenai Aburame Shino Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru, along with The Wolf Sannin

"No Kiba I'm not letting you sign the Wolf contract" stated Slade, he was here to say go bye to Kurenai, because he got a S class mission and will take 2 weeks to finished, "I'll see you soon Kurenai" and with that done Slade vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"Ahhh mmmaann" groaned Kiba ,

"I Told you he wouldn't let you" commented Shino,

"Aaahh Shut up, Akamaru were are yea boy"

"He playing with Blue ice" said Kurenai and jesters her head to a light blue furred Wolf pup, roughhousing with Akamaru.

"What kind of breed is he" ask Kiba,

"He is a she" stated Shino.

"Huh"

"Slade gave her to me," said Kurenai with a smirk, at the look Kiba gave her.

"Yea because you're banging him" mutter Kiba quietly, but not that quite to prevented Kurenai from hearing, red eyes narrow and Kiba gets a spinning heel to the head, that drop him like a pile of rocks.

"My Life is none of your businesses Kiba" growled Kurenai shaking her fist at Kiba down form.

"Heh Umm Hi" said Sakura waving weakly.

"Ho it's you by now you must realised, I had to postpone the team meeting because of what happen" said Kurenai.

"I can't just say I'm sorry about what happen I pay my due, if you accept me" said Sakura, not looking at her Jounin, and then felt a hand ruff up her hair.

"I welcome you to team 8" smiled Kurenai, Sakura eyes lit up.

"Ok then let meet and greet each other, then on to the test" said Kurenai and smiled evilly at the last part.

"I got a bad feeling about the test part" whispered Kiba to Shino.

"…………" Shino looked at Kiba.

Konoha main street

Hanabi Maria Tsukumo, with the look of shell shock all 3 kunoichi staggered along the street, getting looks from past byers

"The Horror" muttered Maria,

"Soo many Snakes" Stated Hanabi

"And Spiders" shuttered Tsukumo,

Hero saw the state of the three as he exits a store and sum it up that Anko and her partner in crime Vlondril had scared them for life,

"Hay you 3" yelled Hero and waved, at the 3 kunoichi.

Later

Ichiraku Ramen

"Slrrpp Thank Mr Hero for the paying for lunch" said Hanabi.

"Yea" said Maria, and down more ramen.

"I really need to forget about this morning" said Tsukumo.

"No need I meant Anko and she scary but she one of the best kunoichi in leaf" replied Hero.

Not to far away-

Jade walk around Leaf noticing the differences from her home village Hidden Grass,

"People here seem a lot happier is cleaner, and no home less, I guest this its how a village is supposed to be run" thought Jade Hidden grass was dump the kage was a overindulgent pig and the crime lords were let in side the village and were running the place in to the ground, a number of Grass nin decide a revolt and she was to kill the Kage but murdering a Kage was treason, and until every thing was sorted out she was braded a Nuke nin, but 5 years and still no word,

"Mush a have though I'm dead by now" thought Jade dark thoughts swirl around her brain,

"I wonder what the others are doing "

Oto ninja barracks

-Pow- Jinx's spins around and lands in a heap "Hooooooo" groaned Jinx's and spats out some blood, then a pair of hands grabs her yukata and yanks her to her feet and slams her in to the wall,

"You Fucking Whore of a Slut" screamed Tayuya and shakes Jinx around, an easy task for Tayuya, being taller then Jinx's.

A large hand claps down on her shoulder "hay Tayuya I think Jinx's doesn't need any more burses" said Mammoth then backs off when Tayuya glares at Mammoth you can all most hear the growling coming from the look, Tayuya gave Mammoth so he wisely back off.

Gismo hides behind Mammoth and muttered along the lines of "Hup mucher Scary girl on Hyper PMS".

"All right you bitch how can you fucking leave Jade behind you pile of house shit" spat Tayuya, a crowd had gathered watching the one way fight, a long black haired girl had to jump a few times to see what was going

She started pushing though the mass of bodies Kin managed to push pass a ratter large HIVE ninja,

"Tayuya stop beating up Jinx I saw her at the Hospital and heard the whole story" Kin yelled.

"Huh" came a intelligent replied from Tayuya, who was about to punch Jinx's face in.

-Later-

"Thats what happen I don't know if she all right" finished Jinx looking in to a compact checking to see if a tooth was loose.

"Well what do you think we should do keep going as is or do some thing about it" spoke Kin,

"Hell if I know out all four of us Jade acted like the leader" said Tayuya as she plops down on a chair.

"Well I think we got to keep an eye out for any thing" commented Kin.

"Speaking of keeping an eye out trouble is coming our way" said Jinx as a Young Nidraa'chal boy.

"What are you up to?" the way he said it, was more like a demand, then a question.

"None of your damn business" snapped Tayuya.

"You should learn not back take to your betters" spat the boy.

"Go some were that give a damn" said Jinx, and flip him off.

"Yea go back to your mother mommy's boy" smirked Kin

"That its your going to get it now you Human whore" yelled the Nidraa'chal as he draws a short sword from a scabbed behind his back.

"Ho now what do we have here you weren't about to draw a weapon were you hmmmm" spoke a well refined male voice.

All 4 know that voice, is better to act then faced up.

"No I was just showing them my weapon see" Nidraa'chal fakes a grinned smile and pasted his weapon to Kin.

"Wow nice craft men ship and light" Kin who was faking as well.

"Very good we all must get along, we are working for a common goal" said Brother Blood as he walks out from the shadows, "And your mother has been looking for you she in building 14"

"Ok" said the Nidraa'chal as he garbs his weapon from Kin and walks away very fast.

"Now with that done I heard about your problem" said Brother Blood with his trade marked smile.

"Yea what's your bloody offer" Remarked Tayuya.

Brother Blood raises an eyebrow at the red heads lack of verbal tact and gave a offer they can't refuse.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Air ship classes

Airship are group in to set class because of there size and role, all use Gav ring a that reduced the pull of gravity, this aloud massive ships to glides though the sky like the birds, but a contest feed of energy is need for the rings to work.

-Fighter Class-

Light ships meant for combat. They usually have small gun turrets, and even engage foot soldiers in combat, or act as bombers fighters, etc.

-Light Cruiser Class-

Not meant for heavy battles, they have weaker armour and lighter weaponry than most other ships. As such, they are much better at high-speed manoeuvres and attacking in groups.

-Cruiser Class-

Heavy ships more suited for actual battle. They have much tougher armour than their light counterparts, and a lot of cannons in their arsenal.

- Carrier Class-

Heavily armoured ships, these ships are not meant for battle. Instead, they are supposed to act as walls, and carry troops to their destination. They are the biggest class of ships, and have entire hangers hidden in them.

-Dreadnought Class-

All-round battle ship, the Dreadnought Class is meant for battle. Its armour is impossible to penetrate, and its firepower is unmatched. This class of ship is usually in charge of an entire fleet.

-Frigate Class-

Smaller then the Light Cruiser Class meant for engaging Fighters and act a screening force for the main fleet, or hunting pirates and raiding shipping lines.

-Cargo Class-

Use to transport goods and people to place to place and the class ranges to Frigates to Dreadnought class in size but thinly armour and carries little or no weapons.

-Battleship Class-

Not as large as the Dreadnought Class but all most matches it in terms of armour and firepower, used as the center in battle lines.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Tamaranien Grand Tribes

Tamaranien the are a Golden-skinned humanoid people who descended from a feline-like race, Tamaranien are ruled by their emotions and are renowned as excellent warriors, Hair color ranges from red and orange to brown tones, some Tamaranien are born with black, blue, white, green, hair color and is see as a sign of good or bad luck.

Tamaranien's powers are mostly in superhuman strength, stamina and durability, they easily keep up with any human or demos, a rare few Tamaraneans have the power to convert ultraviolet radiation into energy blast or sun bolts, and more common name star blots

Tamaraniens Tribes often dress in purple colors to show there valour and courage to all, Blackfire (real name Komand'r) dresses in black to show her darker thoughts, and emotions.

The Tamaraniens are divided in a feudal like system and names share a common ending Like BlueFire EndEarth and Starfire, the ending of name is base on which tribe the hail from.

There homelands is aired with many high rock formations with shattered areas of wood lands.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ogne Empire

Humanoids with purple shaded skin and black hair, highly militarised, and fought a number of bush wars with other nations over the years,

Finding that they have strong aliment with Dark Charka develop, powerful abilities, and Super solders.

Oda Nobunaga the Dark Daimyo is part of the Ogne and happens to be there leader, makes allies of several former enemies, and is making a bid to rule both the Upper Realm and Under Realm.

The Ogne are a highly disciple people were the military, is the centred of every day life if being part of the army or supporting it in some fashion

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Invectids State

A collection of loose-knit nations of Insects that highly group oriented, and industrials people

The Invectids are one of the most wide spread race next to Elves Trolls Orcs and humans you won't have to look hard find one or a whole group of Invectids, traveling both relams

Here are a few Invectid tribes Bee, Ant, Mantis, Beetle, Wasp, Worm, Grasshopper, Spider, Scorpion, Centipede, Butterfly, another type of Invectid are Battle Machines Giant metal insects used by the Invectids, some are just mere robots and other are intelligent.

Most Invectids freed on planets some like meat, or are just plain omnivore, stronger then most humans and some type of Demos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry of the long wait I wanted to get it right with fewer mistakes

This is mainly a filler arc before starting the Wave arc I have got 2 hidden mist swords men along with Haku and girl from Sea country.

Next A C rank mission


	8. Chapter 8 NTDSC Book1

Nartuo The Demon siege Chronicles

By M6l99

A C rank mission

This is a Naruto, AU cross over with Teen titans, and minor cross over with Finial Fantasy, Spider riders, Resented evil Silent Hill, Onimusha ,Drowtales and DMC 1,2,3 with dose of imagining, with tons of Soda, drugs( the helpful type).

Match ups,

Nartuo/Temari/Tenten/Ino/Hinata/Hanabi/Sakura /Tayuya/Sasame/ Raven/Maria/Kin,

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All Ninja great start as Genin or Low Ninja to cut the teeth on low risk missions in the past most missions were carrying documents helping higher rank ninja in every day jobs and captured thefts and other trouble makers, as time went on low risk missions became know as D rank and more tasks were added to the D rank missions like walking the dog, mowing the lawn and other mundane jobs.

Genin often called the D ranks, Dumb ass missions or Pure evil, jobs that people come up with just to mess with Greenys or just jobs that people wouldn't touch with a 10 foot pole, thats make Greenys take up smoking, drinking, openly read Icha Icha in public or have mental problems that needs years of therapy to fix.

Here are some of the prime examples, of a Genin life doing the D ranks

A Small tribe of jungle trolls The Warhaunt tribe was aloud to live in Hidden Leaf in returned help boost Leaf fighting force, as independent scouts and Hunters.

Team Kurenai D rank mission baby sitting, most families have 2. 3 children most any way, Trolls tend to have 3 to 6 wives if he is know for his virility and fighting skills, and have small hordes of whelps is the norm, for trolls.

Team Kurenai waited out side of Zilb,rron home, much Warhaunt tribe lived in or around the Forest of Death, but used a safe trail to enter the Trolls section of the forest, thus avoiding the deadly wild life,

The hut look to be about 2 story a good size home made from wood and moss.

The Hut's front door open and a large troll even by troll standards ducked under the door frame, and puts on his hat before spotting, the Genin team.

Zilb,rron a Wilderness Stalker who often serves as part of Leaf Hunter Unit, light blue skin wearing a out back hat with 4 wolf fangs stuffed in the hats rim bullet holders he was shirt less save for a hand made brown and tan leather vest and wearing blue pant and is bared footed,

"Yoh How yah been doing Red eyes" greeted Zilb,rron and gives a bear hug to Kurenai,

"Uffoo great Zilb" breathed Kurenai, Zilb,rron lets Kurenai down and takes a good look at Sakura Kiba with Akamaru in side his jacket and, Shino.

"Sooo these are your whelps, there not much to look at" remarked Zilb,rron,

Sakura looked a bit pev being call whelp, Inner Sakura "Cha Who you calling whelps you over grow blueberry, buck tooth big nose jerk, I going to kick you were the sun doesn't shine, if you call me whelp" and punch her right arm in to the air and places her left on the top of her arm and flips off, the Troll though her Outer vision TV.

Shino well acted like Shino and Kiba well he…

"WHELP WHELP I'll show you who's a whelp" yelled Kiba and leaps at the larger Troll side step Kiba and slammed his open hand on to Kiba back side sending him from med air to ground level all in high ninja like speed.

"Wow" Sakura, was dumb founded yes she and her team are green, but some one that tall can't move that fast, can he??

Inner Sakura, "Cha serves Dog boy right Cha" and crossed her arms.

"They still need a bit of spit and polish" remarked Zilb,rron, as Kiba got to his feet, Akamaru leap out from Kiba jacket just before he got a real smack down and sat next to Sakura,

"Tell me about it" sighed Kurenai as she pinch the bridge of her nose,

"Well its time for you to meet my whelps" said Zilb,rron and put 2 fingers in his mouth and gave a loud whistled.

A mob of 20 Troll ages ranging from 3 to 6 came out from the wood work and assembled behind Zilb,rron,

"Damn he has been busy" Kiba thought, hats off to the Trolls sex drive.

"I got a bad feeling about this" said Shino,

"Hi there cutey" Sakura waved at 3 year old Troll girl with lime green skin whose mouth tusks started to grow but were just little K-9s and had her red hair in 4 short pony tails, wearing a orange troll style dress.

"Daddy why she have a big shiny head" the 3 year old pointed at Sakura and tugged at Zilb,rron pant leg.

"Heh what a nice little girl you are" said Sakura in a force smile with the left eye brow ticking.

"Cha you are sooooooo going to get brat Cha" yelled Inner and started making plans on getting back at the little Troll girl "Cha I am a genius Cha" chuckled Inner.

"All right whelps I'll be going to meet your mothers now I don't want a repeat of last time" warned Zilb,rron,

"Yes PopPopa" all 20 called out.

"Last time what happen last time" asks Kiba, but found Zilb,rron was already pushing though the under bush.

"I have meeting to get to but I'll bygone only for 2 hours," said Kurenai "you can handed them by your selves"

"Yea were ninja now besides how can 20 kids be that much of a problem" Sakura stated,

"Hay Kurenai, what's this last time" Kiba ask the thing that there employer said and it bug him.

"Uhmm, just some thing about Zilb,rron kids going though 8 other Genin teams, ho look at the time bye" said Kurenai, and vanishes, in a cloud of smoke.

"I got a bad feeling about this" said Shino, as a 4 year old walk up to them,"

"Yea what do you want kid" ask Kiba,

"Weeellll the game we like to play and really need all of you to play" ask the Troll as she rocked on the balls of her feet.

"All right what's name of game the runt"

"Hunter and prey, you're the prey we are the hunters" said the 4 year old in a playful tone a honk Kiba nose.

"Like hide and seek??" said Sakura,

"Yup"

"Well I see no problem with playing a game"

Later

Sakura huddled behind a bush, Kiba when down early and Shino was seen being drag away a few mins earlier now she was all alone.

Using her cell phone to record a message after finding she was out of range of the server, turning on the vid camera and hit record.

"This is Haruno Sakura and this may be my last words," said Sakura and look left to right after hearing some thing.

"I thought it was a game of hide and seek, but all went so wrong kids can't do any harm, don't believed those cute little faces there evil, pure evil" a snap was hear making Sakura more afraid.

"What was that ho no they found me heed my warning" the camera view shakes, and was droped and a number war cried came from no were, sound of a smuggled, then voices started talking.

"Soo what do we do with her"

"And the others"

"We can't eat them"

"I say we poke then with a stick"

"What about doing a make over"

"Yah we got lets make her and her friends all pretty"

"What?? I don't need to be pretty wait don't came any closer with those scissors, wait not the lip stick any thing but the lip stick no non noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" cried Sakura.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuma Ino Shikamaru and Chouji, D rank mission to help clean the stalls, and help with the daily chores.

"When I heard the word Stalls I thought it was farm animals, like cows sheep's and cute little pigs, not over grow birds" complained Ino, covered with yellow feathers, as she holds a bag for Chouji, who used a pith fork to shovelled the yellow feathers in to a bag, they were in a Chocobo barn about 20 giant birds, sort of a cross between an ostrich and a chicken,

"It can't be so bad I think Chocobos are kind cool" said Chouji as he pets a Chocobo chick, who in joys the pets and gave a happy "Kweh!" and raised its head to insight more pets.

Out side Asuma and Shikamaru helped there boss in side the house that's near the barn.

Asuma help an elder Black Mage in to his chair as Shikamaru, got some tea ready.

"Haa thank you Asuma, I'm getting on in my years and with this bad leg I really needed the help" said a elder Black Mage he wore a tattered tan colour pointy hat with faded red band, a blue coat and black pants with light brown gloves and boots a wooden cane rest beside a over stuffed western chair the mage sat in.

"No thanks needed Earl, besides it gives me a chance to catch up with you" replied Asuma.

"There not much to tell about me, but what about you, training the next Ino Shika Cho group, a tall order" said Earl his glowing yellow eyes gave UU.

"Yea I'm trying to motivated them Ino is a lot stronger now, she drop the Fan girl bit but still need some more focused training, Shikamaru, is as smart as his old man, but as slow as a sloth, on a lighter side he seem to be under the thumb of Uchiha Tsukumo"

"Hohohohoho Staking a clam all ready I hate or Envy Nara, for attracting woman" said Earl.

"As for Chouji he just need to train more, a bit of Shikamaru has rub off on him"

This is around the time Shikamaru came in to the room

"Hay Old guy here's your tea" said Shikamaru and placed the tray down.

"Thanks" Earl picked up the tea cup and lowered the high collar of his coat and takes a sip, were the mouth and lips should be there was only darkness"

"Ahh Troublesome, I got ask were your face" ask Shikamaru in a blunt matter.

"Shikamaru don't be rude" chimed Asuma.

"Ha you're like you father when he started out as a ninja and I'll tell you the same thing as I told your father" said Earl and paused for drama sake, making Shikamaru lean in closer, to hear.

"Well it's a secret" said Earl wagged his finger and wink, making Shikamaru look at him for a sec before the Nara did a massive face fall, Asuma roared in laughter, this all stop when sounds of swanking of Chocobos and humans yelling came loud and clear before the sound of wood breaking, "that's not a good sound" muttered Asuma.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Out side

The barn doors layed on the ground broken, yellow Chocobos feathers

A ragged around the edges Chouji and Ino just stand in the middle of stampede tracks watch a dust cloud, slowly move away,

"Let me guess the birds flew the coop" joked Shikamaru.

"I though, that tail feather wasn't attached to anything I'll pulled it and jumping right out from the haystack, and cause the rest to go wild and break the doors of the barn" said Ino,

"I guess the mission over" said Chouji,

"No this means you have to catch them" said Earl, using his cane pointed at all three.

"What there no way I'm going to run after some over grow birds" yelled Ino,

"I'm going take a nap" said Shikamaru.

"I'm with them" said Chouji.

"I wasn't making a request, it's an order" said Earl, and whirl his cane in one hand.

"We complied with the mission out lines and there o…………." started Shikamaru, but Earl chanted a spell.

-Thunder- A powerful bolt of lightning crashed, in front of the Ino Shika Cho group.

Looking at the smoking hole and to Earl, they look back at the smoking hole, and came to a agreement.

"HAHAHA I guess we got to do our duty" Shikamaru faked laughs.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH we be happy no glad to catch those Chocobos, come on we wasting time" stated Ino, and the New Ino Shika Cho group, ran after the mob of run away Chocobos.

Asuma, walk up beside Earl, having keeping quite for the whole time.

"You train those birds to come home after an hour" ask Asuma,

"Yes and your point?" replied Earl.

Asuma, look up in to sky before saying something.

"Want to play chess"

"Yes that will be nice"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire wearing pair of Miss Inoyash clothes, walks down the streets of Leaf market, finding a armoury to patch up her armour, after regaining her freedom, Starfires clothes were beyond salvaging, her armour had cracks and in a bad need of re-forging, but Tamaran armour is made specially for each wearer, each part of the armour, is light and super strong, so she needed to go to a armoury that can meet her needs.

"At lest the sun is bright" though Starfire, and had the feeling of danger looking right at her,

As Starfire walk passed an open air bar 3 men finished there drinks and fallowed, the Tamaranien.

They are part of Human league, believing all Demos were just wild animals, which know how to walk up right take and use tools but still animals.

Soon Starfire was lost, she can under stand the language, but reading the street signs became a problem.

"Hi miss you seem lost" ask the leader of a 3 man group.

"Huh ho yes I haven't been here long and the signs are a bit hard to read"

"Well the streets are made that way you got learn how to read them "said the leader.

"I'm looking for a armoury, can you show me were to go" Star can't shake the feeling of dread she was in a unfamiliar place, but some thing, was very wrong.

"Follow us we were heading to a armoury, I'm sure they have every you need" spoke the man as his 2 friends got to eider side of Star

The warning bells in Starfire head went off, "no thank you I'll find my own way" as Star turned to leave, but the leader grabbed her arm.

"So you think you better then use Teroged" sneered Thug 1"

"You're hurting me" hissed Starfire, she was still recovering, and after being in the dark so long her chakra system was badly strained and a fight would cause her to have problems, so using her strength, would have to be a last option.

"I say we cut up this Teroged face up" said Thug 2.

"After we have our fun" leered the lead thug.

Starfire became scared as the men started to close in, when a kunai whizzed by Starfire face striking in to a lamp post.

This action caused every one to turn were the weapon had lodged in to when a yell came from the other side.

-Dynamic Entry- a green clad body launched a fly kick at thug 2 head, and then called out his next attack -Dynamic Action- soon after a hail of fist and feet the others have been beaten to a find pulp.

Starfire look at her would be saviour, it was a boy wearing a green jump suit orange leg warmers.

"Miss are you hurt have these un-youthful fiends done any thing to you" ask the boy.

"No I' am untouched thank you," replied Starfire, still shaken.

"I'm most grateful, you are unhurt ?Yoah? but where are my matters, I'm the handsome green beast of hidden leaf Rock Lee' and gave his nice guy pose.

Starfire bushed Tamaranien, males who wished to make there intention to clam a female mate, (other words dating) often must do an act courage (saving her) and state there given name, in a boastful matter, AKA the nice guy pose.

"I'm Starfire" said a still red faced or a bright glowing orange, reached down to pick up her bag but Rock Lee had the same idea, and both nearly hit there heads,

"Wow she got green on green pretty eyes" thought Lee.

"Thank you" said Starfire, as Lee gathered, up the pieces of her armour that been scattered along the ground.

"Uhmm miss Starfire"

"Yes"

"I over heard the name those un-youthful fiends call you what dose Teroged mean" ask Lee seeing Starfire flitch.

"Its' nothing" replied Star.

"No it's not nothing you flitch what dose it mean" ask Lee,

"It means (nothing) Tamaraniens, are gifted with super strength and can survive, in the most extreme areas and in the past many would try to enslave my people others became jealous, and began to limited our rights in there own lands, but they are few and my people, avoid them.

"Yosh that is soo un-youthful need not worry Starfire I with the rightist flame of youth will defend your and people honour, if any one dose any un-youth act, in my presents.

Starfire blushed again (Tamaranien tented to be flamboyant, in there own way and Lee well…… uhm is sending all the right signals.)

"ho no I'm late for team training, seeing that your new here would you like to watch, I feel uneasy of leavening you here alone" said Lee and knocked out one of the men again when he was wake up.

"Ok" Star replied still very shaken up.

"Then lets us be off I need to use all my flames of youth to make up for lost time." Yelled Lee and grabs a hold of Stars hand and ran.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP" cried Starfire as she was like ragdoll in the wind as Lee ran.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke walk down the hall ways of his home he been recovering from his mothers training, being retired and have 2 children haven't dulled Mikoto skills her motto, Training your ass off, having keep up her ninja training, just to keep fit much to his departed fathers pleasured, and dread in the past Sasuke saw his father walk around all tired and bow legged, after his mother and father private work out (SEX).

"I think I need a trip to hot spring bath" winced Sasuke when he tried to lift his arm, and headed to his home private heated bath.

After undressing not taking note of female clothes in a clothes hamper, Sasuke with a wash towel drape over his shoulder, and open the door, causing the person, to stop in mid action.

The sound of a wash bucket being dropped got Sasuke to note his surroundings,

Hano who is now nude was keeling down on one knee her arms were posed as if they were holding something round, the wash bucket (dud), Hano's hair is out of it normal style and wet her breasts were un-usual big, top with light pink nipples along with creamy white skin the towel drape over her legs not hiding her brown fuzz covered crotch caused Sasuke to just gawk, and got a boner.

"Ho my" Hano gasp at Sasuke (woody), with her un-covered eye her Demon eye was closed shut , but wasn't limiting her field of sight.

"Sorry" muttered Sasuke and covered his man hood, and started to turned,

"Wait, can I humm wash your back" shouted Hano, no way she was going to let Sasuke run away now after seeing him nude.

Later.

Sitting on a stool Sasuke sat trying not acting on the urged of taking Hano and ravaging her, a really hard thing to suppress, with Hano rubbing her breasts across his back by accented (yea right).

"Sasuke-kun do you think I'm ugly" ask Hano, resting her head on his back,

"Whuh why did you say that"

"You know my eye" said Hano, sakura

"So my eyes turned red you are beautiful, in sprit and body you are one of many pillars that keep me sane" said Sasuke, turned Hano, who was had some tear's in her eyes.

"Sasuke, I want you"

"uh huh?

"I want your mini you in my pussy" said Hano and snaked her hands around Sasuke waist one hand armed with soap up wash cloth, and began to gently stroke him in sighting a gown.

"Hano-chan" muttered Sasuke, as Hano speeds up she wasn't pro but the soap help, soon Sasuke shuttered, and gave low moan, as he cum,

"Sorry" muttered Sasuke, he felt ashamed, that he wasn't able to hold it in.

"It's ok this was only the beginning" Hano spoke in low tone, moved in front Sasuke, keened down, "Ho no little Sasuke looks a bit down" said Hano, take a hold of semi limp length and lick before turning her head and spits out the bad taste.

"What" ask Sasuke, a bit insulted.

"The soap" replied Hano, Sasuke just rolled his eyes as Hano pores water on him, "ya little Sasuke all clean" said Hano with a look like cat started licking.

Hano didn't want to start eating the sausage , just yet she settled on licking, this made Sasuke right leg shake, soon felt an tightening around his crotch and let out another stream of white goo that hit Nano right in the mouth when she started licking the tip,

"hack" was that Nano got out before she gulped on reflects.

"You all right"

"Hmmmm salty" said Nano, and licked all cum that was around her lips.

Finding that really hot Sasuke grabs both of Nano arms and lift's her on to his lap, kiss her on the lips.

After that both were in the hot bath, Nano had a hard time fitting Sasuke in to centred, every inch was painful stretching,

"Just a little more" said Nano, in a pained toned; she used both her hands to guild Sasuke in and pries her lips, open.

Feeling his member hit a barrier Sasuke grabs Nano hips and push her down, causing Nano to scream, and latch on to Sasuke shoulders.

"Sorry I'm lost control" Sasuke, said, Nano was whimpering.

"No I'm all right I need to get use to the new feeling" spoke Hano, some after wiggling, she started move if albeit awkward soon both began,

Hano start to moan as Sasuke, began to suckled her neck, she started to go faster warping her legs around Sasuke, and both felt them selves have a organism,

Both just cuddled, not knowing, that they were being spy on.

A pair of eyes looks though the small open in the door frame,

"Ho my little boy has become a man" fake cries Mikoto she heard noises coming from the outdoor bath, and saw her son and daughter in law cuddling.

"Like some thing out of Come Come Make out" Jubei said, Mikoto gave the Uchiha heated eye look, at him.

"What" said Jubei using his hands for the warding sign for please don't me.

"What are you two peeping on" Freesia asked coming from behind.

"Ho nothing" replied Mikoto, trying to block,

"Its that Hano, and Sasuke-kun there naked, oooohhhhhhhh" yell Freesia and pushes pass Jubei and Mikoto,

Slamming the door open Freesia caused Hano to hide behind Sasuke, who was acting like fish, seeing his second soon to be wife his mother and Jubei.

"You rat Hano I wanted to bang him" pouted Freesia, "Buuuuuutttttttt" said Freesia in a thinking posed,

"Huh"

"He must be better in pleasing us" started Freesia, and seemly jump out her clothes and tackle both Sasuke, and Hano under water,

"I'm not a machine" cried Sasuke,

"Well start learning"

"Let's go" sighed Mikoto as she grabs Jubei by his pineapple hair, "o wow ow my hair is not a handle" yelled Jubei as he was being dragged out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weeks went by mission handed out completed and pay handed out, in Leaf but in Rain country,

Packs of Umbra frog like Gamma Hunters run pass trees leaping from tree branches or swimming down the streams along river banks, marching with rebel Rain ninja and Solders.

The civil war finally turned in the Rebels advantage, Hiring troops from Umbra, using stolen money and a large number of civilians for Umbra experiments, in returned the Rebles made use of a small army of Gamma Hunters whose Frog like bodies made them well suited to wet terrain and never ending rain, made this a perfect hunting ground for Gamma Hunters.

6 Rebel Rain Nin entered a clearing and look on in confusion in the middle of the clearing sat a man wear a rain cape and hood.

"What the where did guy come from" said the leader of the group,

"Well lets find out" shouted a nondescript Rebel nin as he draws a Kunai and throws aiming for the stranger head, and was catch between a two fingers, the man gets and none too happy

"Tck some wake up call" muttered the man "Can guy take a nap in the middle of no were and don't get attack ugly ass people "yelled the man at the sky.

"Hay you" shouted the Rebel nin leader.

"Yea Ugly woman" replied the stranger.

This caused the Rebel nin leader to get piss " I was going offer you a job seeing how you catches the Kunai with out even looking, but now you just piss me off"

"Ok I'm really sorry to say that what I meant to say your a pimp and these are you bicth"s" this statement caused the area to a few degrees lower, as the amount of KI being sent at the Stranger

"Thats it" yelled a Rain nin and takes out a Umbrella that's been strap to his back and throws it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next A C rank mission part 2 (sorry but I felt it was best to stop right here)

Note

People there have been a death The Toad Sannin Jiraiya super pervert and writher of Icha Icha Paradise, Violence and Tactics, it is unknown if he is alive or not, Damn you Pain now we will never see the next Icha Icha.


	9. Chapter 9 NTDSC Book1

Nartuo The Demon siege Chronicles

By M6l99

A C rank mission part2

This is a Naruto, AU cross over with Teen titans, and minor cross over with Finial Fantasy, Spider riders, Resented evil Silent Hill, Onimusha ,Drowtales and DMC 1,2,3 with dose of imagining, with tons of Soda, drugs( the helpful type).

Match ups,

Nartuo/Temari/Tenten/Ino/Hinata/Hanabi/Sakura /Tayuya/Sasame/ Raven/Maria/Kin/ Yugito,

I was asked to add Yugito, by Naruto drg

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok I'm really sorry to say that what I meant to say your a pimp and these are your biscth"s" this statement caused the temp around the area seem to drop few degrees lower, as the amount of KI being sent at the Stranger.

"Thats it" yelled a Rain nin and takes out a Umbrella that's been strap to his back and throws it.

Time slows down as Umbrella the stranger revealed his other arm, that remain hidden before now a arm made of energy appeared out of no were stops the Umbrella in mid flight just a foot away.

"That it a Umbrella a piss ass ugly one on of that" ask the Stranger,

"No this is" yelled the Rebel nin and use the ram seal,

The Umbrella exploded sending Senbon everywhere, as the smoke cleared the stranger was still standing but with out the cape.

Wearing a red and black coat open a black and sliver lined uniform his right arm was not normal its a Demonic limb, red with a glowing zig zag line that ends at the palm was a glowing orb , pale skinned with semi sliver grey hair his eyes were 2 different colors one red on the right and blue on the left.

"I'm still waiting or was that you best" mocked the man.

One of the Rebel nin saw the arm and started to shake, "You your one of thos-those Devil hunters, "

"You mean he kills real demons" shouted a random ninja .

"Really what gave you that idea I know the fucking large evil looking arm," the said arm hovers right next to the hunter.

"You hunt demons right so that means you don't have a problem with us right" said the leader.

"Wrong I have a problem, well not problem per say I just don't like your face or his and that guys and shit face over there and wart face over in the back" counted the man.

"Beside I need the extra money and its good to widen your job skills"

"He can't be that powerful kill him" yelled Leader and the Rebel Rain ninja, started attacking.

"For your grave stones on the one who killed you, the name is Nero, wielder of -Devil Bringer-"

Nero made dash for the nearest nin, using his non demon hand withdraws a Revolver and shoot 2 bullets, both shot hit the Rain nin chest and right arm before exploding, nearly ripping the nin in two but all nearly vaporised the arm.

"You Bastred, -Jouro Senbon - Sprinkling Needles- 4 Umbrellas were thrown in to the air a down pore of Senbon rain down at Nero, using his -Devil Bringer- the energy arm grew larger and made a fist around Nero, Senbon bounced off the Devil arm.

After un-summoning-Devil Bringer- Nero withdraws a sword and takes on 2 rain nin 1 armed with 2 Kama and the other armed with a Wide blade war sword.

Nero Blocked a down wards strike from a war sword then elbows the nin hard, the force shattered the Breath Mask and jaw, as Nero finished that combo, the other rain nin attacked,

The Rebel nin throws both Kama at Nero who sided step the spinning weapons and had to retreat when other Rain nin used -Violent Water Wave- strong jet of water hit Nero that sent him in flying in to a tree breaking it in half,

The other 2 rain ninja when in for the kill one used Poison Style-Burning glue spray-a green jet of sticky glue hit Nero covering him in glue the started eating way at him and pining him to the ground.

-Drilling Water Fangs-, shouted a Rain nin as pools of water began to rise up in to air and vortex in to water spears, 5 Water Fangs homed in and smashed in to the ground, kicking dirt mud and wood.

As the smoke clears a out line of some thing began to clearly seen,

"What is that an Angel is she other message of god" said a Rain nin after getting a good look at the person, female with strong avian features wearing a toga like clothes over her pitch black body 4 glowing wings spread out after blocking -Drilling Water Fangs-.

"Me a Angel hardly I'm a Devil, now let me show you my -Devil Trigger- powers, -Break Dash-" spoke the She Devil,

The Angel like Devil speed at the 3 Rain nin she passed right though then and stop, after a second the 3 Nins fell apart, in clean blood less meat parts the speed seared the flesh close stopping any blood from spilling.

"Show off" shouted Nero as he frees him self from the burning glue his Devil powers started healing his burns, but his clothes were other story.

The Bird like Devil glides over to Nero and transformed in to a tan skinned woman with blue hair tied in a braded pony tail, her clothes had the same colors as her-Devil Trigger- from, wear a tight sliver long sleeved shirt that showed off her stomach tight black pant with white lines running down the sides , with black combat boots over her body is a white poncho with a hoodey, her eyes was the color of jade green.

"You're the one to talk Nero" said the blue haired woman in a consenting tone, as she walk to the remains of the Rain ninja, and started to search the dead mans gear,

"So what you got Menasha" ask Nero pushing back some of his wet hair, from his face and taking a good look at Menasha ass.

"Maps radio codes pictures of nude woman", said Menasha, slipping the maps and radio codes in to a hidden pocket.

"I'll take the pictures" said Nero snatching the porn, grinning but was quickly drop when the pictures turned out to be Male on Male porn,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" echoed though out forest causing all to stop and wonder what would make some one yelled that loud.

"Sucker" thought Menasha, as Nero was about to shoot him self in the head.

A few miles away

Slade stands on top a ruined tank a left over from the 3rd ninja wars behind him standing on top of a great salamander is Hanzou Kage of Hidden rain or wildly know as Hanzou the Salamander, who granted the Legendary 3 of hidden leaf the right to call then selves Sannin,

"It would seem that the Rebels have begun there attack" commended Hanzou, sounds of battle echoed even though the down pore of the never ending rain.

"The Feint has worked there sending every thing they got but its we who have the avenged" Slade scanned the hidden cannon sights.

"Now let show these Rebels why I'm the right full leader, not some fool who thinks he is god" said Hanzou as he raised his hand and made a fist,

Seeing the signal a Rain solder waved a flag to other look outs that began to waved there own flags,

Hidden in a tree grove were Rains allies a surprise but not un-welcome mix group Drow Night Elfs, and High Elfs became aware of Umbra being active in the land of rain.

Rain has tunnel connecting to High Elf lands, and The Drow hatred for Umbra got them to form up a war band along with units from the night elfs, after some stand off talks all 3 war-bands join forces.

War mounts and troops clad in full armour waited for signal under a tarp a high elf general held his hand out in the rain letting the rain full his palm, before taking a drink,

"Hmmm the rain tasted bitter" commented high elf general, before turning to his counter parts,

"It's said that Rain country got its name because of the dead crying so much, that is the sorrow of rain" said a Night elf shaman,

"Slivermoon, Astrom as much as I enjoys you 2 talking about life and the rain there some thing called a battle that is in need of winning" deadpan Quill'yate'

"Young these days all ways in a rush" commented Astrom, as he studies the map,

"I'm older in wisdom; I live a life as a sword for hirer helped forge a clan and fought thought the worst battles in the War with the Void damned Umbra" said Quill'yate.

"Don't be hostile Quill'yate, Your troops the Highland raiders will wet there swords in Umbra blood" ask Slivermoon.

"Sorry I'm letting my hate run my action it's just I lost many comrades to them"

"Understandable now Rain ninja are drawing in the enemy my troops will pick off and thinning the ranks at arrow range Slivermoon, you will sent your flyers to attack the rear and destroy any heavy weapons, Quill'yate, your troops and Rains army will attack head on, the heavy siege weapons once they force the rebels and Umbra to bunch together we finish them" stated Astrom and to get his point across he used a dagger to stab the map dead center.

"Heh now I know why Quain'tana respect and curse your name The Lion of Quel'Thalas Astrom SummerStone, you can used the strength of any troops, just by looking at them," Quill'yate said remembering the Defeats Quain'tana (The Mercenary Queen) was deal at the hands of The Lion of Quel'Thalas.

All 3 elf commanders hear a thump and found a Kunai imbedded in to the table, Ninja Scouts have give there report.

"I wish they didn't do that" Slivermoon, sided and removes the letter wrapped around the handled, "It looks like our enemy is near"

Grinning Quel'Thalas draws her sword and yelled for the call of to battle,(TO ARMS MAKE READY FOR BATTLE) Dire Wolfs and there riders Howl and shouted death to Umbra.

(Shed there blood and beak there will and the birds will eat well at Days end) cried SummerStone, his Troops began chanting and banged there weapons ageist there shields or armour.

Slivermoon, began to change in to a were like bear and gave a roar making the Night elf to yell out there own battle cried,

Soon battle will be join

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konohagakure, the hidden leaf village,

One of the most taxing of all D ranks is finding the Fire lord wife pet cat Tora the 7th , most would think that a cat would be easy but Tora 1 though 7 have cause many a new Genin to rethink there role in life.

Team 7 or Team Kakashi walk though the doors of mission hand out room people handed money to Leaf ninja and left or giving large spiders the size of small dogs a wide area as they carried strolls and other documents to and from the mission room,

"Oh my little Tora chan mommy miss you so much" went on the wife of the fire lord as she hugs the life and the inside out of Tora the 7th,,

"Yes kill the beast" muttered Raven who sport a large number of band aids on her face arms legs and fingers, after Tora jump on her because she smelled like a bird.

"Yes crush the flea bag" thought Nartuo who had his face nearly mauled off when he catches the cat it founght as if its life is in danger and in a way it was.

"Poor little kitty but you were bad to Nartuo-kun and Raven-chan" though Hinata she hadn't got a scratched, but got her cheeks pitched by Nartuo and Raven, for getting Taro by just saying "Here kitty kitty"

"I feel sorry for Tora line" thought Kakashi as he watch the Fire lords wife walk out with Tora the 7th clawing at him in a attempt to get him to save it from woman.

"A job well done now for your next D rank" starts the 3rd Hokage.

"No more crap D ranks we finished the standard 20 mission, I know that because I read the Ninja guild book, after cleaning off that crap your grandson dumped on me" demanded Nartuo, and sat down on the floor.

3rd Hokage just signed Konohamaru had to be a bit of a brat that day and Kakashi team got baby sitting after Team 8 turned down any baby sitting job after Zilb,rron kids had done to then, so team 7 got it, and all 4 had glue mix with stink bombs dump on then.

"You baka show respect to the Hokage" yelled Iruka that caused a number of Spiders to scatter dropping strolls, and cause a up roar, with the paying employers as Spiders tried to hide, by going under tables chairs or crawl up the backs of people .

"Can say that again Umino I think Under realm didn't hear your shout " said Vlondril and started to drum her fingers in a odd pattern getting the Spiders, to clamed down and gartered up the drop scrolls.

"Sorry" Iruka said and got a web ball in his face from a mad Spider who was shaking a griping leg at him, before it went out the door,

"It dose state the standard 20 mission a genin team can start a C rank mission but that only on paper your team leader and the Hokage has the finial say," stated Vlondril.

"Hmmm" Kakashi look up from his book,"I think it's a good idea it will do them good to get out side village".

"I don't think they ready Hokage" Iruka said after getting the webbing off his face.

"Why not Iruka sensei how can we be ready for any mission if we are held back" ask Raven,

"She has a point most children are push or pressed to do well with my people but if both team leader and Genin think there ready I say let them" said Vlondril.

"But it not up to you it is up to the Hokage for the finial say" countered Iruka.

"Hmmmmm That all right Iruka all parties made a point I think we can find a Low risk C rank, for them" said Hokage

"I think this will do a escort and body guard mission to the Land of waves there won't be to much trouble" said Vlondril and found a scroll she been looking for.

"Yes this will do nicely" said the 3rd as he looked over, the scroll and tossed it at Kakashi who grab it with out looking up from his book.

"Well are old man so what or who do we get to escort a load of gold a lord of the land or save a girl from a evil bandit king" Ask a nearly shouting Nartuo who was right in the face of the 3rd,

"Well the employer isn't any of theses" muttered Iruka, as the side door is open, a 50ish man with grey hair a bread and pair of glasses tanned skin from working all day in the sun brown shirt with rolled up sleeves tan pant and traveller sandals,

"What the hells this I played good money for protection to get a group of brats that one look like a doll that you see behind glass cases that looks like she be asleep in a coffin and blond kid just looks dumb, and what is the problem with the spiders you don't pay your exterminators very well", snorted the man and takes a drink from a sake bottle,

"Well Mr Tazuna if you don't like it go to the other villages" growled Vlondril as she stabs the table with one of her short swords.

Raven just flips off Tazuna,

Hinata used her Byakugan to look meaner and glared at Tazuna,

"Old man I'll think we'll take other D mission" said Nartuo, which made Tazuna become nerviest,

"I'm sorry what I said I a real important man in wave"

"What do you do besides smell like bar" said Hinata and waved a hand in front of her nose, Raven and Nartuo looked at Hinata, she made a wised crack,

"Well I'm the Super bridge builder of the great Wave Fire Bridge that will connect our super countries, and make my mark in the pages of history of the Super element lands" proclaimed Tazuna and strikes a pose.

Every look at him a if was really stoned or some one from Gai family,

"Did he just use super 3 times" death paned Raven.

"Yes yes he did" replied Kakashi, "its better then shouting flames of youth all the time" thought Kakashi.

"And they say I got a ego" muttered Nartuo,

"Well you leave tomorrow up hold the honour of Leaf and show that you carry the will of fire in you all" Stated the 3rd Hokage.

"Hai" said Nartuo Raven and Hinata as they saluted; Kakashi just gave a thumb up still reading his book,

"I like to start some were around 11 or noon I'll be at the north gate" said Tazuna and gave a loud burp.

"Good luck" said a smirking Iruka, after every left, he Turned to the Hokage,

"Sir do you think that the bridge builder isn't telling us every thing"

"Yea I got the feeling to But Drow naturally paranoid" spoke Vlondril,

Blowing out smoke and tapped his pipe on the ash tray, Sarutobi just look out of a windrow, "Have teams 11 10 and Gai ready as back up"

"Wouldn't a more veteran unit be more use full" ask a worried Iruka.

"Yes but how can they grow as ninja if we hold them back don't worry I'll have the Cloud Runner be ready to go if word gets to us that there trouble back up will be sent using the fastest means".

"But" started Iruka,

"The matter is settled" said Sarutobi,

"Yes sir"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Team Gai training field.

Starfire had recovered strength and spar with team Gai who let her join in after seeing her turn a rock in to smaller rock and splitters the ground, this cause Gai to go in to full Flames of youth mode that Star found entertain, much to the dismay of TenTen and Neji, and a visit to a doctor when Starfire though it was a good idea to join in the Manly hug Lee and Gai had started, so she be came a unofficial member of Team Gai

The area had seen better days as craters and patches of burning grass marred the land, and it wasn't from Gai and Lees full contact spars.

"Were did Lee find her the (super strong people who throws energy balls) want aids" yelled TenTen behind a shield under Star bolt bombardment,

"Tell me about" muttered Neji who hide behind a tree and growled as green oval energy balls, started burning though,

"Ha Ha Ha" shouted Starfire as 3 Starbolts were throw from her hands, giving Lee cover fire.

Running at full speed Lee went for TenTen who can match Starfire at mid range combat,

"Forgive TenTen for I must render you harmless" shouted Lee as he punched TenTen shield forcing her to roll away, and takes out 2 Windmill Triple Blade Shuriken.

"You're in my field of Divination" said Neji Lee was all fated to lose ageist him,

"Have you forgot about me" shouted Star as she punches at Neji who direct her punch and blocked the cluster of tenketsu that aloud her to fire off those energy blasts, but Neji knows that she can reopen them because she in the sun, in a short amount of time.

"Fate has will it that you lose" said Neji and ducks under a kick a hits 3 painful tenketsu points on the legs,

"Its Fate is what we decide we control it by our will" countered Star fire who seem to not feel the 3 painful tenketsu points.

"Well your wrong because fate cause you be here instead of your home and Fate has made this Blackfire a leader of you people" said Neji, using her emotions ageist her,

"You Have no Idea what you are talking about be silent" yelled Star fire, as her eye glowed green and attack wildly.

"Your too emotional that why fate has deem you unfit to be a leader" went on Neji, as he blocks tenketsu points, and dodging, blows from Star,

"Shut up" yelled Star fire and cursed in her own language using every word and insults she knew,

"Fate will end this now for you are now in my - Hakke Rokujuuyonshou - Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand-, moving faster Neji hits every point in his field making Star staggered back, as charka is force in to her and forces out her own stored charka out even with her ability to draw on the light for charka, she still has a limited to her stamina and charka stores,

"-Forceful Palm blow- Neji, putting Charka in to the power of the blow and not in to his palm

Hitting dead centred of Starfires chest, sending her back tumbling along the ground.

Gai was at the side lines he like the girl and seem some what smitten with Lee who returned the feeling, but Neji had taken the fight way to far, it was a un-youthful to belittled some one plight, so he stop the match.

"Neji I will talk with you later" said Gai in his full ninja mode, not liking the way Neji, crushed Starfire flame of youth, as the young Tamaran was still on the ground still and seemed to be crying,

"Yes sir" said Neji and turned and faces TenTen who slaps him and turned her nose up at him and said "bully" before walking to help Starfire.

"That was most un-youthful" said Lee look very mad,

"We're ninja I just use a weakness to my average"

"This was a sparing match not a real fight" countered Lee.

"You should get in to your thick head that life is hard and your girlfriend has to learn that to" said Neji, and he walk off.

"Is she my girl friend or just a friend" though Lee.

TenTen managed to get the red head to sit up, "come on were that's jumping ball of energy"

"……"

"Neji was being a ass" nudged TenTen,

"Yes he is a butt hole" muttered Starfire

"Its Ass hole but your dead on the guy is cold "

"You like him" ask Star.

"Yea I though I did but his is a butt hole at times" TenTen said and giggled this caused Star to giggled as well.

"Lee TenTen has rekindled her flame of youth" shouted Gai cause both girls to jump,

"Yes Gai sensei I see it her flame is burning bright" shouted Lee,

"GUY-SENSEI!" "LEE!" "GUY-SENSEI!" "LEE!" "GUY-SENSEI!" "LEE!" "GUY-SENSEI!" "LEE!" "GUY-SENSEI!" "LEE!" "GUY-SENSEI!" "LEE!" "GUY-SENSEI!" "LEE!" "GUY-SENSEI!" "LEE!" start Manly hug with tears with back drop of sun set and crashing waves on cliff side,

"Its very entertaining, don't you think TenTen," clapped Starfire.

"Yea its some thing all right" said TenTen gave a double UU smile and a force smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konohagakure, streets

Jade thought that there a god of dumb luck, and a god of fucking people over and they both had it in for her,

"I going to get you Nukenin" shouted Hanabi as chase the other kunoichi on the roof tops,

"I'm not a Nukenin you white eyed brat" shot back Jade as she used -Act of surface Climbing-, to run along a billboard, with Hanabi hot on her heels.

"Liar"

Drawing 3 Shuriken Hanabi throws them at Jade imbedding in the billboard who cart wheeled off the billboard to a hanging cable line and ran along to the another pole before flipping off,

"Take this Nukenin" shouted Hanabi and throws a kunai at Jade who grabs it as she finish her flip, and ran down the street,

"Stop dodging and don't steal my weapons" yelled Hanabi still on her tail.

"No" countered Jade "that's just dumb".

"Shut up you you ally cat" replied Hanabi now red face, as she run and leap dodging trash cans people and pets.

Maria and Tsukumo, ran along the sides of Hanabi , after seeing Hanabi running after some one.

"What's going on?" asked Tsukumo.

"It's that green clad kunoichi who wanted to ransom me she must have escaped" said Hanabi seeing that they were entering a park,

"Well let's get her then" Stated Maria then all 3 spilt up and surrounded jade in a 3 man triangle formation.

"I was pardon by the Hokage" said Jade holding her kunai, in fount in a defence stands.

"Ok so were's you head band" stated Tsukumo,

"I'm still on probation" said Jade and sweated a bit at the glares.

"-Fire Style Mythical Fire Phoenix Jutsu-" Tsukumo finished doing hands and blows out 12 fire balls at Jade.

Divining away from the fire attack , Jade clashed kunai with kunai of Hanabi who strike out with tenketsu closing palm strike, Jade turns her body locking her arm with Hanabi Kunai arm, and body throws the smaller kunoichi the throw causes Hanabi to skidded across the grass,

"-Shadow Style Void Claws-"Maria formed shadows in 3 digit hands and leap to attack swinging at Jade,

Jade back dashed away from Maria attack, but Tsukumo ready a trap -Magma Style Hand grip-a semi hot hand made from rock and earth with a core of magma, and grabs her.

"It's the end of the line for you Nukeninja" said Hanabi as she ready a Juuken strike a large summon Snake lands in front of Hanabi and coiled around Jade breaking the hand,

"Nice work girls" said Anko as lands on top of the summon head "this test would have been boring with out you"

"WHAT" cried all 4 younger kunoichi.

"I nearly get killed for what to give you kicks" yelled Jade still in the coils of the summons, and has her cat mask places on her head and a Leaf head band tide around her neck,

"You have not attack a singled person or killed any ninja of Leaf for you entire probation" said Uzuki Yuugao,

"She was telling the truth" shouted Hanabi,

"Yea and she would have ended you lives easily she may have a Genin rank but she low Jonin in skills and being from Grass she can use minor Wood jutsu many grass and Bamboo styles she no Shodai, but grass and bamboo are easy to use" said Yuugao as she helped Jade from loosened coils of summons.

"You mean if she wasn't bound to the rules of the probation we would be dead" said Maria rubbing her shoulders as if death walk over her grave.

"Yea in a mission you may be banded to use Chakra as many enemies can detect a trace chakra or have seals to alert someone if out of normal surrounding chakra levels spike" said Anko sitting cross legged.

" So you wanted to test Jade wiliness to fallow the rules" ask Tsukumo,

"Yes but to a point you need to bend the rules to finish a mission uses -Act of surface Climbing-,is a real keen bended if she didn't miss Jade would have failed, look for that hidden in plan site or lameness terms, read between the lines are good words to go by" said Uzuki Yuugao.

"She a screamer too" smirked Anko, and Jade turn super tomato red and look at Anko,

"You didn't need to tell them that" yelled Jade.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next A C rank mission part3

Meet the Ninja swordmen of bloody mist Momochi Zabuza Hoshigaki Kisame and who are the 2 mist nin hiding in trees are they allies or enemies

I'm going to look over past chapters just to correct mistakes and to complied all the little facts in to one referent chap, they will be no I mean no major changes to the story line

Most chapters will be a max 10 or 13 pages long, just for quick posting I will do my best to be as detailed as I can.


	10. Chapter 10 NTDSC Book1

Nartuo The Demon siege Chronicles

By M6l99

A C rank mission part3

This is a Naruto, AU cross over with Teen titans, and minor cross over with Finial Fantasy, Spider riders, Resented evil Silent Hill, Onimusha ,Drowtales and DMC 1,2,3 with dose of imagining, with tons of Soda, drugs( the helpful type).

Match ups,

Nartuo/Temari/Tenten/Ino/Hinata/Hanabi/Sakura /Tayuya/Sasame/ Raven/Maria/Kin/ Yugito,

I was asked to add Yugito, by Naruto drg

I got a nice long one for yea and there a sex scene at the art and my deviant art page is getting a few OC art bits after I post this so check out m6l99 deviant com

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto lived most of his life alone until the Roth came and taken him in to there fold, yes he like it now that he wasn't alone all the time but he is use to being alone, so Roth built a small cabin, in the wood grove near the old Uchiha Clan district, and Yagyu Clan district,

In the past Naruto often had his friends over some times his soon to be wives would sleep over, or Sasuke, needing a place to hide out from the WLSFC.

A modest size home with room to aloud 1 or more people to live in comforted for a week.

"All right not too shabby" said Naruto as he close the garaged bag, he had cleaned up his home, and he is going on a mission that may last more then a month, it would be good to find that your living room didn't have a family of raccoons making them selves at home.

"Yiff" yep a bight red fox who sat near the door waging her tail.

"All right Red I'm going" said Naruto to a vixen fox a year ago he found Red in the bushes badly wounded by people who thought the best way to get back at the 9 tailed Furball is to hurt its spies AKA fox's, after nursing Red back to health she became a not un-welcome house guest.

After walking along a trail Naruto and Red crossed path with a Roth who was taking her baby for a walk,

"Good day Naruto"

"Hi Alice, and how's little Tommy doing" cooed Naruto, and got his nose honk by cubby baby fingers.

"Hess gotswe a ggoood grip" said Naruto as Tommy held his noise in his baby iron grip the funny noise made by Naruto made the baby giggle.

"Tommy is at the stage where he likes to grab" smiled Alice and pried free Naruto nose.

Red ran around both humans hoping to get a treat.

"Well I got to go can you put out some raw meat for Red here" ask Naruto,the

"Sure"

Soon after leaving Roth district headed for the where his team would meet before the start of the mission, but he had an hour to kill……..

Ichiraku Ramen…

It had only taken Naruto a few minutes to reach his favourite ramen stand. Immediately upon entering the small restaurant, Naruto ordered up a bowl of miso ramen.

"Naruto, I haven't seen you in here very often the past couple of days. I thought for sure that it was a sign of the apocalypse," Teuchi said with a big smile.

Naruto just smiled in return. "Hehe, sorry Teuchi, I've been really busy with training lately along with missions, and didn't really find the time to visit."

"So, what have you been up to Naruto-kun," asked Ayame as she walked up from the back.

"Missions and training but last mission yessh that cat must have been a ninja in a past life, seeing how it ran away.

"Ho you mean the Tora curse I heard that every ninja in the whole village had to catch that cat at one time, and have the battle scars to prove it " said Ayame and placed his order.

"Thanks Ayame nee-chan," said Naruto, not really realizing the added suffix.

Ayame froze slightly at hearing this, and then her smile grew even wider. If there weren't a counter separating them, she would have no doubt enveloped him in a bone-crushing hug.

Naruto decided to continue the discussion of his team. "My jounin-sensei is Hatake Kakashi. The bastard showed up three hours late for every thing."

Teuchi placed his ramen in front of him, and then struck a thoughtful pose. "Hatake Kakashi, I've heard of him. Apparently, unless it's a mission, he's always at least a couple hours late to anything." WHACK. He turned to see Naruto with his head resting firmly on the countertop, murmuring something about 'no good lazy-ass jounin.' Sitting back up, he went back to eating his ramen.

Naruto drank the rest of his ramen broth and set his bowl down and paid his bill. "Well, it's been fun chatting with you, See ya later," he said while waving goodbye.

Dashing down a semi crowed street some one watch him and waited over the years peoples view had change sure people still hated him but there numbers had grow less and less, but there are the died hard fox haters, and money was no object and assassins are easy to find.

But ant's reliable most of the time, As other higher assassin, makes a move to end the life of Naruto.

A female Ogan tracks her target as the blond ran though the crowed, "That's kyuubi"?? Thought the Ogan looking up from the sniper scope, her off black eyes, studied the blond haired nin.

The would be assassin wore black combat pants with Ogan styled boots arm guards a sleeveless tan shirt she did wear the gas mask many Ogan like to wear but with out the goggles, her black hair held together by hair clips, giving off a half fan look,

"This job is a load of crap, man I got to get better contacts" thought Ogan woman.

The sniper ready her self to leave "Heck if the boy acted like that Suna nin Blood desert I'll put a 50 cal thought his head like that, but having watched the little runt and is not what he say he its, Maybe I just like standing up for the little" thought the sniper but any other thought went out the window as a chop to the neck, sent her in to darkness.

Later the Ogan was forced awake by smelling salt, and gave a groan chained to the wall

"Uuuuuuuggggnnnnn what were" shouted the woman fully as she found her self chained to a wall and thanking her for fathers that she still wore clothing save her gas mask gloves and boots.

"Welcome to your interrogation" said Morino Ibiki as he tossed the used smelling salt tube in a trash can, the woman look around the room dull grey walls a door a over head lamp and a steel table all with the over all smell of old iron.

"Who sent you"

"They will kill me and how do I know you won't rape me if I tell"

"Those are very good points in not telling what you know" stated Ibiki "I was tortured for 28 hours with a pain causing Genjutsu at the same time getting my head arms and torso cut stab and screwed in to and nearly getting burned to death"

Seeing the look of horror an the woman face as Ibiki removed his cap showing the mass of scars under it, "Can you take some thing like that and still be living after.

"Now miss…" ask Ibiki said the woman had given up by the look she was giving him.

"Yoka Tonam free lance sniper"

"Tonam why did you not take the shot" ask Ibiki.

"I can't see a hyper active kid being a killing machine…………….shit you know I was here" Tonam said and banged her head on the wall for her careless.

"Yea after all we spy on all non Leaf civilians but it did take us some time to find out about you" smirks Ibiki all specialists take pried in there work and hate it if they fall.

"What will happen to me now?"

"It all depends on your wiliness, Who sent you" ask Ibiki,

"I was contacted by my 3rd party contact in the mercenary guild and rat face goblin name Zigat"

"Would he know who hired you, but on the other hand you gave up a little too easily" said Ibiki and un-roll a bag that was holding his tools"

"Crap I'm going to spend some time in a med ward" said Tonam as Ibiki takes out a pair of shears.

"Most likely that boy had over 300 assassins sent after him" spoke Ibiki, and cut a line down one side of Tonam pants and started on the other, before tossing the rag in to a bin,

"So he is the 9 tails I can see why many want him dead after what it did" stated Tonam, and tries not to feel the cold air on her lower regions as Ibiki cut away her panties,

"Hmm you're trimmed" Ibiki Idled noted when he saw Tonam crotch.

"Take a picture pervert" Tonam cheeks redden and she tried to hide her naked lower body.

"Hmm Ogans have a higher pain threshold then humans" ask Ibiki more to him self then to his victim as he rolls over a shock machine.

"What in the 9 hells is that" yelled Tonam, when Ibiki said about pain threshold she got sacred.

"A Shock machine the voltage can be set to any thing I want and I had prisoners piss and shit them selves so I like a easy clean up, said Ibiki and gave a wicked smile.

"You a fucking sadist"

"Why thank you" replied Ibiki as he hooks up the wires," now I will turn the knob to level 5 for 16 sec this is you last chance,"

"I told you every thing I know"

Ibiki turned the knob and caused Tonam to scream and trash about,

"How can I find this? Zigat"

"Huff Huff I don't know"

Ibiki up the level and turned the knob and caused Tonam to scream and trash about,

"How can I find this? Zigat"

"Aaaaaaghh Huff Huff Fuck you I don't know were he's at Huff Huff" spat Tonam and the cycled began again.

After 15 mins Tonam was laid on the table with a thin sheet covering her nude body, beat in body and spirit she told, all that she knows, the waste was hosed away after Tonam gave in.

"He at Airorn city near the 12 section in a bar called MOMOs" Tonam said and licks her lips and got a small cup of water, to her mouth and drinks.

"Slowly now can't have you chocking now dose he have any guards" spoke Ibiki and moves a strain of hair from Tonam face.

"He normally has 2 body guards ones a orc that can't keep his paws off any thing with boobs and a pair of legs other then that I don't know if he has any more thugs"

"That's will do"

"I'm I going too died" ask Tonam,

"That's up to the Hokage but seeing that you did not go though with your mission you may be placed in house arrest with in the village walls for a time"

"I was doing what I thought was…. Right…." Said Tonam as her eyes close as the water had been lased with drugs.

The door open as 2 mask men came in.

"Have Miss Yoka Tonam place in the med ward" order Ibiki look at Tonam, before speaking again.

"Have Genjutsu therapy added in"

"Planning on take her out some time" ask one of the men"

"There come time a when one likes to settle down" said Ibiki "besides she a very interesting person"

this was other chapter of the on going war with the protectors and haters of one blond ninja.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto reached the arrange spot, seeing the smelly old man sitting on a bench, Hinata sat under a tree reading a book, Raven was doing mention, and Kakashi was crouched down reading his book…??????

"All right who are you and were's the real Kakashi" said Naruto as he points his sword at Kakashi,

"Uh, aaaah Naruto I'm never late for a mission your just a few minuets late" spoke Kakashi,

"Uged your latest is rubbing off from him" jab Raven as she got up, and popped a few bones, Kakashi just glanced at her and went back to his book.

"Ho yea Ayame said some thing about Kakashi" said Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head,

"Baka but your our Baka Naruto" Hinata gave a kiss to Naruto cheek and was matched by Raven,

"What is this kid is he a play boy" muttered Tazuna,

"Yea but he is the last of his clan so he aloud to" said Kakashi, and saw a black some thing tackled Naruto,

"Lucky runt"

"You big meanly you didn't say good bye to us" said Hanabi, as she pressed her head in to Naruto chest.

"Sorry can you get off me Hanabi chan", asked Naruto but Hanabi latched on, in with a vice like grip.

"Heehee Hanabi chan don't tell me you want to make love to Naruto in the open" teased Maria, caused Hanabi to leap up and hide behind Raven cape, her face bright red.

"So your first big mission out side" said Maria with a sad tone, Naruto wrapping his arms around Maria "its all right it was a bad time for your first time out side your old home"

"Thank you" spoke Maria and wipe her eyes and made her self commanding tone again "All right get going Naruto kun and tired not to cause any major wars"

"I'll tried not to besides how can any thing go wrong" said Naruto,

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The land of waves Nami no Kuni,

"That old man has gotten to Leaf and hired ninja" yelled Gato at his own hired ninja and business partners.

"That's your problem Gato I can't entered Fires borders with out cause a all out war a war my lord is not ready to fight" spoke a Ogan wearing a generals uniform,

"Then what good are you then other then looking pretty you and you toy solders I did all the work the pay off the take overs the assassinating of rivals I have this whole land under my thumb" yelled Gatou.

"Yes you did now who keeps the Free trade commission from hanging you after breaking all ties with them and taking over other members trade unions in Wavemy lord did who help take over those Few Airships that trade in Wave Me and my troops and help keep a watch out for Free Trade spies" counted the general .

"I don't care you better start pulling your weight or I will have no more use for you" stated Gatou before he stomp out of the room.

"I hate him" spoke a female voice,

"I do as well how much longer we have to put up with him" spoke a older female voice.

"Wait a little longer that fat rat I would love to shave a few lairs of fat off that Fuck face" said one of the ninja with a large sword strap on to his back.

"All in do time" stated the general, "It's up to your group to kill that man,

"I all ready taken care of it the Demon brothers and that Shokujinki woman Gatou had force to work for him" said a hard sounding voice, "and if they can't do it we will handle our selves"

"Very good and I like to hire you to remove a toad wart that becoming a problem after this mess has been sorted out" stated the general.

"Hee hee I would have done it for free"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the road to Waves,

"So Tazuna san are there ninja in Waves" ask Hinata,

"No we don't in the past we never need any" replied Tazuna, Kakashi noted the tone Tazuna said the last part and he didn't like it.

"I though ninja are common so how do you protect your lands" ask Naruto,

"No only ninja like skills in the Elemental Lands There are ninja like us in the Western Lands there are people who match even rivalled ninjas the Rangers of Avalon the State Alchemists of Amestris The Holy Knights of the Vatican The High Guard of the Methuselah Empire, these are only a few mind you, and in the Under Realm tribes of Demos have powers and skilled fighters as well" said Kakashi,

"Ok but how dose Wave protect its self" spoke Raven,

"Well the land of Waves is not one island but a grouping of smaller islands with a small number of coast land that aloud for large sea landings combine with the Navies of Wave history of being skilled warriors who are use to fighting on the waters and know the land better then any one" replied Kakashi.

"Yea but all in the past there are no more heroes in this age" muttered Tazuna, this cause a silence to fall on the group, before long the travellers came across a woman on the road and seem to be hurt,

As they passed a puddle, Kakashi began slowing down his walking pace so he could linger at the back of the group to protect Tazuna and his team.

"I'll go to check on her "said Naruto, with that said he dump his pack and jogged over to the hurt woman," hay are you all right"

"Please come closer I'm very weak" whispered the woman Naruto got in closer with the woman grab his shoulders, "there's no more time"

"Hay come on lady don't died on me" said Naruto and tried to get up but the woman had a iron grip on him "there's no more time for you" spoke the woman and got a evil smirk.

Time slow as the woman began to change bones reshaped and grow, ripping the clothes she worn all that Naruto was able to do was watch as the woman holding him change her whole face seemly become a massive fang line mouth and the last thing he saw before darkness,

Every one watch in shock as Naurto upper body was bitten off by a Shokujinki, in the back Kakashi, was about to attack, when a large amount of KI appear behind him.

Two masked figures rose from the puddle before rushing at Kakashi, throwing their bladed chain around him. The chain wrapped around the jounin, making him unable to move.

"First one! down" a voice called out.

"Now for the leader" said another.

The two masked figures yanked at the chain, the small blades on the chain digging into Kakashi's flesh, eventually tearing Kakashi apart.

"Well that's 2 down" said one "and 3 little ducks left" finished the other, Raven gets in front of the 2 mask ninja.

The Shokujinki, in the fount growled and started towards Tazuna, Hinata, takes out her war fans,

"I'll won't let you harm Tazuna" stated Raven and draws a shuriken and kunai,

"Its Time" "to die" spoke both men at the same time.

The cloaked men launched their chain at Raven. But before it even came close, Raven already moved and thrown a shuriken, catching the chain, embedding it into a tree on the side of the path. A kunai quickly found itself lodged into the tree through the hole of the shuriken, effectively holding the chain in place.

The two assailants yanked harshly at the chain, but it refused to be dislodged from the tree. The kunai was simply embedded too deeply in the tree for them to remove it easily.

In a flash, Raven had jumped onto the two men's back, grabbing both by their heavy metal gauntlets in each hand, before kicking them in the face.

In fount, Hinata duck and dogged the claw attacks and closed the tenketsu points when a opening aloud it she seemed to be wining, but the Shokujinki, inhaled a large amount of air and shot out a -Gut Bomb- at Hinata feet, before she had any time to blink the whole world seemed become white noise with the feeling of flying and being dropped hard,

Dumbly Hinata, turned her head to the sounds of fighting Raven head was in claws of a cloaked man Raven tried to free her self by punching the clawed gantlet , but only made the man added more presser, causing Raven to scream as the claws dug in drawing blood and his partner neared Tazuna,

Hinata then turned to see Shokujinki, standing over her one of its massive hand like claws ready to strike "I'm sorry every one" thought Hinata, and closed her eyes, but open to see 12 look a like blondes, latch on to Shokujinki, its seemed that Naurto used a Shadow clone to tricked the Shokujinki, and used -Earth Release Jutsu- to hide under ground to ambush the Shokujinki.

"Naurto-kun"

"Be right with yea Hinata-chan, all right ugly you tried to eat me I can let that past but tried to hurt one of my mates you just piss me of - Uzumaki Naruto Rendan- all the clones kicked the female Shokujinki, that sent her up in to the air were other clone did a heel kick that sent the Shokujinki smashing into the ground, as the dirt cloud cleared the Shokujinki, had sifted back to her human form.

"Ho my that had to hurt" said a very much a live Kakashi, who had both men in a head lock, Tazuna was helping up Raven who check to see how deep the cuts on her head were,

"Hay lefty" Kakashi said to the man with a claw gantlet on his left arm, "antidote now" demanded Kakashi and added more presser to his head lock,

"Uunngggee here take it" growled the man and removes a quick shot needle tube and drop it on the ground.

Tazuna slowly pick it and handed it to Raven who takes off her Head band tie around her neck and jammed in to her neck,

"Naruto you got ninja wire" ask Kakashi,

"Yea" replied the real Naruto, as he help Hinata up, who still a bit out of it,

"Tie the wire around the woman's neck it will stop her from transforming if she want to pop her own head off"

"Right" said Naruto and tossed a spooled of nin wire to a clone who wrap it around the now human Shokujinki woman neck and tied both hands, the clone tried not to look at the Shokujinki bikini liked clad body.

"What the?? that Susana" said a Shock Tazuna, as he saw the face of the Shokujinki, as she got tied to a tree

"All right Tazuna start talking" ask Kakashi.

"That woman is a friend of my but don't hurt her she had no other choice, have you ever heard of Gatuo" spoke Tazuna,

"As in Gatuo shipping he one of the richest men in the elemental lands"

"Well it was a fount he is a crime boss who would do any thing to get what he want he came to Wave under a guised of a opening a new shipping branch but soon he controlled every thing and sent our country in to depression, we tired to fight back but Gatuo had modern weapons and hired a small army of thugs, they won Susana tribe along with other smaller Demos groups were hunted down killed or used as slaves he keeps then in line by holding there children, so they had to do what ever Gatuo say".

"That's not right" muttered Raven,

"How can any one harm children even babies" said a shock Hinata and cupped her hands at the thought.

"I'm sorry Tazuna" spoke Susana, every one turn to find her awake "They killed my husband, and said they will kill my little girl if I didn't kill you "cried Susana.

"I under stand why but Tazuna you put my team at risk for what save a few bucks" ask Kakashi in a icy tone,

"The Free trade commission, paid for the building of the bridge, but were unable to help get rid of Gatuo because he was no longer with FTC and back by a foreign nation, so Wave had to pay for protection we don't have very much money even our Lord is poor, I'm sorry.

"The Free trade commission my Aunt said some thing about that, I thought they would have help you" said Raven as Hinata rubbed Med Slav in to her scalp to help heal the cut she got fighting,

"They can't do shit if they did it would start a war" said one of mask men,

"Ok Demon brothers Meizu and Gouzu C-ranked missing nin of Hidden mist masters of the Spirtual Balance Assassination Technique" said Kakashi as he got up and walk over to the brothers.

"You 2 are going to tell me which country is backing Gatuo"

"Why it's more fun if you found out on your own" said Gouzu.

"You never get us to say any thing" stated Meizu,

"Hee Never is a long time" said Kakashi and lifted up his head band that was coving his left eye,

"What the? that's the" said a wide eyed Gouzu, his brother let out a moan and both were knocked out.

"What what did you do to them" ask Susana, very afraid of what Kakashi would do to her.

"Ho that a little mind trick don't worry your a victim of all this but I don't know if we should go on"

"What why" shouted Naruto,

"If we go on we may die Gatuo is backed up by the Ogan empire a militarily minded Tribe of Demos along with more ninja who are going to be a lot stronger then those 2 added with Gatuo marry band of thugs" said Kakashi looking strait at his team.

"After hearing all this I can't back down there no way" shouted Naruto.

"I agree with Naruto, I will not aloud this to go on" said Hinata.

"I let will not let the Ogan destroyed any more peoples lives, Gatuo must be stopped" said Raven taking a dark tone.

"Well I can't go ageist my team" sighed Kakashi, both Susana and Tazuna faces lit up in hope.

"But this is too much for one team to handled I'm calling for back up" spoke Kakashi and takes out a scroll and writes a message then cuts his thumb using a kunai, started a round a of hand seals and yelled out - Summonings Jutsu- and slams his hand to the ground a web like circle seals appear, and a cloud of smoke appeared, and a orange furred dog wearing a Leaf head band on its neck a pair of sunglasses a vest with the Hatake clan seal on the back, came in to being.

"What up boss" spoke the nin dog,

"Holy shit a talking dog" yelled Naruto,

"Not the brains of the bunch is he but the other 2 woof there howl hot" said the Nin dog and leered at Hinata and Raven who cover up the best they can and blushed, the Nin Dog snuffs the air "Ho ho you luck mind me for saying dog you there both in heat you should lay the moves on them soon" the Nin dog said to Naruto,

"What I wouldn't less they want….. Shut up" sputtered Naruto, and both Hinata and Raven look as if they wanted to dig a hole and die in it.

"Are you done" asked Kakashi trying but failing not to enjoy the plight of his team,

"What the job boss" said the nin dog and some how did a salute,

"Message run I need it done yesterday" said Kakashi and tossed the scroll at the nin dog

Grabbing the scroll with his mouth the nin dog gave a salute, and dash down the road faster then the eye can see,

"Ok miss Susana I'm going to leave you tie up you may tired to kill Tazuna again but I stated you had no other option when the pick up team gets here you be taken back to leaf and hopefully you can be reunited with your child after all this "

"Thank you" spoke Susana,

"Susana you don't know me but on my word as the next Hokage I will get your little girl back believed it" said Naruto,

"Thank you" said Susana over again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In side a large hide out build in a marsh around a number of trees

"So the Demon brothers and that Shokujinki have failed" said the lead Mist nin

"that no skin off my back I going to sell those monsters little brats to the slavers any way but mark my word Momochi Zabuza you better get the job done" stated Gatuo,

"I'm going my self I like to see how strong they are if they beat those 3 they might be a challenge" said Zabuza and points his Head Cleaving Sword a long Zanbatou at the crime boss,

"You better point that over grown butter kifte at Tazuna or I may tell Mist your whereabouts'" said Gatuo as he leaves with his body guards,

"Can I kill him please, Samehada begging me to shave that little ass fuck" begged Hoshigaki Kisame, a large Mist nin wearing a chest armour a white long shirt black ninja pants leg warmers and ninja sandals, and locked much like a Shark man with dark blue hair.

"What about those children I don't like slavers" said Isaribi wearing a blue yukata and black pants with blue ninja sandals, half of Isaribi body was covered with bandages and she carried a smaller sword on her back.

"I have miss giving for those children lives and you know Isaribi history with slavers I never wish that life on any one" spoke Haku.

"No we still need Gatuo for now as for the brats it's not our business and I don't care what you do as long as it doesn't clash with our plan under stand", stated Zabuza.

"…….very well Zabuza-sama" said Haku.

"We under stand Zabuza-sama as long as is doesn't conflicted with our plans" said Isaribi and making her own plans about those children,

"Now lets us greet our good man Tazuna" said Kisame and gave a toothy smile,

"Lets" agreed Zabuza.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Making camp a few miles away from a port city Kakashi wanted his team rested for any thing Tazuna was pass out having a few to many Sake bottles, Kakashi was laid back, with his little book covering his face, using one finger to lift up part of the book to seen a cape less Raven pushing though the bushes and noted both Naruto and Hinata are missing as well,

"Hee hee have fun kids" thought Kakashi as it was a full moon and a small pond near by a perfect setting for young love "damn why can't that happen to me like the in the book, I really need to get laid"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sex warning don't read if you don't want to

------

------

-----

----

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven kneeled on her haunches as she hid behind a tree and relived her self, she sighed in relief and felt the night air on her nude lower body, and smiled at the nice feeling of the cool air on her.

"Hinata-chan" a voice called snapping Raven out of her daze, cleaning her self up and pulled up her panties and shorts, looking around Raven spied behind a tree,

Naruto lay on the grass near the pond with Hinata on top of him kissing with her hand in side his pants,

"Hinata-chan maybe we should wait" ask Naruto after pried Hinata mouth, from his.

"Naruto-kun I I was afraid I was nearly killed and seeing your clone get killed if I died I want some memories of being one with you if the off chance I die,

"Hinata don't say that your to strong to let that happen and Hell will freezes over before I let any one hurt you or any one I care and love,

"Please I need this I need you" moaned Hinata as she went lower and pulled out his dick,

"My gods it's huge" muttered Raven seeing Naruto erect a warm spot glowed between, her legs,

"Ohhh that feels good" growled Naruto, as Hinata lick and gently suck, her head going up and down and it was driving him nuts.

Most foxes are active at night and having the king of all foxes seal in side Naruto, more animal like mind came to control his actions many Humans and Demos with strong ties with the wild and animals call this –letting your inner beast out- or –Blood of the wild is boiling- and with a full moon Naruto wild side once sent loose will not go back in its cage unit its done.

Naruto growled and lifted Hinata bottom on to his chest rubbing his hands along both bum cheeks and thighs though Hinata pants,

"MMMffffff" mewed Hinata and blushed then got a shock she pull out from Naruto crotch, Hinata takes a look to find Naruto undoing her pants pulling them off and with a yank toss them to the side before resting her legs at the sides of his head, take a drawn out lick of Hinata though her panties, then push aside the fabric to get at Hinata, core.

Raven stutter as she masturbated her shorts and panties, now bunched around her right hunch over as she used both hands to pried open her outer lips and rub her virginal and clit getting wetter as she watch both Naruto and Hinata eat each other out,

She gave out a loud moan before realising that she wasn't alone, Raven look to find a sitting Hinata looking right at her using Byakugan and gave her a wave,

Mortified Raven tried to leave but got a shock when a pair of arms grab her from behind and lifted her up still hunch over her whole ass and virginal in the open vainly Raven tried to get Naruto to let her down but he just walk out from the bushes and towards a waiting Hinata who sat all proper save the lack of under pants.

"Looky we got our selves a little black bird and very bad little black bird" said Naruto, and sat down cross legged with Raven on his lap,

"Don't look you making me blushed" whimpered Raven and covered her face with her hands, as Hinata intently studies her uncovered bottom, "she all puffy and pink I wonder if she taste good like you Naruto-kun" said Hinata, as she takes a lick.

"Aaaaaaaaagghh don't do that I'm dirty there" cried Raven "NO" said Hinata, and starts eating Raven out "I going to to died" moaned Raven as Naruto, frees both boobs and start rubbing and groping, both orbs

"acckk aaagghh" cried Raven a thin line of drool ran down the side of her mouth, as she cums in Hinata face,

"I think we broke her" said Naruto, seeming Raven half closed eyes as she breathe hard, she limply lends back ageist Naruto.

"Let her rest a bit Naruto-sama I want to finish what we started" spoke Hinata, as she removes her shirt and netting before getting on Naruto, lap, Raven watch half awake as Hinata takes in Naruto, "I can't believe you that big"

"Hinata I read that you hurt at the first time you want to go fast or slow" asked Naruto, but got his answer by slamming her self down ripping her hymen, Hinata lend back to let out a silence pain yelp.

"Hinata-chan I didn't mean to hurt you" ask a worried Naruto, not liking he hurt his mate.

"I need to get use to the size" muttered Hinata and found Raven licking her clit and Naruto, root of blood, and pre Cum

soon both were move ageist each other with Raven watching Hinata came 2 times before Naruto cum in side her, gently Naruto removes him self from Hinata and laid her down beside him then takes Raven from behind and laid on her back the added wight was pressing Raven breasts in to the cool grass, and soon Naruto rammed in to her Raven pain gave way to bliss as Naruto pulls in and out before long both cummed, lying on Raven for a bit Naruto pulls out and moves Raven be side him and use a blanket that Hinata was wrap in to cover there bodies both girls laid there heads ageist Naruto before sleep clamed them,

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next The Ninja swords men of bloody Mist


	11. Chapter 11 NTDSC Book1

Nartuo The Demon siege Chronicles

By M6l99

The Ninja swords men of bloody Mist

This is a Naruto, AU cross over with Teen titans, and minor cross over with Finial Fantasy, Spider riders, Resented evil Silent Hill, Onimusha ,Drowtales and DMC 1,2,3 with dose of imagining, with tons of Soda, drugs( the helpful type).

Match ups,

Nartuo/Temari/Tenten/Ino/Hinata/Hanabi/Sakura /Tayuya/Sasame/ Raven/Maria/Kin/ Yugito,

I was asked to add Yugito, by Naruto drg

Check out m6l99 deviant com, I'm looking over my pass chapter for a over do edited, or when ever I feel the need to do so, I'm (-not-) making another clone of , Nartuo The Demon siege Chronicles under so the reviews don't clash it's a pain in rear for me and my readers (and looks at Dragon180)

Let it be know the that one of the Demon siege Chronicles will be removed most likely the book 1 and the older DSC will be renamed Demon siege Chronicles book 1, because the older one got more contacts, as for the info it's a toss up, but I'll still do them but not for every chapter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Land of Rain Ame no Kuni.

The Battle of Monk forest,

The second day of battle, the rain and tree tops became more of a hazard to flyers as the enemy leaping from trees or throwing weapons and weapons fire.

A Gamma Hunter leap high in to air from a high tree branch, and latched on to Night elf Hippo griffon rear leg, the rider curse, and lend back, drawing her sword takes a swig, but G hunter webbed hand grab the sword and tried to yak the elf off, the elf wrap her legs around the Hippo griffon shoulders and had her ankles held by her mounts paws,

The G hunter attempted, in gulf the Night elf with its mouth, and gained the upper hand went it grabbed the other arm both Hippo griffon and Gamma Hunter played tug of war with the Night elf, as the rope both un-willing to let go of his rider/Prey and nearly rip the small Night elf in 2.

Gamma hunter lets goes after getting a 100 Senbon in to its back side, and its dead weight drop and lands in the middle of raging melee taken place on the ground and in the trees,

An allied Rain ninja lowered his pole arm like Umbrella, the point end still smoking from the small ring of holes.

Rider gave a wave if forced, having both arms nearly ripped from your sockets is not a good thing her battle was done both arms and legs are badly sprain, the Hippo griffon nudged his riders leg and got weak squeeze, and the Hippo griffon went higher in to the air high above the battle and towards the rear areas,

Spells, Jutsus, and varied death dealing, remorse-less pieces of metal being, casts, thrown or cutting though the bodies of opponents, in over whelming amounts.

The Rebels were on the run after taking heavy losses in open field combat, they fell back in to the forest and rock fields denying allied flyers easy targets and blocking most of the arrow volleys and range cannon firer, all allied forces pressed the attack, to the agreement of all sides, this battle will be finish at point of a blade.

The High land raiders of Val'Sarghress are in there element if be in open field or the tight confides, of ruins or tunnels, they cut a path though all that apposed them,

Quill'yate smiled behind her fully in closed Helmet and watch as Rain Ninja and solders cut down there rebel counter parts showing no quarter to there counter parts and any person and or thing that bared the Red and White Umbrella mark of Umbra,

"Rain really do eared there reputation for being merciless" commented her second, as he rips his sword from mouth of a Frog (Gamma Hunter).

"Yes they do ha Koil'dorath and Kor'maril must be mad that they are missing out on all the fun" said Quill'yate, and a Kunai impaled her shoulder armour, Quill'yate pulled out the throwing weapon her armour saved her many a time being made to with stand massive amounts damage "cheeky little punk" snap Quill'yate, spots the offender and chanted –Earth Fangs- pillars of sharpen rock erupted from under ground and spearing a Rebel nin, in a very bloody way.

"Quill'yate-san are you unharmed" asked a Rain Med Ninja even with death all around them healers wilily walk though raging battles to help the wounded,

"No my armour stops it from going in... " said Quill'yate but the Rain Med Ninja pushed her when a spike grenade landed near her, it exploded sending red hot metal spikes every were,

"Get that damn frog" shouted Quill'yate to her second in command who manage to take cover,

Quill'yate second in command ran at Gamma who thrown the spike grenade, with the thought of turning the over grown frog in to a wallet.

"I really hate grenades" muttered Quill'yate, and saw red blood covered her upper body opening her helmet, she found it wasn't hers, as rain wash the red away, turning her head her eye widen, the Med Ninja, lad beside her much of Med Ninja, legs were a bloody mess, and losing massives amounts of blood.

"I…I. believe I been hi..t" Med Ninja weakly said the life drained for the nins eyes "I'm …happy ….I … di…d my duty …… tell….. Hanzou, sama I died ….a ninja death," the nin takes a last breath before coming still,

"You have my word" said Quill'yate, and closed the nins eyes for the last time, re-sealing her helmet, retrieves her sword and left leavening the body of a nin cover by her blood red cape,

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In another part of Monk forest

-Raging Vortex – a drilling spear of chakra fuel water tore though Rebels and Gammas ranks, in front of the carnage, standing on King Salamander, arms crossed Hanzou scanned the field before him, the ground was a red muddy grave yard, after King Salamander, Raging Vortex tore the throat out of the attack.

"It seems the rebels are losing there nerve" commented a High elf his bronze tone armour stain with mud and blood, using his curved sword, point at the retreating, enemy,

"Maybe or they are pulling back and regrouping" Hanzou commented and spots an Rebel nin trying to get away, with a hand jester 3 Umbrellas with spear points impaled the Rebel nin,

"AAAAAAAAGHHHHH" screamed Rebel nin, the 3 Torrent ANBU, appeared around speared Rebel, and held on to Umbrellas.

Hanzon leap off King Salamander and walk over to 3 Torrent ANBU, speared Rebel who weakly tried to get free,

"Now traitor, were are your leaders"

"All none believers shall (crack)" ranted Rebel nin but Hanzou, stomps on the rebel head pushing his face in the mud,

"I heard that before and I'm still here, and those who said all that crap are dead" said Hanzon, and make a head jester and 3 Torrent ANBU takes the Rebel, back behind the lines for interrogation.

"Hanzou, Sama it's nice to see you again" said a voice,

"Well you have a lot of guts turn coat first you betray Leaf now Rain" said Hanzon King Salamander, came up to him, giving hiss in the direction, were the voice came from.

"Well as you should know by now I never place a high value on loyalty, besides Umbra higher ups pay me a lot of money so I work for them, well at lest for this job, said a Green haired Rain nin appeared.

"Well Rokushou Aoi after I beak all you limbs I'll sent your worthless hide along Raijin Sword back to Leaf" Stated Hanzou, as the mishmashes of troops beside him ready to take down Aoi.

"Sucking up to Leaf that's problem with Ame right now in the last Ninja war Rain would have be able to expand, but the Great Hanzou the Salamander, who signal handily destroy a entire Leaf ninja platoon made up of ANBU and lead by the Legendary 3 ninjas of Leaf but instead of killing them or taking them back to Hidden rain, he was highly impressed with his opponents, telling them that he would spare their lives if the Legendary 3 take title of Sannin a rank only given by a other Sannin or Kage" said Aoi.

"You're a fool" "what?" snap Aoi, and tried to find were the voice came from,

"Rain is in a cross roads with Earth Wind and Fire countries, if they tried to taken land from one of the 3 major powers Rain would have be crushed Hanzou did the wise course of action when he push for the signing of the treaty that help ended the 3rd ninja wars" said a voice right behind Aoi, who draws the Raijin Sword and back swigs taking the head off, of the voice's owner,

The body falls to the ground and melts showing is was a Mud Clone Jutsu, "hehehehe a bit on edge are we" said Slade who rise up from the ground using the -Earth Release Jutsu-,

"Ah The Wolf Sannin Slade The Master Saboteur you have a very high price for your head even your body if recovered would be a gold mine to any number of persons" said Aoi,

"Over stating his abilities isn't he" remarked Hanzou,

"Indeed let's put him in his place" said Slade, and back flipped away from the spot when a number of steel spikes impacted the ground,

"I may be self serving but I'm not dumb I have back up" as Aoi spoke a number of near invisible shapes began to move about,

"There a new breed of Hunters with some kind of name I don't try to say but the name Chameleons is fitting, don't your think" commented Aoi a large mob of light scale Hunters came in view wearing armour on there chests shoulders with a helmet that protected there heads there fingers ended with hook like claws and a long tail that coiled around there waists, many carried Umbra styled weapons like spiker rifles and heavy looking chopper axes,

"Are you 2 going to be watching or are you going to come down" shouted Aoi, making Slade, Hanzou, and the others look up, 2 shapes leap from there hiding spots a small person wear a Kasa and a grey Cloak the other larger man tower over both Aoi and the smaller person wearing a black trench coat black pants and boots wearing a glove mask with black out goggles.

"Well this might fun" said Slade.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rowing was heard though the mist, team 7 Tazuna and a ferry man had to paddle the rest of the way.

"We are close now you can see the bridge" said ferry man,

"Wow when you build a bridge, you super size" said Raven seeing the massive incomplete bridge.

"I design it to last even holding up to storms that hit coast line every spring the FTC sent the best materials when I applied to them for help" stated Tazuna.

"But would that mean FTC owns the bridge" Nartuo ask he though the Hokage monument was the most amazing thing he would ever see but the bridge easily match that,

"Yes and no FTC wants the trade lines free from people like Gatuo if one link is broken every one suffers, Nami no Kuni, has 3 deep water ports and those Airships fallow the sea lanes as any other sea going ship, and need to re-supplies after crossing Eastern sea by way of Mizu no Kuni and Kaminari no Kuni, to Hi no Kuni,

Hinata flinched when she heard Kaminari, Kakashi, pats a hand on her shoulder," Don't worry if a Kumo nin even looks at you the wrong way I' will wipe the floor with them after Raven, and Nartuo are done with them" stated Kakashi, and gave a eye smile U,

"Right" Hinata beamed a smile.

"We're here" said Raven her hood and cape covered her body leaving the mouth and eyes visible,

A monument later the group got off the boat and thanked the Ferry man and headed in land on the water 2 shadows appear and got bigger Kisame and Isaribi pop there heads up from water and watch team 7 and there mark Tazuna head in land.

"Looks like our little fishes are here" said Kisame.

"We better get ready then, there headed to that large pond, near were Tazuna house is located" remarked Isaribi, and fished out a water poof radio, "Got to love those Ogan they make there tech for all environments" muttered Isaribi, and pushed in the numbers and got a green light "There here met us at Round ponds", "Hurry up or you'll miss the fun"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the trail to Tazuna house, team 7 and Tazuna were on edge Raven was in full ant-social one word mode, Hinata, carried her war fans closed but ready to be open, Nartuo, had both Chu,Yu,Gi sword and his mother sword un-sealed and ready to be drawn.

Raven spotted movement, and snaps out Kunai in to the bushes, Nartuo leap in and found a Hare, "I think were going to be attack soon "

"Shit Kawarimi Jutsu, using the living to swap places, is a high level Kawarimi meant for long hops," said Kakashi,

"Its just a Hare" said Tazuna seeing Nartuo, hands the Hare over to Raven who pets its trying to come it down,

"When dose a Hare have white fur in med summer, the fur turns brown" said Hinata, and rubs the Hare's ear.

"Ho boy "muttered Tazuna and pop the cork of his bottle slip a little to steel his nerves.

"Be ready" stated Kakashi, Hinata,used Byakugan, to see were a attack will come, a blue flaring spinning disc speeds though the trees,

"DOWN" yelled Hinata and every dropped to ground, Raven pulled the Hare from under her cloak"You better run along now" the Hare nodded ran in to the bush,

The spinning disc, passed over and imbeds it's self in to a large tree over head,

"I'm pleased that at lest for now that you avoided my attack" said a voice,

"That third rate attack, ha I'm not getting killed by some thing like that" yelled Nartuo,

"He's above us" Hinata turned her head to were the attack landed, standing on a long Zanbatou is a shirt-less Mist nin wearing bandaged that covered his mouth and neck with a pair of camo pant and black combat sandals.

"The Runt got a mouth on him I like him all ready" said a blue skin man, who seemly rose up from the pond, holding a massive sword wrapped in bandages.

"You would" remarked the man as he flip off his sword, garbing the handle and ripping the blade from the tree, and stand on the side of tree using -Act of surface Climbing-" all right boy and girls take your best shot,

-Spearing black-, Raven shot out both hands her palms had 2 small black balls that shot out 12 bending spears of shadows, reached out and impales the male, but he turned in to water,

"Kawarimi Jutsu, and Water clone Jutsu" said Raven "right on both" said a voice right behind her , Raven eyes went wide as a arm rest on her shoulder, "You have some skills but you have a long way to go" the mask man whisper to her ear,

"Get away from her" said Nartuo and stabs the Mist nin in the neck but its was a water clone.

-Dance of gale wind- spoke Hinata , waved both fans in a pattern, a blast of wind tore though the bushes behind Tazuna, the mask Mist nin leap in to the trees Nartuo, and Raven , throws 4 shuriken, and both used -Shadow Shuriken Jutsu- turned 4 in to 32, the Mist Nin used his Zanbatou, to shield himself as he back flips away from Shuriken swarm,

"Nice for you to join me I was starting to get lonely" remark the other Mist nin as his pattern lands near the shore,

"As I thought there only kids playing ninja"

"What ??? We are too ninja" said Nartuo, and leap to attack using the cross seal 40 shadow clones dog piled the Mist Nin,

"Ho noo he's badly out number I better run (NOT)" said the other Mist nin, in a mocking tone.

"As I said you're just playing ninja" said the mask nin using his Zanbatou, as a shield, he spins around sending clones every were the real one lands in the water, and beaks the top of the water gasping for air,

"Nartuo, get away from him now" shouted Hinata,

"Wat??" stuttered Nartuo and a hand grab his coat, and look face to face with the blue skin Mist nin,

"Hi" smiled the blue skin Mist nin and got a fist as a greeting were he grabs it in his hand, and adds presser.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH" screamed Nartuo, Raven and Hinata , can't do any thing as the other Mist nin was blocking them, Kakashi was guarding Tazuna .

"Why are you not helping" said Tazuna, "If they wanted to kill them I would interfered, but there just playing around and if I step in and tried to stop it they will kill them," said Kakashi.

"That wasn't nice" said Mist Nin in mock hurt, Nartuo, glared at him.

"He is a small one you better throw him back" his partner called out over his shoulder, Hinata , tried to make a dash for Nartuo and help him, but the Mist nin lift his hand wagged a finger, "no no tried it and your lunch meat".

"There Toying with us" muttered Raven she started to shake.

"Hay your right let me find a nice spot for him, those sharp rocks will do" said the Mist nin, and using Nartuo arm the Mist nin catapulted Nartuo right at a larger cropping of rocks.

"OH shit" thought Nartuo as the he was speeding though the air and nearing his no so soft landing, and closed his eyes.

Not feeling pain, Nartuo crack a eye "On no I'm in hell if looking at your face"

"Well that means there no dinner and a movie ho well at lest I'm carrying you bridal style" complain, Kakashi, joked, he dug in his feet to catch Nartuo, leavening 2 longs of up turned, lines of mud and grass.

"Eeww" said Nartuo and Kakashi dropped him, Hinata and Tazuna, ran over, who seemly was dragging Raven along.

Raven seem to be shell shock, and muttered "There Toying with us" over and over again, Kakashi grabbed Raven shoulders and she started screaming, "ROTH RAVEN" shouted Kakashi getting Raven to look at him then Kakashi slaps her.

"Hay" shouted Nartuo but Hinata stop him," she having a panic attack" Hinata had a scared look,

"Raven I'm your team leader, I will not let any thing happen to all 3 of you" said Kakashi, Raven comedown,

"Sorry Kakashi sensei"

"Triangle guard stands your main mission now is to protect Tazuna," order Kakashi,

"What you can't both on you need help" said Nartuo,

"NO you're no match for 2 Mist ninja swordsmen" stated Kakashi, " In Hidden Mist the 4th Mizukage, before he was killed studied the swords styles of the Spatran, Oni, and Slaten, seeing there strengths, in over powering enemy numbers or cause over whelming strikes.

Seeing that strength Mizukage, created a Tidal Wave ANBU unit of 7 sword masters, each with a skill that's powerful on there own but with 2 or all 7 combined there power can sifted the tide of battle in there odds,

He is Momochi Zabuza who uses the Head Cleaving Sword that can be used as range attack and who is master of the Mist Silent Killing art and Know as the Devil of Bloody mist"

"Hay don't pump up his ego any more he lost his eye brows because his head so swollen if it get any bigger he'll lose his hair," joked the blue face Mist nin,

"At lest, I don't look like the blue plate fish platter", Jab Zabuza.

"That one is Hoshigaki Kisame who used the Samehada that has the power to drain Chakra Mana, all energies from his opponents, and is able to fight under water, and know as The Shark of Red Water" finished Kakashi,

"You runts are lucky your in spot light with the greats, but Kakashi-kun you haven't told them about your self Son of White Fang" said Kisame,

"The White Fang?? He was a Great Leaf ninja 18 years ago that means you are his son" said Nartuo,

"Yea but the guy fails an important mission to save his team mates, because of it many lives were lost," said Zabuza "He let emotions get in the way of the mission, a mistake were the White Fang killed him self, for his mistake"

"Kakashi, your father taken his own life" said Hinata,

"Yes he did but that's in the past, what's important is the here and now" Kakashi stated, and takes out the White Fang,

"OOhh that's the White Fang tanto, I think I'll keep it to remember this fight with the Copy Cat ninja of Leaf," said Zabuza.

"Copy Cat??" asks Raven, and turn to her team leader, her eyes widen when she saw Kakashi left eye it had a scar and the eye its wasn't the color of his dark blue eye but blood red with Three Swirls "The Sharingan".

"That's bloodline is from Sasuke Tsukumo clan the Uchiha" said Raven,

"Now that big guns are out lets start, -Water Style Mist Silent Killing-" said Zabuza, and finished his Hand seals the surrounding mist began to thicken, Hinata, used Byakugan, and lets out a gasp,

"I can't see past 4 feet my range is 4 times that" said Hinata, "the mist is laced with chakra".

Nartuo, takes out Chu,Yu,Gi sword, and puts his mothers sword on his back "Lets be on our guard"

"Right "said Hinata, and Raven remove her glove and bit her thumb, and started hand seals, -Shadow Weapon Summons-Raven smeared her thumb across her palm, Shadows formed in her hand the shadow lengthen and formed in to Shadow Void.

"There are 8 kill points on the body, each one can give instant death or slow painful death as your life blood spill out as your body gowns cold and life is just gone from there eyes I even watch as it happens it was entraining" said Zabuza, as water clones of him self and Kisame, appeared around the group,

"What kind of human being would find Death Entraining?" said Hinata, she really wanted to curl up in a ball because of the amount of KI the Mist was creating,

"Ninja are tools girl" said a Zabuza clone appeared in fount of her ready to cut her in half when a flash the water clone lost both arms and head before returning to harm less water,

"We're not machines, we feel have dreams is that a life as a tool," spoke Raven after she destroyed the water clone the draws 3 Kunai, and throws them each one had a wire that ended with a Paper Tag but not the normal red seals but had white seals, Kakashi pick up on Raven move she was giving him a opening, 2 Nin at Zabuza and Kisame level , one mistake, and its game over.

"Cover your eyes "order Kakashi and 3 loud bang heralds blinding lights that forced all the clones to covers there eyes, Kakashi open his Sharingan eye and his White Fang tanto glowed with power, speeding towards the Real Zabuza and Kisame, who got blinded, by the flash tags.

The Shark like Mist Nin recovered faster, saw Kakashi was about to attack, so he countered -Water Style Water Shuriken- Kisame drag the tip of Samehada, along the pond sending water droplets as deadly as Shuriken, peppered around Kakashi.

-Body after image Jutsu- after images of Kakashi blinking around battle area Kisame sent more Water Shurikens at random spots, hoping to nail, Grey haired nin, soon a large explosion of water shot in to the mist covered sky that launched a blurred in to the sky,

Kakashi with the Sharingan spinning around, along with White Fang blazing with white charka, hovered in the air a little before drop back down to earth,

"Seen the power of the White Fang" yelled Kakashi –Fang slash-, a white arc of pure white charka shot out from the downward slash, at Zabuza and Kisame, the Chakra wave spit the water in 2 causing waves, to crash over the shore.

"This is un real" spoke Nartuo, as he and the girls used chakra to anchored then selves to the ground Tazuna, had to use a rock as a anchored hold, and held on to Hinata, for dear life, as water nearly wash them away.

"Is that what a ninja battle is like?" gasped Hinata, a bit flush that Tazuna, grabbed her breast.

Tazuna only held on to her because of the Waves, so she let it slide,

"I seen one before" spoke Raven "My mother's last battle",

"Keep you mind on your enemy said a Clone Zabuza, and tried to kill her, but Nartuo, blocked the strike, and used an Kunai, slashing the clones gut, and turned it back in to water, but a Kisame clone then kicked Nartuo, in to a tree,

Kakashi, blocked Zabuza strikes, his Sharingan slowing down the nins movements,

"Died cried Kisame, and slams Samehada in to Kakashi but it turned out to be a Water clone,

"Over here fish boy" mocked Kakashi, attack using -Fire Style Great Fireball- Kakashi light a small fire in his mouth and spew a giant breath of fire constantly, both Zabuza and Kisame got engulfed by the fire ball, but there were only clones, Kisame -Kawarimi Jutsu,- behind Kakashi, strikes, but he turn out to be a Log Kakashi appear behind Kisame but he turned out to be a log so both nins started a round of Kawarimi cat and mouse,

The real Zabuza, Kawarimi to Nartuo, who got the wind knocked out of him,"Hay girly this is what a nin dose on a life or death mission your team mate or the mission" said Zabuza, and lean back from a wide swig.

"I choose both the mission and the life of a team mate" yelled Nartuo, and attack Zabuza,

"We got to get pass these damn clones" stated Raven as she stabs the crotch of a Kisame clone, Nartuo was getting his ass kick.

"I have a idea but I haven't tested in combat yet" said Hinata, and sent out the -Dance of the wind blades- and Chakra wind blades lashed out and wiped out a mob of water clones, but more seem to appear but the bad part those clones had very little Charka but are still solid to be able to kill, one on one the Water clones are easily destroyed but a small army kept, both of them on guard.

Nartuo, got slammed in to the same tree for 4 time as Zabuza, who had barely moved, after all those attacks.

"Hay White eyes you ask what human being would find Death Entraining; you know that every village has a test before ninjas in training become full Genin Leaf Team test or Sands desert walk test for mist is kill a class mate," said Zabuza, the clones got called off, Zabuza, wanted to get his point across.

"What" gasps Hinata, Raven mouth was unable to move, and just look on in shock, "you got to be shitting me" said Nartuo

"HeHeHe that's right friends bothers sisters the same person that's next to them in class or lunch become your enemy" stated Kisame who blocked Kakashi, from stopping Zabuza.

"That's why Mist is called Bloody Mist,..ho have you ever hear the Mist Genin massacred one boy who wasn't even trained at academy, killed every Genin over 100 lost there lives, its know the 4th Mizukage, was merciless in battle but even he was shock at what happen so he change the test,"

"So it is true" said Kakashi, he heard that story but no one had been able to verified it Kisame decided to put his 2 cents in "You want to now who did it, and its not me"

Team 7 clicks in and look at Zabuza, "It was me and when I did it felt good" pried filled his voice,

All the will to fight drained from all 3 Genin, this was to much shit to handle for them.

"We made a mistake we should have went back to leaf "stuttered Hinata he war fans hung loosely in her hands Raven, had flash backs of her mother and Azarath, Nartuo, just look at the ground,

"Shit there losing it" Kakashi, thought, when Zabuza appear behind him, and used-Water Prison Jutsu- soon Kakashi found him self in a ball of heavy water, "Damn damn damn it" ranted Kakashi.

"You should have kept your attention on us" said Kisame, and tapped the water Prison like it was a fish bowl, Kakashi just gave the Fuck you hand sign to Kisame.

"Here, a deal we let you 3 go I don't like killing children who act like ninja, and leave the old man, and Kakashi, oh yea remove your Head bands, children shouldn't have things like that" said Zabuza, he was a killer but he had standards.

Kakashi look surprised, that Zabuza was willing to let his genin go, but may have been for the best, they lived, he died mission fail "Rin sorry I failed"

Tazuna, started praying, as he watch Hinata and Raven, reach for there head bands but stopped looking at him and Kakashi he didn't blame them they had did there best but this was way over there heads, because there are no more heroes.

But every one turned to one Blond Genin started to cackled and then slams his fist in to the ground.

"Shut the fuck you eye brow less freak" said Nartuo, as he got up and undid his Head band and retied it, "People, said I'm a demon, well I hold some thing that's a lot worst then you 2 put to getter", and draws his mothers sword "maybe it was fate who cares I gave my word and Uzumaki Nartuo, doesn't go back on his word", Nartuo look at Zabuza and Kisame, with red eyes Red with black slits,

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hidden rock Village

Terra looks over the horizon of Iwa Gobi was restless, was a shocker he rarely talk to her even that's was an event on to it self.

"Terra what's wrong" a blue haired kunoichi with a paper flower in her hair asked.

"Gobi is restless, he mutters some thing like Damn fox is still alive Konan" said Terra, when ever Gobi got riled up the Earth trembles, and people died.

Byaku Konan looked at her charge "I think I'll ready some Chakra Seals just in case, I'll get some for Gar and Vic as well we wouldn't let that happen ever again, Konan placed a hand on Terra, the Jinchuuriki turned around and hugs the older kunoichi,

"Don't let me lost control I don't want to cause any harm, I just can't control that much of Gobi chakra" cried Terra tears stained Konan vest as the Jounin strokes the young Jinchuuriki hair.

"I make sure all of us will make sure" said Konan softy, she may not remember much of her past but her team was he family, and will do any thing to protect them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hidden cloud Village

(Kyuubi Charka) said Nibi,

"You mean your old boy friend is still kicking" said Yugito, as she throws a Thunder blast at a target,

(Yes he is) said Nibi, in her seal and closed her little corner of Yugito mind, a sign that she wanted to be left alone.

"I have the feeling that this will caused a lot of trouble in the days to come" said Yugito.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hidden Sand Village

A arm tried to grab some thing as sand engulf the owner, muffed sounds of terror.

"Hmmm what is this" ask Gaara feeling power that came from the south east.

(So old Kyuubi, is alive heehee I remember the fights we had aaaaaahhhhh memories and dinner) said Shukaku.

"I get to prove my life ageist some one strong " Gaara said as latest fool hired to kill him was turned in to a pulp.

Nobunaga, felt a power that he thought he would never feel again, he move his lovers away from his chest, both gave a whined at losing there pillow,

Throwing on a robe he step on to a balcony, and looks at Edogan the capital of Ogan empire "Well I never thought that Kyuubi, was still alive, Akatsuki will have to know about this, how will history turn out that Kyuubi is alive, Nobunaga smiled there a opponent that can stand ageist him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next The War in the land of Waves


	12. Chapter 12 NTDSC Book1

The War in the land of Waves

By M6l99

This is a Naruto, AU cross over with Teen titans, and minor cross over with Finial Fantasy, Spider riders, Resented evil Silent Hill, Onimusha ,Drowtales and DMC 1,2,3 with dose of imagining, with tons of Soda, drugs( the helpful type).

Match ups,

Nartuo/Temari/Tenten/Ino/Hinata/Hanabi/Sakura /Tayuya/Sasame/ Raven/Maria/Kin/ Yugito,

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monk forest.

A all out melee erupted as Slade and Hanzou, tried to reach Aoi who got covered by his little army and 2 team mates,

"MMMMMMMMMMMRAAAAAAAHHHHHH" roared the tall Umbra as he tears a tree up from the ground, and swings taking out and anybody in range, the force of the blow shattered bones, bodies were sent flying in to air, "Mana volley" order a High Elf, as he rips both duel swords, from a Chameleon, rib cage, follow up by removing the Chameleon, head from its body,

The black suited Umbra felt danger as dozens of -Mana Missiles- got launched right at him, in a act of last minute desperation, the giant Umbra, used the tree he held as a make shift shield, the Missiles tore the tree trunk apart, and punched fist size holes in to the Umbra chest and near severed the right arm that dangle by a few strains of muscles,

"MMMMMMMMMMHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA" moaned the giant Umbra, green blood ran out like water, washed away by the rain, before falling like a ton of bricks,

"Be on your guard Umbras don't stay dead for very long" shouted out Male drow, a number Elfs and Rain nin surrounded the body, a brave Night elf , jab the Umbra with her spear point, nothing happen "Its dead" commented the Night elf but gave a loud "Meeeppp" when the body started to make noises the body started to shake as purple tentacles , shot out from the wounds, and began to repair the damage.

"Regenerator" shouted some random Drow , Umbra all ways seem to tampered with nature, Regenerators are able to re-grow limbs even there heads and heal from any wounds, thanks to several Parasites, the down side a cell can only divide a set number of times before dieing often Regenerators just drop dead after having to grown much of there body mass, and the Drow found many creative way's of disposing of Umbra Regenerators, in the course of the war.

The giant Umbra wounds were healed, and got back up, the arm now mutated in to some type tulip growth, the Umbra raised the tulip the fount end open up a small hole light see, to collect around the tulip, and it seem to bulge, and a burning ball of energy shot out (think plasma bugs from Starship troopers" making Umbra and foes alike to run for cover, the other arm seemed to bulge and 5 blades fan like arrangement, busted out move faster then before Umbra attacked any Rain allies in site.

The Chameleons stated throwing grenades with great deal of amusement on there part.

"Aaaawwwwwwhh" cried a High land raiders, after her Dire wolf, was hit right from under her, she tumbling across the muddy ground, and down a large hill, before sliding to a spot in the wet mud.

"Hooooo" moaned the Drow woman, she cups her forehead, in pain, and then a web foot stomps, just in fount of her. Looking up at the scaled face of a Chameleon who lick some rain water that ran along its mouth as more rain down poured on them, She reach for her sword but found it missing, the Drow eyes shrink, and hope for death.

In the Umbra war many Drow woman, high born or not if taken alive if not single out by commanders were used to please Umbra troops often fatal just after one encounter, those that managed to live though the rape,….. It was better to do a mercy killing,

The Chameleon aimed his weapon at her face before moving the weapon to the left and fired a metal spike in to her arm "AAAAAAAAAAARGGGHHHHH, damn you, you Void be damned monster" Drow woman cried out again as a sharpen metal rod impaled her thigh, she grimed in pain as her body was about to be violated as the Hunter Chameleon tired to rip off her armour around her hips, "Sharess watch over my daughters and sons" preyed the Drow as she felt part of her pants tore off and some slimy rub up ageist her butt, she closed her eyes and was about to bit off her own tongue, when something wet splashed on her "he didn't just….." muttered the Highland raider and felt her back with her un injured hand and look at the sticky fingers it was blood, but not her own, the sounds of foot falls made the Drow raised her head and saw her saviour,

Nero flashed a grin at the wounded Drow then frowned at her wounds and uncovered rear, his Devil bringer formed in to a sword and sliced the over grown gecko in 2, Removing his coat he draped it across the woman and looked at the wounds, "You're a Spatran," ask woman thankful, she seen a few of the Demon hunters in the war, called in when the Nidraa'chal returned with Umbra and learned how to summon Demons from other plains, then the mostly aura based abyss demons, they used in the past, the Sarghress Sharen the revived Dutan'vir, even with summons of the Beldrobbaen and Ven'nedia faction of Vloz'ress and Demon hunters of Kyorl'solenurn, suffers heavy losses from Sin Scissors and many other Demons who fought with cunning and advanced tactics.

Many were out rage when it became know that many Spatran were half breed demons or full demons, the Kyorl'solenurn attacked there leader Spatra, he only used his bare hands, to take down about 24 of Shimi'lande body guards, with out killing them, and had a (talk) with Shimi'lande it was more like Spatra, lifted Shimi'lande by her neck, and calmly, punched the wall he had her pressed ageist and punch a hole right next, to Shimi'lande head and warned her that calling any other demon of Hades a demon of the Abyss, was an insult that many demon of Hades would kill you for (Hades demons are elemental base and are Abyss demons aura base and its like oil to water they don't mix aka they hate each other) but he was no longer a Dark knight of Hades, so he let it go, but the message was loud ad clear, don't make enemies of the fallen Dark knight Spatra, (Dark knight is like the Kage or Sannin rank).

"yea I'm not 1 to brag" said Nero and waved his Demon arm over the wounds" your in luck no bones are broken or any nerves damage" spoke Nero and draws Blue Rose and shot behind his back with out even looking, a Chameleon, became visible the upper jaw got blown off, green blood jetted out from arteries and the Hunter toppled, in to the rain drench earth,

"Shit" stated the Drow, Nero placed his gun back in its holster "Demon slayer rounds they pack heck of a kick" said Nero and ready to pull out the first spike "clap down on this" and put a glove in the Drow mouth so she wouldn't bight off her tongue.

"MMMMMMMMMMMaaaaaaaaghhhhhh" and one spike was tossed aside, next Nero pored green gel over the wound, the repeated this action again, soon Nero got the Drow to some what dried over cropping of rocks, were a Dire wolf laid its ribs were wrap up in bandages, "Looks like my partner patch up your friend and left.

"Phyrra I thought you were dead," the Highland raider said as Nero placed her next to her mount, loud explosions were heard,

"Looks like my partner started with me, well babe I got to there some ass kicking in need of doing," said Nero and loosen up his Demon arm,

"Hay what's your name hansom" called the Drow as her Wolf Phyrra wined and lay her head on the High land Raider lap,

"The Names Nero"

"I'm ShriNeerune maybe I'll see you around, camp some time.

Grinned Nero, gave a salute, ran off ,

Storming up the hill Nero take out his Demon slayer sword Red Queen and revived up the small motor, that in turns the blade red hot, as the propellant explosive force, turned Red Queen in to a force destruction.

A mix group of Rebel nin and Chameleon, spotted him and attack Nero stabs the nearest ninja, with ninja still impaled, slams the corpse in to , other and spins around hitting any one that tries to get near him, with one clean swing Nero sent the corpse flying,

The dance of went on Nero slashed a Chameleon, then thrust out his Demon arms grabbing a Chameleon , and throws the Hunter, strait up in to the air , Nero jumps at the falling Chameleon, a let loose a fury of sword cuts, as Nero makes his finish move his Devil bringer down hard, on the Chameleon corpse, that in turned hit the ground, senting mud and bodies flying,

-On the other side of the battle field-

The large Regenerator, was becoming a problem, it seem to with stand any thing that been throw at or stab in to it, it came back swinging, it had adapted. It was large and devoid of the black clothes it had wore, it was a mass of spikes and flesh, it fanged mouth, hand number barbed tentacles,

A Red haired High Elf, was trap, she heard the stories about Umbra and how they make monsters, that were as horrible as any Demon, she pressed her body as much as she can ageist the tree, her spear was the only pitiful means to protect her self from the mass of horrer crawling closer to her, archers and other solders try to divert it away from her, but only served to making it even more mad and fired more of those blue fire balls, from the masses on its body .

She would have used her magic but the long draw out battle had sap much of her reserves, and it wouldn't have help she learn that Umbra had found ways of protecting there monsters from Mana base attacks and Chakra seem to work well against it but many Rain ninjas were tired.

"Yo ugly catch" shout a man voice, as an bolder slams the Regenerator aside, Nero charge the royal pisss off Regenerator, powering up Red Queen, and launched him self at Regenerator, slicing down the side, spilling blood and entrails.

The Elf watch as that sliver hair human tore in to the monster, she fell to her keens, and started to breath again,

"Lady Aura are you all right" ask a High elf as he keeled down to check her wounds, several High elves, formed a shield wall in front,

"I….I am fine," said Aura,

"We must fall back the Hunter can handled that monster" said the elf, as Nero was cussing up a storm when his sword was eaten, powering up Devil bringer, a punches theRegenerator, Demonic energy rippled along the Regenerator mass veins and cell explode, the whole mass seemly expanded and burst, a tidal wave of gore, exploded out, coving trees and people, in thick slug.

Nero was covered head to toe, in brown green slime, he shuttered a bit and picks Red Queen, up "nobody eats my sword and get away with it I sent hour's even days fine tuning this blade"

Every one sweat drop at this,

"Eewww" Aura, gagged, she was going to take a lot of baths to wash out the stink.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

an Chameleon slams its weapon ageist a midnight blue shield, raining more blows forcing the Night Elf ,to her keens the Chameleon hook its axe on the side of the shield and ready an crushing over head blow but fate had other plans , sliver, daggers, sliced in to the Umbra flesh cleaved though bones, as Menasha, dove pass slicing apart any Chameleons she pass by, and had to barrel roll to the right, to avoid a bone spear,

Menasha, spotted her would be attacker, standing on a near by tree limb -Airhike- still in her Devil trigger form speeds at the grey clad ninja, the attack turn much of the upper parts of the tree to wood chips,

The Gray cloaked Nin leap off before Menasha attack connected landed on another tree the nin pointed both hands at a Menasha, who was recovering from her failed attack -Ten Finger Drilling Bullets- distal phalange bones as bullets shot out from the fingers at high speed, and hit Menasha, dead center the bones rotate and drill into their target once they make contact, ripping thought flesh and bone before exited,

The Arcadian born Demon hunter cursed in her home lingo, as she was forced out of her -Devil trigger-, as large drops of her blood poured out, from the wounds as her Demon healing began to heal her body, put she would have to be more careful Demon blood had its limits these wounds had taken a large chunk of her energy to heal her, creating new cells from energy takes a lot out of you,

"In the name of the Lady too many of those kind of attacks and I'am finished," stated Menasha , draws 2 sliver, daggers and spat out some of the blood that was filling up her lung," lets see who under that hat and cloak shall we," the Spatran said all the time griming,

The order of Vie de Marli, like to use throwing blades many many throwing blades, the elegist of the blade as it flies in the air and impales the flesh of there enemies, along with arm blades and other pointy metal blades, Menasha, powers were in light and wind, and used her aliments launched volley of knives at the ninja, who grows 2 bone swords and blocked them, Menasha sent more knives, the nin still blocked the knives but cuts soon appear, on the cloak and Kasa, soon the ruin remains fell,

"Well your not what I thought you looked like" said Menasha, her appoint, was a she , wearing a see though ninja netting save 2 strips covered her breasts around her hips there she wore a dark blue skirt spit down the sides for freedom of movement, held up with a combat belt, with a number of pouches , feet didn't have sandals, but cloth cover her legs from the keen down but left the heel and toes bare, her hair hang loosely, and becoming wet as the rain came down.

"My name is BOW 12875543 Kaguya Kimi" stated Kimi, in a robot like voice "Try not to make you death a problem I wish to complete my mission with out trouble "

"Well Kimi-chan let dance because I Menasha the 4 winged angel won't died by the likes of you" said Menasha, and draws 2 Klyamoor long daggers,

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A half a mile away from the main battle 3 ninjas faced off, Aoi was danger to even a Sannin and a Kage because of the Raijin Sword, and he was the only one that was able to use it fully because he study the scroll, a fact he didn't share with Rain,

"Now that the rest of the garage are out of the way lest test your metal," said Aoi his umbrella drawn out along with Raijin Sword,

"I wouldn't be so gunho in taking us on" remarked Slade, his hands in a Rat seal.

"I granted the rank of Sanin to the Slug the Toad and the Snake because of the unity they showed that made them strong, and if that unity made them strong think about it awhile that village unity make them stronger, that's why I spared them,

"You really gone senile haven't you well it don't matter power belongs to the strong, and here's a taste of power –Raijin wave- lighting in the form of a wide arc wave, launch from the tip of Raijin sword, Hanzo got hit slicing him in 2 but turned out to be a water clone,

-Wind Style Pressure Damage- shouted Slade and exhaled a massive wave of wind at Aoi who was thrown back by the force Slade fallowed up one of his own attacks –Art of the Wolf Howling Wolf Head- other Wind attack in the from of a wolf that howled all the way to Aoi who use his umbrella as shield that lasted 3seconds was the wind cuts though the umbrella and gave Aoi a large number of deep cuts,

"dirty good for nothing" snarled Aoi when he noted something behind him, it was Hanzo, those black and yellow eyes what scared the piss out of Aoi, "I said I'll break your limps, and I intend to keep my word," with that said Hanzo pulled back his fist,

Slade lead to the side as he watches Hanzo beat Aoi in to a fine pulp," I hope that Kurenai likes the gift I got her", Slade thought in the first time in years after his first wife and son were killed he was at peace, Kurenai is smart strong and a goddess in his eye at lest and he would lay down his life for her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Training felid

"Aahcooooo"

"Bless you"

"Thanks Sakura, you got the hang of it now "spoke Kurenai as Sakura upside down practising the -Camouflage Concealment Jutsu-, so far she was able to hide parts of her body in a thin Chakra cloak, so far Sakura hadn't cloak her clothes and showed off her underwear yet was a good sign, Sakura got super control of her Chakra, and learned the basics from school, where she used to the fullest in her training.

Shino was a closet to Sakura in terms of control but that's cause by Shino little tenets, but still he is doing well.

Kiba was a few steps behind but the Feral ninja was hard headed and ploughed along, a trait that his whole clan share, movement in the grass catches Kurenai, eyed a blue and black Snake, neared her.

(Hisss Kurenai-SSSSSSSSSSSama), spoke the summon snake, and bowed to her,

"Yes Snake –sama" replied Kurenai Anko snakes were deadly and proud they demanded respect, and returns it, to those who do one of times that some one didn't respect, them lead to a all out blood feud, between the Black snake clan, lead by Mamba and the Death Worms clan lead by Red Earth, story that lead to the said blood feud was fuzzy some thing about Red Earth, calling Mamba a girly pink hatchling, or Mamba was hitting on Red Earth, sister for a date or destroy a town or both.

(Mistressssssss Anko hassss sssssssent word of group team A rank misssssion to Wavesssss hisssssss)

"What??" said a stun Kurenai, what the hell did Kakashi, get him self in to this time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hokage tower

Susana, sat in a chair in front of desk of one of the strongest men in Realms drinking spice tea a Shokujinki drink, clean for the first time in months wearing Shokujinki tailored dress blue with red white and black patters and she would throw it all way to hold her little Mona, in her, arms she prayed to her ancestors, that they protect her,

"I' can't stand this Hokage-sama I'm sitting, safe and sound as my little girl and my tribe suffer" spoke Susana,

"I under stand miss Susana….." started 3rd but Susana let out a growl and slammed her now clawed hand on his desk.

"You don't under stand human I watch my mate hunted down and gutted like a wild boar "growled a partly transform Susana, her head was some what larger and her fangs were more pronoun,

"I watch a man who was like son to me died protecting this village and losing his wife to some unknown enemy these are only a handful of losses that weight my soul down' said the 3rd in a even tone, Susana sat down and revered to her human form.

"I'm sorry every thing is getting to me" spoke Susana, "I under stand" wave the 3rd as Susana, fixes her dress, and both hears a knock,

"Enter"

Yagyu Jubei Mitarashi Anko Sarutobi Asuma Yuuhi Kurenai Vlondril Val"Sharen Roth Hero, and Mato Gai walked in,

"Reporting as order lord Hokage" said Asuma, noted the woman with dark brown hair green eyes wearing a blue dress with a pair of padded open heel and toe shoes.

"I got a message from Kakashi stating that the crime boss Gatuo along with solders from Ogran Empire, are seemly on the verge of taken over Nami no Kuni, and the important mission of protecting Tazuna is paramount" spoke the Hokage full of power.

"Nami no Kuni, is the center of elemental lands trade lines and a prime chuck of land for a forward base for invasion" spoke Hero,

"But I believed Gatuo is the main threat in my hired mercenary days he got black listed by the mercenary guild, for breaching contracts all the time and or killing off the mercenary units, and that's just the tip, of this guy record, he's lower then slime" said Vlondril.

"She right I'm Susana of the Shokujinki Misty Water tribe along with Night Weaver Drider clan White Rain Naga clan and the Red Claw Neko tribe were forced to work for him if we didn't he would kill our children, he already been using some of the Neko, older women and some of the younger girls some even 11 years of age as……" Susana, clutch her dress and cried she too was used by Gatuo men, as a sex toy with the threat of her child life, she would have rip them apart, only her mate was allowed to touch her, and being touch by there dirty hands kill her little each time.

Kurenai Anko and Vlondril vow to draw out Gatuo snuffing for a very long time,

"Is there any useful info on what we'll be facing?" ask Gai, his fist was shaking,

Susana collected her self "well I believe there are only 4 mist ninja left, with the brothers out of the way, I don't know the number of (men), Gatuo has with him, but I'll ask if you kill every one of those pigs, painfully" Susana tone went very dark at the end,

"With pleaser" said Anko she like sex (the more the better) and blood letting then more sex, and add killing vermin like Gatuo.

"Ahem if you don't know how large the Ogan force is were there any crests or markings you remember" Jubei, asked he meant a few Ogan over the years they are relentless fighters, even the most powerful and skilled ninja would have to be on there toes, in facing them.

"I believe they had white snake a cobra yes a white cobra" said Susana, the 3rd open his desk drawer, and pull out a Bingo Book( army markings) guide after flipping a few pages he found what he was looking, "which markings do you recognised" ask 3rd and hands the book over to Susana,

"Uhm that, one with the number 45" answered Susana, and points to the markings on the page.

"The 45th Trooper division, under General Hobane" mused Vlondril," my my he got promoted"

"Care to share you thoughts with the rest of us" asked Kurenai, she like Vlondril, she may be aloft some times due her back ground, but with a gold mine of information, and honourer her loyalty, to hidden leaf, something that Drow only give to there house, beside she really good at karaoke.

"Well I worked with Hobane in the past he was a colonel I know he was student of Major General (White Death) Cobar, he very cunning, but not very tacitly inclined.

"So he's a smart muscle head" jab Anko.

"Pretty much" shrugged Vlondril.

"You all have your orders I didn't add your team Kurenai, at first but both and your team and Anko team will have to some rescues" said 3rd, Susana eyes lit up.

"I will help you Wave is my home I know the land well" Susana said,

"Hmm very well and I'm adding Genin Star fire to your team Gai she developed a bond with some of your team members,

"YOSH Star Fire Burns with flames of youth" shouted Gai, freaking out Susana.

"Huumm dose he do that a lot" ask Susana, and sees Anko drop kicks Gai before he goes in full flames of youth mode,

"Yes but if you see him with a smaller copy of him together, run" spoke Asuma.

Susana nodded, but stopped when she heard a local song you hear in those old play houses,

Every one heard music, coming from some were making every one look around when smoke bombs went off before the Hokage offices doors as the smoke cleared a large orange toad with red vest and holding flags that said (Toads rule) a man dress as a ninja crossed with a demented clown, stands on top of the said toads head, dancing, he rolls his head , and proclaimed his name, and intro

"I am Myouboku Mountain's Monk of the Frog Spirits. Also known as the Frog Hermit. I am the man who holds no enemies in the 2 Realms be it North, South, East and West! Not even in the heavens! I am one of the sannin, the white haired frog tamer, even a crying baby would stare in aw and women will throw them selves at my feet, I am a lover of women! A master of ninja arts obscure and powerful, subtle and magnificent! I am Jiraiya, the Toad Sannin!" he looks forward and gave a grin as he posed at the same time streamers, shot out from the poles flags,

"………………………………………………"

"Ho good" said Vlondril, and lets out the breath she was holding,

"Haha I see my reputation is known to the Drow" grins Jiraiya, but….. "I never heard of the name Jiraiya I thought some one was summoning a demon" replied Vlondril, Anko hysterical laughter, followed after a massive Face fall from Jiraiya,

"Awwwwww that's not nice" moaned Jiraiya, all the air was gone from his sails, every one had a laugh as Jiraiya wined.

"I need to talk with Jiraiya collect your Genin, I got Cid to ready the Cloud Runner"

After all save the 3rd and Jiraiya, left, the elder ninja got up and looks at Jiraiya, and smiles,

"How's long has it been my knuckle headed student" said 3rd, as he hugs Jiraiya, "it's been too long old ape" said Jiraiya, a pats his old mentor back.

"So have you gotten…." Ask Sarutobi, as Jiraiya, pulls out a scroll and unsealed its contents, scrolls from every nation in the realms.

The Elf Alliance, The Oni Dynasty, The Shokujinkis Territory, The Spatran, The Slaten Freehold, The Genma Horde, The Orgn Empire, The Invectids States, The Panther Tribe, The Great Canine Territory ,The Alliances of the Claw, The Orc Clans The Tauren, The Mages, The Goblin Trade Kingdoms, Dwarf Mountain Hold, The Umbra corporate, The Kingdom of Avalon, The Amestris Empire, The Vatican State The Methuselah Empire, and the greater and lower Ninja nations,

"So many have agreed, it brings back memories eh Jiraiya" said Sarutobi, remembering Sarutobi, when he fought in Realms tournament and all the injures he gotten, boy and some of the women, really kick harder if you hit on them, if you ask them for a date in the middle of a match.

"Yep but I got band from over 25 bath houses, its not fair No one under stands my research and my hard work I do" wined Jiraiya.

"That's what you get for peeping" said Sarutobi,

"It's research how can I be a writer with out looking for inspiration, seeing those nude body as water runs down there BonBons(Boobs)" said Jiraiya, with blood running down from his nose and with a grin only a super pervert can have,"

"Yes the BonBons" muttered Sarutobi, he had a blush and blood running down his nose then he wipes the blood away from using his hand," any word on the attack,"

"Yea it's going to happen in about 6 months in that we need to ready our own plan, our allies will bring more (skilled) help, slowly".

Sarutobi nodded Troops acting as visitors or workers needed to get every thing ready, for the there weapons broken down and hidden in every day items the big guns would be kept with the Fires armed forces, as daimyo, honour guard and any extra ships were hidden thanks to Methuselah Empress Augusta Vradica who aloud the use of a cloak field,

"Sound, Hive, Gemna, Umbra, Orgn, Nidraa'chal and Sand" sighed Sarutobi, "a whole mess of trouble with them allied to getter, damn it I know 4th Kazekage, is hot headed, but to allied with our worst enemies if Kazegufuu was still alive, that wouldn't have happen" grumble Sarutobi, if worst come to worst the Temari, Kankurou, Gaara of the sand, will have to be taken prisoner, and put thought interrogation, he didn't like it, and he prayed that they would work with them, if not more standard interrogation would have to be used, after all ninja may be tools but they are still human and the wiliness to protect there love ones, there most precious.

"Even with(skilled) help Nobunaga is know for his devils luck, a skill all ninja need, one way or the other the line has been drawn, but I hate it the younger generation will be thrown head first in to war"

"There Ninja, tools for those who can't do what ninjas do" said Jiraiya in a sage like voice.

"We only need to keep sane and remind them of who they are so they don't lose them selves" stated Sarutobi.

"Now with that out of the way I have it" said a super pervert grin Jiraiya, and pulled out a Icha icha Paradaisu book -Elf and cat girl trouble-, Sarutobi, look in awe of the book.

"Teeheeheee, oh Mint your bad cat girl you" was heard coming from Hokages office.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Waves

"Shut the fuck you eye brow less freak" said Nartuo, as he got up and undid his Head band and retied it, "People, said I'm a demon, well I hold some thing that's a lot worst then you 2 put to getter", and draws his mothers sword "maybe it was fate who cares I gave my word and Uzumaki Nartuo, doesn't go back on his word", Nartuo look at Zabuza and Kisame, with red eyes Red with black slits,

"What the fuck" muttered Kisame, as he holds the -Water Prison Jutsu- on Kakashi, who lowered his head band to cover his Sharingan_,"I can hold my breath for 14 minutes, damn I hate it but if Nartuo, used Kyuubi chakra he may take out one or both of them, but he would get him self killed",_ he noted both Hinata and Raven got back in to defence, seemly because Naruto wouldn't run, _"Like father like son" Minato all way seem to give back the will to fight to other people when all seem lost"._

"Now what do we have here, so the want a be ninja got a Kekkei Genkai, big deal…" started Zabuza, but Nartuo, flashed from his sight, appear right in front of him, both swords ready to cut in to him,

Zabuza, used his Zanbatou blocked the sword strikes, each blow pushed the Mist ninja back, Kisame, desided to cut the legs out of Naruto fight, -Five Sharks Eating- Kisame did 1 handed hand seals and then place his hand to the surface of the water. 1 shark of condensed water emerges from each of his fingers and went on the attack.

Naruto ready another attack when a water shark clamped down on his leg and pull him under,

On the shore Hinata and Raven, were shock to see Naruto was drag under water, Hinata used Byakugan, and look in to the water she found Naruto being attack by 5 chakra fishes(sharks) there were charka lines connected to the chakra fishes(sharks) and lead to Kisame,

"Raven we need to disrupt Kisame, control" said Hinata, and told her what she saw,

"I'll do I can break his control" stated Raven,

"But what about Zabuza" said Hinata seeing the mist sword ninja resting weapon on his shoulder, as he walks towards them, taking his time, not thinking, they would be a problem to him,

"My Shadow Drill makes me faster and that new jutsu of yours can hold off no brows I know it's a risk.

"Guardian Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand, isn't ready I don't Know if I fully master it," said Hinata self doubt filled her mind.

"I believe in you" said Tazuna, "you would have the right left me all alone in fire country but you didn't, prove to me that there still heroes in this age.

Hinata nodded and ready her self.

Raven just ran towards Kisame, and performed hand seals –Shadow Style spinning Shadow Drill, dark shadows in gulfed her a began to spin much like Piercing Fang,

Zabuza, saw this Kisame, would have to break control less he gets hit "Well you wasted you chance" place his weapon on his back Zabuza started doing rapid hand seals , a ball of chakra infused water formed in front of Zabuza, -Raging Vortex –, a spear of water shot towards Hinata, and Tazuna,

Hinata, closer he eyes and collected charka, she place her war fans in her back belt, the Guardian Eight Divination Signs circle appeared around Hinata mind- Guardian Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand- her eyes open as the -Raging Vortex- neared emit chakra from her palms and move her arms in sweeping pattern movements,

-Flash back-

_An 7 year old Hinata kneeled before Slade and her Mother she was burses after her match with Hanabi, she was at a in past, in her training in Juuken Ryuu,_

"_I'm sorry" muttered Hinata._

"_For what" ask Rei,_

"_For losing Hanabi is all ways better even after I stop holding back" said Hinata, Slade had gotten Hinata to stop holding back when fighting Hanabi, she won but after Hanabi adapted to a more forceful Hinata, she began to win ageist her. _

"_You have made great strives in Juuken Ryuu, but your can't fully master the basic" said Slade, Juuken Ryuu, Hinata look even more down cast,_

"_But that doesn't mean you can't learn the other styles Juuken Ryuu," said Rei as brush some hair from her eldest child, face._

"_Other styles??" ask Hinata, as her mother wipe away her tears,_

"_Yes My style known as Gentle Fan Ryuu, is base around Wind and Water" said Rei_

"_Wind and Water?" asked Hinata,_

"_Have you watched a leaf flying in the wind on a sunny day or when the water ripples in a pond" spoke Rei as she removes her fan from her belt, Slade back way towards the center of the dojo, then he charge at Rei, _

_Rei's Byakugan became active, and open her fan, as Slade shot out a kick, that was blocked by Rei Fan blue chakra flared around the Fan, diving him back Slade began to sent a storm of rapid punches and kicks at Rei who dance like a performer, jabbing and deflating each blows flowing though each attack, like water, and attacking, like a wind storm or tidal wave, _

_Hinata, was wide eyed she watch her Mother and Uncle (Slade clan knows the Hyuga clan and acts as a wish Uncle to the younger children of both Roth and Hyuga,) battle each other, and was still wide eyed after they finish. _

"_Wow mommy you dance beautifully" said a star eyed Hinata, her hands cup under her chin, _

"_Thank you Sunny my style is centered this around the flowing nature of wind and water, that is gentle and nearly unstoppable at the same time like a storm to fully master Gentle Dance Ryuu one needs natural flexibility and precise chakra control that you have"_

"_Really"_

"_Yes Hanabi is well suited to the Palm style of Juuken Ryuu, like your father who is a master so he trains Hanabi in Palm style of Juuken Ryuu, I will teach you the Fan style of Juuken Ryuu,"_

-Flash back end-

The-Raging Vortex –, slammed ageist the shield of chakra strings a Hinata arm almost became invisible, the jutsu ran out of power,

"Well that's a nice trick girl but your little chakra shield take a lot out of you" said Zabuza seeing sweat running down Hinata, face, "lets see if you can hold up ageist other-Raging Vortex –,

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kisame, saw the black Drill, heading right for him, he released , -Five Sharks Eating- , but only leap over -Water Prison Jutsu-, still holding it to getter,

"Nice try birdie" snipe Kisame, Raven started her own hands seals, and black feathers came out from Raven cloak, and began to swirl around Kisame, and Kakashi, "What your going to tickle me to death", mock the large mist ninja and rest Samehada on his shoulder.

"No I'm going to peak you –Shadow Crows-"said Raven, all the feathers change in to Crows and with one massive "Caaaaa" attack Kisame, "Ahhack damn flying rats" yelled Kisame, as 100s of Crows peak and clawed at him, but he still manage to hold on to Water Prison, but a Shuriken, hit his wrist, relishing his hold over the water prison,

"You just fell for a Genjutsu fish face" said Raven, a small smile appear on her face.

"Ho shit no" said Kisame, as Kakashi, gave a eye smile "Ho shit yes" and punch at him, but was blocked by his Samehada, both Raven and Kakashi, jump away from him,

"What is that it a punch I used to think highly of you Copy cat" said Kisame and smelled smoke he turn to see Samehada, was covered with Exploding Notes.

"I used more then a little Shuriken" said Raven as Kakashi, waved bye bye, holding lit match.

-WWAAAABBBBBOOOOOMMMMMM- the Explosion sent a burnt Kisame skidding across the lake and in to the trees.

"I can't take much more then this" said Hinata, as she fell to her keens, after stopping other-Raging Vortex –, her chakra was too low,

"It was fun girl but now you and the old man will die, and that blond boy should have came up by now so you wouldn't be alone as I sent you to the after life" said Zabuza as he readies another -Raging Vortex –, as the water spear head for them…….. but fell apart when Zabuza had to avoid a sword slash from the side, the attack was disrupted.

"Damn brat" yelled Zabuza, at the grinning blond haired ninja, who let him self drop back in to the water.

"What ever no brows I won't died to losers like you, I'm going to be the next Hokage" said swims to shore,

"Well Zabuza, I looks like there real ninja after all" said Kakashi, from behind Zabuza, they freed me held you off ,blown up you partier away, and he stopped your Jutsu" said Kakashi, in a bored tone,

"Heh, please." Zabuza said hatefully, "He only distracted me enough to disrupt the jutsu." He spat out, glaring at the grinning blond that now sat on the bank of the lake, "and those little girls got lucky that's all" said Zabuza as he glares at Raven help Hinata, up with one arm and used her free hand raised the middle finger at Zabuza,

"You wish. He forced you to release the jutsu." Kakashi shot back, "and those kunoichi out smarted you Zabuza-chan"

Zabuza just growled.

"There is no way that I will fall for the same Jutsu twice." Kakashi e said, as he raised his head band Sharingan spinning wildly as he and Zabuza leaped apart and started running through hand seals at an amazing rate.

"-Water Style Water Dragon Blast-" they yelled out at the same time as two liquid serpents rose from the lake and crashed into each other, cancelling each other out.

On the shore, the three Genin and Tazuna braced themselves as water sprayed them, stinging when it made contact upon their skin.

Back on the lake, the two ANBU class Jonin were once more engaged in close combat, with Kakashi fending off Zabuza's sword with his white fang. They struggled with each other for a moment, each trying to push each other back, when they broke apart.

Kakashi and Zabuza each ended up with one arm in the air and a one-handed seal in front of their chest.

'_His movements….he's copying them completely!'_ Zabuza thought in horror. _'He is completely-'_

"Reading them?" Kakashi said aloud at the same moment that Zabuza had thought them.

'_What? That damn eye of his is-'_

"Pissing me off? Is there really any need of such language?" Kakashi asked mildly.

"Damn you coping monkey! I am going to take you out for good!" Zabuza yelled in rage and charged at Kakashi, completely abandoning any attempts at Jutsu or tactics.

Kakashi quickly blocked the sword with the White Fang another hand held one of his kunai before leaping back to avoid the reverse-swing. Swinging again, Zabuza managed to make an opening and launched a quick jutsu, which Kakashi copied and did faster.

-Grand Waterfall jutsu- shouted Kakashi After doing the needed hand seals a column of water will circle the around Kakashi and shot out a large force of water at a shock Zabuza.

"_No this is not possible"_ thought Zabuza, as he is engulfed in raging water and slam up ageist a tree,

"I'm not done yet" snarled Zabuza as he get to his feet, but 4 kunai hit his arms and legs, "Yes Zabuza you are done I see your death, with this eye" said Kakashi, and readies to kill Zabuza, but 2 senbon needles, perched his neck killing him,

"Hmmm" Kakashi looked to were those senbon needles came from, a Mist Hunter nin lead down from the trees,

"Thank you for disable him my partner and I have been after these 2 for months,

"What you were here all this time" shouted Naruto as he helped a drained Hinata, with Raven and Tazuna,

"Yes"

"You los….." started Naruto, but Kakashi stop him "were all ninja Naruto, if a mission calls for using other ninja to weaken a target we do it"

"But……" started, Naruto,

"If our role were switch you would have done the same thing, now I mush disposed of the body now" spoke the Mist Hunter, and lift Zabuza, body " I'll going to dispose of the body now" spoke the Mist hunter.

"Wait" said Raven,

"Yes"

"We would like to get the reward we only need the head" said Raven. And takes out a kunai,

"Yea for all the hard work" said Kakashi, as he takes a step forward the Mist Hunter used a Exploding Smoke Grenade, to get away.

"Don't tell me that ninja was with fish face and no brows" death pan Naruto, catching on what had just happen, he know that looking for fish face was a wast of time.

"Yes there no vital spot in that part of the neck I would have miss that if Raven-chan here hadn't be so mind full of her surroundings" said Kakashi, and staggered, "I used up to much Chakra".

"My house is just up the ways" said Tazuna, as he help Kakashi, walk,

Raven turned to move but fell down.

"Raven –chan" shouted Naruto, as he and Hinata, keeled down to check her,

"Come Raven Wake" said Naruto, as he lightly slap Raven cheeks, and only got mutter, from Raven, before she passes out.

"She burning up, the antidote hadn't stopped all of the poison" said Hinata, when she felt Raven forehead, a blush came over Raven face as she started to break out in a cold sweat.

"Make her swallow these it will help Raven get over the fever and help purge what little poison, that still in her system" said Kakashi, and pulls out a bottle of pills, from his vest,

After getting blanket from there packs the group heads for Tazuna.

-Somewhere in the Forest-

Zabuza laid dead while the Hunter-nin pulled out his tools.

"First I'll cut the mouth cloth and drain some blood." The Hunter-Nin mutters moving to do it. Just as the weapon was about to reach the cloth Zabuza's had shot up and grab the kids' wrist.

"That's all right, I'll do it myself." Zabuza replied. He pulled down his mouth cloth barely able to move.

"Oh, you've already come back to life…"

Zabuza sat up. "Damn, you sure are rough." He replies pulling one of the senbon needles out.

"You shouldn't be so rough on yourself, Zabuza. You'll really die pulling them out like that." He replied as Zabuza pulled out the second one.

Zabuza grunted before turning to the kid.

"How long are you going to wear that stupid mask? Take if off."

"It brings back memories. Plus, it was useful for this act." He replies pulling of the mask. "But, if I hadn't saved you, you definitely would have been killed, but I was found out that grey skinned kunoichi is sharp on the up take."

"If you were going to put me into a momentary death state, you didn't have to use the acupuncture point in my neck…You are annoying as always, besides I under estimated them all." Zabuza replies putting his mask back on.

"I had to. I just didn't want to scar your beautiful body…and the neck doesn't have much muscle, so it's easier to hit the acupuncture point there. (Haku replies blushing. Zabuza tried to stand but couldn't.) You shouldn't be able to move for about a week. But, being the way you are you'll be up and about in no time."

"You are so pure and clever…That's what I like about you." Haku blushes.

"That's because I'm just a girl." Haku stands up. "The mist has cleared."

"Yeah." Replied Zabuza,

"Next time, will you be all right?" asked Haku

"Next time…I will be able to defeat the Sharingan." Said Zabuza then he noticed that Kisame, wasn't hear,

"Where's Kisame and Isaribi," Zabuza strained to look around, as Isaribi, came out from the bushes, with Kisame on her back, and holding Samehada.

"Right here Kisame gained some weight" complained Isaribi, as she drops Kisame, and Samehada, on the ground,

"I'll would say something but I'm in to much pain" muttered Kisame, looking a little black around the edges,

"I wanted my sea food boiled not flame boiled" joked Zabuza,

"I'm going to shove Samehada, up your ass when I get some feeling back" said Kisame,

"There like 6 years olds" muttered Isaribi.

"Would you have it any other way" smiled Haku, Isaribi, just rolled her eyes, and shifted Snake tooth, to a better spot on her back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next A force recon and battle of the bridge.


	13. Chapter 13 NTDSC Book1

A force recon and battle of the bridge

By M6l99

This is a Naruto, AU cross over with Teen titans, and minor cross over with Finial Fantasy, Spider riders, Resented evil Silent Hill, Onimusha ,Drowtales and DMC 1,2,3 with dose of imagining, with tons of Soda, drugs( the helpful type).

Match ups,

Nartuo/Temari/Tenten/Ino/Hinata/Hanabi/Sakura /Tayuya/Sasame/ Raven/Maria/Kin/ Yugito,

There's some Dark scenes near the end Sex,Rape, gore

* * *

-Oto-

Most fights in Sound are often non fatal, and act as entrainment when 2 or more people have it out over something, like looking at some one the wrong way, as long as no one was killed or mane, it was aloud.

-Kapow-sounded over the cheering on lookers, as Tayuya, landed hard, on her back, she lifted her head glaring at her opponent, the 4 legged Genma, rested its mace, at its side the Genma fang lined mouth turned in a mockery of a smile, and his hand patted a sliver flute tucked in the belt that was tied around its waist.

"Is that it you four legged cock sucker, a baby hits harder, then you chicken dick" said Tayuya, and spat out some blood, and gave a bloody shit don't care smile

The Genma looks even more piss, and let out an inhuman growl, lunged at the foul mouth girl,

Tayuya, grins and whistled, 1 of the Doki(Seenoevil) appeared, in a cloud of smoke and smashed, both claw arms in to the ground were the Genma was standing but managed to jump out of reach,

"How did you summon with out this" hiss the Genma, removing the flute it had stole from Tayuya, early in the fight from the belt around its armour,

"I' been training dipshit eater" said Tayuya and gave the middle finger gustier "Go kick four fucks in the faces ass Doki(Seenoevil)"

Doki(Seenoevil) cracked his neck and charged, at the Ganma who managed to put of a fight but it was short and painful, it ended with Tayuya, getting her Flute back and getting in a few kicks in just to spiteful.

Money exchange hands, and curses as the crowed left to do there own things, Jinx who counted a large number of bills walk up to her team mate, as 2 Genma collected there fallen comrade, muttering curses,

"We be rich I tell ye" joked Jinx as she finished counting the winnings, "then your buying the drinks then" spoke Kin, as she adjusted her hat, with a Sound head band plate attach to it, both Tayuya and Kin had to get new clothes after Brother Blood assigned them a Hive Jonin who happen to be a old teacher of Jinx, Madam Sofia, well to make a story short Sofia called them one trick pony's, that end with both Tayuya and Kin butts getting kicked along with getting there outfits, rip to near uselessness.

* * *

-Oto Hive sector-

"I'm suspired, that Orochimaru, would part with Tayuya so easily" said Yakushi Kabuto, Orochimaru, never liked to lose a tool, before, it usefulness ran out unless he got something out of it,

"It was easy I'm gave him a copy of my Red Fist Taijutsu, an incomplete version" replied, Brother Blood, as they watch the girls though, a glass orb.

"Red Fist Taijutsu, was that wise I know even with the incomplete version that would make him more powerful, I thought the plan was to make him weaker" ask Kabuto, Blood all ways did things that were very confusing, but shown to be a very important part of a larger plan.

"Piff the Snake Sannin single mindedness make him weak, is sad he makes the Title of Sannin look bad," replied Blood resting his head on his fist, "Any way how the joint project doing I hate to see such investment of resources go to waste" all that prep work, for nothing those his researchers got to compared notes, with there counterparts.

"It's finished all 4 coffins are ready to go only Orochimaru, can summon them, but 2 of the 4 has me worried - Resurrection to the Impure World-, the weaker the soul the easier to control, because they both had un-finishes, lives they may not bend to the control fuda will much less Orochimaru," stated Kabuto,

"Hmmm that would be a minor problem, but Nobunaga, plan have accounted for that, win or lose we still win, besides in would be fun to see his face when those 2 turned on him" said Blood.

"Really Now that I would pay good money to see that fight but placing those 3 with Madam Sofia, would make them more likely to leave, then stay," commented Kabuto, The Elder Witch was always head strong and didn't hide her dislike for Brother blood.

"So even if they turn ageist us there part in the plan is minor they just needed to test the power of the targets" said Blood,

"I under stand besides it's really a shame Tayuya is cute even with her foul mouth" said Kabuto off handed,

"All ways with roaming eye eh little brother" smiled Blood his eyes take a red tone Kabuto, smirked and removed his glasses his eyes takes the same red tone as well,

"Well big brother we are of the old blood and we must appease our primal side"

(Didn't see that coming did yea) O l

* * *

-Sex warning-

Training area 18

both Sasuke and Freesia were having some alone time, after bath house incident, some rules were lay down, but, his girls get the itch, he would help, so they find out of the way areas to help with the itch,(Bow Chey Bow wow).

"Humm Humm" moaned Freesia as Sasuke played with her light curls covered crotch, lightly toughing, her clitoris and vagina, her hot pants were tossed a side a long with her duster skirt, she started to hump his hand, as she sat in his lap her urethral, were opening drenching, Sasuke hand and turned her hair covered, crotch, in to a sloppy ,mess by the juicy substance emanating, from Freesia.

"Your mean" Freesia managed to say, her body shaking more than normal and knew what was coming, "But you like it" smirked Sasuke and rubbed harder getting a gasped from Freesia before convulsing from her orgasm. Her body went limp, lying on her back on top of Sasuke.

Freesia breasts weren't a big a Hana but looked good on her small body, and got cute moans from her, as he plays with them,

Herclan Siberia Yagyu, lived in Tundra country, near Snow and Ice countries, many Yagyus from the Siberia clan, had hair color ranging from white to blond even a few had sliver tones, Freesia hair was the color of pale gold and her, skin was very pale, even after living in Fire for years, she only got a light tan, even with her choice of Battle dress,

"Sasuke-kun" asked Freesia, and rolled on top of his chest,"Hmmm" replied Sasuke, as he rub her back side.

"Do you think I'm weak?"

"Why ask a question like that, is this about Nanohana, Demon eye" stated Sasuke,

"Yes" muttered Freesia, as she buried her head in to his chest, both Freesia parents died when she was very young due to a enemy clan made a attack on her caravan right in the middle of a ice field, the smaller number Yagyus ageist double there number proved more than a match.

In the ongoing battle, the ice field broke up do to the attacks being used, Freesia mother got her leg trap and unable to get free so she throws Freesia to a other clan member, who got her safely to more stabled ground, Freesia, tried to scream and claws to get her fellow clan men to let her go, but was held tightly.

The last time Freesia, saw them her father was trying to save her mother, but the enemy wanted to take them with him, so they used Exploding Notes, the resulting Explosion, sent massive chunks of ice in to the air, and sending all who didn't get to more stabled ground, to the icy waters below, they both look her right in to the eye, just before the ice crushed them, after that day Freesia, promises her self to be stronger.

"Its take time Freesie-chan you are strong, but it stills takes time, you don't want to go Emo on us now will you, to tell you the true Nanohana is afraid of her power, and if she used it she would become like Munenori," spoke Sasuke, in wised tone a little bit of Jubei had rub off on him, even if he only gained the rank of Sannin, a mere 8 years ago no were near the level of other Sannin, like Slade or Jiraiya, but being on the road for long time those years one gains a good view on the ins and outs, of the world around you,

"Power is power I know Hana, wouldn't become like Munenori," said Freesie

"Like Itachi," said Sasuke, both stayed like this, everyone had there own demons to dealt with,

Sasuke, hands snaked to Freesie moisten slit, slowly pushed a finger in, "Aah" moaned Freesie as Sasuke pushed in and out as Freesie pussy tried to suck in more of Sasuke finger in, Freesia, face was bright red from arousal, panted and giving small wine's of pleaser, Freesia started to kiss Sasuke, as she undo his shorts, shortly after Freesie, was rubbing Sasuke's cock tip up and down, her moistened slit, before moving her self on to Sasuke spear, Freesie slump down over Sasuke, as they started moving the first time Freesie had sex with Sasuke she reviled that her hymen was all ready tore, due to training, Freesie being unprepared to land on her feet from that high, she lost her footing was uneven and got her self a pulled groin muscle, along with her hymen rip, even with that Freesie was still very tight,

"Sasuke, ahh Sasuke-kun" moaned Freesie, as she grasp the back of Sasuke head as he massage Freesie left breast, Sasuke needed no more encouragement, and started to speed up, "Ahgg don't I'll will cum soo" yelled Freesie,

Sasuke gave a low growl as he felt Freesie, inner muscles tighten causing him to relish, he floods her to the point of over flow, Freesie cooed as Sasuke rubs her head and gave a kiss on top of her head before sighing happily.

* * *

-Uchiha clan home-

"Jubei" thought Mikoto, as prepared tea, she gotten to know the man who saved her life, he had his odd habits, even Fugaku had his odd habits, both loved there family, and there duty, well Jubei needed little poke to get going,……..? Mikoto, brain counted up all the pros and cons in comparing Mikoto standards in a life mate.

"I'm in love with Jubei" said Mikoto,

"You called out my name" ask Jubei causing Mikoto to nearly drop her tea, "Ahh what no I was mumbling heehee" stuttered Mikoto and fake laughs as she rubs the back of her head, causing Jubei to sweat drop.

"Are you alright?" Said Jubei making Mikoto take note of the ninja armour, though the opening in Jubei yukata.

"Yes you have a mission"

"Yes it seems Kakashi, teams walk in to something big hopefully the Genin would not, be in direct combat, with several high ranking ninja most in the ANBU class and your truly the Demon eyed Sannin" said Jubei and gave a thumb up,

Mikoto looked worried and activated her -Sharingan- 3 Comma then shifted to -Implosion Sharingan-, the same type as Uchiha Obito, this stun Jubei, but he lifted his eye patch, his Demon eye seem to shift, to a new Form (its like Rinnegan but all black with red circles) -Demon all seeing impure eye-, "I Uchiha Mikoto invoked the blood line pact"

"I Yagyu Jubei Mitsuyoshi agree to will protect those I have trained, and watch, over, I will cut my own heart out if I fail" said Jubei, both had made a blood line patch, a very old agreement made at the dawn of the Doujutsu clan lines, 2 Kekkei Genkai users swear a blood pact under the treat of death, for the oath, when they show there clans Doujutsu,

Both cut there palms and pressed ageist each other, making the pact active,

"Sorry Jubei" muttered Mikoto, the woman trusted Jubei, but the mother and the head of the clan, wanted more, her eyes shifted back to her normal deep blue.

"I would have done the same" said Jubei, placing his eye patch over his eye, having closed his normal eye not seeing what Mikoto, was about to do, all thought went from his mind when Mikoto locked lips with his, both didn't see, that they had onlookers.

Both Nanohana and Tsukumo saw Mikoto kissing Jubei, both in awe and silence …………….0o0……0o0………..,

The 2 Kunoichi genin back away, and ran down the hall, and out in to the street, both gasping for air,

(Yagyu Leaf Yagyu Jiyu and Yagyu Siberia, are related by blood but are several generations remove, from each other).

"Its huff about huff time" stated Nanohana, having to get use to the ninja armour she wore under her battle dress, the up coming mission called for extra protection, and seeing those 2 finally, got there act to getter, Nanohana wanted to yelled Hurray to the havens, but wisely ran out not wanting to spoil, there moment.

"Well mom was in morning I thought she would be other year before she came on to Jubei, said Tsukumo, she got her extra nin wire, stored in arm and leg guards, Anko got her to wear tight fixing clothes, not Anko style, but more covering and still "shows the curves" as Anko said, Vlondril was the one who gave her the armour leg and arm guards, even the wire was custom made a mix of metal, hair, and spider thread, dip in oils and herds, it can slice though chakra harden steel and stone,

Both turned to see Jubei, walking out looking a little shell shock,

"Looks like they had a make out" said Nanohana, "ammo for the pay back after bath house incident heehee" thought Nanohana rubbing her hands, thinks oh so many uses, she has with this black mail materiel.

"Hay Jubei,san you look a little flush" shouted Tsukumo, catching a number of people attention it would seem that there had been a number bets going to see if Mikoto and Jubei, would get to getter, sadly Jubei, was a stone cold statue, after hearing those words.

"It's about time too a woman like Mikoto can't play the lone mother and not at lest go see some one "spoke a random house wife,

More and more people, start voice there though until a wave of KI came from the Uchiha home, **"Don't you people have something to do then talk about my love life"** yelled a fire breathing dragon like Mikoto, all cowered back, at the fiery aura of the head of the Uchiha.

"Ah um there nothing good on tv" said a -very- dumb person, Mikoto, hands blurred - Great Dragon Fire Jutsu- shouted Mikoto, causing many from the surrounding districts, to think that the seconded coming of Kyuubi, because of the number of fire balls being shot in to the air,

* * *

-Yamanaka Flower Shop-

Katy water the many plants in side the shop, Invectid like her self love gardens, because of the peaceful surroundings and all you can eat buffet, Aburame Clan members, and other Invectid breeds often came to, Yamanaka Flower Shop, to buy gardening tools and or to buy food, so she gets to see some what familiar people.

Katy signed, other 3 years before her moulting, she had gotten used to the damage to her exoskeleton, some what, after 4 years she live with, Yamanaka clan she owned them so much, even treating her as a part of the Clan, like part of a Hive,

Her own Hive made her some what a outsider, because of her mother was involved, with a other male Invectid from another Hive, most Invectids did intermarried with other Breeds but some Invectids, wanted to keep there Hive blood lines pure, her Hive exoskeleton color is light blue she inhered her mothers eyes and hair color, and her exoskeleton color was from her father, and other trait, she swore never to use.

when she was just a Grub her father Hive was at war with a near by Troll controlled City Zul'Aman of the Amani Tribe Forest Trolls, her Hive being more peaceful though it was best to move on, sadly her Hive was attack by a advance group of Amani warriors, her mother was killed, in the attack, her father believed, they both had died and went in to a rage and slain every Troll in site, he became one of the 10 strongest in the under realm, after that.

Katy sighed again she was a pacifist she would never use her inhered trait of her fathers, as she went on with her work until the shop bell chimed as Starfire and Ino entered,

Thanks to Lee tell about her armour and TenTen whose family owned an Armoury with a very very odd group of master metal forgers reformed her broken armour in to a vest with arm and leg guards,

"Dose this armour makes me looks fat" ask Ino, tugging, the form fitting mesh shirt that covered her chest and waist, under her normal battle dress but with out her normal bandages,

"No it makes you look plump very healthy" smiled Starfire,

"What? plump??" yelled Ino

"You know you look a lot heather" said Katy,

"Not you too" wined Ino,

"Tamaranien male's find healthy rounded women highly alluring" said Starfire and posed, Ino cursed at Starfire well shape body and boobs,"friend Chouji would be how you say bird magnet to many Tamaranien females"

"Its chick Magnet I believe" said Katy she warmed up to Starfire, and became friends and helped Star with some of the customs she was having problems with.

"Chouji a chick Magnet yea right maybe if he started lifting weights, he may past off as chick Magnet, now Shino if you can take a look under those glasses and high collar, he must be a hunk.

"I seen his face" said Katy

"What dose Hunk mean" ask Starfire, human words seem to have many other meanings.

"Really Katy what dose Shino look like" ask Ino, cupping Katy hands look star eyed, even after getting told off by Sasuke she still wanted to get a boy friend,

"He's looks like his father with out the mocha" answered Katy her antenna going up and down, as Ino bashed her head in to the counter,

"Ho I all most forgot your father wanted you to have this" said Katy and pulled a cane sword with a letter attract to it from under the counter.

"A Cane sword?, let's see " muttered Ino as she opens the note,

_Hi pumpkin _

_This sword was used by my father and me in our Genin years, hearing about your big first mission I felt it was time for you to carry this blade a manual is sealed in scabbard, just swipe your blood on our clan seal and it will appear good luck._

_Love daddy and mommy_

"Wow cool" said Ino as she study the sword, the handle and scabbard were dyed purple, with the her clans seal in gold ink on the handle

"We must make hast or we'll be late" said Starfire, as she and Ino bowed to Katy, and made there way to the Kage tower

* * *

Sakura left the Kunoichi / Women's help center, Sakura was floored about the darker nature of the life of a kunoichi Rape, seduced and kill to general abuse normal people had to go though and these were only a few war stories that were told in her group therapy,

"I really do feel a lot better" thought Sakura, talking about it had a good long cry with hugs from others in her group, this was really helping her get over 8 years of pent up emotions,

She saw Shino and Kiba waiting for her Shino held her back pack and Kiba had a an pair of ninja mesh armour under his arms.

"Thank guys I really can't blow off these meetings, even after I gave notice of a mission"

"You are our team mate you would have done the same" said Kiba as Shino hands Sakura her back pack, at the bottom of the pack was a large Scroll, with the Haruno clan seal on the back,

"This belong to my grandmother" said Sakura, as she remember seeing granny off,she had that scroll on her,

Out of every one in her family branch of Haruno clan she was the only one to become a ninja, her mother and cousins became managers cities library, Her self was the only one in 8 years after her Clan was shattered to the far corners of Elemental Lands, to become a ninja.

"She's was the ninja in your clan" said Shino,

"yea" muttered Sakura, this was a honour, her grandmother the person she what'd to be like when she became a Kunoichi, before she got side tracked by Sasuke on the brains,

"**Cha woop woop Cha**" yelled Inner as she party at the honour, of getting her grandmothers scroll,

"Soo what's in sided it" asked Kiba as he sniffed the scroll "I think it's a weapon storage scroll it has a strong scent of steel" Akamaru barked in agreement.

"I not sure Granny always keeps this close to her" said Sakura.

"We are going to be late" stated Shino,

"Crap on a stick I' ant getting a other kick to the head by her again let's move people" commanded Kiba.

And with that said all 3 Genin of team 8 Recon team made a run for the Kage Tower.

* * *

-Roth clan Head compound-

Akane blows out soon smoke as she looks at the people sitting across from her, Her Familiar Tiench a Crow summons sat on her shoulder a elder Crow age seemly turn his midnight black, Feathers, on his wings tail were turning grey to white and wore a blue vest and scarf a pair of glasses and even a grey bread under his beak,

"Aunty I feel that my sister is not well I feel sick and scared" stuttered Maria, she started to feel bad as if her guts were turn and mix around and put in the wrong way,

"It's your twin connection its just a bit of feed back from your sister and it will not be the last" said Tiench as he hop/flies off from Akane shoulder, and walked/hopped around,

"Come here" ask Akane as she aloud Maria to sit in her lap and rock back and fore, smoothing her grandniece nerves.

"In this scroll is a large number of –Great Beast taming Chakra Seal- Tags just in cause Naurto Chakra gets out of hand" said Tiench, waving to the storage scroll,

"Right I'll give some to other higher ranking ninja, the forehead right?" said Roth grabbing the scroll, and placed it in one of his pouches on his Jonin vest.

"Yes between the Kaimon (Opening Gate) and Kyuumon (Rest Gate) shutting them closed and letting the Extra Chakra bleed out" said Akane, "You feeling better"

"Yes I still feel sick But I can push though it" whisper Maria,

"Do not worry Raven can take care of her self and her team will make sure of it" spoke Tiench as he jumps on to Maria shoulder.

"Ok"

* * *

-With in a hour every one had gathered at the Kage Tower-,

"All right now you all know what's going on any questions" said Asuma

"I got one it takes 5 days to a week to travel to The land of Waves even less if we didn't slow you guys down its too troublesome to even tried to keep up how about we all stay here and you old pros go" said Shikamaru, and got a smack to the head, by Vlondril,

"Asuma are you sure Mr chronically lazy, passed your Genin test" thumb Vlondril, at Shikamaru who muttered "troublesome Elf women" and gave an evil eye at the Drow,

"Yea after all three tried to put out my smoke, by there selves Shikamaru study planed and managed to get me in -Shadow Imitation Jutsu-, after I had taken Ino as a hostage, even trick me in think I was moving my self with him controlling.

Anko gave a whistle, Asuma besides being the son of the 3rd , Asuma, can out planned his opponents, he even manage to trap Slade the self proclaimed Master Saboteur on a few training cycles.

Chouji, munched on some more chips, "Yea Shikamaru was always smart I can't even beat him in Go if he was really trying,

"I only match him in to a stalemate" said Tsukumo, Sasuke nodded; her sister was smarter then him, but Shikamaru was a genies.

Vlondril spoke High Drow very fast causing the Genin to scratch there heads, at what she said,

"Say What," said Kiba,

"She said watch your back though the great dark or the red demons will get you" said Shikamaru, causing every one to look at him,

"How did you" ask Sakura, she learned a few Elf words mostly Wood elf but what Vlondril, said was way way waaaay out of her league,

"My Clan has dealings with a lot of Elf Healers because of our Deer ranch I pick up a few things from them, troublesome, mom learned that I can speak fluent Elvesih got me to help her manly to over hear if we were getting screwed over, on an trade deal".

"I take it back I impressed, he take's after his father" smiled Vlondril,"But you miss a few words but still you even manage to use the basic syntax's, and draw your impressions, of the words meanings can we trade Asuma you can have Hanabi, she young and full of spit and vinegar, what do you say", joked Vlondril, as she held up Hanabi for Asuma closer look

"Hay put me down I'm not a trading card" wined Hanabi, Asuma leaned in a study her as she try to get free of Vlondril, this cause every one to break down in to a fit of laughter, beside Neji.

"How dare you make fun of Hyuuga Drow said Neji, saying Drow as a curse word",

"Ho lighting up its only harmless fun" waved Vlondril, Anko ruff up Hanabi hair as she cutely scowled; those 2 always playfully teased her Maria and Tsukumo,

"Easy to say from a race that's has no pried left" said Neji, that wiped the smile from Vlondril, face.

Gai, was about to interfered to just spare his fool less student, from a very bloody death, Vlondril had nasty Tempered when it was roused

The insulting of her people, great grandmother and Clan was the fast way of making her mad.

"No Gai if he thinks he back up those words let him" Vlondril, said "Hanabi do not order him to back down" Anko put her hand on Hanabi shoulder, and shakes her head.

"I heard about the Umbra war with your people, and how they ran your kind from the great under dark with that weak woman, in the lea…." Before Neji, can finished he was given a upper cut then a spin kick that sends him flying way from the assembled ninja, Vlondril, finished her move not putting to much power in her blows.

"Neji just awoken the dragon" said Starfire, many people know that one thing that the first clan of the Drow did not stand for was insulting there leader,

"The Dragon ? She from that Val'Sharen" Said Sakura, having read up on modern history, of the realms wanting to know if she was a part of that house.

"What do you mean" ask Shino, but Jubei answered,

"She related to Diva'ratrika, who rules the former Drow Empire and who sits on Ilharess, high counsel, of the Drow republic, my clan had blood feud with them before the Umbra war after they killed the Heir to the entire Yagyu clan, we demanded the head of the one who killed her the then went a step fader they insulted us by mutated her body and even broke her swords, instead of having a drag out war Yagyu, called in a lot of IOUs, for a proxy battle using there laws on Clan wars" said Jubei.

"OK and the Dragon" ask Shikamaru.

"The Val'Sharen is called the Dragon because of there near unstoppable power and often placed in high regard," said Anko as every watched,

"I was once like you full of pried and arrogances the Val'Sharen was better then every one else, it was true, in some regards, but wars like the Nidraa'chal War The Yagyu, blood feud, The Sharen,civil war and the Umbras war of extermination, as the cold hard truth, that Pried is the finale sin before the finial fall" spoke Vlondril,

"So that doesn't mean I'll fail like you like the Roth or Uchiha" said Neji, and got ready to

fight, "you should know I fought ageist Chuunin even Jonin and I even heard from Hanabi, sama, that your specify trained as a Language translator"

"Neji going to get a beating" ask Hanabi, he had no idea, how skilled her second teacher, is

"Uuugg you Hear but not under stand…. Fine take your best shot" said Vlondril, as she pinched her nose and close her eyes because of the headache that was coming.

Neji attacked first with the idea that the Drow was hardly a ninja, as her got near Vlondril eyes open -Stone spears-and a number Rock spikes shot out from the ground forcing Neji, abort his attack,

"When did she" thought Neji as he use –Byakugan- to find Vlondril, but spotted some thing above him, he dodged as Shika lands and hissed at him, Neji tried go left to right but the large spider was fast so Neji tried to out fake the large spider, but its match him, move per move, and had eye sight as good as –Byakugan-, he was about to attack the large spider when,

the shout of "-Earth Fangs-" was called out 2 pillars of rocks shot up then sprouted rock fangs and Neji found him self trapped and that large spider was above him and wanting to make him a sack seeing those fangs near his eyes,

"you have been weighted and been found wanting, no one calls Diva'ratrika weak and not have every Sharen out for your blood she is flesh and blood like me and you and still make mistakes, she not a god" said Vlondril who step out from behind the mass of Rock spikes,"I can easily kill you this vest is from hard work and skill, I'm only a few steps behind Anko in terms of power but I can I can give every Jonin here a good run if we did not hold any thing back.

"Damn that's deep" said Kiba, Akamaru barked in agreement.

"I think we had seen a good show how about we get to the cloud runner" said Kurenai and got looks from every one to just stare at her "what?"

Shortly (after Neji was free)

Every one was taken under ground to monorail system and boarded a train.

"All right Brats no questions all I'm aloud to say is that the ANBU and higher ranking Nins need to get to a mission fast or needs Fire military support, your only a hand full of ranked Genin aloud to know about this, the rules are no talking having your eyes active and….Smack when Anko hand hit the metal wall of the car "Pets about or the ANBU guards( will )throw you in a cell as they check you back ground and they will take there time, under stand" finished Anko, a grabs Shino hand and place a living Destruction Bug in his palm "I don't hear a Hai"

"HAI" yelled the terrified Genin making Anko grinned then went "OOFF", because she eared elbows jabs from both Kurenai and Vlondril,

"Stop playing with the Genin "scolded Kurenai

"But I want tooo its fun" wined Anko, making the terrified Genin sweat drop at the wining Anko,

"You can play with them in Wave" said Vlondril,

"Aww pooy" huffed Anko.

The Trip lasted for about a hour, and the Genin got to see a site, that made them slack jawed,

Air ships have been around for years many sees the event of Grav rings and manned flight as the fastest way to travel flying over mountains and seas easily, or the greatest form of freedom, for those wanting to find another way to live in there life.

then some one got the idea, of mounding cannons turning airships in to fly fortress that can bomb armies out of range, of there own cannons,

In the 3rd ninja wars there have been many exploits of Airships The air raid on Lightings main base for much of there fleet and army by Fires air forces, or Finale Siege of Chel'el'Sussoloth, were the cities walls and defenders denied the Umbra every time they tried to take the walls they'd failed so they dismantled a number of Fighter Bomber and light transport class Airships transport them under ground reassemble them and attacked, the cities defenders and population, having never faced a air raid, underground.

This was only a few exploits, and made the stuff of story children like to hear,

The Genin had there faces pressed ageist the glass trying to see the sight before them,

Rows and Rows of Airships of every shape and size, from elegant, to the brick like, with small armies moving about, each ship and every one of them had markings of other nations along with the banner of Fire country, hanged over walls or panted on Fire Airships.

The train went past the massive hanger to a smaller hanger, were several Blackops ANBU, people wearing oddly shaped helmets and butcher shop aprons, and Greyed skinned elves wearing black and White robe like armour with a diamond like eye making every one had dried bloody bandaged wounds to damage armour or torn clothes,

2 Greyed skins were dragging a Drow wearing the remains of an purple and grey armour there was a number of Seal placed on her skin, she was bleeding and had a number of broken bones, with a black bag over her head,

As the train stopped and the Genin and high ranking nins plied out. Vlondril eyed the prisoner, and broke off from the group, "I need to check some thing goes on ahead, I'll be right along,

"……..Right" said Hero seeing the look in her eyes,

"All right brats keep moving" yelled Anko as she gips Vlondril shoulder as she walks by.

"Hold up I need to check up on the prisoner" said Vlondril, and the group stopped and eyed her

A reddish Brown haired Woman with black colour tips wearing white and purple armour robe, her eye was covered by a head band with 2 diamond shaped eyes printed on it, came fore

"For what reason Val'Sharen"

"My Reasons are my own Val'Kyorl'solenurn I only ask that if she is the one I seek I get to end her life after you extracted any valuable info" stated Vlondril look right in to her eye,

"Hmmm Very well Val'Sharen" said the lead Kyorl and motioned the others too aloud it,

Vlondril walk up to the prisoner and pulled the black hood off ,bright red hair matted with blood fell free, and face with a number of red tattoos, she wasn't the one hell she wasn't even blood kin,

"Goddess Damn it" muttered Vlondril, and tossed the hood back to one of the Kyorl,

"Not the one" the lead Kyorl, asked

"No" said Vlondril as she head towards the rest of her group,

"I'm was lead to believed that all of the Departed Sarv'swati blood line joined with the Nidraa'chal" ask the Lead Kyorl,

"No we did not and besides I don't known if we would be welcomed with open arms we love our clan and Diva'ratrika, and lay down our lives for her, but we won't died in vein,

"We of the Twin eye may kill all tainted on site, But the goddess wills it we can spare those to forgive those who stray from the path even show the light to the tainted to redeem them self in death or purifying there souls"

"Nice sermon I thought you order was Kill kill kill and then kill some more" said Vlondril, with a bitter tone.

"True but I'm saying you should believe that if the Goddess can for give and have more fate in your clan, ability to forgive, you and your fellow kin because of the Sins of the Mother blood line" the Kyorl, said

"It seems that your loose pack with the Spatran, has curved your Clans vow to slain all demons, Ky'ovarde Val'Kyorl'solenurn leader of the heretic hunters, there still a large sum for your head in the bingo books," said Vlondril,

"I believe it would no less then a Ilharess ransom, and a story of my finale battle the size of a 100 page novel, and the Spatran, shows even foul demons can be redeemed I would like to speak with you again Vlondril Val'Sharen,"

Vlondril, gave a deep laugh as she disappears, "Maybe let the winds of fate blown my self towards other meeting".

Ky'ovarde noted A chill in the air inside the hall way, "She has no hate you your clan beside the fear of death at the hands of your clan" said Ky'ovarde to the shadows then moved to join her group.

"……….At lest she has more common sense then my dear departed tainted sister,"

The Cloud runner was a modified cargo runner (See my dev page for details) and seen much use, but been maintained to the highest standards,

"I never seen a Airship this close before, Leaf did not aloud air ship to freely travel over its skies, for fear of enemy ninja spying on them" Shikamaru spoke up

"Its look well used" said Ino out loud.

"You know its bad form to talk about a graceful lady like that" called a voice,

"Lady I see no lady" scoffs Ino, then heard foot steps and looks, then stared, with a line of drool dripping down from the side of her chin, as with other Female Genin, they were copying Ino,

A Brown haired handsome face with a smug roguish look, wear a white shirt yellow vest blue dress pants brown boots and gloves strap around his waist is a gun holster with a Hand gun with a blade in flip out knife style, under the barrel,

"Still got you charm on max eh Cid" said Anko, Cid just walked up and takes a hold of Anko and kissed the top of the palm,

"My lovely snake mistress, a good actor all ways has charm, for those who do not know me I 'am Cid Balthier Actor, Spy, Sky Pirate, Rogue, Privateer and "the leading man."

All the Girls melt Hanabi, and Maria, thought about if naruto acted like a Pirate who takes them to island, and has his way with there not too unwilling bodies, both let a high giggle out, causing them to get stares.

"Hooo Hoo Can I be your Leading Lady Please please pleasessssssssss" yelled Ino a she bowed over to Cid holding his hand, Cid swore he saw stars and birds going around her head, and her eyes turned in to big pink hearts.

"Sorry Little girl that part is taken" spoke a dark skinned woman wearing a tight t-shirt, black ninja pants and ninja sandals, her hair is done up in thick daglocks, with a bandanna, with Leaf crest plate on it, "I'm Nejiri Mikoshi Balthier and I'm his leading lady"

Ino wanted to cried as Saukra patted her back,

"A part you and you alone been made for" said Cid, then he sighed, and walked up to his ship and slammed his fist on a panel, and a 8 year old girl, fell out, ands landed on her butt she looked like mini Mikoshi but with lighter skin" this little stowed away is Nejiri Matsuri Balthier who in so much trouble"

"But want come with daddy" said Matsuri, as she gets up off the ground,

"Child what are we going to with you" said Mikoshi, as she picks up her child by her shorts, letting her daggle in the air.

"Noo buts" spoke a stern Cid as a Ninja take a pouting Matsuri, home

"And don't tried those puppy eyes on you aunt if you know what's good for you girl" Mikoshi, called out and Matsuri scowled,

Shikamaru, sighed and said "Troublesome",

* * *

-Under Realm, Death marsh lands-

The Death marsh lands,had seen many a bloody battle fought here, the dead were left on the field to rot and the remains sank in to muddy graves, many say that so much death that the whole area was cursed only the mad came here, but those who entered were not mad,

A group of beings were making there way though the dark mist, bogs and bone pits,

Every on stopped as massive amounts of IK hit them,

The Leader was Sene'kha Demon Summoner of the Nidraa'chal wearing her blood red cape, hood, black and red robe, her sickle shined black under the little light that the mist aloud, though.

"You Feel that Kess'sen so many trap souls with in him" whisper Sene'kha as a gleeful smirk was plaster on her face, she read about him, done the research on her latest soon to be tool.

"I do Sene'kha his blood lust for battle is as powerful as mine, pity that we need him at full power his soul would make a fine add-on to your collection," said Kess'sen clad in armour mostly to control the demon in side him, he grinned at the thought of battle with the one they tracked down, he felt his mate was very happy on getting a new tool, and it made his bloodlust boiled, each minute, at the battles unleashed in a very short time.

"What a lovely place the smell of rotting blood is lovely it make my blood race don't you think Itachi-kun ask Munenori, his hair was pitch black going to the middle of his back side his right eye had a normal eye patch his twin swords were at his side held up by a white belt and clad in the Akatsuki robe and kasa, wearing the Minami ring proving he was high ranked member of Akatsuki,

"Un Don't try to get him to talk his eating poky yeah" said Deidara, as Itachi, eats his Poky.

"He knows were are here" stated Itachi, as he tossed the used Poky stick away, "and taking his time to greet us"

"Hmm let's give him a good hard poke to get moving" grumbled Sasori, and summoned 6 puppets from- Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets- scroll

All 6 speeds towards there target and circling him, like carrion birds, before they take out there poisoned tipped weapons.

"**Fools I shall have your souls"** a voise called out as the puppets attack, but are destroyed, by a wave of blue energy that's wrecks the area, sending the mist way by the shear force of wind,

"I do believe he's a bit on the cranky side" said Sene'kha having projected a red-mana shield, protecting them from the back lash,

Deidara, hand mouths were working over time make the needed clay C3 for his part

"Remember the plan we need him alive" said Sasori, as he attached Chakra strings to Kess'sen,

"Be silence Doll I know" snapped Kess'sen, Sasori glared at the Demon infested Drow, but held his comeback.

Before them stands a giant clad in midnight blue armour with gold inlays the right arm was not human holding a demon sword know as Soul Edge,

"**Prepare for your Finial nightmare"** declared Nightmare welder of the curse blade Soul Edge,

"We highly disagreed with those words right boys" smirked Sene'kha, as tainted mana swirled around her and shot out her arm –Demonic Fire Wave – a wave of fire shaped like a screaming skull, shot right at Nightmare, the others started moving,

The Demonic knight takes the blast head on a pillar of fire vaporized the land around Nightmare, **"Hahahaha is that you're best shot woman"** mocked Nightmare as he walks out from the fire storm, the others were all ready, and begin attacking,

"Aaaaaaaarrrggggggggg" yelled Kess'sen, as he charged ands swigs both heavy swords at Nightmare who blocked and locked weapons, the force of the blow caused the land to crater, around his feet.

"**I smell your fear"** said Nightmare, as both giants tried to over power each other,

"Its not fear its excitement" said Kess'sen as he lets the lock weapons go, as Chakra strings from Sasori, pulled him a way causing Nightmare to staggered forward, but got a metal stinger in the stomach, lifting him in to the air, Kess'sen, swinging his swords sending red mana blades, in the wake of each swing,

Nightmare yelled in pain as each red mana blades hit him, Sasori, metal stinger warps around Nightmare, and held him up in to the air,

"Art it's a Bang Yeah" said Deidara, and gave his triple mouths insult, standing on a giant clay bird in front of 100s of smaller birds,

Nightmare, got drop and went head long in to the ground, as wave after wave of Deidara, C3 birds explode as they hit, as the burning Nightmare hits the muddy ground both Itachi and Munenori were stand at each side oppose to each other, looking at a rising Nightmare,

"Here he comes" said Munenori, "the finale part is coming be ready" stated Itachi, both began a round of hand seals.

"**You haven't beating me yet"** snarled Nightmare as both Itachi and Munenori finished hand seals-Twin Fire/Wind Roaring dragons – Itachi, exhales a fire dragon and Munenori exhales a Wind dragon both hit Nightmare, and combined sending a tornado of fire up in to the air,

"Now your beaten be a good demon and get sealed" said Sene'kha, the heat from the -Twin Fire/Wind Roaring dragons – wasn't bothering her as she reach in to her sleeve and pulls out a glass orb and began chanting blue demonic energy got pulled in to the orb.

"Hmhaha don't be too mad Nightmare you will have a entire village to destroy you just have to wait" said Sene'kha as she lovingly rubs the now blue orb as a pair of red eye glared at the Nidraa'chal Demon Summoner.

"Un he looks like a angry child toy ball Yeah" said Deidara, and the orb glared at the blond Akatsuki, and shot a bolt of lighting that tried to burn Deidara, face off, but missed,

"Un Nice shot you over grown marble Yeah" mocked Deidara, causing Nightmare, to redoubled, his attempts to beark free and kill Deidara,

(Note Nightmare got beaten so easily because of a detail study of Nightmare abilitys and limits combined with 4 Akatsuki and 2 very powerful members of the Nidraa'cha with a well thought out plan of attack.)

* * *

-Land of Waves night time-

Isaribi hidden in the darkness of night leap from the trees around Gatuo warehouse, and on to a roof making her way pasted the guards who were asleep, drunk or gambling instead of doing there rounds,

"All they got going is weight of numbers" thought Isaribi

Kisame my have some bad points the bad jokes his border line on insane love of the Jaws movies, but he was the closet thing to father she ever had in her whole life abandoned when she was a baby in the land of Sea, she had a normal life, until Amachi a med ninja who had some ties with Umbra and Orochimaru, who hired Amachi to assisted him in his twisted kinjutsu experiments at Kikaijima in the Sea Country. Orochimaru sought to enhance ninja with traits from aquatic life, using mutagens developed by Umbra, and a new fussing kinjutsu, both started taking people away to experiment on.

* * *

-Dark-

-Flash back jutsu-

9 year old Isaribi striped nude and chained to a table "Let me go I don't want to died" cried Isaribi shaking her head making her hair cover her face,

"There there don't cry girl we are only going to make you better" said Orochimaru as he moves some of hair from Isaribi eyes making her struggled more.

With a wicked smile Orochimaru long tongue lick some sweat from Isaribi cheek making her shuttered more.

"Orochimaru I made the mutagen more deluded so it wouldn't mutated the cells as fast in the last tests," said Amachi,

"Good good I think a Green snapper fish would be better instead of Eels we don't want a repeat of last time" commented Orochimaru, strapping Isaribi head tightly to the table, and ball gagged her mouth, her eyes tried to see were her captors went.

"unngh the mess that one made" muttered Amachi, as he swabs Isaribi inner thigh, this act made Isaribi, loss control of her bladder, Amachi made a ugly face at the bodily act so he painfully push the needle in to the vein, and taped it to Isaribi thigh" all ready on my end " said Amachi, and ready to preformed the kinjutsu part,"

"Let's start" grinned Orochimaru, both started hands seals then slams there hands in to the seal circle, as its glows as Amachi, pressed a button and green mutagen got forced in to the needle tube and in to Isaribi veins,

Her eyes became pin points as pain goose though her body even though the ball gags her scream was heard.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

She lived but parts of her body became fish like even after she manage to shift to her full fish/human form, but her scales remained on parts of her body soon Orochimaru, and Amachi move on to other projects, not even caring that they had done, so later on Isaribi, manage to force the bars open and escaped.

But her dark times were not over yet.

-Flash back jutsu-

Isaribi hearing picked up a noise that she knew she made those same cries she made when the slavers had raped her after her capture, making her way over to a roof window and saw an sight that made her blood boiled,

* * *

-Sex/rape warning-

2 girls a Human girl with dark blue hair tied in pigtails and a red haired Neko girl both were a bit younger then her self and Haku, be used to please, the men.

The one in pigtails, with her arms and breasts tied up with rope and seemed to had been fully broken as she suck one thugs dick, as his partner had the girls leg on his shoulder as he thrusting in and out of the girls ass, her vagina seemed to had a lot of cum and blood dripping out.

The Neko on the other hand had both arms and legs tied most likely to keep her from using her claws she still had her remains of her blue and white Kimono and black leg open toe heel stockings, but her breasts were torn freed and were waving back and force her tail was being used to pull the Nekos rear back as the man thrusts in to hard her doggy style, the Neko cat ears were pressed ageist her head, as she has her tongue out as she made small mews of pain, with each push and pull,

-Sex/rape warning-

Isaribi opened the roof window, with out a sound and withdraws Snake tooth a segmented blade with a pick-like protrusion on each segment. The segments are connected by a stretchable thread, making it more useful as a whip than an actual sword, though it can serve as a regular sword just as easily. While Snake tooth can be stretched to incredible lengths in its whip form, there a limit of three consecutive attacks before having to bring the segments back together for recovery.

"Hey how you like it I'm turning you in to slut eh slut Maybe I should get you sisters and mother in here, and have some fun with them

"Don't touch them you monster I'll rip yo….. Pow" the Neko was stop as the thug hit her face, breaking her nose,

"You Slut have no rights all you freaks have no right we can do any thing I'll think you need to be show how thing work around here, I'll cut you mothers head off like the animal she is in front of you and sisters, and carve out you unborn baby brother" ranted the thug, pull the Nekos head up by her hair, he never saw Isaribi land behind him, but the Neko did,

"Who are you help us" begged the Neko,

"What the hell" said the Thug and turned his head and found his vision, split in 2, his brain case and eyes got sliced in 2, Isaribi turned to the other Thugs, and whipped out Snake tooth, with a hisss the segments, disconnected and stretch,

"Woow" yelled the other thug as he pulled out and tried to run but got blade end of Snake tooth, strait up his back side, cutting his spine in 2,

The last remain Thug managed to grab a rife, but the 2en strike cuts both hands off and the 3rd and last strike chopped his head off, blood spray out covering the walls with red,

Snake tooth segmented blades back together and Isaribi breathed out she never like killing it was a means to survived, Kisame Zabuza and Haku kills for money, but never outside the job guild lines,

"Don't kill us" spoke the pigtails, as she huddled in a corner beside the Neko, Isaribi takes out a kunai, and walk towards them both pressed up ageist the wall, "NO no no" cried the Neko but stopped when she felt a gentle hand hold her leg and her bonds cut, soon both girl wear dress in work coveralls, "can you find your own way out " said Isaribi, before she can replied the Neko heard the door open,

* * *

Cliffy

Next A force recon and battle of the bridge part 2 (battle of the Wolf and the Toad)


	14. Info1

**Nartuo The Demon siege Chronicles ****Info page,**

**This will help readers under stand the World of Nartuo The Demon siege Chronicles and act as a template for the story line, the past Info pages will be taken down, after this posting I edited most of the errors, and made minor changes. **

**Chakra/Energy/Mana **

**-Combing of the bodies energy inherent in the trillions of cells and the mental & spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. To perform a jutsu,Spell the a person will bring out and release these two energies. The amount of Chakra/Energy/Mana required for a technique will vary depending upon its size and complexity, the way of mixing, though Hand Seals, Words, or Mental control. **

**all living thing in nature has chakra, tree to animals gives off waves of Chakra/Energy/Mana that mingles with other living things or beings Chakra/Energy/Mana, it becomes the part of the back drop of natural Chakra/Energy/Mana, fields.**

**But the dangers of using ones own internal power because energy is energy, and it will run out, after prolonged use this is call Chakra/Energy/Mana, burn out, leaving the person weak at lest until the energy stores are restore after rest, and eating.**

**Other type of danger is Chakra/Energy/Mana overload were one draws energy around him, to augments a attack, but draws in to much, and puts strain, on the system, and needs to be drained off safely. **

**The 2 main inherent body energies are Body and Sprit, 2 Sub energies Sprit and Aura **

**Mind energy is use for Empathy and Reaction, **

**Body energy is use for Speed and Power,**

**Sprit energy is used for Spells and Physic,**

**Aura energy is the field of energy the body releases, and mixes with the nature energy/chakra/mana.**

**When Mind Body Sprit and Aura, are used together each energy type contributes, some beings have more energy of one type then others energies.**

**-Humans, Methuselah have more Mind and Body energy **

**-Elves,Mages have more Sprit Mind and Aura energy **

**-Trolls,Orcs have more Body and Sprit energy**

**Those listed above are only a few examples. **

**The body and mind can be train to use magic, Jutsu, alchemy, etc but if one manly use magic but is trained to use alchemy, the person needs to change there way of thinking in using other styles of mixing merging and releasing, many are unable to make the switch, and fail or cause damage to themselves or others, some have found a way to copying a technique, and find a way to adapt the technique, to suit there own way of mixing merging and releasing, like a alchemist, can water walk by changing the density of water or Magic user can teleport in short hops like a ninja. **

**-Body limiters**

**The Body has what are The Eight Gates, natural limiters that prevent the body from going superbeing, and destroying there own Chakra/Energy/Mana system, thus ending in death or crippled and unable to use the own energy.**

**Energy circulatory system houses eight valves responsible for regulating the flow of the bodies energys The Hachimon or eight gates are located along the spine, the heart and in the head. It is possible to force the body to open these gates, which allows a person to release ten times the usual amount of power. Unfortunately such power comes at a price, as each subsequent gate is opened, ninja increases the damage to their body and comes closer to death do to the stain.**

**Kaimon (Opening Gate)**

**Releasing the restraints brains that do allow full power usage of the body's muscles, on the left side of the brain.**

**Kyuumon (Rest Gate)**

**Raises stamina and assists in recovery after being weakened. This gate is located in the right side of the brain.**

**Seimon (Life Gate)**

**Raises the Mind and Aura, allowing the body to react at super human speed and draw natural energy for more power, This gate is located along the spine.**

**Shoumon (Wound Gate)**

**Further increases speed and power, usage will begin to tear the body's muscles. This gate is located along the spine.**

**Tomon (Limit Gate)Top part of the Coil**

**Further increases speed and power, going beyond the bodies set limits. This gate is located along the spine.**

**Keimon (View Gate) center part of the Coil**

**Further increases speed and power, this is were the soul resides right in the center of the spiral coil the heat of the circulatory system sprit energy, increases, and enriching the bodies energy This gate is located along the spine.**

**Kyoumon (Wonder Gate) bottom part of the Coil** **further increases the flow of energy. This gate is located along the spine.**

**Shimon (Death Gate)**

**Further increases speed and power, using every drop of energy allowing the body to attain short burst of power that takes a life time to attain that level of power at the cost of their own life.**

**Very few can open the 8 gates and learning how to open them was band, because of centre death, and danger of a massive relish of energy with the power to level buildings if a person loses control, **

**Even if one dose master the opening of all 8 gates most only use 6 but the strain can crippled or kill, a person.**

**-Techniques **

**Magic, Jutsu, alchemy and other skills/techniques use chants hand seals and/or runes in a extensive number of ways and different combinations, there hundreds even millions of ways each style of energy mixing combinations, are endless.**

**-Elements types**

**To make it easy to understand the Techniques, Ninja terms will be used.**

**Fire Style- takes the form of fire and flame attacks. These can be fire balls or extended flame throwing.**

**Magma Style- combining both earth and fire styles together, mainly erupted from the ground or under an enemy.**

**Water Style- takes the form of water based attacks. These can be walls of water used as shields or water formed into large striking jets.**

**Ice Style- takes the form of Ice attacks and defenses, needs water. **

**Wind Style- takes the form of wind based attacks. These can be huge gusts or sustained wind storms.**

**Poison Style- combining both wind and water with a mix of poisons, venoms and acids, to slowly kill or disabled even maim. **

**Earth Style- takes the form of earth and mud based attacks. These can be walls made from mud or the ninja manoeuvring him-self below ground to attack his opponent from below.**

**Sand Style- A version of earth style that can be moulded to be as thin as paper to thick as armour plate, **

**Lightning Style- takes the form of electrical and lightning based attacks.**

**Metal Style- focusing chakra in to metal objects magnetized or make blades be able to cut though any things, even shape metal in to anything.**

**Wood Style- takes the form of wood base attacks and defences or grow trees and minor plants, a lesser version of Wood style is controlling trees and plants.**

**Shadow Style- Blending in to the shadows and powerful way to attack using the surrounding shadows even using ones own shadow, or an opponents as a deathly weapon even make Doppler gangers of them selfs . **

**Dark Style- using negative energy that strongly aligned to Death , use as attacks and defenses, or deadly Genjutsus.**

**Light Style- focusing sunlight or energy in to powerful beam attacks and light based shields for defences or just light up a dark area. **

**Sound Style- using waves of energy infused sound waves, to disable or shatter a target. **

**Elements merge Style-, mainly use Elements that work well together.**

**Energy Style- to focus using ones own energy, in boosting attacks, firing energy blasts, or shields. **

**Life Style- healing techniques. **

**Other Elements Styles are bone blood and spirit but these Elements are rare and keyed to a blood line, or a ability created by person or persons, there are few people who use Paper as there main form of attack defence etc. **

**-Taijutsu**

**-Taijutsu techniques are the body and hand to hand skills. Taijutsu techniques do not require hand seals. Instead the person will train their body in different forms of fighting. A person can also use their inherent Bloodline abilities when doing Taijutsu techniques.**

**-Genjutsu**

**-Genjutsu techniques are the illusion techniques of a ninja, they normally require hand seals. Genjutsu will use hypnotism to cause hallucinations in others. By causing such illusions they can cause their target mental pain and suffering just as real as physical hurt. Genjutsu is created when a ninja extends their energy flow through the cerebral nervous system of their opponent to control their minds, thereby affecting their five senses.**

**To combat the effects of Genjutsu, there are two options. The first option is for the ninja to stop the flow of energy in their body, and then apply an even stronger power to disrupt the flow of the casters energy. The second option is to have an outside ninja unaffected by the Genjutsu make body contact, and use their energy to disrupt the casters flow.**

**-Race info**

**Races of the realms **

**Demos**

**-The inhabits of the Under Realm, are closely related to human in a biological level outwardly Demos very from Humanoid to Beastly in appearances,**

**Demos are divided in to racial groups **

**-Beast types, Human like with animal ears tails wings, or wholly Feral, with strong animal like appearances,**

**-Humanoid types, almost human like, with oddly shape eyes pointed ears or longer or shorter limbs. **

**-Insectoid/Arachnidoid , strong Insect or Arachnid like in appearances whit many human traits mix in, **

**Humans**

**-The inhabits of the Upper Realm, **

**Human families, have evolved centre traits though years of breeding, with centre couples, to produce, stronger traits, that given he or she a edge, over normal humans, the term Kekkei Genkai (Blood Inheritance Limit), is give to families with unique abilities and physical traits not found anywhere else. **

**Methuselah, or "Long-Lived Race" are Humans that taken Vampire like traits such as the need to drink blood and have supernatural strength, prolonged lifespan, superior strength, and enhanced speed. They also have healing and regeneration abilities, they are still mortal, but just little harder to kill. **

**Many Demos and Humans races have migrated, between the Realms and have settled to form villages and towns, many people in both Realms, reactions to having other tribe settled, is neural to welcoming them as part of communally, but some take a hostile stances, from segregation to force slavery to out right genocide.**

**Breeding with Human and Demos are touchy subject many frown at it but can't change it even if Demos and Humans are able to mate, some find a mix breed a sin that needs to be drive away or killed, this reaction have force many half breeds to hide the facts of there mix heritage, some find a away to a accepted, in the main stream life. **

**-Tech**

**Airships**

**-the ultimate mode of travel this is made possible by Ant-Gravity rings made from a rare metal when electrify, defies the laws of gravity, by hovering in to air, used for travel trade and war.**

**Airship classes**

**Airship are group in to set class because of there size and role, all use Gav rings/ Ant-Gravity rings that reduced the pull of gravity, this aloud massive ships to glides though the sky like the birds, but a contest feed of energy is needed for the rings to work.**

**-Fighter Class-**

**Light ships meant for combat. They usually have small gun turrets or auto cannons and even engage foot soldiers in combat, or act as bombers, fighters, transports, etc.**

**-Light Cruiser Class-**

**Not meant for heavy battles, they have weaker armour and lighter weaponry than most other ships. As such, they are much better at high-speed manoeuvres and attacking in groups.**

**-Cruiser Class-**

**Heavy ships more suited for actual battle. They have much tougher armour than their light counterparts, and a lot of cannons in their arsenal.**

**- Carrier Class-**

**Heavily armoured ships, these ships are not meant for battle. Instead, they are supposed to act as walls, and carry troops to their destination. They are the biggest class of ships, and have entire hangers hidden in them.**

**-Dreadnought Class-**

**All-round battle ship, the Dreadnought Class is meant for battle. Its armour is impossible to penetrate, and its firepower is unmatched. This class of ship is usually in charge of an entire fleet.**

**-Frigate Class-**

**Smaller then the Light Cruiser Class meant for engaging Fighters and act a screening force for the main fleet, or hunting pirates and raiding shipping lines.**

**-Cargo Class-**

**Use to transport goods and people to place to place and the class ranges to Frigates to Dreadnought class in size but thinly armour and carries little or no weapons.**

**-Battleship Class-**

**Not as large as the Dreadnought Class but all most matches it in terms of armour and firepower, used as the center in battle lines.**

**-Realm Nations and peoples **

**The Ogne Empire**

**The Ogan are Humanoids with Onyx color eyes, and are able to withstand a high amount of pain, closely related to humans often being mistake for humans at first look, living in a area know as Burning Ash lands. **

**Highly militarised people, is due to there home lands being dotted with volcanoes, blessing and cursing the Ogne with enrich metals with low laying surfer, cordon dioxide, and methane clouds, **

**Mass tracks of forest like plants grow very fast, thanks to the enriched soil from pass eruptions, making farming easy. **

**Over the years many Ogne adapted, to there harsh home land, many of there sentiments are built on raised ground or large platforms, **

**There clothing style is plain a Unitarian manly in the blacks grays Blues and greens but do adopt clothing style from other lands Ogne often wear goggles and gasmasks to filter air, often being called bucket-heads or gas suckers (But never in there face), because of the Ogne, gasmask that they seemly like to wear, as normal wear. **

**The Ogne are ruled by the house Oda, along with the other Great houses, because of the size of there empire though conflict, A special order of knights under the Imperial Ministry of Law. With the spread of Ogne influence came a rise in crime and regional conflicts. To reduce the amount of time required by the judicial process, a military court was established, this being the origin of the Order of Judges.**

**Well Trained and armed the Ogne Empire is one of the most powerful Nations in the Under Relam, easily matching the armies and fleets of Methuselah Empire,**

**There Army is divided in to various more specialized roles**

**-Troopers- the rank and file of the Ogne Empire, there duty roles cover crowd and police duties, assault defence, training to operate in all environments, and makes use of live mounts like Horses, ChocobosWind Drakes, Ash Drakes and Rider beetles to light vehicles, use both range and melee weapons. **

**-Shock troopers- used to storm beach heads and clear out strong points, using short range weapon, Melee, clad heavy armour their training covers a wide range of weaponry as well as explosives. They are also known to take advantage of emplaced guns.**

**Other types of Shock troopers**

–**Raid Troopers- who attack the enemy from behind there own lines, attacking towns and other targets deep in to enemy held land.**

**-Pyro Troopers-They are equipped with portable incendiary weapons making them excel in the role of clearing out enemy entrenched positions such as bunkers by burning their enemies alive. To ensure that they do not suffer from the flames they inflict in battle, the Pyro Trooper is equipped with flame retardant suits, **

**-Air Troopers-After the successful field tests of the technology, the Ogne Empire deployed units of Air Troopers where they made use of the jetpacks to scale crumbling buildings and the gaping chasms of any landscape, **

**The Airfleet used large number of Air Troopers for boarding missions to enemy airships, due to the large demand for Air Troopers, they been granted, full legion status, granted to-Troopers- and-Shock troopers- Legions, then the army -Specialists- because of the numbers needed. **

**-Specialists- These soldiers consist of the brightest and most atheletic of the entire Ogne Army. Specialists are sent through an extensive as well as brutal training regime for them to fulfil important and mission critical roles, a Counter point to ANBU Black ops, the Specialists Death Commando Unit, other Specialists are Snipers and Forest Rangers Magic casters, Battle-alchemies, Tank, and Siege crews, and other needed roles on a battle field, often new Specialists units are formed, when field testing new weapon or machine. **

**-The Fleet- or The Imperial Navel, manning the Airships from the smallest fighter to largest battle ship, and crews the small wet navel, **

**-The Elite Guard knights - Hand pick to act as guards and protectors, of the Great Houses, and the major cities clad in suits of armour, tailor to aloud for full movement and protection, **

**Grouped in to knight Orders there numbers for each order, varied from 100 to 60, at any given time, highly skilled and very powerful, often given the rank of Field and Air marshals, with the armed forces,Only the Order of Judges, are permeated, to have over 500 members because of there enforcing duties. **

**- Judges- The enforcing arm of the empire, the self-proclaimed guardians of law and order, of Ogan Empire and its allies, they come from the Order of Judges. **

**The higher ranked Judges are the Magisters, in addition to functioning as chief arbiters and enforcers of Ogna laws, are also the elite guard of House Oda, which effectively makes them the commanders of the Imperial Army. **

**-The ****Element****Lands**** and hidden Ninja Nations**

**The Element Lands is the name of the eastern landmass of the Upper Realm mainly populated Humans with number of Demos races, each country takes there names from the elements in nature.**

**Each nations government is a Feudal system, were there are a number of lords governing under a daimyo, in the past the ruling daimyos wage war using, Ninja as there army proxy, daimyos still matained there armies encase of a major war or border battles, well armed and skilled with a mix of modern weapons, and melee weapons, **

**The 5 great nations are Fire Country - Hi no Kuni Wind Country - Kaze no Kuni Earth Country - Tsuchi no Kuni Lightning Country - Kaminari no Kuni Water Country - Mizu no Kuni and the **

**lesser nations Rain Country - Ame no Kuni Waterfall Country - Taki no KuniGrass Country - Kusa no Kuni Snow Country - Yuki no Kuni, and a host of smaller Countries. **

**Many Ninja clans allied to getter to form small villages and came to be the main force of there Nation to fight there wars for them this started a well known motto a The Element Nations power is Hidden village power, and Hidden village power is Ninja power, **

**The most well know of this Hidden Ninja Nations is Hidden Leaf Village, Hidden Rock Village, Hidden Cloud Village, Hidden Mist Village Hidden, Sand Village, Hidden Star Village, Hidden Grass Village, Hidden Waterfall Village, Hidden Rain Village, Hidden Heat Haze Village, Hidden Craftsman Village, and Hidden Whirlpool Village, there are other hidden villages but are not well know, and very small in the number ninja at there command.**

**At the start of 3rd ninja wars many Human and Demos Nations were drag in to the expanding war, were Ninja fought along side there Nation armies even the Jinchuuriki were used as super weapons who died and replaced like a Kunai, the war went on for nearly 25 years broken by a year or 2 of cold war before starting full force once again, even a few western and larger Under realm nations tried to invade but were forced back, many people died, even whole villages were wiped out**

**The 3rd ninja wars, ended in victory for an allied forces of Fire Wind Rain Grass, High Elves Wood Elves Oni, and a number of lesser nations.**

**The Finial battles were between Fire Wind Grass Tamaranians and allied forces of Earth, and the Genomarings, that ended in Iwa losing a large number of there best ninja and Genomarings lost of there elite army, in Grass Country, mostly thanks to 4th Hokage the Yellow flash and former Whirlpool ninja the Red whirlwind and together they eared the named the Raging storm.**

**-Ninja Jutsus-**

**The Ninja arts of Jutsu are, Ninjutsu (Ninja Element skills/techniques), Fuuinjutsu (Sealing Techniques), Genjutsu (Illusion Techniques),Taijutsu (Body Techniques) and Kinjutsu (Banned techniques),**

**-Other Jutsus-**

**Ninpo Kuchiyose (Contract Summonings)Summons both Animal, Demon and spirit by using Summon scrolls contracts.**

**There contracts grants the right to summon them by signing there contracts in blood this other lesser Summons, are item/weapon Summon, **

**The 9 bijuu clans made there own summon Contracts but did not aloud any one to sign them, other way to use there power is to seal a bijuu in side a person and became know ****as "Jinchuuriki" meaning the "power of human sacrifice" is when a great other worldly being is sealed in side a baby willing or un-willing, regarded as heroes to some, a monsters to others, they are destine battle, and hardship for the day they can be at peace or dies.**

**Doujutsu (Clan secret Jutsu)**

**Many clans of ninja started to developed unique qualities, like power full eye sight or Mastery of there own bodies that do not involve hand seals, used in the art of Jutsu, these unique qualities were found in centre Clan lines and later termed Doujutsu or Clan secret Jutsu, and Kekkei Genkai (Blood Inheritance Limit) unique to each clan. **

**several clans seemly rise to notary the 2 great eye clans the Hyuuga Clan and its out growth and revile clan the Uchiha Clan the Samurai turned ninja the Yagyū Clan, the masters of Fuuinjutsu the Roth and many more, **

**The aftermath, of the 1st ninja wars, had laid the ground work for the first Hidden Ninja Nations, a collection of Ninja clans under the most skilled Ninja the Kage (Shadow),**

**-Blood line clans-**

**-Byakugan - White Eye (Hyuuga Clan)**

**Byakugan is the blood inheritance limit of the Hyuuga Clan. The Hyuuga clan was one of the founding noble families of Leaf village. The clan itself is said to be the ancestors of the Uchiha clan who possess the bloodline of the Sharingan eye. When the "Byakugan" is activated, the clan member gains an extra-sensory perception, which gives them penetrating sight and telescopic vision. This allows them to see the tenketsu; the internal chakra coils system 361 pressure points. This vision also grants the member a near 360° view of their surroundings, the higher the skill of the clan member, the further the distance from which they can sense incoming attacks. Unfortunately the vision does have a weakness, a small blind spot that extends outwards from the vertebra of the upper back, large amounts of Energy can reduce and block its vision,**

**Many Hyuuga seem to flow like air and water as they perform gentle fist, but due to the closed in nature of the clan, there has been no newer types of Byakugan be side the Sharingan develop, from the families that made up the Hyuuga clan, thought Lady Rei own branch family of Hyuuga, seem to develop high natural flexibility and precise chakra control, to make up for a lack of strength, many of Rei's branch family of are commented to have the grace of a summer wind, and the fury of a raging storm, **

**-Sharingan - Copying Wheel Eye (Uchiha Clan)**

**Sharingan is the blood inheritance limit of the Uchiha Clan. The Uchiha are said to be descendants of the Hyuuga, with the Byakugan changing into the Sharingan over time. This doujutsu (eye skill) gives one the ability to read Genjutsu, Taijutsu and Ninjutsu and then defeat it. As such, the clan member can view a technique being performed and almost instantly memorize the movements required to be able to complete it, including the needed chakra mouldings, element alignments and seals uses. **

**However the clan member cannot copy techniques that are unique to another bloodline and the clan member must have a body capable of meeting the chakra and physical requirements to do the jutsu. This rarely stops the clan member though, as such stressful situations often push their limits farther and allow them to harness their full potential.**

**Known Sharingan types**

**-Mangekyou Sharingan, the highest level of Sharingan, able to summon the black fire of the sun goddess Amaterasu from the right eye and use the dream like realm of the god of the moon Tsukuyomi, from the left, but prolonged use of Mangekyou strains the normal eye site to weaken, and cause blindness, and makes Mangekyou Sharingan useless, to become fully active, one needs to kill a close friend or have competition between them allowing both develop the Mangekyou. **

**-Implosion Sharingan, a newer type of Sharingan this form can cause the surrounding area to warp and collapse into itself quickly reducing the surrounding area to nothingness, when the eyes are focus, on a target, to gain Implosion Sharingan one need to be selfless, and driven push their limits, **

**-Destroyer Hive (Aburame Clan)**

**This clan from ****Konoha****Village**** is known for its ties to insect. At birth clan members form an agreement with Destruction Bugs to inhabit and feed on the host's chakra . . In exchange for feeding on the chakra they will do the bidding of the Clan member.**

**-Body size modifying (Akimichi Clan)**

**This clan from ****Konoha****Village**** is known for its ability to modify the size of its body, increasing their mass to a large spherical ball. In this form it is difficult for the clan user to take physical damage or enlarge parts or there whole body to giant sizes.**

**-Canine familiars (Inuzuka Clan)**

**This clan from ****Konoha****Village**** is known for its ties to the canine species. Many members have a canine familiar who acts as a partner to the clan member. Also clan members can use jutsus to take on canine-like abilities.**

**-Shadowing art (****Nara**** Clan)**

**This clan from ****Konoha****Village**** is known for its ability to manipulate their shadow. Utilizing this ability the clan member can attach their shadow to the shadow of another individual, and then take control of the user. Resulting in the affected person replicating, or –shadowing- the exact movements in mirror form of the clan member.**

**-Shadow bending (Roth Clan)**

**A Returning Clan that is known for its ability to summon and manipulate, Shadows in a attack and defence even travel though shadows in short hops but lacks Nara Clan replicating, or –shadowing- the exact movements skills, the only DouJutsu that matches Shadow bending is "-Satetsu-" or -Iron Sand- and only ones that are able to use -Iron Sand- is the 3rd Kazekage, and Gaara of the Desert (Or Blood Desert by those who fought and lived).**

**-Demon Eye (Yagyū Clan)**

**A well know clan of skilled sword masters, many Yagyū need to were a eye patch, when there, right eye is transformed in to the demon eye, a black orb with ever moving swirls of red, this is a painful moment, and often in the heat of battle a Yagyū, can become berserk, due to the mind adjusting to the 4th reality Time, because of the adjusting, a Yagyū can lose them selves to madness, Living only to fight. **

**When fully active for the first time the user is able to predict, the possible movements of a enemy, even see the future, and can't be affected by normal eye based Genjutsus, **

** because of spread out nature of the Yagyū, newer forms of the Demon Eye have emerged, one type is the -Demon all seeing impure eye-, emerged from the Main branch of Yagyū, **

**Known Demon Eye types:**

**-Demon all seeing impure eye-, can cause a zone of real time to slow down all time to the point of seeing air distortions, this slow down of time a Yagyū , can countered an attack or move them selves from danger, the down side to -Demon all seeing impure eye- is mass of chakra needed to perform it, **

**-Demonic ice (Hyouton Clan)**

**A Kekkei Genkai from Water Country Demonic ice, is able to take water and freeze it into various forms of ice, with out the need for hand seals, plus making the ice more resistant, to Magma and Fire Styles, even regenerate after being partly melted, and lastly able to use mirror like ice as a transport medium, to avoid and launch attacks, only very powerful attacks can totally shatter the Demonic ice.**

**-Rinnegan (Unknown Clan) **

**The first Kekkei Genkai, first held by the Rikudou Sennin who was regarded as the original creator of the modern ninja arts. His Rinnegan Doujutsu was regarded as the most venerable great Doujutsu clan lines. As the original ninja it was said he created modern Ninjutsu. The Rinnegan was regarded as a god of creation when the world was racked with chaos and as a weapon of destruction which could return everything to nothingness.**

**Under times of anger and fear a Rinnegan holder can enter a Berserk state boosting there chakra levels to defeat much stronger foe, by Trans sending the limits of 8 gates, the bodies natural limiters, **

**Other Rinnegan powers is Transmigration the ability to transfer a small part of the soul in to a host body up to six at a time Each body that Rinnegan user shares also wields the Rinnegan. When summoning the other host bodies to fight alongside each Rinnegan host will share the same vision. Meaning what one views, all other bodies also view, even if their vision is damaged. By increasing the number of Rinnegan host bodies on the battlefield, will increase the number of viewing angles and eliminate any potential blind spots, added the skills and abilities, of each Rinnegan host can use all 6 main element styles and there sub elements that gave the title of master of the Six elements, to the Rikudou Sennin.**

**-Shikotsu Myaku-Corpse Bone Pathways (Kaguya Clan)**

**Shikotsu Myaku is the blood inheritance limit of the Kaguya Clan. The Kaguya clan hailed from the Water Country and they were known for their love of battle.This clan has the ability to manipulate their bone structure. They can remove their bones at will to create weapons as strong as steel and also use their ability to spurn the creation of new bones. **

**Utilize dances which took advantage of this ability. The Kaguya clan taijutsu techniques would mix body movement with the ability to extend bones, giving Kaguya Clan, a reputation for dancing in to battle, because of Mists blood line purges Kaguya tried to over throw the Mizukage when it became know that he murdered his predecessor, and his killing off many of the strongest mist ninja, to limit any chances of a threat to his power and rule, **

**It was thought that the Kaguya Clan was wipe out to the last man woman and child, but in Hidden Rain a battle between allied army of Drow, High elf, Night elf, and loyalists Rain troops plus 2 Demon hunters ageist a Rebel Rain faction and a large group of Umbra a young woman named Kaguya Kimi was captured, who seemly had been raised by Umbra to be a weapon, this raised a question are there more Kaguya are alive and how many still live hidden thought out the realms.**

**-Red Mist Eyes (Unknown Clan)**

**A Kekkei Genkai, from Hidden mist and was held by the 1st Mizukage, that gave the nick name bloody mist to Hidden mist because of the unique chakra particle extension, in the form of red mist like glow to the eyes when the Kekkei Genkai is active, **

**Red Mist Eyes traits include penetrating vision and a unique chakra particle extension greater ability to see ones' life force, even beyond the Hyuuga's internal chakra perception, but lacks the range of Byakugan.**

**Red Mist Eyes also extend chakra out in red dust-like particles to create phantoms and hide ones chakra presence. The phantoms appeared to have functionality only when used in conjunction with other technique. The spectral images could be granted life-like chakra flows to confuse both normal ninja and Byakugan site.**

**-White Thunder (Hatake Clan)**

**The Hatake clan strongest aliment with Light and Lightning Elements had developed in to Kekkei Genkai, when focuses any Hatake will emanate white chakra their bodies, making them faster in Reaction and Speed, when used with a special Chakra tanto or high grade ninja weapon, to perform powerful Chakra wave attacks, another trait the Hatake has is power to redirect and channel Lightning attacks, **

**Hatake Kakashi (Son of the fang and the copy cat ninja) Hatake Sakumo (The white fang), are the strongest wielders of White Thunder Kekkei Genkai.**

**-Mokuton (Senju Clan)**

**A Small clan from hidden grass lead by 2 brothers who skills in battle help forge the Hidden village in the tree leaves, the first Hokage used his Kekkei Genkai, to grow entire forest, of giant trees, for miles around the spot were the first great clans would build Konohagakure a feat that Magic and alchemy are unable to do, even to modern times.**

**Mokuton powers lies in tree growth and control over lesser plant life, a even rarer power is the summoning of the bijuu and the 9 great tailed lords and control them, for the duration of the summons and Jinchuuriki Control and suppression. Only the first Hokage was able to fully use Mokuton a other is a DNA infused Ninja.**

**-Ninja are ranked in to levels of skill.**

**Ninja****Academy**** Student -Ninja in training**

**Genin-Low Ranked Ninja**

**Chuunin-Med Ranked Ninja**

**Jounin-Elite Ranked Ninja**

**Sannin-Master Ninja**

**Kage,- Master Ninja and Village Leader**

**Special sub ranks are Chuunin Jounin granted by the Kage**

**-ANBU Rank-**

**Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai (literally Assassination Tactics Special Military Force) or ANBU are divide in to units with Specialized roles **

**The interrogation and torture Unit,-Made up of ANBU Level Chuunin and Jounin **

**Interrogation Specialists- are skilled in extracting info from people there styles of interrogation and torture often varies from person to person, or standard village protocol, if ones lucky they would be ransom back to there home nation, or put under house arrest, and intergraded in the village, for the unlucky its Death after hours of cruel torture, **

**Coding/Decoding Specialists- are able to crack any code, or Seal be it on paper or computer.**

**Translator Specialists- are skilled in under standing dialects, of foreigners and often paired with Interrogation Specialists, **

**The Black-ops Unit- Made up of Highly Skilled ANBU Level Chuunin and Jounin sent in to the field on S-class missions, along with Off the recorded missions.**

**-The Hunter Unit- are ninja hunters who search for ninja who have abandoned their village. Nicknamed the "Undertaker Squad" they have a high knowledge in physiology to further their killing abilities. Once they kill their target, they will dispose of the body without a trace. This is because a ninja's body has within it secrets of the village's ninjutsu, chakra types, herbs and other information about the village. They will then take the head back to the ****Hidden****Village**** as proof of their kill.**

**Other ranks-Medical-Nins, Elite Tutor, ****Ninja****Academy**** Teachers, etc**

**-Attacks used so far-**

**Rank: E, D, C, B, A, S, Seal**

**Range: Close (0m 5m), Mid (5m 10m), Far (10m )**

**Type: Attack,Supplementary,Defense**

**-Metal saws-**

**Rank: A**

**Range: Close (0m 5m), Mid (5m 10m)**

**Type: Attack**

**A Metal Style attack used by Hideyasu of the Slaten, throwing one or both giant sickles, at her targets so fast they appeared to be metal saws blades cutting though limbs or spited a person from crotch to head, if one is skilled they can make the sickles return to there hands, after causing more damage to the target, or Targets.**

**-Oni spinning death Sword- **

**Rank: C to A**

**Range: Close (0m 5m), **

**Type: Attack**

**A broad sword attack used by the Oni, throwing a large bladed weapon with one hand buzz sawing though the hoard of enemies, killing or maiming all who was in it path before returning, this attack is made even, more powerful by activating, the Elemental weapons power for even more attack power, **

**-Devil triggers Weapon Summons-**

**Rank: D**

**Range: Close (0m 5m),**

**Type: Supplementary**

**Summoning Devil arms from a pocket storage space, with out the use of seals, **

**-Great Black Shadow Dragon-**

**Rank: Unknown**

**Range: Close (0m 5m), Mid (5m 10m), Far (10m )**

**Type: Attack**

**A powerful attack using the shadow element, taking the form of a flying eastern ether-like dragon to strike opponents as the Shadow Dragon flies through the air it will begin to turn, when it hits the target it will use its motion to launch the opponent high into the air, or tear and drill apart the target. **

–**Wind Cutter Blades-**

**Rank: A**

**Range: Close (0m 5m), Mid (5m 10m) **

**Type: Attack**

**Using Chakra to form 2 wind blades in the palms of the hands then thrown when the arms are cross over the chest forming a X towards the target(s).**

**-Mana bolts-**

**Rank: C**

**Range: Close (0m 5m), Mid (5m 10m), Far (10m )**

**Type: Attack**

**A basic Spell used by magic users, collecting Mana in the open hand or palms in to a tight ball, and thrown at the target, the Mana bolts can burn though or explode depending on the caster will, lastly Mana bolts can be caste at a high rate of speed, if the magic user is skilled. **

**-Flying Death shadows-**

**Rank: B**

**Range: Close (0m 5m), Mid (5m 10m)**

**Type: Attack,Supplementary**

**A Hybrid Genjutsu Doujutsu from the Roth clan using Shadow Bending to with draw weapons from there persons like, Exploding Notes to shuriken and kunai, with out there appoints knowing it are thrown from the very deeps of shadows located at multiple angles and take the shape of a bird, before changing back to there true shapes as they near the target. **

**-Shadow Chains-**

**Rank: D**

**Range: Close (0m 5m), **

**Type: Supplementary**

**A Shadow style Jutsu that uses the very shadow of a person to restrain a target, or if the person has good control, the chain can be tighten or loosened by there will along, some times even kill though choking, must need line of site or close contact to maintained the Jutsu, **

**-Shield of the Power–**

**Rank: S**

**Range: Close (0m 5m), **

**Type: Defense, Supplementary**

**Used by the Orgn empire ruling house Oda using a massive amount of energy from the Death/ Dark element to form a barrier shield to block attacks even break, restrains easily, if a appoints, tries to break the shield with there bear hands or hand held melee, a pulse of Death energy with go though there internal energy system, that badly wound or out right killed, only a very powerful attack can Shield of the Power be broken, the down side is the amount of energy needed to maintained, only Nobunaga can maintain Shield of the Power and even caste, other range attack behind his Shield with out even tiring. **

**-Night blades-**

**Rank: C**

**Range: Close (0m 5m), Mid (5m 10m), Far (10m )**

**Type: Attack**

**Aerlla developed Night blades from Cutter wave, by spinning her weapon so fast the normal eye can't fallow, sending waves of crescent moon shape shadow blades at her appoints, **

**-Orbs of might-**

**Rank: S**

**Range: Close (0m 5m), Mid (5m 10m), Far (10m )**

**Type: Attack**

**6 orbs of pure energy spin around the caster before be launched one by one or sent in one mass attack, and explodes with a force of 10 high grade Exploding Notes a piece, and with 6 in all the amount damage cause is horridness. **

**-Night of the Void-**

**Rank: S**

**Range: Close (0m 5m), Mid (5m 10m), Far (10m )**

**Type: Attack**

**Aerlla developed this Jutsu 6 pillars of twisting shadow, formed around the caster each pillar act like the Deep darkness as the pillars reach there intended target the wind vacuum cause by the twisting drags in any thing near by or tearing apart an person(s) leave only a cratered spot as the only evident of a person standing there. **

**Night of the Void is rated to be on par with Rasengan thought both Aerlla and Minato state that there developed Jutsu is more powerful and cooler then the other, has caused a number of childish fights between the 2 friends mostly name calling to pranks the most well know pranks is when Minato made Aerlla hair like a Mohawk with the color neon green and Aerlla caused Minato to be unable to eat Ramen for a week and seeing every one thanks to a Genjutsu as a nude Kushina.**

**-Deep darkness-**

**Rank: C to A**

**Range: Close (0m 5m), **

**Type: Attack, Supplementary, Defense**

**A Roth Doujutsu that has multiple uses by summoning a mass of shadows to attack by engulfing there targets, this double as an terror attack when the shadows take the shape of heads with red eyes and mouth with many hands grasping and biting the target, to holding important items or persons in a pocket space or use Deep darkness to block attacks by engulfing the attack, in shadows, in the shape of a mouth,**

**Roth shadow ninja use Deep darkness to hide the bodies and any other evident that is needed to disappear. **

**-Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu-**

**Rank: B**

**Range: Close (0m 5m), Mid (5m 10m)**

**Type: Attack**

**Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Fire Element. The ninja does a string of hand seals and the proceeds to blow a large jet of fire from their mouth.**

**- Fire Style: Hell fire breath-**

**Rank: A**

**Range: Close (0m 5m), Mid (5m 10m)**

**Type: Attack**

**A Fire Style developed by the Chu Clan, weapon masters Ko-Sunkin (Deaths Hand) and his younger brother Ko-Enshaku (Destroyer of Armies) by adding more chakra to flame making it hotter then normal Fire Style, the flame takes the shape of blue green fire ball, because of the heat the use of a mask is needed to safely use Hell fire breath, with out melting your face off, the attack can vaporise any thing even the back wash of bleed off heated air will cause harm, **

**-One Thousand Birds-Chidori-**

**Rank: A**

**Range: Close (0m 5m)**

**Type: Attack**

**A Ninjutsu technique developed by Hatake Kakashi utilizing the Lightning Element. Chidori allows him to cut through any foe.**

**After concentrating all the chakra into the arm, Kakashi used his quickness and the power of the thrust from the chakra to pierce any object with the extended forearm, but when using the technique the person has tunnel visions. **

**Due to the high speed, the force emits a sound like a thousand birds chirping which gave the technique its name. Because of the great amount of chakra needed to utilize the technique, the technique can only be used so many times during the day.**

**-Mega Cut-**

**Rank: A**

**Range: Close (0m 5m)**

**Type: Attack**

**Sealed armour, with the skill of alchemy can shapes there limb in to a blade, and focusing there energy around the blade can pierce any object, they charged at, **

**-Ice Bomb-**

**Rank: A**

**Range: Close (0m 5m), Mid (5m 10m)**

**Type: Attack**

**By cooling the air around the palm and using chakra to keep the air super cold in the form of a Ball of blue Charka, went throw the ball gathers any water in the air and explode in a torrent of ice spikes. These rising ice is powerful enough to lift several tons off the ground, other way of using Ice Bomb, in the form of 50 or so Exploding Ice Notes wrap in a tight ball and attached to akunai. **

**-Bloody rampage-**

**Rank: C**

**Range: Close (0m 5m), Mid (5m 10m)**

**Type: Attack**

**Developed by Berry the Chopper asTaijutsu move it just a wild charge the fared away the more speed its picked up and Berry body checks his targets with the force of a car speeding in to a person. **

**-Clone Ramming Suicide Attack-**

**Rank: A**

**Range: Close (0m 5m), Mid (5m 10m)**

**Type: Attack**

**Clone Ramming Suicide Attack is a taijutsu technique used by Uzumaki Naruto . Naruto first used Kage Bunshin to create several clones. These clones launched themselves at there target . the clones grab, another clone and launched the following by the real Naruto This fast speed allowed Naruto to get in closer. While flying towards his appoint The real Naruto formed another Bunshin to take a hit, while he manoeuvred away into position behind his appoint **

**More to come**


	15. Chapter 14 NTDSC Book1

A force recon and battle of the bridge part 2

By M6l99

This is a Naruto, AU cross over with Teen titans, and minor cross over with Finial Fantasy, Spider riders, Resented evil Silent Hill, Onimusha ,Drowtales and DMC 1,2,3 with dose of imagining, with tons of Soda, drugs( the helpful type).

Match ups,

Nartuo/Temari/Tenten/Ino/Hinata/Hanabi/Sakura /Tayuya/Sasame/ Raven/Maria/Kin/ Yugito,

There's some Dark scenes Sex, Rape, gore,

-Tech is varies from Nation to Nation in NDSC, from middle age to modern, with a few common Tech like Airships, radio, ect and large battles are much like those depicted, in Starwars, 1000s of troops with the number of odd war machines in the ranks and raging air battles over head, and the hero's battles-.

* * *

-Warfare, evolves to the preferred fighting styles, training and powers of a group added with Summons, robots, war beasts, and other things my warped mind can think of, mixed in this makes a solder adapt to the type of warfare with the pros and cons-,

* * *

I'll be added new scenes to past chapters and edited mistakes, when ever I can reviews will help to point out any mistakes, or feed back on your thoughts.

* * *

-Some were around Rain/Fire border-

Slade and a pale blue kimono clad Kaguya Kimi walks towardsKonoha, if one takes a closer look they would see Kimi skin had been inked with seal runes across her whole body to prevent her from using her Corpse Bone Pathways and Charka, even after he buys her a nice kimono and sandals but he still tied her hands and lead her around by a rope attached to her bonds and the glares she levelled at Slade would have killed him ten times over.

"I will kill you" stated Kimi, as she tried to break free of the rope around her wrists, not having much luck, at it, after her defeat by Menasha, she was stripped of her clothes, weapons, even the files she was carrying for her return trip to her main base then she got body cavity search and probed with every medical test know to the Realms, then given over to Slade and to her finale fate.

"Yes yes You said that before" said Slade he had to a lot of arm twisting in getting Kimi out of being killed, the Rain wanted her to breed a new clan of Kaguya for Hidden Rain Hanzou shot that idea down stating that Umbra would tried to get her back and put Rain in even more danger, added there loses in the civil war Rain would have the impossible task of defending, from there rivals and keep a watch out for Umbra at the same, time.

The Drow wanted to kill her for being a lap dog for Umbra, Slade counter that it wasn't for White Queen a Umbra AI and her limitless Well of info and insight on the inner workings of Umbra who now acted as advisor to the Ilharess, high counsel, they would have been wiped out,

and that's not counting a number of former B.O.Ws ,experiments, and those who were left alive in the after mat of Racoon City disaster who have banded to getter and attack Umbra and there operations.

The High elfs were indifferent but the Night elfs asked to spare Kimi life, she was raised by Umbra but not really evil just mislead but did not wanted her running around freely, that lead to the over all stalemate.

A commented from Nero, "Well the babe acts like a damn robot maybe some one can reprogram her" helped move along the idea of de-programming Kimi, of her ingrained loyalty to Umbra and Morino Ibiki is the best in that field, this purposed idea cause some discord, that Leaf was getting the good stuff and leavening them with nothing,

Nero handed a bag of documents that were found in Kimi belt pouch help appeased, the 3 elves groups mainly the Drow who wanting to really pay back Umbra for there actions in Umbra war, they went though all document's recovered with a fine eye glass, Umbra may be mass murders but they keep detailed records.

If Leaf can get Kimi, to turn over there side, the secrets she knows would be of get use in destroying or crippled one of the most dangerous, organizations in the realms.

"Now don't have a swore look you would have gotten a lot worst off then you are now" said Slade "or maybe your just mad that you got beaten by Menasha" said Slade noting the reddish pink blush on her puffed out cheeks yep its a sign of anger.

Giving a another heated glare at Slade but gave chilling shutter on the inside Kimi knows full well the penalty for a failed mission, being sent to the decommission/disposal sector a fate all B,O,Ws feared, dissected or put in to cold storage, for later expiration, maybe she can save face and kill Slade, a Sannin the mission command would spare her from going to decommission/disposal, but that line of thought got derail by Slade went he tossed something at her.

"Catch" said Slade as a red apple landed in Kimi open palms, "What this poison?" said Kimi and eyed the fruit, with distrust.

"It's a apple it's food you eat it" stated Slade,

"This is not food I eat high protein bars beside the Hunter and Licker types all B,O,Ws have high protein bars for there meals" stated Kimi, looking at the apple it was very odd red color with a mirror like skin and highly odd shape.

"Well I left those in my other suits if you want I'll eat one see" proposed Slade, and takes off his mask and takes eats some of the apple, "See safe to eat" gulped Slade, down a piece of apple,

Kimi smelled the apple then licked it before she ate a piece then stopped her mouth full of sweet watery Apple mush, her eyes went wide and Kimi mouth looked liked a monster with cartoon triangle like teeth and so she in gulfed the poor apple, shortly apple gore got thrown everywhere, Slade watch Kimi tear apart the apple he wanted to look away but it was like a car wreck, you just can't look away, from it,

"BBBBBBRRRRRRRPPPP, more" said Kimi after she eat the whole apple core and all, and held her hand out, as if she thought a apple would appear in her plam.

"You don't eat the core and the seeds" death panned Slade, a little bit in aw.

"MORE now" stated Kimi, in a more forceful voice, matters are not very high on the list of skills Umbra teaches to there B,O,Ws,

Out of range of Kimi, and Slade field of sight, a man clad in black armour and wearing a white apron, wore by surgeons, his face seemed to be a skull with skin very pale from lack of light or some malformed defect his hair was bald save for patches of oily black hair.

Lowering a pair of binoculars, "Well it looks like I found you first sweat pretty little prey" said the man as he leaps from his perch as an lecheries grin formed on his face.

* * *

-Land of Waves-

Before she can replied the Mithra ears went strait up hearing the door knob turns as the door open, Isaribi, got one hand on Snake Tooth and the other hand draws 3 shuriken, and readies to attack, the open slow creeks open and 4 Ogan troopers enter the room, and ready them selves to kill any one in the room, but stop and lowered there weapons

"Your one of Zabuza ninja right," asked the lead Ogan, armed with a short sword and combo MG/buckler,

"Hai are you getting ready to wipe Gatou" asked Isaribi, the Troopers look at each before there leader spoke up.

"You 2 leave none of my men will harm you" stated the lead Ogan, both girls seem to hastate and look to Isaribi, who nodded soon after both girls ran from the room, and explosion were heard,

"We are teaching the worm a lesson sadly Gatou has some use left," stated the Ogan,

"Damn can you released the prisoners, I know Gatou is going to sell the young ones, if not don't get in my way" said Isaribi, as sounds of combat got louder,

"We have to cause damage to Gatou organization so we will lead a hand but after there on there own",

* * *

-Outside-

6 large war machines, known as Striders moved forward using 4 spider like legs, to force there way though the forest toppling over trees, in the wake ,there turrets, had been equipped with Duel recoil Auto cannons or 4 6 tube missile drums (Like the ones in Dirge of Cerberus)

In the Pilots seat 3 Armour Cavalry solders crew 3 stations, the pilots compartment was lit up with red light s make every thing visible with a red haze,

-Strider 1 to Strider 2,3,4,5 and 6,- spoke the Strider commander in to his com

-Rodger- spoke every Strider commands as one, over the radio.

-Laser range finders lock on missile batteries prep for mass bombardment volley Ant-Personal warheads only there are non-com, with the area, buildings suds ground level so no bunker busters.

-Check- the 3 Striders armed with missile drums rotated each Drum for the required munitions, each Strider lock there legs for the recoil, as missiles are loaded, in to the launch tubes.

-Locked-

-Ready aimed…………..fire-

the night Woom-Woom-Woom echoed out as missiles, launched in a storm of fire,

The missiles fire contrails glowed in to the sky causing those who aren't drunk or asleep to look up,

One Thug had seen some thing like that before and sum up his thoughts in 2 words "Oh Shit", as each missile started there down ward arc, split open clusters of platelets shot out, and fell towards the ground seconds later in a chain reaction the platelets exploded pepping the area with steel balls, turning anything in the blast area in to hamburger,

The Watch towers, 6 in all turned search lights on and scanned the forest 1 tower spotted a Cannon Strider destroying, the fence using it legs to bend and rip out the fence making a gaps for more Trooper to pore in to the area,

The Tower guards started throwing fire bombs at the Strider starting fires around the Cannon armed Strider, a few Troopers, were caught on fire and were rolling on the ground, and getting arrows shot at them, Strider's duel Cannon pivoted and fired, blasting the Tower and Thugs manning it to sheds, seconds later clouds of wood splinters and gore floated to the ground,

Waves of Troopers armed with Spears swords along with Mgs and light support weapons charged though the gaps in the fence, by now the rest of Thugs were stumbling around get there clothes and weapons, others were counterattacking,

Some of Gatuo's army had few Nobuseri mercenaries, Former Ronin (master-less samurai), who replaced much of the bodies with Auto-mails parts and weapons, even with Gatuo's being black listed, from the guilds, some how Gatuo still managed to weasel a deal with the Nobuseri, for a few on lease solders,

-Get you heads out your asses, move damn it move move move- order a large black and blue Nobuseri, with a large switch blade sword strapped to his back, grabbing half asleep Thugs, throwing almost and few times did out of the barracks, in to the fight.

-What fuck up I can't use these guy to wipe own my ass- cursed the Nobuseri, un-strap his weapons and flipped out the massive blade, that hummed and so he charge in to the melee that had grew at the center of the base, "There no way I'm going to died in this shit hole"

* * *

-Dungeons-(I change Neko to Mithra)

As the sound of battle filled the Dungeon, making those in there, crowd around the steel bar windrows, trying to see want was going on, some even yell in joy seeing many of Gatuo's lackeys being killed,

Gatuo men raided villages of the Shokujinki Misty Water tribe, Drider Night Weaver clan , Naga White Rain clan and Mithra Red Claw tribe mainly to crushed, anymore uprisings and to throw Land of Waves, economy in to turmoil, because each Demos tribe help support there home land,

The Shokujinki, raw strength, powerful teeth and claws cleared forested areas greatly aiding in developing the land added the fearsome monster form help's keep bandits groups from making raids,

The Drider web-spin fine silks to super strong ropes, they helped build, many smaller bridges around villages in Waves.

The Naga Snake like bodies aloud them to fit in to tight corners and cramp areas, or use there powerful snake tail/legs to hold on to over hanging support beams, in helping make repairs, or help in building projects, and the textiles they made were of highest quality.

The Mithra skills in hunting fishing along with near limitless energy, aloud the market place to have plenty of meats,(Well Lots and Lots of fish), and wood carvings sold well to passer bys .

After Gatuo cemented his control by taking away or killing importance leaders, even the Waves Damyo was a prisoner in his own house, and had to rubber stamp any thing Gatuo wanted or he had to watch his wife and daughters, raped by Gatuo's men,

To force the Demos to work for him as slaves he broke apart whole family making the many of the stronger adults to be used as pack mules or dogs under threat of death to there children elders, and those with child, along with Humans that Gatuo wanted as slave labour.

Being crammed in cells with little in the way of sanitary areas, with little food and water, the cries of babies, ands those too young to under stand, dirt and smells would have make any sick, made living there more unliveable,

The Female Humans, Shokujinki, and Mithra, got even worst, being more human like and more easily handle, got many of Gatuo men had made many of them in to there unwilling whores, even the Red Claws leader Patsaa Maehoc wasn't killed but forced to be Gatuo's Pet bitch, who he often leads her on leased around like a dog fully nude crawling on her hands and knees in front of everyone, to show that he was in charge,

After having the ring leaders of the revolt as he called it (To the people of wave is was fighting off a invader) executed in front, of the main town they never screamed out for mercy even the Shokujinki leader and a local human hero who lost both arms spat at Gatuo and even smiled as there heads were lop off.

"Shhh every quite I hear shouts and fighting up stairs" yelled a Mithra who had be standing near the main exit for the Dungeon, her head was pressed ageist the cage wall to aloud, her feline hearing to hear more clearly

"It could be those ninja that were hired" spoke a male Naga the cells had steel chain linked cages, even Naga can't fit though openings that small.

"We going to be freed" spoke a female Dirder, gently rocking, the small bundle, in her arms.

A level above, mobs of Gatuo men, hid them selves behind what ever cover they can throw up at the last seconds, the enemy had show no mercy, and seismically wipe out.

* * *

-Up above-

-Water Style, Blasting Water bullet- a high speed ball of chakra lased water blasted the doors open, with a battle cry Troopers rushed in steel arrows and bullets, killed the first Troopers though, the opening, the returned fire tore up crates chairs over turned tables and bodies, more troopers charge in to room, with Isaribi in the front she lets 3 shuriken fly that imbed's them selves, in the head of the nearest Thug,

Isaribi then whips out Snake Tooth, that stretch out, with hiss first strike, rips the neck out only gurgler, came out of the man throat.

Second strike was cutting across a mans hip area even more painful the attack even cuts a man gonads off by, he fell to his keens in agony, shortly after his screams got silenced from a spear to the heart,

The finale strike, sliced a man in 2 head to toe, with a flick of her wrist Isaribi weapon was recalled to its sword form, at the same time she draws a kunai, and stabs it's in to the throat, of a man that tried to attack her, when snake tooth was in recovering stage, leavening a opening, that leaves her defenceless or so people thought.

"Use your weakness as weapon then rip and tear you opponents apart" said Isaribi, reminded of her tor- ah training under, 2 Ninja sword men, the brothers along with Haku, her time with them made her feel like a person, not a freak,

The Troops hack though Gatuo's men having better training weapons, one Orgn armed with SAW MG sprayed, 7 of Gatuo's men with bullets,

The Trooper Leader locked swords with a Thug, who showed some skill, with the flick of his wrist the buckler strapped to his arm shot out a small blade the rips in to one of the mans kinky, and to put the finale touch, he pulled the trigger of the buckers handle, a loud boom fallowed by the spray of guts and blood, as a fist size got made thank, to 12 gauge shotgun blast,

The Trooper Leader shoved the corpse off as the last of Gatuos men were killed, only 5 Troopers lay dead 2 wounded, but still able to fight,

"I believe there though that door" said The Trooper Leader, ejecting the spent shell and inserted a fresh shotgun shell,

"Yea" Isaribi, said as she thinks backs to the day Kisame freed her,

-Flash back jutsu-

* * *

- City of Roanapur-

A port city in Sea Country - Umi no Kuni,

Crime organizations running in Roanpaur, manly run, weapon running, smugglings, gambling, and bordello's the bounty hunter guild mercenary guild and assassin guild had a bases for running there activities along with the Triad, yakuza, Hotel Moscow, The Church of violence and the Free trade commission, black market ran the under world of Roanapur, the sea Damyo, aloud this knowing that the crime under world can be useful, and money from the number organizations, who uses of water, power and his cut of the profits, that money is funnelled to business other important projects and that in turns helped boosted the incomes of Sea Country,

So to keep every thing strait the Sea Damyo, had draw up a contract with big crime organizations running in Roanpaur setting down some rules, basically, saying don't cause any major problems and we all get along, but some times things and events caused every thing to spin out of control.

There was a lot of uproar when SSS-class Orochimaru, who happen to have a very very very VERY large bounty for his head in both realms, was seen in Sea and that amount of money had draw every merc cut throat, and nut with a weapon, in to the largest head hunting event, known.

They found a lot of Nuke nins and others that have a bounty on there heads, and Roanpaur, was in the middles of it all seeing that much of Nuke nins and other bounties population, that are living in Sea Country was not surprising were in and around Roanpaur, due to the guilds setting up branch offices, or some other, reason.

The locals of Roanpaur lays witness to highest number of running battles, duels, and, fights in 1 mouth than seen around normally in Roanpaur, after 6 mouths, then later Orochimaru was spotted in other land, so every thing quieted down, much to the dismay of some and relief to many.

The most well know bloody and violence street fight that happen in Roanpaur, in years was when a pair of blood crazed child assassins, gun wilding maids and nuns, 5 nuku nins from Hidden mist (take a guess who), a small group of local hired guns, a large group of Mist blood line hunters, who kill any blood line users in site, a number of low level street gangs and Hotel Moscow, Desant Black ops solders, had a no holds bar war, that destroyed, 23 buildings 1 bar heavy damage to 45 buildings, with over 200 dead along with 8 cat 4 dogs and a cabbage cart,

It was a blood bath that ended with the good guys?? Winning seeing all the Mist hunters and street gangs corpses left on the ground, and how Zabuza Kisame the Demon brothers and Haku had to pay back Hotel Moscow, for the damages caused to the said Hotel after the over kill use of Water and Ice jutsus when Mist blood line hunters, stormed Hotel Moscow, doors.

* * *

-Streets of Roanpaur-

"That Man-whore Zabuza" grumbled Kisame, as he made his way though the mass of people, on the streets of Roanpaur, note that people gave a wide birth, who wouldn't, a guy the size of Kisame, he looks like a shark and the big ass sword, on his back what would people do give him pink bunnies, yea right, he'll beat up the ass hole and give the bunny to Haku.

It happen that Zabuza knows the leader of Hotel Moscow a scarred but damn fined looking woman named Balalaika, and both were old lovers.

Taking a break from the odd jobs and hiding from Mist blood line hunters, but all the shit that happen and Balalaika,s unwanted, brand-new open air office thanks to -Water Shark Projectile jutsu-, well a lot of -Water Shark Projectile jutsu-, so they had to work for her until the damage was paid off.

"Its was damn Hunters fault, aah blow it" though Kisame, Zabuza had a rule you always finished a job, no matter what happens, Kisame, cell phone buzzed and the "JAWS theme song" started playing, Kisame flip it out, "YO", yea yea hmm aright "Kisame, closed his cell with, snap as toothy grin formed on his face, "I needed something to kill maybe this be some fun,

* * *

-unkown room-

Isaribi though things can't get any worst, but it did a Slaver ship found her and saw that she was disfigured and so can't sell her made her the Slavers punching bag, pack mule and fuck toy, in the ass mouth and cunt with what ever, they had attached or on hand.

Isaribi was forced to do every depraved sex acts by the members of the slaver gang, like to day she was left alone nude, cover with the gods only knows what, with black and blue marks all over her skin, the worst brushings was along her inner thighs, her green scales, once shined became dull and flaked off she just laid on the floor in the center of her cell,

Isaribi, was just dead to the world, just watching a cockroach crawl past her line of site, her deaden hearing picked up sounds of fight filtered though to her cell,

"Maybe I get killed in the cross fire, that would nice" smiled Isaribi, all her pain just gone, in a void of blissful blackness, "that sounds nice".

"You little fucks come here Samehada is only going to shave you" yells a voice that's followed by a wet tearing sound and a screams of pain, or death wails.

"HAAAHAAA" laughed the same voice, as sounds of objects and people that, are smashed asides or in some thing, and all that time, Isaribi just smiled at the though of her end, and death of her tormenters,

Her call door opened it hinges wined from lack of oil, as a giant man hold a sword, step in , and saw Isaribi, state,

"Damn you got fucked up real bad, well what are you waiting for your free" said the man Isaribi can't see very well, only the black out line, of the man.

"Just kill me I just want to died" muttered Isaribi,

"You want to died no one wants to died, they fight kick bight and scream, to just live"

"I just can't go on I was turned in to a freak, Raped and spat on I want to died" said Isaribi her voice became horse and strained.

Both looked at each other, then the man spoke.

"I going to do you a favour," said the man as he rose, some big some thing over his head, but she used up what little energy she had left and black out.

* * *

-Later-

Isaribi, eyes open to a richly decorated room and sleeping in a western style bed, "Huff hmm oh good your awake" spoke a kind female voice, Isaribi, craned her head, to see a very pretty girl whose a few years older then her self, smiling at her, with pale skin and black glossy hair, deep brown color eyes, wearing a pink dress with no sleeves.

"I'am your slave" said Isaribi, her eyes started to water, this was nice but still a cage.

"Slave your no ones slave" replied the girl with a tone of surprised,

"What" said Isaribi, her voice cracked and fear of the un-known in her eyes. She wasn't a slave, after every thing she been though, there was brighter path, now.

"Ssshh don't worry you don't need to cried no one will harm you" spoke the girl as she sat on the edge of the bed and strokes Isaribi, cheek, Isaribi, shuttered snob, as the other girl cradle Isaribi, head in her arms.

A week had past by Isaribi began to open up and not break down sobbing, Isaribi meet with Zabuza, Kisame and The demon brothers.

"Hi" said both bothers, to Isaribi

"You told me don't pick up strays, ha now the pot is really black now or shall I say blue" said Zabuza, crossing his arms across his chest, Haku gave a icy glare at, both ninja swords men.

"Ho go wax your eyebrows," said the shark man and flipped the finger at Zabuza, then turned to Isaribi "so girl you name" stated Kisame,

Isaribi muttred her name,

"What was that you take the crap people throw at you" mock Kisame, he was testing her, would she falter, or just say "fuck you it's my life".

Isaribi muttred her name a little louder.

"It door mat right" this was starting to piss Isaribi off.

"NO its Isaribi" spoke Isaribi as Kisame, mocking the strain of hearing her right

"What"

**"Its Isaribi you blue big fucking jerk" **yelled Isaribi and charged at Kisame she kicked him in the Nads, Kisame went cross eyed; his keens buckled and fell down.

Isaribi, was slacked jawed, at what she just did but it felt damn good, Haku eyes bugged out, and Zabuza along with the Demon bothers fell in to near un-ending laughter, as Kisame rolled on the ground in a tight ball.

-Flash back jutsu-

* * *

Isaribi and the troopers walked down the stairs the Ogan thanked there own gods for gas masks or the smell would have made them lose there lunch, mothers quieted, there children, as every one looked at the blood covered, heavily armed people,

Isaribi, was used to the smells and blocked it out, as many eyes watched them, unfazed her.

"So Gatuo allies are double crossing him now" spoke a very old voice, one of the troopers, turned on a light attached to his helmet, scanning, the cell, and found a large mass of coils, the mass moved making many move away from the coils, the coiled up Naga, seemed larger then the others,

"How did you know elder scale" ordered the leader, Nage lives for 300 years and they never stop growing there tails, until there 200th year of life, judging the size, of the Naga he is very old,

The elder Naga rose up, from the nest made from his body, he wore a black and blue rope that covered his human body, with charcoal like skin he had a old but wise face, a long grey hair, "A little garden snake told me, noble as it seems the elder members of our tribes will not leave until, all of us are free"

"What are you a senile idiot Naga, Gatuo is going to sell your youngest to the slavers its not a fate any one should have to live thought, I should know I'm been branded," snapped Isaribi, turned around and pulled down the bandages around her neck to show the brand on her back near the base of the neck meets the spine, a few mother hugged there children, tighter.

"Youth don't see every thing all ways moving fast, this dungeon doesn't hold all of us, we have been spread around Waves held under Gatuo holdings"

"You said only elder members of our tribes, so the youngest will be freed" commented the leading Ogan, Naga like to used hidden meanings when they talk,

"I know you Ogan like to fallow orders I ask you to escort our youngest to forests many of them can hunt, and fend for them selves, many humans are friends with us and will hide them,

"Very well"

* * *

-Tazuna's home-

In a well mandated bed room laid one of the twins of Roth, Raven covered by a thick blankets, only a mop of purple hair dark blue/ purple eyes with a red diamond, taboo, just above 2 dialect eyebrows and center of her forehead, was clearly seen.

Raven hated being sick she happen to catch the flu back home, it dull her senses but got over it, use a lots of cold pills tea, and cuddling, with Naruto-kun, because he don't get sick, but she had to get over the flu just in time, to do the damn cat mission, don't get Raven wrong she liked cats but Tora no matter how sacred or hungry, doesn't give it the right to try and eat one of her fingers, or ears, nose .. you get the picture,

The mission to wave had caused Ravens dreaded return of the flu, no thanks to the Baka demon brother's poisoned lased claws, and damp weather of the land of the Waves added the first round with Zabuza and Kisame strained her body's defences, for the remains of the forces of the evil flu, to over run her ant-bodies, defences and most of all what she disked liked about this with , Kakashi-sensei laded up and with her out, Naruto, and Hinata, had to carry more of the weight, normally carried by Kakashi-sensei, and her self,

The door slide open and Tsunami came in with a tray of hot soup "how is my sick little Kunoichi" smiled Tsunami, like any mother would do when caring for a sick child.

When the water logged ninja team + 1 old man with sake entered the house Tsunami thought Raven was dead because of her grey skin, Tsunami spoke "thank you for protecting my father, I'm so sorry that your friend is dead" before anyone can correct Tsunami a voice was heard "I'am not dead" wined Raven when she came too, and heard that she was being mistaken for a corpse Tsunami apologised a number of 47 times in total.

(Dead bodies turn greyest because of the lack of blood being pushed thought there veins)

"A little tired" said Raven digging deeper in the thick blankets, Tsunami, set the tray down and checks Raven forehead, "your don't have a fever, but you still feel warm, here eat this and you'll feel loads better," smiled Tsunami, Raven sat up, wearing her mesh under shirt and panties,

"You have a very beautiful body, the boys would hound you "smile Tsunami and giggled at the red blazing across, the girls cheeks,

"Thanks only aunty and mother tell me that" said Raven and sighed, Tsunami take note, "You lost family oh sorry didn't mean to pried"

"No it's all right my father died in a war before me and my sister, were born, my mother died fighting the man who nearly wipe out my clan, all most 7 years ago, you just remind me of her" Raven gave a sad smile,

"She must have great mother" smile Tsunami, and brushed some hair away from Ravens face, but felt some thing wet on Ravens head, "Raven-san your bleeding" said Tsunami and shows her the blood on her fingers, but gasps seeing Raven become paler and started shake, "Kakashi-San" yelled Tsunami," as Raven fell back, and began to shake.

Kakashi, eye snaps open ands hop out of bed in a flash then half ran/hop in to Ravens room with out his vest and weapons, and saw his student shakes, "what the??, no poison that mist use caused tremors like that," though Kakashi as he check Ravens vitals checking her pulse then move the hem of her mesh shirt up and pressed his ear to her chest, to hear her heart beat, "Damn it" swore Kakashi, and remove Ravens Shirt and wrapped Raven up tightly with the blankets.

"What's happen" ask Tsunami, afraid for the girl's life,

"Some thing that I thought may happen, happen, did you see Hinata, take a small pouch with her after I sent both Naruto, and Hinata to train," asked Kakashi his voice was emotion-less,

"I'm not sure maybe" thought Tsunami, Kakashi, hits the floor with his fist,

"AAh crap, keep her sweating in fact heat up any blankets you have and replaced the ones on her the same way I did" said Kakashi and vanishes in a cloud of smoke, leaving a worried Tsunami and very ill Raven behind.

* * *

-Forest clearing-

Both Naruto, and Hinata were training with there weapons,

"Hya" shouted Naruto, as he throws a kunai Hinata Fans blocked the kunai, then she ran full speed at Naruto, and started to strike at Naruto tenketsu, each fan strike sent charka out in board waves, partly closing 2 or more tenketsu, each time, the damage build up over time would lead to a opening, for which Hinata will used to its fullest,

Naruto, skill with swords had improved greatly, his random style often confused opponents, and add his ability to use shadow clones on mass, made him very tough, to beat if one if not use to his style of combat.

Both weapons sparked as Naruto, and Hinata duelled, charka bursts caused air ripples as both Genin danced but a more powerful kick then intended from Naruto, sent Hinata flying across the grass.

"Oh damn are you all right Hinata-chan" ask Naruto running over to Hinata and help her up,

"I'm just a bit winded Naruto-kun owww" said Hinata and found out she got a cut on the palm of her hand,

"It's not too deep" said Naruto, taking a hold of Hinata hand, cleaning the blood off at the same time making Hinata blush, Naruto, let's goes of Hinata hand, his whisker marked cheeks were red, too.

"Were that's cream" muttered Hinata as she searched her pouch, "Ah ha here its is" smiled Hinata, and began to open the jar, when a mans hand grabbed her wrist, "EEEEEkkkppp" screamed Hinata and she dropped the medicine cream, on to the ground.

"Hay Kakashi-sensei, what's the big idea" shouted Naruto, after Kakashi came out of no were and garb's Hinata like that.

"The huff cream Huff Huff has been poison" gasp Kakashi, as he topples over, leaving a shock Naruto, and Hinata, behind in the waking world.

* * *

-Later-

Raven eyes open, her hair damp with sweat, her vision soon clears and Raven sees the worried faces of Naruto, and Hinata along with Tsunami and Tazuna, "What happen" spoke Raven, her mouth dry and ruffed,

"I'm sorry it's all fault if I hadn't use my medicine cream on you cuts you wouldn't have nearly died" cried Hinata, and sobbed in to her hands.

"I don't under stand?" spoke Raven, try to wrap her brain around Hinata, guilt, that's was about as easy as saying pigs fly, even less after Hinata lost her virginity to Naruto, along with her self, 6 days ago.

"The cream was lased with a poison used by leaf" said Kakashi, who lay beside Raven, "its being sweated out we just need to keep you hot for a few more hours and you'll be ok"

"Why would some one tried to poison, a fellow ninja from the same village" Tazuna.

"The people who don't like me or my mother very much, back home" said Naruto, this was pissing him off when he was alone it was fine but now his mates and friends were in danger, Raven nearly died because of them, his anger was growing when a soft hand takes a hold of his then move his hand over to Hinata, hand and gripped them both,

"Don't be angry with your selves, you can't for see every thing" spoke Raven, "It's not your fault Hinata-chan ninja life is always in danger" and gave a sneezed to both Naruto, and Hinata hands

"But what if" started Naruto, but Raven cut him off.

"We not china dolls, we will get hurt, it's a life we training for" stated Raven, "I not going to let a little poising kill me" Raven gave a small smile.

"Raven I'll stay here and watch over you, even if wasn't my fault, I just need to make up for this" sniff Hinata.

"What horrible life to children though" said Tsunami, upset at what they must go though, every day.

"We chose this life we are adults when we put this head band on" said Kakashi, "Our backup may arrived today I want you to keep a look out, Naruto.

"Right uh how will I know it's them" asked Naruto, scratching his head,

"You'll see" quip Kakashi, Naruto grumbled about baka pervs sensei, and left the room.

* * *

-Air space over the sea boarder of Fire and Waves-

The Cloud Runner prowls though a cloud bank, on a bee line to the Land of Waves,

It was an uneventful flight saves for a bad case of air sickness,

Most of Genin were sitting in the lounge deck, a large open windrow, take up much of forward deck, this aloud people to enjoy the view as they enjoy a drink from the built in bar and canteen,

"I Don't think I will ever eat chips again" moaned Choji, not even bearing to look at his beloved chips, with out looking green, around the gills.

"This is really a drag but at least I get to look a the clouds in the air for the first time" said Shikamaru with Tsukumo, head in his lap as the both sat on the large couch, in front of the large window, both idly played with each other fingers,

"Ugmmm don't say any words that involved food" wined Freesia forcing down the gag reflex's, that was coming over her.

"I want to huffpff know why huffp Shino hasn't up any chucks hubaaaa yet" gagged Kiba between losing his lunch in a paper bag Akamaru, was rolling on the floor sick as a… well.. a dog.

Every one turned and looked at Shino who was looking fine but when a bump shakes the whole Airship, Shino started to look pale "Pardon me" Shino stated as he takes out a Airsickness bag, turns around away from the others, and upchucks in to it, before turning back around and acted normal, for Shino anyway,

"Well what' do you know he is human" joked Kiba, and covered his mouth, when gas started to build up in his stomach, and let out a monster belch,

"I have better control over my body's functions, then most people I know," commented Shino,

Neji was, using self disciple in not losing his lunch, he did have a shade of green but was beat down, by his hard headedness, and self disciple.

Tenten opined for moaning in a tight ball sitting in the many over stuffed chairs holding a pillow to her stomach,

Out side on the outer deck Gai and Lee were doing push ups in the cold wind,

"LEE Do you feel your flames of youth" shouted Gai, as cold air blasted his face ice even started to form on his eye brows.

"YES I feel it" shout Lee as snot ran down both nostrils,

In side Kurenai and Asuma, watched the green duo though a porthole,

"Damn I own 50 Ru to Hero" muttered Asuma,

"For What?"asked Kurenai, looking at the chain smoker.

"For a bet that Gai and Lee training out side when the ship is in movement" said Asuma, Kurenai rolled her eyes.

Starfire was in the airships small galley, cooking only the gods knows what, judging by the mess she was making,

"This will make every one better" smiled Starfire as the mash something bubbled in a pot, and started to show signs of life it was .

Every one feel a cold warning of fear down there spines simultaneously, maybe they would skip, dinnier.

Sasuke was down in cargo hold with Sakura, and Ino asked for some help with there weapons, Hana, still hated Sakura, not the "I will kill her" Hate, just the "I Hate that bitch" Hate,

Ino seemed to have move on from hearth broken, to man hunting, but when hell freeze over and pigs fly, is when she would let those 2 near her man meat, with out her around.

Hanabi and Maria was with Anko and Hero it seem Maria had a bad jolt from her connection with Raven, and had freaked out, hyper ventilating and near manic, quickly, Anko restrained Maria after using her Shadow bending, to rip a hole though the hull,

Maria was now resting in bunk room,

"Maria-chan how are you feeling" asked Hanabi, rubbing Maria back side.

"As if Anko's snakes were crushing me", groaned Maria, holding a pillow, to her face,

"Lady Maria, I know it's hard, this is the first time you have been with out Raven being beside you" said Hero in a quite voice.

The older ninja were sleeping or on the bridge or left to there own devices,

* * *

A mile from Tazuna house, Naruto made over 30 clones, and had them spread all over the area and to keep a look out for there, back up Naruto decided to do something to help pass the time, pulling out a book, blue cover with the words The rules of a Ninja, Slade had given this to him, as a gift, and a guild line for him to follow,

Opening to the first page, showing the rules that a Leaf nin fallow, and words of the 1st Hokage

_If I defend, you will not break through,_

_If I attack, you shall fall,_

_If I give chase, you shall be caught,_

_If I protect, no one shall be harmed,_

_And if I take your life, I had no choice._

_A Tree is made of 1000s of tree Leafs, that are connected to a branch that is connected to a trunk supported by its roots, _

_Konoha is a Tree the Roots is the Village The __trunk is the common Idea that unites us, the branch is the clan who helps support the Village, and the leafs are people who make up the clans and village._

**_ Senju Hashirama,_**

Naruto, reading didn't take note of eyes watching him, in the leaves hidden from site a large snake tail coils around the branches, and 8 spider like legs , move about, making no noise, in the bushes a pair of cat like ears perched up,

"Huh" said Naruto, as he snaps the book close, "Who there" taking a look around, Naruto, seemly didn't seen the cat tail, that he was about to step on,

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Birds scattered at the high pitch wail, which echoed, from the forest.

"What the?" started Naruto, when 2 some things tackled him, and felt 2 pairs of teeth sinking in to him, "aaaaaggggggghhhhreeeed" Cried Naruto, then got a large stick to the head, making him see stars, shortly after Naruto became half aware that the attackers were running away, throwing a kunai at one of the attacks pining it ageist a tree.

"your get it now "shouted Naruto as he tore though bushes and paused, pined by her clothes, a 4 year old Mithra, curled up in to a ball in a attempt to protect her self, from harm.

"Huh" Naruto said, "Hay hay sorry uhm kid" spoke Naruto, trying not to traumatized, the cat girl, her head turned a little as blue eye looked at him then hided again under a mop of brownish hair.

"Ho boy" muttered Naruto, as he reached for his kunai, but a small Drider boy jump on to his back and started to beat at his head and digging in, his leg talons, in to Naruto body next an Naga boy shot out from the bushes and, wrapped around his legs then hammer a big rock in the Nage's hand, right down at Naruto toes, and to finished off Naruto, a older Mithra, girl ran at Naruto, with a heavy looking stick, in her hands and swing it at Naruto, lower areas,

-Those who are male read please don't read it's painful for all of us-

**_Whamed-oh _**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH**, another cried just as high pitch, as the one before it echoed from the forest.

"Cats must have thing ageist me" though Naruto, trying not to go under from the pain to his balls,

All of feline kind and those who can relate to them sneezed simultaneously before shivering in either fear or pleasure or bemusement.

"Someone must be thinking about me".' Was the thought from all those people at the same time.

Naruto was getting the tar beat him, by kids soon 12 of his clones returned and grab a hold of the brats, and marched backed to Tazuna house, with the real Naruto hobbled cross legged, in the rear all the way back to Tazuna house,

Tazuna and Kakashi, sat in dinning room with Tsunami in the kitchen, when the door was kicked open, and Clones of Naruto, carrying 4 Demos children, walked in with a blooded up real Naruto stubble in,

"Sake" said Tazuna, and offered a bottle to Kakashi,

"Thanks" replied Kakashi, popping the cork and toasted, he going to need it to under stand how this mess started.

* * *

Next A force recon and battle of the bridge part 3


	16. Chapter 15 NTDSC Book1

Sorry for the delay had an muse break down, there going to be fighting a Lot of fighting in the next chapter but for now there's going to be some back history on Slade and Iwa as a whole as well my take On TenTen clan and her relaion to Cho Ming( I changed Ko-Enshaku to Cho Ming) in the **Chuunin/** **Realms tournament** TenTen fight with Temari will get bloody,

I'm planning a Hinata/Yugito feud and Hinata well place Hate and fear of Kumo, talk about a cat fight,

* * *

A force recon and battle of the bridge part 3

By M6l99

This is a Naruto, AU cross over with Teen titans, and minor cross over with Finial Fantasy, Spider riders, Resented evil Silent Hill, Onimusha ,Drowtales and DMC 1,2,3 with dose of imagining, with tons of Soda, drugs( the helpful type).

Match ups,

Nartuo/Temari/Tenten/Ino/Hinata/Hanabi/Sakura /Tayuya/Sasame/ Raven/Maria/Kin/ Yugito,

* * *

**-Land of Fire, Outer Regions-**

Crossroads town had been founded by a group of Goblins, who happen to be the former crew of a Goblin air trade ship that crashed years ago, I mean by crashed in the term I meant they had there gav rings forcibly removed by another Goblin Airship from the Repo-men guild house when they were still in mid flight.

They lived though the crash the Goblins decided to set up a trading post and soon the small Goblin settlement attracted others looking to settle down in the area, and quickly build up to a major trade outpost that made Crossroads town, to what it is to this day.

The town is centered around, a heavy remodelled Cargo ship, now turned Town hall and the trading post spread out from that point outwards.

In one of the nicer looking Hotels in Crossroads, The Hotel Rose, Men, Women Human and Demos ate drank, partied and gambled, the night away.

The waitress, and maid staff was made of beautiful women from all over Realms for the main attraction of the Hotel, many commented that having so many beautiful women in one spot, would cause trouble, but they can handle them selves.

A wolf like man, pitched one of waitress behind, making the waitress turned to look at wolf man who wagged both his eyebrows and tail making Lustful grows "berrrrrrooooeeeeeewww" and the waitress lean forward shoving out a lot of cleavage making the Wolfs drinking mates howl and woof , in approval then the waitress pulled back her fist and **–POOOOOOOWWWWWWW- **she gave a mean right hook that knocked out the Wolf man "No touching the goods boys and if you try we'll kick your asses" smiled the waitress making the group nodded there heads real fast.

At the end of room seat behind a table sat Slade and Kimi,

Kimi didn't have the stamina for long travels after her Chakra was sealed so Slade stopped in Crossroads town for a rest and to meet up with a an escort, seeing how valuable Kimi, is.

A Tauren waitress walked up and placed Slade and Kimi orders down "Any thing else sir"

"No we're find Ahh did you get the cardboard clop stick's" ask Slade, Kimi is a trained ninja and can be deadly with a pair clop stick's, Slade chuckled could see it now the Great Wolf Sannin Master of sabotage wanted in a dozen nations killed by a pair of clop stick's stabbed in to the ears oh the damage to his rep if that ever happen,

"Ho yes I nearly forgotten about that "the Tauren waitress reached in between the massive furry breasts, and pull out a pair of papered wrapped chop stick's, and handed them to Slade, it's seems, low cut tops is the standard uniform here.

Kimi, had the feeling of being inferior in size as she studied Tauren large mammal glands, and unknowingly felt her own breasts,…. her very small breasts, Kimi stopped and then got an blazing blush when the thought of having massive breasts on her body.

Her mental loyalty to Umbra, wasn't helping her cope with all sights and feelings, she was forced to question, every thing she was told, was now in conflict with emerging humanity and the very real treat, of death if her former, comrades get a hold of her, made her even more unsure in what to do.

* * *

**-Outside-**

On a roof top across the from the Hotel, over 20 Umbra Ascendant's, elite solders of the corporate, each solder has been upgraded with both the best tech and bio implants, and wore a white apron around there waists and form fitting armour, marking them as the elite other then that each Ascendant is out fitted with there unique upgrades, to suit there own form of combat.

_"We will wait for them to turn in then we move in"_ spoke the only female of the group, she was covered head to toe with some kind of like black synthetic-metallic vines/chords, her legs was covered by the same black metal fibres, that taken the shape of a Goth like ballroom dress skirt , her face had been cover by a type of face plate, made from the same metal fibres, that covered her body and go by the name Kardal.

_"Do we kill any bystander's"_ asked a black poncho wearing Ascendant.

_"No with the number of fire solders and ninja guarding posts along the boarder of Grass and Rain we can't any more attention drawn to Umbra" _

"We have to find out if BOW 12875543 Kaguya Kimi has told any thing of value" ask the same sickly looking man that spotted and fallowed Slade and Kimi, from rain.

"You have a point but you will not be the one doing the questioning" stated, another Ascendant, he wore a off white helmet with 3 stretch wide v vents on his faceplate, he had a katana strapped to his back his name is Higaide.

"What why not" snapped the sickly man, named Schiff he had plans with, Kimi.

_"I will not aloud you to indulged in your sick pleasured" _stated Kardal, as if she reads his mind.

"I NOT…." Started the sickly man but he, stop when he felt the Tip of Higaide katana pointed at his throat.

"We fallow the plan" stated the katana armed Higaide,

"RRRRRRGGGG" growled the sickly Schiff.

"I'll take that as a yes".

_"Now we lay low spread out and keep hidden" _commanded Kardal.

* * *

**-After a few hours-**

Slade and Kimi, still sat at the table, some what bored as the hours ticked by Slade was waiting for his escort, Kimi, just layed her head on the table idly chewing on a chop stick, seeing there wasn't much to do, Slade on the other hand just thumped his fingers on the table, a now cold cup of tea sat untouched.

"Finally" stated Slade when he saw a white haired man wearing a green ninja outfit a long red vest a metal head band with the marking of Toad on his forehead, the was trying to hit on the female staff, and not having much luck at it, seeing he was head butted by the Female Orc bartender, after asking if he can compare bust sizes with another woman, using his hands, that blow caused him to stumbled around before heading to his table, with a bottle of Sake in hand.

"Jiraiya spying and hitting on women again" said Slade as the Toad Sannin sat down in front of the Wolf Sannin and Kimi.

"Well at lest I go for older women Ade-kun seeing how you have a cute looking girl sitting beside you," jab Jiraiya, Kimi looked at Jiraiya and just spat her chewed chop stick, at him and hit Jiraiya right in the nose,

"OW nice shot "muttered Jiraiya as he rubs his nose, and pops the Sake bottle's cork.

"For your information Hermit I have healthy relations with certain red eye woman"

"**What** you snagged Yuuhi Kurenai the Red eyed ravened haired ice queen and Genjutsu Mistress of the Leaf "stated Jiraiya.

"Yes"

"I'm not worthily for you are a god" chat's Jiraiya as he bows before the man who snag the Ice queen, Leaf very own Ice king.

"Hermit" deaths pans Slade, the man has a one tracked mind.

"Geeesh Your still a stick in the mud you know that, but I'm glad your moving on with you grief after what happen to Adeline, Grant and the rest of Wilson Clan after when you killed Death's Hand, in the war" said Jiraiya, a handful of times he was truly afraid, at the site of the battle…no the better word was massacred in Grass, the skill and power show by 2 of his one time students, as they tore though the last major forces that Iwa, Earth and there allies Genomarings, had scrape to getter.

The other time was in Bamboo, as Slade was tearing though, ninja, solders, and any dumb fuck that tried to stop him, from getting at the Cho clan, reaming 2 Heavenly Steel dragons,

The Weapons masters, of Bamboo country, an ally of Iwa' the invasion of Bamboo was part of a larger plan to end the war once and for all, by cutting off vital supply routes and wearing down Earth's army and air navy on all fronts by taking out major allies and denying the enemy, the time needed to counter attack.

* * *

**-Flash back Jutsu-**

Cho clan fortress land of Bamboo - 2 years before the 9 tails attack, the last year of 3rd ninja war,

Fire tore though buildings, as the sound of the dieing and battle fills the air, as ninja's solders and warriors, clashed in mortal combat, on the ground, Above Earth and her allied air fleet dueled with Fire own fleet and allies, any form of formation or strategy, was lost now it was just strait forward slug out with cannons, sending burning metal and fire of dead ships from haven to the earth below.

In all of the surrounding the chaos, 2 men stand before each other, in a empty, the remains of War machines and bodies lay every were,

"Cho Wong the Bright Sun General of the 3 Heavenly Steel dragons" Spoke Slade, his Ninja armour was battered and coated with dirt and dried blood, his right eye was wrap in bandages, and blooded, the demonic Gatekeeper, firmly in his hands, and his reaming eye stares coldly at the man, that was magnified, as a large airship crashed half a mile away and went up in a pillar of fire right behind Slade, making him look like a demon.

"I am him", replied Slade's armour clad opponent, Cho Wong held a aura nobility, of a wise sage but his eyes were of a man who has see and done terrible things, the blood red ember filled sky seemly darken the light cast on Wong form.

Many of Sand's ninja and Wind's solders have fallen to the 3 ninja brothers, who hailed from the land of bamboo, own ninja clan the Cho clan of the black lotus assassins, both countries were bitter enemies for years.

The elder of 3 brothers Cho Wong the Bright Sun General, whose skills evenly matched The ruling Kages of that era and even badly wounding The Great 3rd Kasekage, even though his** -Iron sand Armour-**

The middle brother Cho Lan the Death's Hand, those who fought him have died or gone missing, only a lotus was left behind as Lan's calling card.

And the younger brother Cho Ming the Slayer of armies ( I changed Ko-Enshaku to Cho Ming), who is master of many powerful fire styleJutsus and have killed over 200 Sand ninja, many of them who were Wind Fan Masters, and Puppeteer Masters, only Sand's only Sannin bother and sister duo Chiyo and Ebizou fought and badly wounds Ming, even Sasori of the Red Sand only fought Ming to a stand still.

Together, they were know as the 3 Heavenly Steel dragons, who rain down weapons of all kinds on there enemies.

Wong wore armour similar to Cho Ming and Cho Lan but had the sign of the sun on the breast plate, the shoulder armour had the in cravings of dragons, and 2 large weapon scrolls strapped to his back.

"Then you know why I 'd been searched for you" stated Slade.

"Yes I an ashamed that my little brother has caused you so much anger and grief" said Wong making Slade blink in shock,

"Shocked, I never involved my enemies' family and children unless I have to but I'll tell you this now I want die for my many many sins I have done in this war I ask you Sannin of the wolfs to show mercy to my son Cho HoLan his wife Cho Malin and my grandchild Cho TenTen" spoke Wong and removed a scroll with the mark for Human "they been stored in this scroll for safe keeping they are my legacy and future of the Cho clan"

"legacy bah Ming didn't care about my family when he killed them, I should just burn that scroll, but Adeline and would hate me if I began to act like her killer," Thought Slade having a battle with in him self, before long he made a decision.

"………………..I will honour you request but where's Cho Ming" spoke Slade and takes a hold of all that would remain of the Cho clan, after this battle he had one of his summoned wolfs guard the human storage scroll.

"That is something you must earned, prepared you self" said Wong as he removes one of his scrolls on his back, and jumps 20 meters from Slade's spot .

"I Cho Wong the Bright Sun General, of the 3 Heavenly Steel dragons will not died so easily" shoutedWong and throws the Scroll high in to air unrolling as the large scroll went over Slades head Wong active's **-Heavenly Chain Disaster****- **1000s of blue glowing Kunai rain down at Slade who ready him self, for the on slot,

**-** **Banned Demonic Art-Flame of the Gate keeper- **Slade spins his Demonic axe over his head as the blades began to emanated hell fire, and formed a fiery dome of hell fire, around Slade and expanded, vaporising the earth and melted the rain of Kunai, but finishing part of -**Heavenly Chain Disaster- **managed to get though, 4 partly melted giant size chains, crashed down on Slade, last location.

Wong scanned the area around the blasted black crater, and quickly summoned a Dragon cannon with a revolver like drum with 4 slots, Wong aimed his weapon at a area of ground, and funnelled chakra in to the Dragon cannon and fire blasts out from the mouth of the cannon **-Dragon exploding bullet- **a tightly wrapped ball of explosion notes shot out, and detonated in a massive ball of fire,

Slade explode from the earth behind Wong, "I won't die that easily as well" said Slade, as Wong turned to face him.

* * *

**-Flash back Jutsu-**

"I still grieve but I become, stronger" stated Slade, as he pored 2 cups of Sake, and placed the bottle near Kimi who looks at the bottle intently.

"Right to Loves and Friends past and present" toasted Jiraiya,

"To Battles won and lost" toasted Slade, and both Sannin down there cups, "Damn that's good Sake, huh where's the bottle??" asked Jiraiya,

"For that fact where's the girl" explanted Slade as the said Item and person were gone only the Anime style flashing broken out lines, and the words**_ insert here_** was the only reminder of there passing,

Then both Sannin turned around after hearing a commotion, behind them and went slacked jawed.

"WWOOOTT Hic WWWOOTT Hic" yells a drunken Kimi, her face flushed and had a good grip on the Sake bottle as she danced on a table, it wasn't helping matters as few patrons, started clapping shouting "Dance Dance Dance Dance Dance"

"She has the contusion of a daisy" remarked Jiraiya, and that Sake didn't have that much of kick to it.

"You think" came a sarcastic replied from Slade, as he watched the drunker Kimi.

"Hic every one Hic Hic lets do the Hic naked Congo hic line hic" spoke Kimi as she tries to strip, but both Jiraiya and Slade grab her arms and drag, her away, much to the disappointment, of the patrons.

"Howz Hic Goingz big boyzzs Hic" giggled Kimi.

"Damn Slade she full of surprises ant' she, at this rate she'll be on our side in no time" remarked Jiraiya,

"Every bit helps I know I really don't want her handed over to I&T there been trouble with ROOT, I trust Morino Ibiki, and the few others but the rest, I not sure.

"So Danzo is becoming a pain, that begot I heard what happen to a few of prisoners," said Jiraiya,

The Aubn and other highly skilled people had taken a handful of Nidraa'chal, captive in raids against Ogrn and there allies a few of them were Demon Summoners , and those Summoners went missing from there cells or had there memories erased, there bodies showing signs of brutal interrogation, even the Torturers Ibiki, with his new helper and Sillice who widely know for her inhumane Torture of any tainted Drow, found this aggravating, after lightly questioning those Summoners who were returned can't seem to even remember the basics of Summoning demons, even after the Empath's, poked around in there heads, every memory about the Torture and there memories on Demon summoning was gone, like it was drained from them.

Sillice and many others found this disturbing, if some one found how to open Demon gates with out the proper mental training, who knows what will happen, Every Demon hunters in Leaf and along with her support villages and bases went on fell alert, but did not detect even a speck of Demon energy anywhere,

When comforted Danzo denied every thing, with no eventide's the Hokage can't have Danzo throw in jail with out cause nor crime, eventide and that did not pleased the ant-Demon detachments not one bit, The Hokage had managed to stop his allies from getting answers from Danzo there way using a little KI treats, bribes and instill the knowledge that a Leaf civil war right now is not what every one wanted .

* * *

As the trio exited The Hotel Rose, for some fresh air, not knowing that there movements are being watched,

"I can't wait any more I'll taking them out now" growled a Ascendant seeing there mark out side, so he ready him self to attack,

_"You fool stop!!" _

The Ascendant's arms seemed to be auto mail replacements, the forearm plates retracted, and 2 barrels extended out, "Died"

**_Blam Blam Blam Blam Blam Blam Blam Blam _**the building wooden wall and area in front, exploded in gyres of earth and clouds of splinters and smoke, the loud noises caused mass panic for the entire street,

7 Ascendants Teleported to the street, to see if the 2 sannin and the marked were dead, but instead of blood guts and limbs, there was nothing,

"Nice try boys but you're a little too slow" spoke Jiraiya who had 2 glowing blue balls in his palms **-Duel Rasengan-, **which he slammed both **-Rasengan-, **in to the back sides, of 2 Ascendant's and a catching a 3rd one who was ripped apart, as the two spherical balls encase bodies were sent speeding down the street kicking up dirt clouds, in there wake.

A Ascendant who recovered faster then the others focused energy in to arms **-Inhuman Arms-** caused a mutation of rapid growth changing the Ascendant arms in to long and thick blood red muscles with great grasping hands that can extend outwards to crushed his victim's,

"Died you trash" yelled the Ascendant, as he launched, both arms at Jiraiya, who did not move, as he starts doing hand seals for **-Underworld Guardian Spikes-** Jiraiya's hair grows in length then surround and protect his body the hair also becomes ridged and spiked like needles, the Ascendant screams in pain, and charka harden hair spikes stabs though his palms, under his hairy armour another set of hand seals is finished**- ****Ninja Art- - Wild Lion's Mane Jutsu-** Jiraiya, hair extended out and tore apart Ascendant, Slade was dealing with the would sniper, on roof.

A gorey sound of spilled blood and the dull thumps of a served head of the Ascendant, who first started the fight, rolled off the roof ,standing over the body is Slade holding a blooded Kunai Kimi was asleep due to the Sake and been tied to Slade back side using rope,

"Hmm now were are your partners "thought Slade, when 2 Ascendant's, exploded up from the roof sending wooden tiles every were, Slade, turned on his heel and used another wind attack **–Wind Style- Wind blades**** Jutsu****- **air distorts around both Ascendant's, a second later blood jets out from both Umbras necks, and fell over dead, Slade takes out and throws 2 Kunai at both downed Ascendant's necks serving there's spines at the base of there skulls making sure that they remained dead.

Slade knowing this was only the start, as the rest of Umbras Ascendant's started pop up, out wood works.

* * *

Entering Crossroads town a Iwa Genin team unknowingly walked right in to trouble, the mission was having to pick up correspondents, from Fire to Earth's government, to renew age old ties that been cut in the 3rd ninja wars, spear headed by the 4th Tsuchikage, with the Earth daimyo blessing.

4th Tsuchikage Tsuchino Yotaka witness the Yellow flash and the Red tornado, in action at the Battle of Grass plains, and was one of the few who was spared in the massacre not many know in that event Yotaka exchanged words with the 4th Hokage and his red haired female partner, after that incounterd profoundly change Yotaka, view on what is means to be a ninja.

The 3rd Tsuchikage lays the blame for the lost of war on them, causing a flash fire of ant-demos stamen and riots , even make treats ageist the Earths leaders, he even began kidnapped children from the blood line clans, from Earth's Blood lines clans for breeding some as young as 11, many became unhappy to down right outrage at the action of the 3rd, who in turned killed any who spoke out agien him.

the finale straw broke when the protector of Earth country Gobi no houkou home was runined and his forced sealing,

This would lead a Jonin class Granite Anbu to over throw the corrupted 3rd Tsuchikage and spare a generation of children from suffering as test subjects for new blood lines and creating a army of super ninja (Gar and Victor) and undoing the mental damage of the holder of the 5 tails ( changed from 4 tails after finding info on Gobi still a major Earth type)Wolf bijuu Gobi no houkou after a force sealing by 3rd Tsuchikage when he was desecrated the Temple of Inu that had been built around the Tree of Gobi, in honouring both Inu God of Mountains and Forests along with the Gobi, protector of Earth country

The now 4th Tsuchikage Tsuchino Yotaka has done much to rebuild Iwa elite ninja units, with the help of minor hidden villages in Earth, not for revenge ageist Leaf but to be strong and returned Earth to the proud nation it once was, re-forging treaty between Earth and her Under realm allies the Genomarings, after things really got out of control the 3rd meet his end, the tip of Tsuchino Yotaka sword,

there are rumours of talks with the newly reformed Horde under the wise leader ship of Thall of the Frostwolf Clan Warchief of the Orks, Cairne of the Bloodhoof tribe Great Chief of the Tauren and Vol'jin Chief of the jungle trolls Darkspear Tribe, along with the Horde alliances of Several Smaller nations and tribes, seemly just to put up a united front to counter Ogrn Empire growing boldness and the alliance of major nations, that are countering the Empire if all out war happen the Horde would be a neutral side, for as long as possible.

* * *

**-Back to the Iwa Genin Team-**

"I'm Ssssssssssooooooooooo tired" wined Terra as she leans in to Gar's shoulder as his stomach growls.

"I'm Hungry" stated Gar as his tummy made it know that it's hungry and wants food,

"I'm Victor" said the now grey hooded Iwa Genin it was too much trouble to explain to every one the whole arms legs and metal replacements parts, with Victor.

Every stopped and shot a very odd look at Victor who spoke "What??" and shrugged his shoulders.

"Sigh all right you win we're going to rest and get something to eat and move on in the morning" stated Konan and fought back a yawn.

As they renewed the walk, a loud explosion bloomed from the center of Crossroads town, and a burning fire ball arched over in the sky.

"Yo incoming" shouted Victor, as the fire ball smashed in to ground right in to the middle of Iwa group, and the fire ball impact sent bodies and dirt every were, as the Iwa nins started to recover the bearings.

"Blab Bla bla spittoony what heck was that, " spat out Gar, and felt a earth worm that some how got in side his nose, Gar jammed a finger in his nose and pulled out a good size night crawler from its nasal entombment, making a gagging face the worm was sent flying by a flick of his fingers, with the anime tiny voice scream _aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhheeeeeee. _

Victor , some how got his head planted firmly in the ground, his arms and legs planted them selves to the ground and started to push and pull and finally his head was freed sending a hale of dirt clogs in to the air, "That came from the center of town"

"What's the plan sensei" asked Terra brushing dirt off her shirt, no notices that in the middle of the crater some thing started to move, Konan was already up and scanning the area, for threats.

"Were not going to rush in recon first then I'll decide what to do next, with any luck who ever is………………" Konan didn't finished as KI was felt,

They all heard a loud gaggling gory growling coming from the crater, and saw some thing out of one of Gar's horror movie monsters a pair of black armour clad legs staggered from, but the torso wasn't human, several fleshy worms like tentacles, with the spine waving about with the eyes brain, and the lower jaw hanging by treads of flesh nerves and muscle.

Konan, made a half sneer, and shoots out both arms firing off a number senbon, not metal types but paper,

The thing made a loud screed, as its flesh got pierce, Konan made the tiger seal and the -**Paper ****senbon-** that in reality were tightly rolled exploding notes, **-Exploding Paper ****senbon-** began to burn, and explode leaving a pile of burning fat and other bodily organics that don't smell very good after being burned.

"What the heck was that thing?, it made the creeper look like Vic in the morning and that's petty horrible " remarked Gar, as he was about to the poke remains with a stick, before Konan hand chops his wrist, "OOOWWWW" wined Gar, as he holds his sore hand,

"Don't touch it Terra put that thing deep underground really deep underground," commanded Konan, Terra nodded, and her eyes glows yellow, then made hands seals,

**-Earth style- Deep earth sinkhole** **Jutsu -** spoke Terra and slams both hands in to the earth and the remains were sucked up by the earth,

Ok now can you explain?" asked Vic,

That was from the Umbra, a group of amoral people that perverted life to control or reformed life in to weapons and monsters using parasites along with banned bio sciences with no regards to life in its entirety.

"Shit" said Gar summing up the thoughts of the others, Terra moved to Gar's side and grips his hand, he returned the grip

"We're going check this out" spoke Konan.

* * *

**-Crossroads**-

Jiraiya finished off another Ascendant, with a **-Magma Style- Volcano Jutsu – **"Come on first Year Genin fight better then you guys " he shouted as he stand in front of 5 story tall volcano who was cooling off as the Toad Sannin scanned the area.

Jiraiya eyebrow rise, as he felt an attack **–Black Arrows-** 100s of chords hit the ground the sheer power behind the attack caused the ground to splitter, and exploded upwards,

Landing to the right from the rows of spikes, Jiraiya turned to a far left roof top stands Kardal,

"Hmmmm well cut my legs off and call me a toad stool I get killer chick for enemy" grinned Jiraiya,

"So this is the great Jiraiya you are as every bit as skilled as I hear" Kardal said.

"So I guess we have to fight eh normally I don't like to fight women, but your with Umbra, and I made it a habit, to derail any and all plans that have there mark on it.

Kardal body flicker to the street and face off with Jiraiya, "I have a question" spoke Jiraiya, raising one finger, making Kardal, paused,

"What is it?"

"Is your bra size an B or C cup" Jiraiya asked as he sizes up Kardal bust sizes using his hand to frame them.

Kardal, has good control over her emotions, but her vengeful female rage boil up at that question.

With a anime ticking eyebrow Kardal willed a number of her coils straiten with a loud ping, all aimed at Jiraiya crotch.

"Ahhh shit"

**–Black Arrows-**

* * *

**-Skies high above Wave-**

An Ogan Heavy cruiser hovered silently in the sky saves for the low hum of gav rings, the Imperial Navel Airship _Anubis_ was manly station in Wave to support there ground forces and to capture any ship by air or by sea,

On the bridge the radar screen pick up a blip "captain I pick up a airborne blip" called out the officer manning, the radar,

"Is it a airship or a bird" ask the captain,

"It's a airship alright the speed and altitude, are even,

"Launched insertion flight captured or shoot down" command the captain " have the Hydra AAA sites readied I have a feeling that this Airship won't be as easy as the others".

The bottom hull of the _Anubis _opened up and from the internal hanger bay, 3 HUNT's and 1 airAPC were dropped the HUNT's bat like wings flipped open and engines rived up and all 4 Aircraft boosted away from there mother ship,

* * *

**-Cloud Runner cargo hold-**

**-Weapons Summons- **

Sakura smeared blood across all the Seals on her grand mothers scroll and ninja smoke exploded from each seal and heavy clatter of steel ageist steel echoed out,

As the smoke cleared and the reaction was…………...

"Holy Shit forehead, you're grandmother sure like to chop a lot of fire wood" remarked Ino, after seeing what was in the weapon scroll.

A large Duel bladed staff sword they were shaped like a stream of fire,

A large metal Ogre club

2 Battle Axes connected by a chain

Lastly a large Axe with pink blade protector, on the cutting edge,

All the weapons seem to very large and Heavy for some one like Sakura build.

"……………How the hell am I going to use these?...Ganny always seem to prank every one but this is too" said Sakura, as she sucked her thumb to stop the bleeding,

**"DAMN that hag chaaaaaaa if she wasn't dead I'll kick her wrinkled ass to the moon SHANNARO" **yelled Inner,

"Demented, there something not right why would your grand mother do something like this to you, I think it's not a joke" Sasuke, though out loud, his eyes changed red and found Chakra auras and the seals for Metal Jutsu in dull blue flames, denoting that it was inactive "I'm not sure but there some kind Jutsu"

"Maybe your both right who calls a Battle axe _Mr Choppy_" remarked Nanohana, and tried to lift the weapon, but found it a bit heavy, so Nanohana tried picked it up by both hands and quickly started to strained her arms and her face started to turn red

"Don't tired miss, only members of a related clan can lift them" spoke Susana, as she walked from behind a crate, looking as she just awoken wearing a black tube top and dark blue skirt split at the sides, her lower legs cover by open toe/heel boots,

"How did you know…" started Sakura, but saw a small opened Scroll in Susana hand, and the look the woman gave her, " It says here that an members of a related clan can lift them"

"Sorry"

"Did we wake you up?" ask Sasuke, every one was told about a guide, but haven't seen him/her as of yet, until now.

"Yes having weapons banging on the floor and a scroll landing on you forehead dose not help one sleep my name is Susana of the Misty Water from Land of Waves", greeted Susana, and handed Sakura, who bowed with a embarrass look

"Misty Water, are you a Demos" ask Ino,

"Don't be rude Ino" spoke Nanohana,

"What? I was only asking" stated Ino, and turned around, to face Nanohana but the wide eyed girl was looking at some thing,

"Alright what's going on" huffed Ino,

"Look right behind you" said Sasuke, in a plain tone.

Ino raised a eyebrow and turned around and met face to fanged mouth of Susana monster form,

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK"

"What the heck was that" yelled TenTen, after heading a high pinch scream,

"It's Ino" said Starfire, holding a bowl of something she tiled her head to hear any more screaming,

"She fine" said Starfire,

"How do you know? asked TenTen, eyeing the bowl with fear, and swore that a eye stock popped up looked at her then hid under the tan slime,again.

"I live with her Family, and I know if there's a problem, by the tones and pitch of her voice" replied Starfire, "now friends I have made pudding of wellness, lets us part take" she stated with a grim,

A number of foots falls caused Starfire to blink…………"Friends?" as the now depopulated canteen made Starfire, voice echoed.

Tsunami saw the state of the 4 Demos children, the words were stinky and so much grime you can't tell what skin was and what dirt was.

Tsunami order the clones to mach them to the Fudo to get them cleaned up Raven feel a lot better and in need of a bath along with Hinata, helped Tsunami, with the children, they told that people came and that there families wanted them to be freed, but didn't say any thing more on the topic.

Soon every sat near the dinning room table, when Naruto went to greet Raven and Hinata, the Demos children made a barrier said as one "Stay away from our new big sisters" and the smallest one ran up to him ands stamp on his foot, and hid behind Tsunami legs "go away you big meaning head" muttered the youngest

Naruto looked at the brats with narrow eyes and all 4 said brats, made faces at him

"Naruto there only children and they been though a lot" said Raven haveing a small chuckle,

The Drider boy was limping so Hinata eyes became active, and she forces her eyes to her x-ray vision, and found that he has a dislocated leg( Dirders have bones or in this case thick cartilage in there entire bodies, because the larger the life form the more complex they are)

Kakashi found all this very amusing, as his was reading a Manga (He may be a Pervert but he has limits when it comes to kids when reading the great work of art that is Icha Icha Paradise)

Tazuna was looking over the bridge plans for the 10th time, he was more determent to finish the bridge.

Raven just shakes, as she combs though the black haired of Fantarviont Cerite a Naga of about 7 years of age, wearing one of Inari shirts and a towel for a waist wrap, his tail was blue with jade and black diamond patter, his human half had onyx tone skin and pointed ear with black hair going down to his back side, and odd pinkish eyes,

The 2 Mithra girls the older Bopa Greso has Tan fuzzed covered skin brown hair done up in to pig tails and brown furred cat ears blue eyes with brown triangle marking on her for head and cheeks

She wore one of over sized blue t shirt still a little wet from the bath, who had Tsunami, drying her hair, making the Mithra, make a cat like smile, as her head got rubbed,

The youngest Cui Greso, has the same colouring as her sister, but her hair was short and framed around her head, her tail was bandaged at the end, no thanks to Naruto, who got a pink raspberry, from Cui, every now and again,

The Drider boy, Kess,ne Nasglon who wore one of Tazuna shirts looked like a Drow, with white messy hair but the lower body was a spider body 8 spiny spider legs his lower hide was coloured grey with a maple leaf patter on his torahs, Hinata, start tending to one of the Drider boys legs that was popped out place and had to be resent, she deaden the Chakra flow to Kess,ne nerves, so that he wouldn't feel much pain,

Kess,ne filched as Hinata, use green charka to heal his leg, "dose it feel better" ask Hinata, and gave a kind smile, Hinata never judged any one be it Demos or human, every one deserved the same treatment as any other.

Kess,ne, tenthly moved the limb his talon tap the floor a few times before putting any weight on it,

"Thank you" spoke Kess,ne, and hugged Hinata, who was surprised, and sported a blush, as she returned the hug,

Naruto saw the look of pain and fear in there eyes, and vows redoubled his promise, "Hay runts we will free your friends and family as my word as the next hokage believe it," said Naruto and thumped his chest with gusto making the children look at him with hope,

"Really" ask Cui, who partly hid her face from behind the table,

"Yep its my ninja way never give up and never go back on my word" stated Naruto.

"It won't do you any good." A child's voice muttered, the group spinning round to spy a young boy standing in the doorway.

"Inari, welcome home!" Tazuna yelled, opening his arms to embrace the boy. Inari looked at the ninjas, letting his gaze hover over the trio in particular, then pointed at them, a deadpan look on his face.

"Mama, they're all gonna die." He muttered, before eyeing Kakashi and nodding, "Especially the gay one."

That remark caused the 4 Demos to cry Raven glared at Inari as Fantarviont, wrap his tail around her and pushes his head in to her chest sobbing ,

Both Cui and Bopa hugged each other as tears ran down there cheeks, Tsunami shot a look of disapprove at her son,

Kess,ne, hugs Hinata as if she was the only person on earth.

Kakashi shot a evil eye at the boy, he was not gay dame it, it's not his fault that he was a pretty boy damn his genes, and good looks, ho Rin-chan please come home soon, so I can show every one I'm not gay.

"Stupid little bastard" muttered Naruto.

Inari, non-plussed, walked off towards his room, glaring at them over his shoulder. "If you don't wanna die, leave now." He muttered, closing the door to the room as he left,

"I going out on look out" spoke Naruto,

* * *

**Zabuza's Base **

Haku walked back and forth, in the commons room she was scared for Zabuza. He was still sleeping , those 4 kunai wounds had tore the major muscles in his arms and legs she managed to repaired the muscles using a minor version **-Healing Resuscitation Regeneration-** using a lock of her hair and 2/5 of her own charka along with much of Zabuza own charka the down side was Zabuza would be very weak, the minor wounds were taken care of by General Hobane Combat medics,

Kisame wasn't as badly wounded as he first seem to be thanks to his connection to the Samehada sword and was healing very nicely much of burns were a healthy light blue compared to the black and red burns 2 days ago, he was able to defend him self, but he still need to recovered, his chakra,

But both wouldn't be 100 for another 4 or 6 days, and Gatuo's men were getting bolder in there attempts to force themselves on her regardless if she said I'm a Boy, when she was out side the base, Isaribi was near Kisame at all times, making sure Gatuo's men Kisame termed it a walking school of helpless guppy's, were made aware that trying anything will very unhealthy.

Isaribi and Haku were there last line of defence for them Hobane, had a limited number of troops thankfully he did provided, a few of his men, to warned off any trouble

Haku thoughts were stopped when the hand held radio buzzed on the dinning table _–the rat is heading up to Zabuza room and he is pissed- _reported a Trooper_  
_

Not a sec later Haku Mist Teleport from the room.

Soon Gatou and his thugs busted in to Zabuza room.

"Damn it Zabuza! I pay you to kill the old man! He is still alive!" Shouted Gatou. Zabuza didn't even budge. Gatou marched up to Zabuza's bed and was going to hit him had Haku not had his wrist in a vice lock.

"You will not touch Zabuza-sama..." spoke Haku sending out KI, and adds presser to the man's wrist

She broke his wrist and sent the little man scurrying.

"You bitch! Kill her!" Shouted Gatou to his samurai thugs. But both samurai thugs found there necks in the grip of Kisame, "I'm the only one that gets to hit no brows" then the Shark Nin tossed both samurai thugs, behind him, and were held by 2 **–Water Clones-** from Isaribi.

"Leave before I kill you..." Growled Haku.

Gatou growled. "Fine, last chance Zabuza, if you screw up again, you're done!" Gatou stated before leering at Haku and turned to leave, still holding his arm.

Zabuza sighed from his spot.

"That wasn't needed Haku." Said Zabuza as he revealed his kunai.

"But you were growing annoyed and you would have killed him, General Hobane still needs him for now",

"We can teach him a lesson by hacking off a limb or 2" spoke Kisame.

"Let's just kill him already" said Isaribi, Zabuza knew what she did, and having spoken to Hobane, attack on Gatou,

"I know, you're all sick and tired of Gatou, get some rest alright, we need to be 100 for our fight, no doubt that the Copycat, has called for back up, with the Demon Brothers MIA, we need to step up.

"Hai Zabuza-sama..." spoke Haku and Isaribi

"Yea yea just get your ass out bed soon" said Kisame,

* * *

**-Cloud Runner's bridge-**

Cid was staring at the radar as 4 blips entered the radar range, "this is a small problem"

"Problems love" ask Mikoshi, as she wraps both arms around his neck then nestled her chin on his shoulder and saw the blips "Oh that kind of problem"

"Ready every one Love because its going to be a rough ride "said Cid as he grabs the controls,

"I love it when you talk dirty" said Mikoshi as she heads out to tell there passengers and warm up the Weapons.

Ino felt a light slap to her face, "Mommy 5 more min's"

"Hay Piggy awake up" was spoken followed by a another slap, Ino shot up banged her forehead ageist Sakura, forehead

"Ow" Ino complained as she rubs her sore Forehead,

"Jesss Ino I think your skull is as thick a as wild Boar Skulls" muttered Sakura,

"Well it's hard to miss that billboard sizes dome of yours" shot back Ino,

"Ho is that right porker say that to my face"

Off to the side

"Do they act like this all the time" asked Susana,

"Yea but you will get used to it" Sasuke replied

Nanohana just signs, as she watches the 2 bicker, not knowing she and the rest of Leaf ninja, will have to face, Solders of Ogan Empire,

Out side and miles away from the Cloud Runner a formation of 3 HUNT's and 1 airAPC in side the APC hold Troopers ready them selves for combat,

A Trooper finished attaching a mechanical claw over his arm, the pincers closes and open and the wrist rotates,

Another puts a belt bag around his waist, and stores shape charges,

A sitting Trooper puts on his helmet, and attached the gas mask when the mask was firmly in place the Troopers goggles glowed a dull orange,

* * *

Next A force recon and battle of the bridge part 4


	17. Not the Full chapter

I have a bad infection in my foot that really freaking me out so to show you that I'm still alive here's a preview I will pack a lot of action in this one, still a beta but a lot of mistakes have been corrected changes to scenes may happen in the finale, in joy

**A force recon and battle of the bridge part 4**

By M6l99

This is a Naruto, AU cross over with Teen titans, and minor cross over with Finial Fantasy, Spider riders, Resented evil Silent Hill, Onimusha ,Drowtales and DMC 1,2,3 with dose of imagining, with tons of Soda, drugs( the helpful type).

Match ups,

Nartuo/Temari/Tenten/Ino/Hinata/Hanabi/Sakura /Tayuya/Sasame/ Raven/Maria/Kin/ Yugito,

**-Crossroad town-**

Slade wraps his arm around a Umbra neck digging in his fingers in to get a good grip , and with his free hand at the same time he draws out Kunai from one of his belt pouch and with a small whirled stabs a kunai right between the Umbra's eyes with his other hand , quickly he snaps the Umbra's neck in one clean motion,

Tossing the corpse aside Slade checked Kimi to see if she was alright when his danger senses flared.

6 spear tipped wirers rocketed strait for Slade head , deathly avoiding the attack and back step as wood roof tiles were fling in to air and **-Kawarimi- **when a combo chain saw and sword nearly cut Kimi and him self in 2.

Reappearing on the other side of the roof, Slade looked at his attackers,

Schiff, yanked his weapon free, and rested the dull part on his shoulder padded, "You'll pretty good, it will be some fun when I chop you to in to spare parts".

"Hand over the B.O.W now and you'll be aloud to leave, she is the only one we want" Higaide, stated pulling back the cables to the spear tips and loops the cables around his sword arm.

Slade tensed these 2 are a few steps above the normal enemy he been wiping out and fingered the special item tucked inside his pouch, but as if the muses of fate willed it, Kimi stirred from her alcohol induced sleep.

"Well well looks like sleeping beauty has awaken" a oily voice called out made Kimi's eyes sap open, tried to move, but found her self tied down , or more likely to some one.

"Glad your awake" spoke Slade, as Kimi looked at the 2 in front and signs.

"Higaide, the one with the Katana is unbelievably fast and has near superhuman agility as for Schiff I easily handle him as I have done in my past encounters, but now" muttered Kimi, her small hands grip Slade's Shoulders and she was shaking "I'm I believed I.I. am a.a.a afraid I don't want to died,"

"Then Lets make your chances a little better" said Slade , and cuts the ropes that tied both Kimi and Slade, together

"It would be logical, to let them kill me or you do it you're self" whispered Kimi, after seeing what Slade was facing.

"That's all right Kimi you already know that it useless" said Higaide,

"Yea come back to us, we will treat you reallllyyy well" mocked Schiff,

"I'll take option 3……….." Started Slade drawing out his answer.

"And that would be ?" asked Higaide, his fingers griping his weapon, tighter.

"……That would be me killing the both of you" stated Slade and raising a Kunai, in fount of his mask.

"That works for me" Schiff, weapon started to revved it saw blades.

Higaide flickered from site and flickered right in front of Kimi tired to slice Kimi head in 2, because of that she tried to back step but was too slow , just when the blade neared her neck Slade appeared and block the strike using his free hand Slade used a hand seal and shouted (Release),

As Kimi lands on her rear a surge of power went thought her body, "I realest you charka" said Slade as he pushes Higaide back, and giving a mule kick to Higaide ribs.

As Kimi became fully aware of the meaning Schiff leap towards Kimi "I really wanted to have some fun, while you still winging well I can still have a bit of fun with your corpse"

Kimi, crouch low showing off her right leg if you seen Kimi at the right light and angle Kimi face had a small smile and performed **-Dance of the Willows-** using her **-Corpse Bone Pathways-** blood line powers cause her bones began to grow and pushes though her skin taking the shape of long bone stabbing instruments from her shoulders elbows forehands knees and feet, and launched her self at Schiff,

Moving like lighting to avoid the weapon strike, before Schiff can recover Kimi, kneed him hard in gut the knee bone spike ripped though his Plate armour and Kevlar slicing layers though skin muscles and damaging his Automail implants, along with causing massive internal bleeding.

"Blaaaggg Damn BITCH" spat Schiff as he started drooling deep red blood from his mouth, glaring at pale skin girl who he thought as easy prey.

Kimi head tilt to the side, that act made Schiff mad this was a damn repeat of there last encounter, after that Schiff had to spent many long and painful hours of limb replacement and organ replacement,

**-Elsewhere-**

"For a quiet lady like your self your quite wild cat in a fight" Jiraiya remarked fingering one of many cuts in his vest, Kardal attacks made,

Kardal studied the Toad Sannin and spoke "I'm only delaying you until Higaide and Schiff take care of Kimi"

Jiraiya just grinned and start to flash hands seals and blows out **-Great Fireball-** at Kardal who counter by forming a shield from her coils, and weathers the attack,

Kardal counter attack by punched the ground and sending a mass of Coil under ground -Dark spears engulfs meant- 12 sharp coils shot up from the ground around Jiraiya who began to flash hand seals**- Earth Style -Earth Unmovable Dome Wall-** the earth moved and mold it self around the Sannin and formed in to a dome, before harding in to stone.

The dome takes the full force of the attack causes cracks in the earth dome,as some of the earth dome falls apart showing the in sides of the dome and before Kardal can react, Jiraiya blows out a **- Fireball- **thought the opening and nails Kardal in the head taking it clean off.

Removing him self from the earth dome and saw the headless body hadn't moved a inch "that don't seemed right" Jiraiya muttered scathing his head seeing the body still standing, when and black blade nearly cuts off his head, he duck and roll to the side, and saw who had attacked him and got cheeky grin, "I found my new leading female for my next book" Jiraiya thought.

"Well hi there hot stuff" said Jiraiya looking up and down at his female attacker she has short wavy black hair pale skin dark brown eyes with purple under eye shadow slim body with C cupped breasts under a muscle shirt that shows off her waist and tight shorts, going down to her thighs, a small smile formed as the woman raised her arm, at Jiraiya.

"**-Black Lance- **a long thin coil shot from Kardal out stretched Palm and nearly stabbed Jiraiya between the eyes as the toad sannin dodges the attack the headless still standing body of Kardal? explode in to hundreds of coils moved as one mass and surprise, the Sannin, who had gotten swarmed and was bounded,

"Normal I don't Bondage, outdoors but is this ready a good time for some hard loving" joked Jiraiya his in tired body was tied up with Kardal Coils.

"What is with you and flirting with me even when I'm your enemy, even the B.O.Ws aren't as ... horny as you" a annoy Kardal asked.

"I like women I like there shape I like those 2 soft mounds on there lovely bodies..."said Jiraiya as he tried to get free,

A pink blush flared across Kardal cheeks, as her right arm is once more covered with black coils, "Normally I don't gain any satisfaction in finishing off a appoint but for you I'll will enjoy this" finished Kardal, as she raise her arm at Jiraiya,

"Just a few more seconds" Thought the Sannin, as the woman coiled covered arm extends a number of coil arrows at him, ready to stab in to him, would this be the end of the legend of the Gallant Jiraiya he had so much left to do all the bath houses that have not been sp…. Research, all the Lady's he had yet to wooh, and he hadn't got his next book out, yet as he death near when………..

"BoooYaaaaaaahh" came a loud male voice making both Kardal and Jiraiya look up to see a grey clad person being dropped by a large green colour flying reptile, seeing the attack aimed at her, forcing Kardal to leap back as the air dropped attacker tried to hit her, the force caused the ground to be indented.

"Who?? are these two I barely dodge if I didn't feel my life being in danger even more dangerous I barely felt any Chakra or Mana behind that attack," thought Kardal, hunch over on a over turned trunk as her Coils started to move towards her, to protect there master,

"YO Gar Now that's what I call a making a entrance" the grey clothed Iwa ninja posed,

"Pss as if I'm sure making a hole is good Vic but this take style" said the green skin toned color known as Gar, when he morphed in to a T-rex, and gave a deafening roar, making Kardal to fall back to higher ground., heading to a near by roof looking bewilder.

Jiraiya frees him self and noted the Iwa head ban and saw the green kid face. "Those 2 are on the holder of the 5 tails, team this a was surprised because the info he had only gave a idea of holder of the 5 tails team mates skills and powers" thought the Sannin, looked at the green and dark green T-rex, and grey suited Genin, that had a punch much like a centre DDD racked Blond he knows.

"Hay old guy you all right" yelled Vic, that cause Jiraiya to get pissed off,

"OLD you puck if this wasn't a life or death fight I would have kick your sorry behind all over this town" shouted Jiraiya shaking his fist at Vic,

"Hay don't blown your pacemaker" yelled Vic waving his hands, in self defence,

"I don't have a pacemaker, Gaki I'm one of the 3 Sannin of Leaf now show some respect"

"Your Orochimaru??" said Vic making Jiraiya face fall hard, "I thought Orochimaru was a girl" making Jiraiya double face fall, before he got up marched up to Vic,

"Baka I'm the Gallant Jiraiya the Toad Sannin" he shouted as he punch the top of Vic's Head.

T-rex Gar sweat dropped at the site of Vic and some weirdo old guy shouting at each other, "Are these ninja or fools or many both" wonder Kardal her eye twitch,

As Kardal studies these new comers and noted that 80 of her coils have returned and Higaide hasn't killed Kimi yet, a quick mercy killing, was all that Higaide and her self can do for her now.

"Higaide, hasn't taken this long on a hit that other ninja, with Kimi, must be skilled to hold up, Higaide "thought Kardal as she sees a large explosion, and flashes of metal, as a line of sweat ran her face, a "A very skilled ninja"

Slade and Higaide traded blows with each other, running Slade draws 4 Shuriken and throws them, only to have blocked by rapped sword blocks, and got attack using his hook cables Slade dodged but one of the hook, graze the black part of his mask, leap back, and climb up along the side of the building to the roof Slade stands on a high building,

Higaide, body flicker on the other side of the roof, "Slade I saluted to your skill, very few have and can match me in battle"

"And I saluted to your skill Higaide" started Slade,

"Believed or not I do care for Kimi when her clan was massacred I had been sent Water to scout and report back, coming to a field of dead Kaguya I found her when she was only one alive still held by her dead mother, she didn't cry she felt my presents and look at me I looked at her eyes Didn't under stand why but I pick her up and returned to Umbra, I help trained and raise her but my loyalty is to General Narain Megnard, as much as want to let her live all I can do for her is grant a quick death,"

"Heh never judged a book by its cover, believed this it's my duty to protect her and take her back to Leaf" stated Slade, forming hand seals,

"Very well**-Tornado Tackle-,** a vortex of wind formed around Higaide blade, and with a swipe, sent it at Slade, but he countered with his own attack,

**-Great Breakthrough-** large blast of wind slams in to Higaide attack, and the force of the wind attacks explode, outwards with neck breaking speed and force, wrecking the top levels of the building.

Slade lands another roof top, keeling Slade looks up to see Higaide above him for a over head attack, grabbing a metal hand grip in his side belt pocket, taking it out lighting fast, a lighting blade blocks Higaide blade, cause Higaide sword to become electrify, arcs of Lighting with up along Higaide body, before throwing him half way across the roof before sliding to a stop,

"The legendary Raijin (God of Lightning) sword held by the 2ed Hokage Senju Nidrama" spoke Higaide, who was still smoking as he got to his feet.

"Yes a handy weapon but not my style I'm more of a Spear or a pole axe kind of person, "replied Slade,

"Then I shouldn't hold back" said Higaide, be for body flicker from site, and flicker right in fount of Slade, and once more crossed swords with Raijin, but instead of being forced back by the Yellow Lightning, blue lighting was fighting ageist, Raijin power.

"That's a pre-burn weapon" stated Slade, his eye narrowed.

"It's a Safe Guard Sabre" stated Higaide, Over many years lost legacies of Upper and Under Realms be it old coins or lost Magic's and Tech, have been dug up by researchers or treasure hunters few present day inventions can even match, rediscoveries like Computers, Grav Rings Ceramic Metal to High Alchemy Elemental techniques and Demonic Summoning, etc.

Higaide weapon is one of the most coveted was the Safe Guard Sabre or katana made using techniques impossible to reproduce in this age only Chakra harden, Alchemy enhanced and Mana forge weapons, can match, it is able to cut though any thing that's hasn't been harden using the stated techniques before hand, this is ability is enhanced by a energy field generator in the hilt, making it a prize weapon,

Both fighters became deadlocked in both trying to over power each other, as there own weapon fought for dominion,

**-Schiff and Kimi fight-**

Schiff skids along the ground before stopping in a heap, bone weapon were stabbed, his armour cracked and he was pissing out blood from every wound, but he still had his ace in the hold.

"You think you won BITCH, you think that you commander is General Narain Megnard your better then me" spat Schiff as he failed to pick him self up.

"Yes unlike your master Nyaldee General Megnard like quality then quantity and I have some thing more going for my self "spoke Kimi not caring that her clothes had holes from all the bone weapons and dances she used, it was a part of having bones growing out from your body.

"And that would what?" snarled Schiff, and removed a one shot injection tube filled with a green gel stored in a DNA strain shaped inner cell.

"To live" spoke Kimi, as she pulls out another bone sword, from her shoulder,

"Live -ha- sorry to disappoint little prey unlike last time you had the advantage but now"

"What are you going on about" said Kimi.

"I used this" Schiff showed a one shot injection tube now empty, as his body started to change, armour and auto mail parts were pushes out and fell to the ground.

Schiff became soon wholly organic and towered over Kimi,

Kimi, watch with morbid fascination, taking a step back, as the form in front of her grows , her eyes widened as she is swatted aside, in to a wall ,hitting it with a loud crunch.

A daze Kimi saw a form moving towards her then she felt her body picked up and her arm was grabbed and got twist back hard, causing a loud bone snap sound, Kimi face contorted in aguish and let out a cry of Pain,

"GGGGGGGGGYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

All combatant stop fighting, both Higaide and Kaguya, back off there fights causing some confusing both for why they ran off and realising who made the scream,

"Shit you 2 Gaki's fallow me" Jiraiya yelled back as he was in a dead run, both Vic and Gar looked at each other before chasing after him.

Kimi got slammed in to wall then smashed to the ground, each impacted left an splattering of blood behind, after a few more sec of being used as cub Kimi was now hanging up side down held by her legs, beaten and bleeding her life blood ran down her face and hair before dripping towards the ground forming in to small pools, on the ground, a normal person would have been kill out right but Kimi blood line allowed, her to have her own protection know as **-Dragon scale Bone armour-**but even that failed to fully protect Kimi body from all damage dealt by Schiff.

"Well little pray, not so high and mighty now" growl a changed Schiff, Kimi open one eye and spat at Schiff chest, who used a claw to wipe some of the spit and blood he raised the claw to his mouth and licked the spittle off,

"Tasty I wonder what the rest of you taste like" as Schiff clawed finger traced along Kimi inner thigh, and was about , to part the remaining folds of Kimi clothes that wasn't tore in the fight or in the beating, she weakly tried to fight back, he was about to reach the wet centered when,

**-Earth Dragon Projectile-** a barrage of mud bullets impacted Schiff back side, making him stubble "Aaaaaggghh who did that" growled Schiff, and saw a blond girl with a moving mud dragon head next to her, but held the hand sign.

**- Origami Ninja art- 100 Paper Blossoming Flowers-** swarms of paper like flowers came from the sky and floated around Schiff, " What is this" wonder Schiff before the paper flowers, began to sliced like shuriken, this caused Schiff to wave about, as 100s of paper cuts appear all over his body (those really hurt mind you), but still held on to Kimi

**- Origami Ninja art- Roaring Paper Tiger- **from out of the darkness a tiger made of Paper leap at Schiff, and started to maul him, this forced him to released Kimi and was snatched up by Konan "Terra now"

"Right" yelled Terra and went in to a another row of hand seals **–Earth style- Earth Dragon Land Slide-** the mud dragon head began to grow as more earth was added to its mass and started to harden in to a eastern dragon,

It gave a roar and attack Schiff as he managed to rip apart the Paper Tiger and saw the danger he's is in " No no no" cried Schiff as he grabbed by the dragons jaws, the earth dragon went up in to the air twisting before heading back down to earth with Schiff screaming all the way,

The Dragon smashes in to the ground causing an earthquake, and drilling along with filling in the crater in the aftermath there wasn't much left of Schiff to full a matchbox.

Terra let out a sigh and dusted her hands free of dust, "My Word not often a Genin uses a high level earth jutsu with a level skill as shown as you have" spoke a voice behind causing Terra her eyes went wide.

"EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK" screamed Terra as she stumble a few steps back grabbing her chest as she tries to get her breathing under control, "Who the Heck are you"

"Slade I come in peace so kindly removed the Kunai from my neck" Konan walked out from behind Slade still holding the Kunai to his neck, before she withdraws the Kunai and farad the fabric of the turtle neck Slade wore.

"Konau sensei" spoke Terra, but she raises her hand to quite her.

"What's your mission here" stated Konau glaring at Slade.

"I can ask you the same but I believe your transporting Diplomatic papers between Fire and Earth, very detailed I might add" said Slade as her flips though the Diplomatic papers, he had taken off of Konau.

Konau and Terra mouths dropped after hearing that, Konau searched the bag that should have held the Diplomatic papers, finding it empty "How... You dare try to start another war" ranted Konau, but was tossed the Diplomatic papers,

"Ho don't blow your top I was only paying you back for Kunai to my neck" Slade waved off Konau, "I should thank you that girl you rescued has important knowledge of the internal operation Umbra and there allies, Said Slade as clone of Slade arrived holding Kimi,

"Were you watching the whole time" asked Konau,

"No I only saw the end I been using a tracking seal that's on Kimi.

"Is she going to be all right" asked Terra.

The Slade's looked at each other and the real Slade spoke "her Kaguya blood made her tougher then she looks, she will make it"

"A Kaguya I thought they were killed off" stated Konau, brushing a lock of hair from her eyes.

"Some survived, its odd with a little luck I can believe a few are still around" remarked Slade,

soon Jiraiya along with a winded Vic and Gar arrived "For a old Greer your really fast" gasp Gar, the veins in Jiraiya head looked like it was ready to burst,

"That it's you runty green grass stain I am going to show who I'm" Jiraiya put his hands out in a pose rolled his head and hoped a little on one foot as he introduced himself, some were wooded bangers echoed in the back ground .

"I am the great and wise Toad-sannin, pupil of Ma and Pa Toad Sages advisers to the elder toad sage of Myouboku mountain I'm am Jiraiya-sama!" he exclaimed, "Woman love me. Evil doers fear me. I make little kids stop crying and old men feel young again!" Behind him a flashing sunset appeared,

Slade had his face in his palm the Genin were slack jawed at the site and Kimi muttered "Baka"

"More like Ero-sennin," muttered Konau, but her eyes went wide grabbed her head as something was triggered in her mind -Rain war-2 boys -pink and grey ringed eyes-blood – argument with a white haired man over who get the last fish, memories thoughts every thing was a jumble, Konau felt light headed and staggered,

"Ugged" grunted Konau as she lend on the wall" "Yo Konau sensei are you all right" yelled Vic and the Iwa Genin surrounded there sensei.

"I'm fine I'm fine let me have some air" said Konau, as her Genin backed off a little.

"Yer Sure" ask Vic placing his hand on her shoulder "I'm fine big guy"

"Do I know you from somewhere "asked Jiraiya, looking at Konau, "Not dating right now sir,

"Heh Terra and I think you should go out with older men" hinted Gar as Terra made kissing sounds"

"Shut up when we get back its Chakra boulder moving for the rest of the week" snapped Konau, the tell tale Genin wining and groaned, started.

"I know you from some were" spoke Jiraiya, he just can't placed her face,

"We don't have time for your one liner's for picking up women hermit" stated Slade as he and his clone flickered from site,

"Aright aright" muttered Jiraiya, Flickered away in a whirl wind of leafs as well, leaving the Iwa nins to find a intact hotel,

Watch from a block away 2 shadows lingered a little longer before leavening the area with out a sound,

2 Goblins, hauling a waste disposal can, "See what I tell yea every time those ninja come to town they cause a mess, and worst they leave there mess, I tell yea no one picks up after them self now days" complained the lead Goblin, as he starts a long night of clearing and clean up.

"Yea yea good thing we invested in ninja battle insurance" said the second Goblin, began to sweep.

"I hear yea I hear Yea"

-Land of in the Waves-Nami no Kuni-

High above the clouds the Airship _Cloud Runner_ was tailed by 3 Orgn HUNT's along with an AirAPC, each ship began to pick up speed, and began to merge there flight path with the_ Cloud Runner_'s

They plodded though a cloud bank and is now on a parallel course, with the _Cloud Runner. _

The lead Hunt singled the formation to dived and surrounds, there targeted screaming over head and over the top hull of the _Cloud Runner_,

"What the hell was that" yelled Kiba as every one saw the tail end of a HUNT fly in to view, moving faster then there own Airship before turning, to the right, showing off its hull art, to the Airship crew and passengers, clearly showing the colors.

"That's an Ogan airship look the marking the Shield and a Drake" pointed Starfire unknowing grabbed Shino shoulder, Starfire started to get agate and began to grip harder, as she been given a reminder of her last encounter with the Ogan.

"Miss Starfire" spoke Shino,

"Huh yes" replied Starfire shaken from her day dream,

"Yo..u a…re…. crus….hing my…. shoulder" said Shino, in a pained tone, Starfire released her grip and muttered a apologize as Shino rubbed his shoulder, Starfire look even more nerviest,

"Miss Starfire this is not the same, you fought them alone in the past but now the numbers are more then even and your past battle with them you will know how they fight and there reactions, the odds are firmly on your side" said Shino, Starfire looked unsure,

Neji decided to add his 2 unwanted, cents in.

"You're really a Coward I guest you're people aren't the real warrior they calmed be," mocked Neji.

Starfire head snap to Neji looking at him in contentment her eyes glow with power, and the heat coming off her cause every to sweat a little, "At lest I know who I' am unlike you who hates your fate and belittle every one saying no one can't change there fate, while pressing your own said Fate on them Branch Slave".

"How dare you Tro………" snapped Neji , but Kiba got right in to his face" Shut your pie hole I seen her in action, she was weak after Kami knows how long in a some shit hole of a cell even blind siding that Bug man , Stag's, Akamaru barked in agreement

Freesia grabs him and forced him to face her, she schooled her face, like many a Clan heads, when dealing with trouble,

"She even indirectly frees the lady Hanabi, so Starfire now has favored with the Hyuuga, and she is regardless of her own plight a higher rank to you due to her back ground, and she done nothing to gain your spite however small and pitiful it is", Neji was about to retort but Freesia cut him, off with a hand, "Not one more word now are you done chest thumping, and causing you more headaches to your fellow " said Freesia "Or I'll bring my complaints to Hyuuga heads now leave" Freesia pointed to the door ,

"I most grateful he how you say been pulling me the wrong way" thanked Starfire, keeping a eye to the window, "if not the Branch Hyuuga would have a large hole, in his head" Starfire voise harden a little.

"Damn Freesia that's first time I seen Neji, get put in his place" remarked Kiba,

"TeeHee all those boring lesson on how act all hard ass finally paid off" joked Freesia,

Neji, marched past Tenten and batting away her hand when she tried to offered some words help, that brush off hurt her more then the hit to the hand,

"He's going to get hurt or worst with that chip on his shoulder Trouble some" said Shikamaru,

"That's for something to think about for another time lets find

-Outside-

The 3


End file.
